La prophétesse
by MrsSimply
Summary: Membre de l'Anbu, la société secrète londonienne, Naruto et Sasuke sont chargé de la protection d'une jeune Geisha aux particularité bien étrange... Seul Hic? Depuis quelques temps les garçons se comportent étrangement entre eux... Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

_Prise d'une soudaine envie d'écrire une histoire se déroulant à Londres, je vous la fait découvrir en avant première!_

_A mon avis elle sera longue et il y a des possibilité de mort à la fin, mais je ne suis pas encore fixée Ca dépendra de vos supplication... bon c'est encore un Hors-Univers parce que j'aime bien et il y aura un peu de magie, un peu de mystère et beaucoup de Yaoi xD Voila, bonne lecture!_

**/!\** Homophobes, un conseil, ne lisez pas...

* * *

**Prologue: La fuite**

* * *

22 Janvier 1901, époque victorienne, Londres

Devant la tour Victoria

Un vieil homme d'une quarantaine d'années sortit du palais sous l'habituelle pluie battante de Londres en Mars, les gouttes d'eau tombaient et ricochaient sur ses chaussures cirées noires. Il portait un complet noir qui le boudinait légèrement vu sa ventripotence. C'était un costume traditionnel de l'époque, composé d'une redingote, d'une chemise blanche que cernait un nœud papillon et d'un chapeau haut de forme. Une cascade de cheveux gris dépassait justement de son couvre chef, donnant un air de vieux fou à l'homme qui avançait vers sa Ford noire. Une écharpe blanche reposait nonchalamment sur ses épaule et un « clac » régulier se faisait entendre au rythme de ses pas, produit par la canne vestimentaire qui complétait sa tenue de gentleman de ce siècle. L'homme marchait d'un pas pressé et luttait contre le vent qui tentait de retourner son parapluie lorsque enfin il atteignit son véhicule qui s'ouvrit de lui même, révélant à l'intérieur trois hommes, tout trois habillés de façon similaire au premier. Deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir environ dix-sept ans, l'un ne portait pas de chapeau, révélant une couronne de cheveux blonds. Il leva ses yeux bleus clairs sur le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire. Il avait la peau plus foncée que la plupart des londoniens et trois fines cicatrise s'étalaient de chaque côté de ses joues, lui donnant un air félin. Il semblait petit et svelte mais une impression de danger émanait de lui. L'autre était brun et ses mains gantées de blanc reposaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Deux mèches d'encre encadraient son visage de porcelaine alors que le reste de ses cheveux étaient dressés sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ses pupilles noires et profondes restèrent fixes lorsque l'homme entra. Le troisième, bien que plus âgé n'excédait pas vingt-cinq ans. Pourtant il avait lui aussi les cheveux gris en bataille, ébouriffés sur son crâne. Le moins qu'on puisse en dire c'est qu'il avait une allure étrange, impression confirmée par son œil gauche, caché par un bandeau noir ouvragé de fils argentés. Lui non plus n'eut pas de réaction apparente à l'entrée du quatrième homme. Ce dernier souffla en s'asseyant et retira son chapeau qu'il posa sur ses genoux avant de déclarer :

- La reine est morte... Son fils Edward va lui succéder... Mais ça ne change rien à nos affaires, j'en ai eu la confirmation par lui même... « Le havre » arrivera dans un mois, elle sera à bord...

Le blond émit un soupir de soulagement, les deux autres n'eurent pas de réactions et la voiture se mit en marche vers Westminster Bridge avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues étroites de Londres.

22 Janvier 1901, Ere Meiji, Kyoto

Quartier du hanamachi, Okiya de Tsunade

L'Okiya était en effervescence, chacune des résidentes, et elles étaient six, s'affairaient pour faire leurs paquets le plus vite possible. La nouvelle venait d'arriver, elles avaient obtenues leur droit de passage vers l'Amérique du Nord, puis vers l'Europe, direction Londres... Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade, malmenés pas le stress de ce départ aussi inattendu qu'espéré. Vu l'état des relations mondiales et de la situation de leur pays, elles s'estimaient heureuses de pouvoir partir et ainsi, fuir la menace qui pesait ici à Kyoto sur leur maison de Geishas. Néanmoins, leur départ devait se faire en toute discrétion et c'était pour cela qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient eu l'autorisation de faire ses paquets avant et ils se faisaient actuellement dans la précipitation et dans la peur. La plus âgée des femmes étaient la maîtresse de l'Okiya, une dame blonde à forte poitrine qui avait fait son succès, ses cheveux étaient actuellement relâchés en deux nattes basses et elle hésitait à prendre un Kimono... Son premier Kimono. A côté d'elle, sa première protégée tremblait tout en attachant ses paquets. Elle était tout à fait représentative de la beauté nippone discrète, ses cheveux noirs étaient mis longs et sa peau, bien que halée, restait plutôt pâle. Dans la pièce de droite, deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ans faisaient elles aussi leurs paquets dans la précipitation, entourant de papier kraft leurs objets personnels. La première était blonde et ses cheveux étaient relevés en trois couettes, elle se tenait accroupie et aidait sa cadette, jeune fille à la peau très pâle, aux yeux décolorés et aux cheveux noirs, à faire un nœud. Cette dernière était particulièrement appréciée des clients, mais sa timidité, loin de leur déplaire, avait pourtant empêché sa carrière de s'élever comme celle d'une de ses congénères qui se trouvait dans la pièce de gauche. La jeune femme en question avait des yeux vert pâle et ses longs cheveux roses coulaient sur un Kimono de voyage mauve, tout simple et confortable. Elle tenait dans ses mains un carnet dans lequel elle annotait des choses consciencieusement. Sa voisine et meilleur amie l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux tombaient sur le sol, ils semblaient lisses et soyeux et avait fait son succès, elle portait elle aussi un Kimono de voyage bleu pâle. Finalement, elle finit par prendre le carnet des mains de sa camarade et le fourra dans leurs affaires. Son amie resta un moment figée mais ses mains tremblaient. La blonde fit semblant de ne rien voir et quitta la pièce pour apporter leurs affaires dans la carriole qui les conduiraient au port. L'autre fut soudain prise d'une sorte de fureur et souleva un des tatamis , fit sauter une latte et prit un petit paquet qu'elle mit contre son sein, à l'intérieur du Kimono, elle avait faillit l'oublier. Soudain une voix masculine retentit :

- Vite ! Le « Général » part d'ici un quart d'heure, nous avons tout juste le temps !

L'homme était brun et une fine cicatrice barrait son nez et s'étalait sur ses pommettes tandis que ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval, à ses côtés la réplique masculine de la geisha aux yeux clairs attendait, son front ridé par l'inquiétude. Les six femmes se levèrent ensemble et prirent la direction de la sortie. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se retourna encore une fois... De toute façon, on pourra aller aussi loin qu'on le voudra, ils nous retrouveront pensa t'elle en s'éloignant, une boule au ventre. Le trajet jusqu'au port se déroula sans encombre et les militaires américains les accueillirent avec des sourires entendus, elles payaient le prix de leur voyage en nature. La maîtresse de l'Okiya répondit par un sourire et présenta dans un anglais parfait les jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient : Voici Shizune, Temari, Hinata, Sakura et Ino, je suis moi-même Tsunade et nous nous feront un plaisir de rendre la traversée agréable...

La dénommée Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa réplique masculine qui resta de marbre, elle baissa les yeux et sentit les larmes venir... Pourtant, elle arborait un magnifique sourire en suivant leur accompagnateur, Iruka. Il les mena dans leur chambre qu'elles partageaient à elles six. C'était une chambre spacieuse, mais qui de toute évidence n'était pas censée servir de chambre au départ. Les lits superposés étaient en fer et n'étaient pas fixés sur le sol comme ils auraient dû l'être, une table de bois qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce était le seul meuble qui ne bougerait pas en cas de tempête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre... Iruka s'adressa à elles :

- Neji et moi sommes à côté.

Puis il leur sourit avant de refermer la porte. Les six femmes restèrent silencieuses. Iruka les avaient toujours protégées. Lui et Tsunade avaient été élevés par le même homme bien qu'elle soit de loin son aîné. Plus tard il était rentré dans la police et avait bien souvent couvert l'Okiya de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, et encore aujourd'hui il avait joué de ses contacts pour pouvoir joindre leurs sauveurs à Londres, mais contre la suite des événements, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Le navire militaire n'était au départ pas censé transporter des civils et ce plan avait été monté par ceux qui les attendaient à Londres, mais contre le désir des militaires, ils n'avaient rien pu faire non plus, c'était le prix du silence des soldats... De toute façon, pensa Ino, ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup. Tsunade prit la parole :

- Bien...

Elle laissa un blanc, cherchant des mots pour exprimer la situation, mais n'en trouvait pas. Puis elle prit une inspiration et commença :

- Nous voilà donc à bord du « Général » en direction de Los Angeles... Arrivé là bas, nous prendront le train jusqu'à New-York, puis le bateau jusqu'à Londres... Concernant le trajet jusqu'à Los Angeles, je compte sur vous pour honorer la maison et ne pas nous créer d'ennuis... Aucun refus ne sera toléré. Ajoutât-elle en se tournant vers Hinata avant de reprendre : Nous avons de la chance de pouvoir leur échapper... Une fois à Londres, il vous faudra vous accoutumer au mœurs, apprendre la langue, ce que nous commenceront durant le voyage... Et surtout, contrôler vous... Personne ne doit découvrir vos...Particularités...

Ca, ça ne changeait pas pensa Temari, elle se tourna vers un des trois hublot de la chambre et regarda les côtes japonaises s'éloigner avec un nœud à l'estomac...

Sakura quant à elle retenait ses larmes, tout ceci était de sa faute... Elle serra les poings et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, vérifiant que son paquet était toujours là...

Même moment

Quartier du hanamachi, Okiya de Tsunade

Ils fracassèrent l'entrée et se jetèrent dans la pièce, puis n'y voyant personne, entreprirent de fouiller l'Okiya, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, la conclusion leur apparue évidente, elles s'étaient enfuies... L'homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes grogna, Orochimaru ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre qu'elles leur avaient échappés, surtout l'une d'entre elles...

* * *

_Les quartiers dit de "Hanamachi" ou les quartier "Hanamachi" sont en fait els quartiers qui regroupaoent les Okiya qui sont les maison de Geishas._

_Une Geisha n'est pas forcément une prostituée, ici c'est aussi le cas, mais Geisha désigne avant tout "celle qui pratique l'art"_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Donc voici le chapitre 1... J'espère que je ne vais pas m'embrouiller dans mon scénario et si vous êtes lecteur attentif, je compte sur vous pour m'aider s'il y a des incohérences . Pour ce qui concerne les acronymes, je me suis cassée la tête et il se peut que ce ne soit pas très pertinent, vous m'excuserez, c'est juste histoire de les placer, personnellement je trouvais ça amusant il me semble que Sasuke est à la limite de l'OCC... J'ai voulu abordé le thème de l'homo phobie car même s'il est présent dans certaines fic, il n'est généralement pas un obstacle, ici il le sera, pour information, à l'époque ou se situe mon histoire, l'homosexualité ou pédérastie était punie, parfois même de mort, à l'époque victorienne, elle pouvait aller jusqu'à 10 ans de prison. La culture japonaise est très présente y compris en Angleterre dans mon histoire, de toute façon ce n'est pas tout à fait notre monde, mais j'ai quand même essayé de garder un semblant de réalité..._

_Voila sur ce bonne lecture et Merci pour les review, elles m'ont fait grand plaisir, j'y répondrais perosnellement à l'avenir car celles que j'ai déjà reçue attendaient surtout la suite, je laisse mon histoire à votre jugement, mais surtoutà votre plaisir je l'espère..._

**/!\** Homophobes, cliquez en haut à droite sur la croix rouge, simple conseil...

* * *

**Chapitre 1. L'organisation**

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres

QG de L'ANBU (Anonymous New Brigade of Unicorns)

Des mains gantées de blanc tenaient les pages d'un livre qui semblait très intéressant vu à quel point le lecteur semblait être absorbé, mais il n'en était rien. En effet, tout observateur attentif aurait remarqué que depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, le jeune lecteur en question ne tournait plus les pages. Sasuke Uchiwa avait le regard perdu dans le vide entre les lignes depuis déjà longtemps et ne s'apercevait plus du fait qu'il avait cessé de tourner les pages. A quelques mètres de là, Naruto Uzumaki tapotait en rythme sur la table, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis qui était depuis longtemps insensible à ce genre de puérilités. Naruto et Sasuke étaient ce qu'on appelle, les meilleurs ennemis. Depuis le jardin d'enfance, ces deux orphelins se côtoyaient, aussi différents que semblable. Naruto avait toujours vécu à L'orphelinat de l'ANBU, qui n'accueillait que les enfants déclarés « cas spéciaux », Sasuke lui était arrivé à l'age de 8 ans, après la mort de ses parents, assassinés par son frère. Bien sur ils ne s'étaient jamais supportés mais chose étrange, ne supportaient pas non plus de ne pas être ensemble. En réalité ils s'aimaient beaucoup mais aucun des deux n'étaient près à rabaisser sa fierté pour l'avouer à qui que se soit, surtout pas à lui-même. Lorsqu'on était prit dans l'ANBU, on en sortait plus de toute sa vie. L'instruction se faisait par les autres membres et les matières différaient de l'enseignement normal. Au programme se trouvait des disciplines telles que l'escrime, le tir, l'équitation, mais aussi les arts martiaux, choses tout à fait nouvelle pour l'époque et l'art des poisons. A côté de cela il y avait bien sûr les matières habituelles telles que l'apprentissage des langues dont le japonais, l'écriture, la littérature, les mathématiques et la physique, la biologie et la botanique, l'histoire et la géographie. Outres celles-ci, il y avait les options : Etude de la disparition des corps, étude des mouvements furtifs, étude de manipulation sur autrui et un tas d'autres... En gros, l'ANBU était les forces spéciales secrètes de Londres et on les appelait les Licornes. En effet la particularité de bien des jeunes recrues était leurs aptitudes prononcées pour l'art de tuer mais surtout pour l'illusionnisme. On prétendait en chuchotant que ceux de l' ANBU étaient des magiciens, mais en réalité, personne ne savait ce qui se tramait véritablement dans le QG dont l'emplacement exact était secret d'état. Comment on les reconnaissait ? Et bien on ne les reconnaissait pas, on ne savait ni qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient réellement mais si l'on était assez observateur, peut être aurions nous pu apercevoir leur tatouage sur le bras, qui représentait une corne de licorne mais celui-ci était généralement couvert. Naruto passa machinalement ses doigts sur son bras à l'emplacement du tatouage avant de poser ses yeux bleus sur son camarade qui continuait de faire croire qu'il lisait. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis quelques temps, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi ni donner une raison précise, il soupira bruyamment, tentant d'obtenir l'attention de son... Ami... En réalité, il y avait bien quelque chose... Ils avaient reconnus chacun en public qu'en effet, ils étaient PEUT ETRE amis avant de se regarder. Ce regard là n'avait rien d'habituel, il était plein de questions des deux côtés et Naruto avait été le premier à réagir suite à ce regard qui s'éternisait. Il avait alors insulté Sasuke comme à son habitude et l'autre avait répondu, comme d'habitude... Mais il y avait bien quelque chose... Naruto admirait et enviait Sasuke qui était grand et beau, calme et cynique mais surtout plus soigné, en gros il avait la classe avec ses yeux si noirs et ses mains gantées de blanc... Naruto avait une fascination pour les mains gantées de Sasuke. Au contraire, lui était plutôt petit et fluet, mais il se démarquait par son regard bleu clair captivant et ses grand sourires... Mais il détestait le noir, sa couleur préférée étant le orange, mais à l'ANBU, c'était noir et blanc un point c'est tout... Pourtant il était beau, on lui avait dit, mais lui était brouillon dans ses gestes quotidiens, en gros, il n'avait pas du tout la classe...

Finalement il n'y tint plus et rompit le silence :

- Je sais que tu ne lis pas Sasuke...

- ...Crétin.

- Enflure !!

- Pas si fort, on est dans la bibliothèque...

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel et se leva pour se planter devant son acolyte, lui retirant le livre des mains pour le faire glisser sur la table plus loin, Sasuke observa son livre s'enfuir et reporta son attention sur le blond qui lui faisait face et pris un regard inexpressif. Naruto eut un tic d'agacement et reprit :

- Je sais que tu es le roi des glaçons, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle t'intéresse !

- ...

- La preuve, tu n'arrives même plus à faire semblant de lire correctement...

- ... Non... Je ne m'en fiche pas en effet... Simplement... Je prends mon mal en patience...

- Moi aussi...

- Ah oui ?

- Ta gueule ! Simplement je me demandais si... Tu...

Naruto détourna le regard et Sasuke soupira avant de répondre :

- Non Naruto, non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie...

Naruto se tus, laissant son espoir s'envoler avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire et de déclarer :

- Au moins pourra t-elle sauver des vies... Ou empêcher que tout ne se reproduise...

Sasuke regardait de ses deux billes d'encre son coéquipier de toujours... Naruto avait toujours eu des rêves pour faire changer le monde, des idéologies très poussées d'autant plus qu'il niait la cruauté du monde. Alors lui aussi baissa les yeux et ne dit rien mais au fond de lui il savait que non, elle ne sauverait pas autant de vie qu'il l'imaginait... L'adolescent blond posa ses mains sur celles de son camarade et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Et... Elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour tes...

Sasuke détourna la tête, forçant Naruto à se redresser, il n'aimait pas la proximité des gens, surtout pas celle de Naruto... Il se dégageât ensuite de l'emprise de l'autre qui le fixait avec un sourire. Le brun se sentit perdu dans ce sourire qui comme toujours le menait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Petit déjà, il se demandait ou ce petit blond trouvait la force de sourire alors que tout le monde le rejetait à cause du tatouage qu'il avait sur le ventre et des hurlements qu'il poussait la nuit. Plus tard encore, il s'était demandé comment un tel sourire pouvait autant faire changer les gens et maintenant il se demandait ce que ce sourire lui faisait à lui, concrètement. Une main gantée de cuire passa plusieurs fois devant lui et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé dans une position entre l'assit et le debout, il se reprit et avança d'une traite vers la sortie, bousculant l'autre au passage qui lui jeta un « abruti » sonore avant de lui emboîter le pas. De son côté, l'adolescent aux yeux bleu fixait les épaules de son acolyte en se demandant si ce dernier avait toujours été plus grand que lui-même et la réponse était oui. Sasuke avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance et c'était pour cela qu'il le détestait... Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il faisait tous ces efforts, c'était pour être à son niveau, pour être digne de lui...C'était pour lui tout simplement et c'était par lui... Tant de fois, la seule personne à ses côtés avait été Sasuke. Ils étaient les seuls à se comprendre, les seuls à pouvoir s'apprécier l'un l'autre et c'était pour cela qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mais l'avouer... Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement, mais ça n'était probablement qu'une illusion. Illusion... Qu'es-ce qui ne l'était pas avec Sasuke ?

Sasuke Uchiwa faisait partie de la grande famille des Illusionnistes (avec un grand I, comme disait toujours Kakashi), dont la branche plus ancienne était celle des Hyûga. On racontait que cette famille avait toujours été douée pour faire croire des choses au gens, voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait, montrer des choses qui n'existaient pas, tout cela grâce à leur miraculeuse pupille, le Sharingan. Et Sasuke était le dernier de sa famille, le reste ayant été assassiné par le frère aîné, Itachi. Depuis la nuit des temps, la famille Uchiwa était anglaise mais avec un nom pareil, on soupçonnait une origine asiatique et c'était le cas mais ça, on n'en parlait pas. Sasuke comme le reste de sa famille était illusionnistes et avec Kakashi, ils se produisaient dans les salons de la haute bourgeoisie anglaise. C'était la couverture de l'ANBU, chaque membre de l'organisation pratiquait quelque chose qu'on pouvait produire en spectacle, Naruto lui dansait. Il dansait comme personne, seul, en duo, en troupe, à chaque fois c'était une merveille mais cette... étrangeté supplémentaire avait été dure à porter au début... S'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke. Le blond s'en souvenait très bien, il avait caché à tous qu'il dansait, et apprenait seul avec Kurenai qui le trouvait « formidable » et lui disait qu'il dansait avec plus de grâce que la plupart des filles. Mais un jour, tout « les autres » avaient débarqués dans la salle après l'avoir regardé danser un quart d'heure par l'ouverture de la porte, à ce moment ils avaient tous hurlé « Ah la fillette !! Il danse comme une fille ! ». Il avait eut tellement honte qu'il c'était presque laissé mourir de faim et alors qu'il se terrait dans un placard, proche de la fin, Sasuke l'avait retrouvé. Bien sûr il l'avait traité d'idiot, mais Naruto se souvenait encore de ce visage soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé peint sur le visage de son ami. Et quand il avait enfin re-danser, il l'avait fait pour Sasuke parce que celui-ci était malade et qu'il s'ennuyait dans sa chambre et là, l'enfant aux yeux noirs avait dit qu'il était vraiment beau quand il dansait et que c'était sûrement une des plus belles chose qui lui eut été donné de voir... Sasuke venait toujours regarder Naruto danser. Soudain, ce dernier stoppa en voyant l'illusionniste descendre et l'interrogeât :

- Tu vas préparer le spectacle de ce soir ?

- Oui... Avec Kakashi...

- Très bien...

S'il était un peu déçu il n'en montra rien, il avait espéré s'entraîner à l'escrime ou parler de la légende une fois encore. En ce moment il ne pensait plus qu'à ça... Presque arrivé en bas, Sasuke se retourna pour voir une chaussure cirée noire disparaître, il soupira. Depuis quand leur relation avait-elle changée à ce point ? Avant ils entretenaient aux yeux de tous une fausse haine et réservait leur véritable relation pour les rares moments de relâchement... Mais en réalité, pourquoi donc jouaient ils cette mascarades pour les autres ? Depuis quand ? Le brun se souvenait que sa rencontre avec le blond l'avait d'abord déstabilisé et il avait complètement rejeté l'enfant au sourire si rayonnant, de peur de s'y attacher et c'était probablement de là que tout était partit, mais avec le temps il s'était rendu compte que même si sa vengeance le conduisait, il n'était pas capable de mettre ses sentiments humains de côtés, il tenait à Naruto et l'avait compris le jour ou celui-ci avait faillit mourir de faim. Mais ils avaient quand même continué à faire comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter aux yeux de tous alors que quand ils étaient seuls, ils s'entendaient très bien... Et cela leur convenait, préserver leur fierté tout en sachant qu'ils avaient l'un l'autre une personne sur qui compter. Sauf qu'actuellement la donne avait changée. En réalité ils avaient dû travailler en collaboration avec le GENIN (Groupement d'Espionnage de Négociation et d'Investigation National) qui est l'équivalent français de l' ANBU pour une affaire de meurtrier exilé sur l'île britannique. A cette occasion ils avaient fait la connaissance de Gaara. Immédiatement, Sasuke avait su qu'il ne supporterais pas le roux et cela c'était confirmer lorsque après avoir royalement fait planter la première partie de leur mission parce que Gaara n'avait pas du tout les même méthodes qu'eux, ils avaient commencé à se taper dessus sous les yeux horrifié d'un Naruto blessé et donc impuissant. Le combat avait pris fin lorsque emporté par sa rage, Gaara tira une balle dans le ventre de Sasuke. Il avait passé un certain temps à l'hôpital dans le coma et à son réveil, non seulement il apprit que Naruto s'était lui aussi battu contre Gaara et lui avait mis une raclée, mais qu'en plus ils avaient réussit la mission à deux et pour finir, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Voir Naruto vanner et sourire à un autre surtout quand cet autre souriait aussi alors que ce n'était pas le cas avant avait sérieusement donné réflexion à l'adolescent alité. Ses réflexions l'avaient porté jusqu'à la conclusion suivante : Il avait toujours bénéficié de Naruto et de sa présence parce que personne d'autre parmi les gens de leur âge, ou en tout cas très peu l'acceptait. Or maintenant, Naruto avait trouvé quelqu'un « comme lui », il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il reste auprès de lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, son pire ennemi... Il avait donc ouvert les yeux sur une chose: Naruto était son ami, son meilleur ami. Et donc lorsque Gaara allait prendre le train pour Southampton, il avait regardé les deux « ennemis » et avait déclaré :

- J'espère que vous resterez amis longtemps... Et que j'aurais la chance de trouver un ami comme le tien Sasuke...

Il y avait eu un grand blanc. Dans ce genre de situation, Sasuke disait toujours « on est PAS amis » et Naruto renchérissait, même si au fond de ses yeux brillaient une lueur de déception. Or cette fois ci, il regardait le vague, prêt à répondre comme d'habitude, lorsque Sasuke avait répondu:

- Je l'espère aussi...

Et il se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie sur regard surpris puis profondément heureux de son acolyte à ce moment là. Mais une chose le troublait encore, à cet instant, il avait crut que Naruto se jetterait à son cou et lorsqu'il y repensait, il se voyait l'embrasser sur la bouche en réponse... Cette scène n'était jamais arrivée mais il y avait pensé maintes et maintes fois avec toujours le même déroulement et cette hypothèse était loin de le dégoûter... Alors quoi ?

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il entra dans la salle de répétition dans laquelle l'attendait Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake ne faisait pas partie de la famille Uchiwa, mais possédait un Sharingan que lui avait «offert » son meilleur ami avant de mourir et il avait apprit à Sasuke à se servir de sa pupille particulière. Aux yeux de ce dernier, Kakashi était un géni pur même si son élève l'avait dépassé dans la maîtrise du sharingan. L'homme dont l'œil gauche était masqué lui sourit avant de retirer le dit masque et d'inviter son élève à répéter le spectacle de ce soir.

Naruto soupira, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était mieux ainsi ou avant... Pourquoi brusquement, Sasuke acceptait de voir la vérité en face quand à leur relation ? Il était face au miroirs de la salle de danse, face à la barre, il avait changé chemise et costume au profit d'un pantalon en toile gris qui se resserrait vers ses chevilles et d'un haut de coton blanc sans manche, du genre de ceux que portaient les ouvriers des chantiers, il se sentait enfin bien. En face de lui se reflétait un jeune adolescent blond petit et fluet aux grands yeux bleus, il respira à fond et commença un pas « et 1 et 2 et 3 » compta-il dans sa tête tout en dérivant sur ce qui occupait son esprit. Un mois encore avant de pouvoir la revoir, de pouvoir connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs... De leurs pouvoir car elle ne viendrait pas seule, mais les autres étaient secondaires, leur pouvoir était faible comparé au sien... C'était en tout cas ce que disait Jiraya... Il se mit à penser à quoi elle pourrait ressembler maintenant, aurait-elle toujours la couleur du printemps ? Ses cheveux roses et ses yeux verts ? Aurait-elle une grosse poitrine ? En réalité il s'en fichait, il n'aimait pas les grosse poitrine, mais à force d'être toujours avec Jiraya, il avait pris le tour de poitrine comme un critère essentiel pour juger la beauté d'une femme... a vrai dire il n'était pas sur de trouver les femmes belles... Non, il préférait la classe de Sasuke, ses beaux yeux noirs, ses cheveux qui voletaient lorsqu'il tournait la tête, son calme, ce tout petit sourire qu'il lui était réservé, la pâleur de sa peau et ses mains gantées de blancs...Il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse... Il était haletant et s'assit en murmurant un « oh mon dieu », puis se prit la tête dans les mains, venant de se rendre compte de la ligne que suivaient ses pensées... Le jeune danseur observa son reflet dans les miroirs voyant la rougeur à ses joues, non pas causée par l'effort mais par ce qu'il venait de s'avouer l'espace d'une demi- seconde :

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être...

- Etre quoi ?

Naruto se releva en sursaut et passé l'instant de frayeur sourit à Kiba qui venait d'entrer, Kiba était un jeune homme plein d'énergie, il était né d'une mère cubaine et gardait en souvenir deux triangles rouges sur les joues. Le jeune homme dressait des chiens et s'en servait autant en mission pour l'ANBU que dans les spectacle de couverture et justement, son plus fidèle disciple, Akamaru le suivait. Finalement, l'adolescent blond mit sa main derrière sa tête comme pour se gratter avant de répondre :

- Etre... A ce point nul ce soir...J'ai raté l'enchaînement...

- Ah bon... Fais voir ?

Kiba était une des rares personnes à avoir su apprécier le blond à sa juste valeur et au contraire à l'avoir encourager dans la voie de la danse. Après tout dans le peuple de sa mère, els hommes aussi dansaient ! Naruto tiqua puis sourit, il n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas faire part à Kiba d'inquiétude non fondés... C'était juste parce qu'il était trop occupé par l'ANBU qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine et non parce que... Il chassa la fin de sa phrase vers le néant et reprit l'enchaînement, mais il restait troublé et cela se fit sentir lorsqu'il trébucha encore sur le même enchaînement.

- Eh merde, jura t-il en ce massant le pied.

- T'es troublé ?

Naruto releva la tête vers Kiba et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de nier avec force :

- Non non je...

- C'est à cause de Sa...

- Non !

- C'n'est pas à cause de Sakura ?

- Saku... Ah si tu as raison... Oui bien sur je suis inquiet... Pour la traversée du voyage...

Naruto détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement mais Kiba le vit :

- Eh mais... Tu rougis... Me dit pas que t'es amoureux d'une fille que t'as jamais vu !

- Je l'ai déjà vu... Quand j'étais petit !

- Même... C'était y'a... Quinze ans... Tu peux pas te souvenir d'elle...

- Bah non c'est pour ça que je rougis pas... Je suis pas amoureux...

- Ouais ouais...

Naruto le foudroya du regard et Kiba haussa les épaules avant de s'assoire à son tour et de déclarer :

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'elles arrivent... Mais t'inquiète pas va... Shikamaru et Chôji sont avec elles, ils y sont en identité secrète...

* * *

Le « Général », bâtiment de la flotte américaine de guerre

Quelque part dans le pacifique, sur le pont.

Temari n'avait jamais trop aimé le bateau bien qu'avant cette fois ci, elle ne l'ait pris qu'une fois... Ne pas voir la tête la déstabilisait profondément, par contre, elle adorait sentir le vent en permanence sur ses joues. Le voyage se passait... Bien, les hommes restaient polis et s'enquerraient régulièrement de leur santé. Néanmoins, leurs « services » de Geisha étaient largement demandés et les nuits étaient longues et peu plaisantes, surtout pour Hinata. Mais ce matin là, Temari regardait le ciel se fondre dans la mer avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elles étaient à bord et bientôt elles pourraient descendre, elles prendraient le train jusqu'à New-York ou elles seraient tranquilles, elles pourraient oublier leurs vies de prostituées de luxe, enfin... A quelques mètres de là, un jeune militaire fumait nonchalamment, regardant la mer sans la voir. Temari l'avait déjà remarqué, lui et un autre ne leur demandait jamais rien et étaient au contraire au petits soins. Elle avait finit par émettre l'hypothèses qu'il soit gay avec l'autre... Amusée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses coudes sur le bastingage avant de chercher son regard. Il releva la tête et grimaça un « salut » avant de retourner à la contemplation de la mer... Il n'ajouta rien. Au bout d'un moment, comme il se sentait observé, il finit par levé un œil interrogative vers la japonaise, elle fronçait les sourcils avec un petit sourire entendu, il remarqua alors que son Kimono était relâché et qu'il laissait voir une partie de ses atouts féminins. Il reporta son regard sur son visage, elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle semblait rude et trop peu délicate à son goût et pourtant il l'avait tout de suite remarqué parmi les autres filles, elle au moins, semblait avoir du caractère et une partie de lui aimait ça. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et lança dans un anglais peu sûr et avec un accent japonais à rendre sourd :

- Etes vous homosexuel ?

Il lâcha sa clope de surprise avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui répondre en japonais :

- Qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Si elle fut surprise d'entendre sa langue natale, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et cela plut à son interlocuteur, elle continua :

- Parce que vous n'avez pas demandé nos services... Vous ne nous trouver pas assez bien ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça... Dans d'autres circonstances pourquoi ? Ajoutât-il avant de la saluer d'un signe de tête et de partir les mains dans les poches vers la cabine de contrôle.

Temari eut un sourire, finalement, elle aurait été bien déçu s'il avait été gay...

Au même moment, dans la chambre improvisée, Tsunade fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Son regard se porta particulièrement sur le pendentif qui ornait son cou. Shizune observait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère avec inquiétude et au bout de quelques minutes encore, elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais :

- Je sais quelle question tu veux me poser Shizune...

Le regard ocre de Tsunade la fixait à travers le reflet du miroir forçant la Geisha aux cheveux noirs à détourner le regard. Son aînée reprit :

- Je pense à mon enfance... Il y avait une histoire que j'aimais beaucoup et que me racontait Sarutobi...

A ce nom, les yeux de la maîtresse de l'ex- okiya brillèrent et le visage de Shizune s'éclaira... Sarutobi avait été le protecteur de beaucoup d'orphelins dont Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka mais aussi Orochimaru et Jiraya, les deux derniers étant des naufragés d'un navire de plaisance Anglais.

- J'étais sa préférée, il m'appelait toujours « ma princesse » (Hime en japonais)... Hime chan...

Shizune hocha la tête et son interlocutrice reprit :

- Il connaissait mon véritable grand père qui m'avait confiée à lui... Avec ce pendentif... Je sais que ce bijou n'est pas comme les autres, ce n'est pas juste une pierre, il m'a toujours guidée. Te souviens tu de la légende de la fille mère terre ?

Shizune acquiesça mais Tsunade continua quand même plus pour elle-même.

- La fille mère était tout droit sortie de l'arbre du printemps, celui dont les fleures sont les plus belles, conçu entre ses racines et née de l'arbre lui-même. On dit aussi que son sang avait le goût du fruit mûr en été... Quand Orochimaru à tuer Sarutobi, Jiraya a décidé de partir chercher celui dont on dit qu'il est l'enfant du ciel, celui qui la protège. Et il m'a demandé trouver l'arbre et de la trouver, la fille mère... Sarutobi disait qu'elle était toujours sur terre, mais qu'elle ne se montrait que lorsque que la fin était proche. Mais il disait surtout que la mère terre peut traverser le temps et exaucer les vœux... Et c'est ça qu'il voulait, inverser le temps... Nous n'avions qu'une vingtaine d'années et la souffrance de la perte nous a lancée à la recherche d'un mythe. J'ai souvent faillis, mais ce pendentif... C'est comme s'il me forçait à y croire et je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux affirmer avoir trouvé la fille mère, même si elle ne le sait pas encore elle-même... Mais j'ai peur que Jiraya... Ce vœu je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais je crois deviner... Mais ce vœu là n'est pas sain...

Elle se tut et sa cadette la laissa partir dans ses pensées, les minutes de silence se succédèrent avant que Tsunade ne reprenne la parole presque en chuchotant :

- Son pouvoir augmente encore... Je le sens...

Puis elle ajouta d'une voix normale :

- Depuis que je l'ai trouvée, abandonnée sous ce cerisier, je n'ai pas pris une ride, sans compter que les autres filles ont développés elles aussi des aptitudes étranges... Quant à tes soudaines connaissances en médecine, je suis sûre qu'elles lui sont dues aussi...

A nouveau elle chuchota :

- Sarutobi disait que le pendentif était unique, qu'il avait certaines propriétés magiques... C'est comme s'il absorbait son trop plein de pouvoir... Comme s'il pouvait la ... Contrôler...

Elle se tourna vers l'autre et s'appuya contre le lavabo en soupirant avant de conclure en disant :

- Si Jiraya a retrouvé l'enfant du ciel, alors cela voudra dire que son vœu pourra s'exaucer mais surtout, que quelque chose de grave va se produire... Et cela me fait peur...

Pour Hinata, ce voyage vers l'Europe était avant tout la promesse d'une vie meilleur ou elle pourrait enfin aimer librement un homme qui ne voudrait pas seulement sa beauté et ses charmes mais surtout sa présence, et sa douceur. Elle se savait timide et pour une Geisha, elle avait des allures de prudes. Pourtant elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir été recueillie par dame Tsunade avec son cousin alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir de faim. Mais, avait dit leur sauveuse, malgré la faim et la fatigue, elle était resté belle et une fois remise sur pieds, son potentiel n'avait pas été déçu, elle était typiquement la poupée de porcelaine adorée de la haute bourgeoisie japonaise. A cette époque déjà, Sakura était là. Sakura n'avait pas le côté très libéré d'Ino qui faisait d'elle la femme aux milles fantasmes, ni le culot de Temari qu'on appelait « la tigresse », ni d'ailleurs le charme doux et délicat d'Hinata, non, Sakura avait bien plus : son sourire était un soleil sur son visage, ses yeux respiraient la malice, ses cheveux étaient comme l'onde sur un lac. Elle était intelligente, battante et tirait de chaque client un peu de culture. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus c'était le mystère qui tournait autour de sa personne, comment une femme si parfaite pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée Geisha, quand bien même se serait la meilleur des maisons ? Hinata admirait Sakura et les autres pour réussir à oublier leurs peurs et leur fierté, pour réussir à avoir l'air de s'amuser à charmer les clients alors qu'elle restait bloquée par sa timidité, elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux pendant longtemps après avoir terminé ses soirées... Il y avait des choses qu'elle aimait bien dans son « métier », danser, servir le thé au clients, plaire bien sûr, les écouter, bref tant que cela restait platonique, elle s'en trouvait très bien. Malheureusement, le rôle d'une Geisha ne consiste pas seulement en cela et cette partie « sale » de son métier la répugnait. Son cousin avait toujours été très distant avec elle-même s'il veillait sur elle avec le zèle d'un père. Evidement il s'était opposé à ce que sa protégée accomplisse ce genre d'acte, mais c'était la jeune fille elle-même qui l'avait convaincu de la laisser faire, après tout c'était ça ou la rue... La vie de Neji non plus n'était pas agréable, il passait son temps à ranger, nettoyer, réparer, jardiner dans l'okiya sans parler du fait qu'il aidait toujours les filles à se préparer, s'occupant de leurs tenues, de leur maquillage, de leur coiffure, il était l'homme à tout faire et ne s'en plaignait jamais. Cette fois encore, Hinata observait son cousin alors que celui-ci lui limait les ongles pour ensuite les vernir afin qu'ils soient plus brillants, ensuite il s'occuperait de leurs instruments de musiques, les accorderaient et en prendraient soin et ainsi de suite... Elle parlait rarement avec lui. Il avait toujours dû prendre soin d'elle car Hinata était la fille aînée d'une ancienne famille bourgeoise, exécutée par des opposants politiques, Neji lui était fils illégitime du frère de son père confié à son oncle avec l'ordre de prendre soin de sa cousine pour payer sa faute d'être né... Son père aussi était mort après avoir tué son propre frère, il faisait parti des opposants politiques... Pourtant, avec ce déménagement, cette fuite inopinée, c'était peu être une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux et elle espérait qu'ils apprendraient à s'aimer... Comme une famille... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

-Neji...

Il releva la tête avec un air indifférent qu'il avait depuis si longtemps avant de hausser un sourcil, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'incitait à continuer sa requête :

- Je me demandais... Vu... Vu que nous allons... Commencer une nouvelle vie si... Enfin... Ce n'est peu être pas très naturel comme ça mais... Je voudrais que... Que...

Elle rougissait au fur et à mesure et finit par se taire en baissant les yeux, et comme à chaque fois, elle ne pu pas voir le sourire tendre qui se dessina sur le visage de son cousin... Bien sur au début il la protégeait par obligation et l'avait peu appréciée... En effet il ne supportait pas de voir un visage si semblable à celui de son père porter tant d'amour à une autre, car leurs pères étaient jumeaux. Mais avec le temps, son oncle avait aussi pris soin de lui et sa relation avec sa cousine s'était détendue même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait sa fierté. Mais le jour ou son père avait débarqué pour tuer son oncle, il avait ressentit rage et tristesse envers cet homme qui avait tout détruit et s'était sentit honteux par rapport à Hinata, mais celle-ci, au lieu de rejeter la faute sur lui ce qu'il aurait très bien compris, s'était désespérément accrochée à lui et depuis, il voyait comme un honneur de prendre soin d'elle, et ainsi de pouvoir dire qu'il avait racheter sa faute d'être né... Il voyait ce qu'elle désirait mais ne pouvait se résoudre encore à accepter d'être une véritable famille, il considérait n'avoir pas encore payé sa dette, pourtant, il posa une main fraîche contre la joue chaude de sa cousine avant de se lever et de sortir, considérant lui avoir donné une réponse, oui, il était tout à fait pour le fait d'être une vrai famille, mais il n'avait pas encore payé sa dette auprès d'elle... Elle fut surprise de ce geste et ne le comprit pas entièrement, mais un sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle fixa la porte derrière laquelle il venait de disparaître encore un long moment...

Pour Sakura, ce voyage était plein d'incertitudes, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser abattre, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait mal... C'était sa faute si elles avaient été contraintes de fuir au delà même du pacifique. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus que les autres, mais les filles autour d'elle aussi avaient des pouvoirs particuliers, par exemple, Hinata gelait les choses lorsqu'elle était triste, Temari déchaînait les vents et Ino faisait trembler la terre dans ses colères... Mais elle c'était encore différent et même si elle en avait eu conscience, jamais elle n'en avait fait les frais à ce point... Ce jour là, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut vers cinq heures du matin avec une peur sans nom qui lui tordait les entrailles, elle se leva et courut dans la chambre de Tsunade et déclara précipitamment :

- Je l'ai vu, un homme aux cheveux gris avec de petites lunettes, il va venir !

- Sakura que... Attends, calme toi et répète moi ce que tu viens de me dire. Répondit la maîtresse de maison en se redressant alors que Shizune allumait une lampe à huile.

- Cet homme dont vous m'avez parlé...Ka...Kabuto, je l'ai vu venir, il va arriver !

- Sais tu à quel heure ?

- Le soleil était à peine levé, je voyais par la fenêtre, les volets encore clos de notre voisin...

Tsunade observa l'horloge de style européen en face d'elle puis fronça les sourcils :

- Avant sept heures du matin... Pourquoi venait-il ?

- Pour discuter mais... Mais à un moment mon rêve devient trouble... Vous pensez réellement que cela va arriver ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

Tsunade ne répondit pas de suite, la dernière fois que Sakura s'était réveillée avec ce même genre d'impression, c'était pour la prévenir qu'un tremblement de terre aurait lieu et qu'il fallait évacuer la maison... Et effectivement, le tremblement de terre avait eut lieu. Cet épisode avait conforté Tsunade dans l'identité de la jeune femme, Sakura voyait les événements importants, choses qu'aucunes des autres ne pouvait prétendre faire de même, mais ce n'était pas tout, elle voyait des choses qui arrivait dans le présent parfois à l'autre bout du monde et elle devinait sans mal le passé des personne, des endroits. Elle avait le contrôle total des événements dans le temps et peu être du temps lui-même...

- Réveille les autres Sakura, tenez vous prêtes, faites comme d'habitude...

Et à sept heures moins dix, Kabuto s'était présenté « à l'improviste », Neji avait ouvert et le sinistre personnage était entré accompagné de son sourire malsain. Il s'était respectueusement incliné devant la maîtresse de l'okiya avant de déclarer :

- Je suis Kabuto, le second de votre vieil ami, Orochimaru...

- Nous vous connaissons, je n'ai ouie dire que du mal de vous...

- Vous êtes bien dure avec moi, dame Tsunade...

- Que nous veut donc votre maître ?

L'individu balaya la salle du regard et celui-ci se posa sur Sakura, il plissa les yeux et son sourire augmenta. Pour sa part, l'adolescente soutenait son regard et une expression de dégoût était peinte sur son visage, l'homme reprit :

- Vous ne m'offrez pas le thé Dame Tsunade ? J'ai pourtant crus comprendre que cette okiya savait traiter les puissants avec respect...

- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Sakura, apporte nous du thé... Répondit-elle avant de prendre place sans y inviter l'autre, qui prit ce droit de lui-même avant de continuer :

- Mon maître recherche une personne...

- Personne que je serais susceptible d'avoir en ma possession ?

- Assurément...

- Et d'où vient cette supposition.

- Cette affirmation... Vous nous avez devancé Dame Tsunade, dans la recherche d'une légende... Il est vrai que mon maître n'a pas voulu prendre cette voie au départ, votre avance est en réalité notre retard... Mais, nous avons les moyens de rattraper ce retard...

- Votre requête m'est incompréhensible, de quoi parlez vous ?

Sakura posa le thé sur la table en silence alors que sa protectrice défiait son vis à vis du regard. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle servit le thé mais cet homme perfide suait le mal et la faisait bouillir intérieurement, elle s'écarta sans un bruit et l'homme répondit :

- Je vous croyais plus intelligente, madame... Parmi vos filles se trouve celle que nous cherchons. Il posa alors une mallette sur la table et l'ouvrit, présentant des liasses de billets. Shizune eut un regard réprobateur, cet homme connaissait l'attrait de Tsunade pour l'argent et le jeu mais à sa grande surprise, sa maîtresse repoussa la mallette avant de lancer :

- Je ne fais pas de trafique d'humains...

- Nous ne la payons pas elle, vous vous dédommageons pour quelque chose que nous allons devoir vous retirer...

Un grand silence s'en suivit, l'homme souriait toujours et Tsunade sourit à son tour avant de répondre :

- Je refuse...

Kabuto perdit son sourire une seconde et sembla prendre un air contrarié avant de déclarer en fermant la mallette :

- Dans ce cas...

Il se leva sous les regards stupéfaits des filles et de Neji qui se trouvait lui aussi présent. Immédiatement il pensa que c'était trop facile et qu'il y avait anguille sous roche aussi vit il venir le coup bas et au moment ou l'homme au cheveux gris dégaina son arme, le jeune garçon se rua sur sa maîtresse et la balle frôla son épaule avant de se loger dans le mur... Kabuto parut particulièrement agacé et alors qu'il ajustait son nouveau tir, Sakura sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans son rêve, une force intervenait, mais cette fois ci, il ne se passait rien... Elle comprit alors et ferma les yeux. L'homme ouvrit de grand yeux fascinés en voyant comme les autres, une auréole scintillante entourer Sakura, ses cheveux s'allongèrent, et ondulèrent comme muent d'une force propre ce qui devait être le cas, la pièce sembla soudain envahit de tambours qui frappait en rythme désordonné et inquiétant montant crescendo et lorsque le percussion atteignirent le paroxysme, la pièce devint silencieuse, aucun son n'était audible comme si chacun d'entre eux avait soudain été prit de surdité, Shizune voulu s'adresser à Tsunade mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, elle n'entendait que son propre cœur et cela l'effrayait, de son côté l'intrus semblait fasciné et arborait un grand sourire. La pièce devint de plus en plus lumineuse et lorsque plus personne ne pu plus se voir, Neji tenta de toucher sa maîtresse qui devait se trouver à quelque centimètre de lui, mais il ne voyait ni ses propres mains ni le corps de Tsunade. C'était comme s'il avait lui-même disparut et lorsqu'il tendait la main vers l'endroit ou elle était supposée être, il ne touchait rien, il voulut hurler de peur mais d'un coup un son lui parvint aux oreilles. Le son surnaturel d'une flûte, le souffle du vent dans les branche, un son aigu mais particulièrement agréable et apaisant, une seule note continue, une note qui n'existait pas et une voix emplie soudain l'espace, une voix magnifique, à la fois douce et imposante, pleine de haine et d'amour, destructrice et salvatrice, il eut immédiatement envie de pleurer et la voix déclarât :

« Meurs... ». Une grande peur envahit à nouveau l'adolescent et il ferma les yeux attendant sa fin lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant lui parvint, la lumière sembla fuir et le hurlement augmentait et bientôt, la pièce réapparut et devant lui, une mare de sang s'écoulait. Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Hinata puis il sentit Tsunade bouger sous ses doigts, elle fixait quelque chose derrière son épaule, il se retourna et l'horreur du spectacle le saisit : Au milieu de la pièce Kabuto se tordait à quelques centimètres du sol en hurlant alors qu'il semblait avoir été transpercé par milles et unes aiguilles et que son sang s'échappait d'entre chaque pore de sa peau éclaboussant chacun et chaque parcelle de la pièce, créant une mare de sang sous ses pieds. N'y tenant plus, il tourna la tête et vit Sakura ou ce qu'il supposait être la jeune fille. Ses cheveux roses tournoyaient autour d'elle, son regard était vide et luisant d'un vert fluorescent, on ne distinguait plus la pupille, elle était nue et entourée d'un halo blanc, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient plus rouges et son visage semblait hurler en silence. Ses bras en croix étaient contractés et ses poings serrés comme s'ils allaient lâcher et malgré les hurlements de Kabuto, Neji entendait clairement ce son pur et clair... Soudain quelqu'un d'autre hurla, Ino s'était jetée sur Sakura lui intimant d'arrêter et Neji fut soudain bousculé par Tsunade qui se relevait. Elle brandit son pendentif et approcha de Sakura. Il luisait d'un bleu électrique et semblait entouré du même halo de lumière que la jeune fille et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec elle, la lumière baissa peu à peu, le son sembla s'atténuer mais le garçon se rendit compte de l'effort que cela demandait à sa maîtresse tandis qu'Ino continuait d'appeler Sakura. Le hurlement faiblit lui aussi et soudain tout se tut et un silence de mort cette fois ci tomba sur la pièce alors que Sakura s'écroulait dans les bras de son amie... Shizune s'approcha alors de Kabuto qui gisait dans son sang et ouvrit de grands yeux, il était toujours en vie. Elle se concentra et un halo vert se forma autour de ses mains, cicatrisant les plaies alors qu'elle passait sa main à quelques centimètres du corps de l'homme dont la respiration se stabilisa... Temari elle mit des mains dans la mare de sang qui disparut progressivement tandis qu'Hinata appelait à l'aide... La suite des événements se précipita, l'homme fut emmené à l'hôpital et Iruka fut averti, très vite, il prit contact avec des amis de Tsunade et leur fuite fut organisée, il était clair que la police ne les laisserait pas en paix, ni d'ailleurs cet Orochimaru... Aujourd'hui la jeune fille observait le large sans rien pouvoir voir d'autre que la mer... Elle partait maintenant vers un pays inconnu, rencontrer des personnes inconnues qui allaient soit disant la protéger mais rien ne pourrait la protéger de son propre pouvoir, elle le sentait grandir en elle et ne disait rien à personne, elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un de normal, mais le ciel voyait son avenir différemment.

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres

QG de l'ANBU, salle de spectacle.

Kakashi regardait son élève avec un air serein. En réalité, Sasuke n'était pas plus son élève que plutôt un coéquipier à présent et ce dernier le lui faisait bien sentir en le contestant souvent et en prenant parfois ce petit air supérieur typiquement Uchiwa... Kakashi avait connu les Uchiwa, son meilleur ami avait été l'un des leurs avant de mourir dans une mission de façon tragique, offrant son œil à Kakashi. L'homme au cheveux gris en bataille soupira, ils allaient bientôt entrer en scène après la prestation de Naruto, suivrait après eux, celle de Kiba. La particularité du spectacle était que ses acteurs étaient tous masqués et cela pour deux raisons ; de une pour qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas en les croisant dans la rue, ainsi les membres de l'ANBU avaient trois identités : celle de leur vie de tout les jours, jeune gentlemans et jeunes filles bien élevés à l'orphelinat, celle d'artistes dans une troupe de théâtre et celle d'agents secrets gouvernemental. La deuxième raison découlait de la première, chaque année à noël, la troupe organisait un bal avec les artistes et le but était de deviner qui était qui mais personne n'avait jamais trouvé...

Comme toujours, Kakashi souriait en observant le jeune illusionniste regarder son ami danser sous les projecteurs. En réalité, c'était plus de l'acrobatie artistique que réellement de la danse, car Naruto avait son propre style, mélange de danses japonaises et européennes. Grâce à Jiraya, l' ANBU pouvait se vanter d'être l'organisation la plus exotique et la plus diversifiée du monde entier ayant en plus de cela, une couverture en béton, se faisant passer pour la « troupe des Licornes » qui se produisait à Londres toutes les semaines. Certes, cette semaine la salle était moins comble qu'habituellement compte tenu de la part de la population qui faisait le deuil de leur reine. Le publique était principalement composée de personnes de la haute bourgeoisie et aristocratie Anglaise et était friande de nouvelles choses dont les danses semi exotiques de Naruto. Et le publique n'était pas le seul à les apprécier car même s'il tentait de regarder discrètement, Kakashi pouvait lire la fascination dans les yeux de son élève. Naruto était beau naturellement, mais il était magnifique sur piste dans son costume japonais de spectacle, un kimono rouge où brillaient des serpentines dorées. Il portait un masque blanc où était peint en rouge le visage stylisé d'un renard. Après plusieurs sauts et saltos, Naruto enchaîna sur un pas de danse plus classique avant de se tordre souplement vers l'arrière en rythme avec la musique. En réalité on aurait plutôt dit que c'était la musique qui était en rythme avec lui tant sa chorégraphie était parfaitement ajustée et après un dernier mouvement il s'écroula au milieu de la piste et la lumière s'éteignit, faisant retentir des applaudissement nourrit, rompant le silence religieux qui avait accompagné le spectacle. Habituellement, Naruto dansait aussi avec une fille actuellement en mission, que Sasuke détestait allégrement pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Kakashi ne s'était jamais posé la question de la sexualité de son élève, partant du principe que ça ne le concernait pas et il ne doutait pas de l'hétérosexualité de ce dernier. Mais actuellement, il revoyait son jugement. L'homosexualité était une faute punie par la loi et même si l'ANBU était plus libérée, elle l'acceptait mal. Pour sa part, Kakashi cachait la sienne à tous et seul Jiraya et peut être Sasuke s'en doutaient. Pour le moment le problème ne se posait pas, Sasuke lui-même refusait de voir la vérité en face et c'était peut être mieux ainsi... Naruto sortit de piste et l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sembla se reconnecter à la raison, il mit son masque qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux et d'un pas décidé, entra en piste suivit par Kakashi dont le masque ne laissait voir que l'œil possédant le Sharingan. Leur numéro consistait à faire disparaître et apparaître des choses, à faire croire qu'une chose physiquement impossible l'était, à disparaître et apparaître soi même à plusieurs endroits. Cet exercice était particulièrement facile compte tenu du Sharingan qui modifiait la vision de son possesseur et hypnotisait quiconque le croisait. La première partie du spectacle consistait, et c'était là la seule difficulté, à être sûr que chaque personne du publique était sous hypnose, le reste était un jeu d'enfant, mais un jeu d'enfant particulièrement fatiguant... Evidement, Sasuke et Kakashi excellaient dans les missions d'infiltrations.

Naruto rangeait son costume et son masque dans le coffre qui lui était attribué lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, il su immédiatement que c'était Sasuke mais n'aurait pas su comment il en était sûr... Dans son dos, l'autre ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux, observant le blond d'un air perdu... Il se reprit lorsque ce dernier se redressa et se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard interrogatif. En réponse, il haussa les épaules et reçut un air faussement méprisant en retour. Naruto s'assit sur son coffre en attendant que Sasuke ait finit de ranger le complet noir qui lui servait lors de ses spectacles puis au bout d'un moment ce dernier rompit le silence avec un air gêné :

- Ce soir tu... Enfin... C'était particulièrement bien...

Le blond le dévisagea sans comprendre et Sasuke se forçat à se contrôler et lâcha d'un ton neutre :

- Tu as particulièrement bien dansé...

Naruto resta un moment interdit, peu habitué aux compliments puis il eut un grand sourire que Sasuke se força à ne pas regarder (L'abus de sourire Narutesque est dangereux pour sa propre santé physique dirons nous...).

- Merci...

Il y a une maxime très utilisée pour parler des Uchiwa qui dit « on est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas » Or, Sasuke l'était et se montrer gentil ne faisait pas encore partis de ses mœurs aussi ajoutât-il :

- En effet, tu faisais très fille...

- QUOI !

- Bah... Un mec qui danse... En plus t'es petit et fluet, une fille quoi...

- Ah oui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas à moi que Jiraya dit que j'ai la peau douce comme celle d'une femme et plus pâle que celle d'une Geisha...

- Peut être, mais je me comporte comme un homme !

- Moi aussi...

Un sourire mesquin pris place sur le visage de Sasuke qui attrapa les joues de Naruto et l'embrassa avec fougue. Enfin... Plutôt avec maladresse vu que Naruto était la première personne qu'il embrassait. Le baiser ne fut certes pas du grand art, mais les lèvres de Naruto avaient la saveur qu'il leur avaient imaginées : Celui des long et chauds jour d'été. Une fois séparés, Naruto fixa son ami avec un regard qui reflétait sa colère et son incompréhension, pour toute réponse, Sasuke répliqua :

- Là, tu viens de te faire embrasser comme une fille...

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle, fermant la porte sur un Naruto abasourdi. Ce dernier se passa le pouce sur les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte avant de chuchoter un vague « connard » tout en fixant la porte...

Regrets... Le fait de regretter d'avoir fait une chose est un sentiment courant chez les humains, parfois ça ne vient pas tout de suite, peut être parce que l'on ne se rend pas bien compte de ce que l'on a fait. Au cours de la semaine, advint un événement qui fit réfléchir les deux garçons sur ce qui c'était produit et sur leur relation. L'ANBU, en tant qu'organisation secrète gouvernementale dirigée par Jiraya, avait accès à beaucoup d'informations, la plupart sans réel lien avec eux, souvent des informations sur telle ou telle personne. Trois jours après ce baiser dont ils n'avaient pas reparlé, Jiraya les convoqua en conseil privé, eux deux... Evidement la première idée qui leur vint en tête fut ce baiser et chacun rougit. Mais Sasuke se raisonna, personne ne les avait vu ! En réalité, Jiraya voulait leur parler de leurs invitées.

- Elles ont donc bien embraquées sur le « Général », d'après Iruka, tout ce passe... Bien...

Les deux garçons savaient ce qu'il entendait par là. Même Jiraya n'avait pas eu assez de pouvoir pour convaincre les marins américains que l'argent serait suffisant pour leur silence...

- J'enverrais Tenten et Lee pour les réceptionner et les accompagner dans le train... Une fois qu'elles seront ici, elles resteront une semaine ensemble au QG, ensuite vous emmènerez Sakura avec vous en Irlande, les autres seront conduites ailleurs... Tant que je ne vous contacte pas, vous devrez vous faire passer pour... Pour un couple de jeune marié, l'autre fera le valet... Qui veut quel rôle ?

Sasuke eut un petit ricanement, en gros on lui demandait de choisir entre deux rôles détestables, l'un parce que contraignant, le second parce que dégradant... Finalement il ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto le devança :

- Je veux être le mari...

- Pardon ? Tu crois peut être que je vais faire le valet ?!

- C'est un rôle Sasuke, tenta de tempérer Jiraya

- Je ne veux pas être le valet. Reprit Naruto.

- Moi non plus...

- J'ai choisis avant toi...

- Et alors ? Personne ne voudra jamais se marier avec toi !

- Ah oui ? Il lui lança un regard particulièrement lourd de sous entendu et Sasuke dû se retenir de rougir, il se tut, Naruto avait marqué un point...

- Bon, reprit Jiraya, Je dis valet, mais ce serait plutôt majordome ou cocher...Bref...

Il les regarda avec insistance et Naruto prit la parole :

- Je ferais le majordome...

Sasuke n'ajoutât rien et à ce moment, un dénommé Genma entra :

- M'sieur Jiraya, la cour de justice vient d'appeler, Mizuki va être exécuté pour pédérastie récidiviste demain...

- Ah, fut la réponse, dommage, il aurait pu encore nous servir. Et Jiraya sortit un carnet de son bureau, chercha à la lettre M et barra un nom avant d'ajouter :

- Il faudra mieux choisir nos informateurs à l'avenir, on ne peut pas les perdre pour ça... Vous pouvez disposez les garçons...

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortirent, mais dès que Naruto eut lâché la poignée, ils se regardèrent et le blond se mordit la lèvre du bas avant de déclarer :

- C'était un jeu hein ?

A vrai dire, Sasuke y avait beaucoup réfléchit, certes, il avait fait passer ça pour un jeu, une façon d'avoir raison mais il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que ça lui avait fait... Naruto le dévisageait avec un mélange d'espoir et de reproche, après tout oui, c'était lui qui avait « fauté » aussi répondit-il d'un ton neutre :

- Evidement.

Et il eut l'impression fugitive de voir la déception mêlée au soulagement dans les yeux de son ami, il détourna le regard, pensant avoir rêver et surtout pour cacher son propre désarroi... Ils avaient dix-sept ans, mais faisaient partit d'une organisation secrète, ils avaient déjà tué et devaient protéger une personne très importante mais plus que tout cela une question dérangeante tournait en boucle dans leurs esprits ; qu'es-ce que j'ai réellement ressentit ?

Naruto pour sa part était soulagé, il reconnaissait bien là son compagnon de toujours, mais à la fois il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait imaginé durant trois jours que Sasuke pouvait l'aimer. Bien sûr il avait pensé à l'homo phobie, mais il s'était naïvement dit, après avoir lu « Roméo et Juliette » que Sasuke braverait cet interdit avec lui par amour, il rougit, oui, il pensait vraiment comme une fille... Un autre événement encore leur fit comprendre l'étendue problématique de la situation, à peine deux jours plus tard. Ce jour là était consacré à l'entraînement aux arts martiaux et sous ce soleil de plomb assez rare pour un moi de Mai à Londres, chacun des aspirants masculins c'était bien vite retrouvé avec leurs Kimonos relâchés et alors qu'ils s'entraînaient tout deux sur un coin de pelouse du parc qui servait de Jardin au QG, aucun des deux n'étaient réellement concentré, le combat était mou et ils cherchaient le contact plutôt que de le fuir... L'adrénaline du combat leur faisait peu à peu oublier toute raison. Pour Naruto, le torse pâle de Sasuke semblait l'appeler et il se demandait innocemment quel touché cela pouvait-il avoir, il avait encore au bout des doigts la sensation fugace de ce torse. A un moment donné il se demanda même pourquoi il tentait de frapper ce corps si beau plutôt que de le serrer contre soi. La vison du baiser s'imposa à lui, le déconcentrant réellement, il baissa sa garde une demi seconde, assez pour que Sasuke profite de la faille. Mais dans un ultime réflexe il s'accrocha à son adversaire, l'entraînant durement dans sa chute, ils roulèrent et s'écroulèrent en riant. Rire pour cacher les émotions qui les avaient traversés chacun. Finalement Naruto cessa de rire, de toute façon on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Sasuke ait rie, disons que sa face s'était détendue, elle le resta et Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogatif. L'autre passa une main dans les cheveux d'or à sa portée en fixant un point sur le front de son ami, étalé sous lui. Baissant le regard, ce dernier tomba sur cette peau pâle mise à nue par la chute offrant à ses yeux la vision d'un ventre merveilleusement bien sculpté. Rougissant, il ne su plus ou regarder pour contrôler ses pensées qui l'abandonnèrent lorsqu'il sentit le contact hésitant de deux lèvres enveloppant les siennes. La caresse ne dura qu'une seconde et Naruto jugea cela trop peu aussi allât-il chercher à son tour ce contact en se relevant un peu. Si Sasuke avait eu l'intention de résister à cet appel, sa détermination fut balayée par l'assaut de ses sens. Et d'un simple baiser, l'étreinte se transforma en une bataille farouche de leurs lèvres et de leurs corps contre le sol. La maladresse de la première fois semblait déjà effacée alors que Sasuke caressait avec ardeur le corps halé de son compagnon, découvrant ses épaules dorées pour les embrasser alors que Naruto léchait son cou. L'amour est une réaction en chaîne et ils l'apprirent à leur dépends : Lorsque Sasuke mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Naruto, celui-ci eut un gémissement et son corps se contracta lui faisant soulever son bassin dans un frissons. Leurs deux érections naissantes se frôlèrent et le brun fut saisit d'un hoquet spasmodique et inconsciemment refis le même mouvement. Encore une fois leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre et Naruto gémit encore plus fort décuplant le désir de Sasuke dont la respiration devint chaotique si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Naruto passa ses bras autour du torse de son partenaire et l'attira plus fort à lui tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin et en gémissant de plus belle. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient pour se mélanger l'espace d'une seconde ou Naruto tentait de se dérober alors Sasuke embrassait son cou et il se contractait encore plus fort forçant le contact entre leurs bas ventres et finalement il fut pris d'un élan inconnu et sa main glissa le long du torse de Sasuke cherchant à lui apporter plus de plaisir et lorsque ce dernier sentit la main de son ami contre son membre il dû mordre son épaule pour ne pas crier. Fourrer dans le cou de son compagnon il gémissait en accentuant par un mouvement du bassin ce que lui faisait Naruto, puis mu d'un désir de lui rendre la pareille il prit son membre dressé en main mais Naruto ne pu retenir un cris qu'il tenta d'étouffer. Le plaisir se prolongeait et Sasuke descendait toujours plus bas, léchant les tétons durcis, écoutant les gémissements qui montaient en crescendo de son coéquipier alors que lui-même se perdait sous les caresses. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, dans un ultime gémissement, Naruto se libera dans la main de Sasuke et sous la contraction, serra par réflexe son autre main, Sasuke eut un hoquet et le suivit dans un râle... Ils restèrent un moment haletant, se fuyant du regard, réalisant doucement ce qu'ils venaient de faire, analysant la situation. Immédiatement leurs joues reprirent une teinte rouge mais pour une autre raison et Sasuke s'écarta, remontant son Kimono alors que Naruto resta ainsi pantelant, refusant ce qui venait de se passer... Finalement un mot franchit ses lèvres :

- Non...

C'était exactement ça, Naruto se releva ou du moins essaya avant de retomber sur les fesses, il recula de quelques mètres, fixant Sasuke comme s'il avait été de la pire espèce et il répéta :

- Non...

L'autre c'était rhabillé et détournait le regard mais lorsqu'il croisa cette expression de dégoût, deux sentiments montèrent : la peine et la colère. Il ne laissa s'exprimer que le second :

- Ne me regarde pas comme si c'était seulement ma faute...

- Tu m'as...

- Je ne t'ai RIEN fait que tu n'ais pas VOULU...

Naruto sembla se calmer une minute, il regarda un point invisible sur la droite avant de déclarer :

- Tu ne m'as rien fait...

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite puis finalement il approuva :

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé...

- Oui...

- On s'entraînait juste...

- Oui...

Il se relevèrent et observèrent l'étendu des dégâts avant de se diriger vers la fontaine, il fallait éviter les questions dans les vestiaires s'il y avait du monde... Après avoir fait à peu près disparaître toute trace compromettante ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les vestiaires. Aucun des deux ne voulaient en parler ni même y penser, mais pour la deuxième option ils n'y arrivaient pas... Naruto ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimer... Il avait... Il s'était... Et immédiatement la vision de Sasuke entrain de jouir s'imposa à lui provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps et un rougissement. Pour sa part Sasuke revoyait en boucle Naruto gémir et il ferma les yeux tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose... De toute façon, pensât-il, se n'était que physique, ils avaient dix-sept ans, leurs hormones leurs avaient joué un tour, ce n'était que physique... Pas de problème... Naruto jetait des regards effrayés autour de lui, et si quelqu'un les avaient vus ? Non, ils étaient quand même éloignés et ils n'avaient entendus personne... De toute façon ils n'auraient entendu personne quand bien même il y aurait eut quelqu'un, tout cela avait été trop... Intense. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer sous l'image de Sasuke l'embrassant. Il avait vraiment...Aimé... Il l'avait voulu, désiré... Pouvait-il mettre cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline du combat, des hormones... Ou étais-ce... de... Il ne pu se résoudre à mettre le mot qui convenait et se raisonna : non, ce n'était que sexuel et ça n'arriverait plus jamais ! Ils se croisèrent du regard et surent que chacun avait pris la même décision, ça ne se reproduirait plus, dussent-ils utiliser les grands moyens...

* * *

Wikipédia: Le mot **pédérastie** (du grec ancien παιδ- / _paid-_ « d'enfant » et ἐραστής / _erastès_ « amant ») tend aujourd'hui à désigner l'attirance sexuelle d'un homme pour les garçons adolescents ou préadolescents.Il fait son apparition en langue française au XVIe siècle au sens d'_amour des garçons_, et connaît rapidement une série de glissements sémantiques qui l'éloigneront considérablement de sa signification première. Quasiment abandonné au début du XXe siècle au profit du terme _homosexualité_, il est peu à peu réintroduit dans le sens actuel susmentionné, plus conforme à son étymologie mais néanmoins différent de son sens initial.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila le chapitre 3... Je préviens,** il y aura surement pas mal de fautes d'orthographe**, je m'en excuse, je voulais vous donner ce chapitre sans tarder plus, donc il est un peu...Pas corrigé quoi... Mea culpa, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop... Merci pour toutes les reviews, anonymes aussi, ça me fait grand plaisir de me sentir soutenue et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

/!\ Homophobes, passez votre chemin!

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Le voyage.**

* * *

Le « Général », bâtiment de la flotte américaine de guerre

Quelque part dans le pacifique, sur le pont.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient sur le pacifique et elles devaient normalement toucher terre demain. L'excitation était à son comble, surtout du coté des hommes, les geishas pour diverses raisons étaient plutôt mitigées. Sakura parce qu'elle avait clairement peur, elle quittait les côtes japonaises de son enfance vers une île inconnue, Temari parce qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu mettre la main sur ce prude marin qui malgré ses avances de la premières fois et leurs discussions chaque jours, semblait ne pas être intéressé. Hinata au contraire n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter ce navire qui lui donnait la nausée, non pas que les marins aient étés brutaux, mais elle voulait goûter à cette vie qu'on lui promettait, une vie de liberté et de paix, et elle l'espérait, d'amour aussi. Ino comme toujours, prenait tout du bon pied et aidait Sakura à faire ses paquets correctement. Pour sa part, elle avait remarqué un militaire parmi les autres, qui semblait différent, déjà il était plutôt grassouillet et semblait en avoir souffert. Il se faisait discret et elle n'avait fait que l'apercevoir. D'un naturel curieux, elle l'avait donc suivit lorsqu'il avait disparut derrière un angle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'aux cuisines et là, elle l'avait rencontré. Amusée de le voir piquer dans les réserves, elle s'était approchée en catimini avant de le surprendre en déclarant dans un anglais peu travaillé :

- C'est là que vous cachez...

Il avait sursauté en se retournant avant de déclarer en japonais à la grande surprise de la jeune fille :

- Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue !

- Vous parlez ma langue ?

- Euh...Oui...Les voyages ça forme...

Il tenait caché derrière lui ce qui semblait être un bout de sandwich, elle lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Je peux en avoir un bout ?

- Euh... De...ah ! Bien sûr ! Prenez tout même !

- Et vous ?

- Je...

Il semblait gêné... Elle reprit :

- Vous n'aimez pas les voyages ?

- Non... Le mal de mer... Ca me stress alors je...

- Vous mangez...

- Euh...oui

C'était un tout petit oui, elle lui sourit en réponse et s'assit sur le sol. Elle était plutôt décontractée et la façon dont elle c'était assise laissait voir un carré de cuisse pâle. L'autre le vis et détourna le regard, elle rie et s'adressa à nouveau à lui :

- Vous êtes gêné ?

- Je... Pardonnez moi madame...

- Madame ? Elle éclata franchement de rire, il rougit et elle le regarda d'un air gourmand :

- Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude d'être regardée...

- Oh oui, vos spectacles sont magnifiques !

En effet, elles commençaient par une démonstration de leur art avant de passer à ce que Tsunade appelait « les choses moins lyriques », elle détourna le regard avec un petit sourire, surprise puis déclara doucement :

- Je ne parlais pas de ça...

Il ne dit rien mais comprit, elle continua :

- Asseyez vous !

Il obéit et s'assit en tailleur face à elle, comme pour une cérémonie du thé, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, ce militaire semblait connaître leurs us et coutumes. Le silence se prolongea un moment alors qu'elle mâchait goulûment. Il la fixait comme ahuri par le contraste entre maintenant et lors des spectacles.

- Vous ne restez jamais après, ni vous ni votre ami...

Elle eut l'impression qu'il rougissait encore plus fort et alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche de son bras, elle supposa :

- Vous avez peur...

Il la fusilla du regard, elle l'ignora et continua :

- Vous savez, j'ai vu des hommes très laid passer sur mon corps... Vous n'êtes pas laid... J'ai aussi eu des hommes brutaux voir méchants, des mâles impuissants obligés d'acheter nos services pour se soulager... Vous êtes aimable et... Mignon... Et je suis sûr que vous êtes un homme délicat...

Il finit par sourire au compliment et se redressa fièrement avant de déclarer :

- Oui, je crois que je suis ça, je suis un gentleman !

- Un quoi ?

- C'est... C'est un terme anglais pour désigner les jeunes hommes de bonne éducation... On m'a élevé dans le respect de la femme...

Elle se tue et lui sourit tendrement, il était un peu naïf mais réellement gentil et cela l'amusait, elle se promit de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie...

Il ne lui avait jamais encore dit son nom et elle aurait voulu le connaître avant de disparaître de sa vie... C'était étrange qu'un tel gentleman comme il disait se soit retrouvé militaire marin, elle n'y croyait qu'a moitié. Par la suite ils avaient beaucoup discuté et elle avait trouvé en lui un ami voir même un confident. Un jour elle l'avait rejoint sur le pont après une nuit de tempête et le reste des militaires se reposaient, lui regardait l'horizon, elle avait frissonné et il lui avait tendu sa veste en souriant :

- Prenez la !

- Et vous ?

- Je suis un gentleman...

- C'est vrai... Je vais être triste de ne plus pouvoir parler avec toi...

Il la regarda surprit qu'elle l'ait tutoyé puis sourit :

- Ino san, ne soyez pas triste, qui sait ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander plus amples explications sur sa mystérieuse réponse, elle fut interrompue par Tsunade qui l'appelait, elle le salua de la main... Elle ne savait toujours pas son prénom. Depuis cette fois là, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu... Sakura fixait la porte d'un regard vide puis elle se tourna vers son amie :

- Ino...

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son ouvrage :

- Oui ?

- Tu... As-tu peur de moi ?

- Peur... ? De quoi aurais-je peur...

- J'ai faillis tuer un homme !

- Faillit justement... De toute façon c'était un déchet, je suis presque triste que tu l'ais raté...

Sakura eut un pâle sourire et reprit :

- C'est à cause de moi tout ça, c'est moi qu'ils cherchaient, je vous met en danger...

- Remballe ta réplique de tragédie...

- Ino...

- Oui, tu es spéciale, comme nous toutes, tu est juste un peu plus puissante et tu te contrôle mal, mais je suis sur que ton pouvoir peut aussi servir à sauver des vies... Ecoutes Sakura, on va avoir une nouvelle vie, on pourra aimer qui on voudra, on pourra enfin être libre, pense à ça ! Tu seras protégée...

Sakura sourit et ne répondit rien, elle se remit à faire ses paquets, certes, Ino avait raison mais une angoisse persistait... Elle serait protégée contre les autres mais pas contre elle-même et les autres ne le seraient pas non plus de sa personne...

Temari cherchait désespérément son... Ami... A vrai dire elle l'avait revu plusieurs fois, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, des projets pour sa vie libre. Elle voulait parcourir le monde, lui trouvait cela trop fatiguant.

- Pourquoi être entré dans la marine alors ?

- Parce que c'est tranquille, on ne marche pas, on ne voit pas les gens qu'on tue aussi...

En somme c'était une solution de facilité avait-il conclut... Elle avait alors laissé passer un moment de silence puis avait ajouté :

- J'aimerais bien parfois, ne pas voir le visage de ceux qui se retrouvent dans mon lit...

Et elle avait regardé l'horizon en silence, il respectait toujours ses silences et elle faisait de même pour lui. A chaque fois, elle lui demandait :

- Je ne te plais pas ?

Et sa réponse restait invariable :

- Dans d'autres circonstances peut être... Je ne suis pas là pour ça...

Aujourd'hui elle le cherchait, il n'y aurait pas « d'autres circonstances ». Elle s'arrêta prise d'une soudaine pensée. Temari avait toujours refusé les sentiments amoureux parce qu'ils étaient proscrit dans son métier, on ne pouvait pas s'attacher à tel ou tel client et lui-même ne devait pas s'attacher, à moins d'en avoir les moyens et de devenir votre protecteur, c'était la règle... Et pourtant, ce vent de liberté qui leur était offert lui avait visiblement déjà monté à la tête, ce n'était pas son genre de s'attacher ainsi à un inconnu... Elle fit alors demi-tour en haussant les épaules, il y en aurait d'autres...

La journée passa ainsi, à faire leurs affaires, à regarder si bientôt on apercevrait les côtes américaines. Le ciel était clair bien que quelques nuages les aient suivis depuis quelques jours. Hinata souriait sur le pont en regardant l'eau scintiller sous le reflet du soleil alors qu'a ses côtés, son cousin observait l'agitation sur le pont, autrement dit, les allées et venues des mouettes qui se posaient en quête d'une quelconques subsistance. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et cela signifiait que les côtes approchaient. Une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Iruka qui lui sourit avant de le rejoindre :

- J'ai eu Jiraya au téléphone, nous nous arrêteront à New –York pour nous refaire une beauté et acheter des tenues de soirées anglaise. Il y aura un bal à Londres en notre honneur...

- Des tenues de soirées anglaise à New York ? Demanda Neji septique.

- Oui, l'Amérique du nord est une ancienne colonie anglaise, beaucoup de choses y sont similaires et la mode anglaise reste le modèle à suivre !

Le garçon ne répondit rien, Iruka s'accouda de l'autre côté d'Hinata avec un sourire et déclara :

- Je suis heureux de quitter le Japon même si j'espère y retourner un jour... Découvrir une nouvelle vie...

- Oh oui... Combien de fois en ai-je rêvé... Murmura Hinata ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes, elle était telle une princesse d'un conte de fée...

Sakura marchait dans les couloirs sans avoir de but précis, elle était tracassée mais se résonnait en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Ino. Bientôt ce serait une nouvelle vie ou elle serait protégée de tout, elle n'aurait donc plus d'occasion de se servir de son pouvoir destructeur. Elle sourit dans le vague et remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le Major de l'unité, elle le salua respectueusement et s'apprêtait à le dépasser lorsqu'il l'accrocha par le poignet :

- Chère Sakura...

Elle retint une grimace de douleur en sentant la poigne de fer l'enserrer un peu plus, l'homme reprit :

- Votre compagnie va me manquer...

Pas la vôtre pensât-elle en se forçant à sourire... Parmi tous les hommes du bateau, elle haïssait le Major qui abusait de son pouvoir. Lui se fichait bien de l'art des geishas, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de pouvoir prendre son pied contrairement aux autres qui appréciaient à valeur égales leurs « services ». Il était gras et laid et suintait le mal, elle tenta de garder son calme.

- A vrai dire... Je crois n'en avoir pas assez profité...

Elle comprit ou il voulait en venir et une sourde angoisse la prit, en plus il était violent et semblait particulièrement hargneux aujourd'hui. Elle lui sourit et déclarât dans un anglais parfait :

- Nos services ne fonctionnent que le soir, j'ose espérer que notre représentation du théâtre traditionnel japonais d'hier vous a plut...

- Hum... Ma jolie Sakura... Lui fit-il en passant sa grosse main dans ses cheveux, j'aurais aimé vous avoir à volonté...

Soudain son regard déjà lubrique prit une lueur malsaine et il la plaqua contre le mur commençant à défaire les liens du yukata avec empressement. La jeune fille tenta de se libérer, elle voulut hurler mais une bouche énorme se plaqua contre le sienne tandis qu'elle sentait une main calleuse descendre vers son bas ventre, elle mordit la main mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire rire sournoisement son agresseur. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle entendit alors la boucle d'une ceinture qu'on défait et le bruit mat d'une masse qui tombe au sol... Elle regarda un point derrière l'épaule de son violeur et ferma les yeux.

Ino était maintenant à la recherche de son amie qui avait soudainement disparue et que Tsunade voulait voir. Elle sortit sur le pont et regarda le ciel d'un air inquiet, il s'était soudain couvert et un vent étrange se levait... Un peu plus loin, Hinata fixait l'arrière du bateau en fronçant les sourcils... Ce n'était pas normal...Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et d'un signe se comprirent, quelque chose arrivait à Sakura... Ino prit le chemin inverse et se mit à courir à la recherche de son amie. Dehors Hinata se concentrait et soudain, ouvrit ses yeux sous une plus forte rafale, elle murmura :

- Neji, rentre avec Iruka, prévenez Tsunade !

Neji fit non de la tête lui signifiant qu'il resterait avec elle, elle lui sourit en retour alors qu'Iruka partait prévenir la maîtresse. Le ciel devint soudain violacé et un vent fort monta en tourbillon autour du bateau faisait tourner la mer de toute part, élevant de hautes vagues contre la coque du navire. Soudain, Neji crut entendre une mélodie qui le fit frissonner, la même que la dernière fois, au même instant, une vague immense se leva au dessus du bateau et il ne pu retenir un cri de frayeur. Sa cousine leva alors les mains bien hautes et sembla se concentrer à fond, peu à peu, la vague sembla devenir opaque et il vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle se transformait en glace, une fine couche retenait pour le moment l'eau mais elle menaçait de se briser. Temari sortit alors à se moment et un geste vif de la min détourna les vent, la vague fit marche arrière. La mélodie continuait en s'amplifiant et bientôt une autre vague monta par-dessus l « Général » qui tanguait à s'en retourner. Les deux jeunes filles tenaient un équilibre précaire et avait du mal à ce concentrer pourtant, la vague s'opacifia elle aussi puis de plus en plus... Neji vit alors une autre vague monter sur le flanc de l'embarcation et se répandre sur le bateau, il eut juste le temps d'attraper sa cousine et de hurler à Temari de s'accrocher qu'elle déferla sur eux. Ils crurent mourir une fois puis une deuxième fois, Neji sentait sa cousine glisser de ses doigts et resserra son emprise alors qu'il entendait le hurlement de Temari qui glissait, le navire semblait vouloir les éjecter alors qu'une autre vague énorme se dressait, Hinata suffoqua un moment avant de brandir ses mains vers la vague. Neji vit ses veines ressortir sous l'effort. Il chercha Temari du regard et la vit accrocher au bastingage, tremblante mais entière, levant une main vers la vague.

Ino courrait en hurlant le nom de Sakura lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements étouffés, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit et se trouva devant une porte close. Elle frappa contre celle-ci en vain et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Soudain, la mélodie s'intensifia et la lumière changea, Ino n'eut que le temps de murmurer un « non » avant que le flash n'ait lieu. Il n'y eut plus un bruit et elle me recroquevilla en position fœtale en priant pour que rien de grave n'arrive. La musique l'apaisa et elle ouvrit un œil, découvrant le néant blanc autour d'elle, son cœur battait, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que cela passe... Enfin, les contours du monde réel refirent surface et elle se sentit projetée contre le mur. Elle comprit que le bateau avait tangué une fois de plus, la reversant alors qu'elle était à peine en équilibre... Elle se reprit et plaça ses mains sur la porte ayant eut une soudaine idée, elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir eut avant. Elle se concentra et libera toute sa puissance contre la porte qui se tordit avant de tomber à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle eut un hoquet de dégoût en découvrant ce qu'il restait du corps nu du Major alors que Sakura, debout au milieu de la pièce, dégoulinait de sang, elle pleurait. Ino l'appela doucement et la jeune fille courut vers elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le navire cessa ses embarquées petit à petit et bientôt elles virent arriver Tsunade suivit par Iruka, un militaire avec une coupe en forme d'ananas et le marin grassouillet. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire, soulagé de les voir. Le militaire à la coupe d'ananas resta un moment interdit alors que Tsunade se jetait sur Sakura pour voir si elle allait bien, il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

- Chô, cherche des sacs et de quoi nettoyer... On va balancer tout ça à la flotte...

Il se dirigea alors vers une petite porte fermée avec un cadenas à code et après l'avoir fixé un moment, il composa un code et la porte s'ouvrit devant les yeux incrédules d'Ino. La pièce était la salle des commandes et le jeune homme s'approcha, sembla analyser un moment la situation avant de se tourner vers Tsunade pour déclarer :

- Je pense pouvoir nous conduire à bord, je vais joindre nos contacts à Los Angeles, on devra partir plus vite que prévu...

La femme acquiesça et le militaire grassouillet entra avec des sacs en toile, en silence les deux hommes s'attelèrent à la tâche peu ragoûtante de mettre les morceaux de corps dans les sacs. Sakura continuait de sangloter et Tsunade lui demanda :

- Peux tu te lever ?

Elle acquiesça et Tsunade la souleva puis la fit quitter la pièce avec l'aide d'Ino, elle passèrent la porte et la jeune fille blonde eut soudain une idée, elle laissa son amie entre les mains de sa maîtresse et retourna dans la salle :

- Ecartez vous !

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent mais après un regard, ils sortir. Ino ferma les yeux et posa ses mains au sol, peu à peu, le sol sembla aspirer le sang comme l'avait fait Temari dans l'Okiya. Elle se redressa et leur sourit :

- Aucune trace...

Il la dévisagèrent un moment puis à la coupe en ananas lui fit un signe de tête et l'autre un sourire, elle sortit et monta sur le pont ou elle découvrit une Hinata et une Temari échevelée titubant sous le poids de Neji vers la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Elle accourut :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a voulut m'empêcher de tomber après que j'ai stoppé une autre vague, il s'est cogné contre la rambarde, il est juste évanoui.

A moitié rassurée, la jeune femme les aida à le ramener jusqu'à la chambre ou se trouvait déjà le dénommé Chô, il les laissa allonger le jeune homme et s'asseoir avant de parler :

- Nous arriverons à Los Angeles d'ici encore cinq heures, dès que le navire touchera terre, vous descendrez. Voici vos passeports, vous les présenterez aux militaires qui vous les demanderont, nous passerons devant, ensuite nous irons jusqu'à la gare la plus proche et prendrons le train jusqu'à Salt Lake City dans l'Utha en longeant le Colorado. Nous y passerons une nuit, ensuite je vous indiquerais le prochain lieu. Es-ce claire. Ils acquiescèrent tous et il repartit sans plus un mot et d'un pas rapide. Au fond d'elle Ino rayonnait, ainsi elle avait vu juste, il n'était pas militaire et plus encore, il allait les accompagner. A côté d'elle, Temari était songeuse.

Cinq heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le port de Los Angeles. Neji avait un bandeau mais semblait aller pour le mieux quant à Sakura, elle était enfermée dans un mutisme profond. Iruka fermait la marche avec l'ami d'Ino tandis que l'autre ouvrait la marche suivit de Tsunade. Ils débarquèrent discrètement par un autre pont alors que tous les militaires se pressaient suite à la disparition de leur major. Ils marchèrent un moment et montrèrent dans des voitures après avoir montrer leurs passeports. Hinata voyait la face anxieuse d'Iruka et son regard allait de lui à leurs deux accompagnateurs qui gardaient leur sang froid, il fallait sortir de la base avant que la nouvelle ne se répande dans tout le port militaire. Enfin elles descendirent et se présentèrent devant une barrière et montrèrent leur passeport à l'homme qui les leur demandait. Il les regarda suspicieuse et l'agent double avec la drôle de coupe soupira avant de leur mettre sous le nez une insigne, l'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et ne fit plus aucune remarque. De l'autre côté, se trouvait le port des civils. La foule grondait et bousculait, Hinata entendit à peine qu'on leur criait de ne pas se séparer, elle suivit le mouvement comme elle pu, tenant toujours le bras de son cousin. Ils traversèrent un bâtiment et se trouvèrent devant une rue noire de monde ou hommes d'affaire en costume, femme en robe noire, calèches et chevaux se pressaient. Hinata se serra contre Neji. Lui dévisageait la foule qui l'entourait et qui les fixait eux aussi. Evidement, ils faisaient tâche dans le paysage avec leurs kimonos.

- Par là. Indiqua l'homme rondouillet.

Ils suivirent et arrivèrent devant deux Ford noires flambantes, le dernier modèle de l'usine, devant était nonchalamment appuyé une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Neji. Elle avait les cheveux noirs atachés sous son chapeau mou. Son regard noir était rieur et elle était habillée comme un homme avec un costard cravate. Hinata était subjuguée par la prestance qu'elle dégageait, une impression de force et d'assurance. A côté d'elle se tenait bien droit un autre jeune homme du même age avec d'énormes sourcils et un costard...Vert... Tout son costume était couleur bouteille sauf sa chemise qui dépassait et qui de toute évidence était orange, il souriait. Lorsque les geishas arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il retira son chapeau et dit :

- Bienvenu en Amérique mesdames, je suis Lee, Rock Lee et voici Tenten, nous allons vous accompagner avec Chôji et Shikamaru qui vous ont déjà suivit jusqu'à Londres...

La jeune fille s'avança et leur fit un sourire de salutation avant de parler à son tour, mais elle s'adressa seulement aux deux autres qui les avaient accompagnées :

- Tenez, fit elle en leur tendant un sac, vous passerez plus inaperçu qu'en habits militaires... Le dénommé Chôji la remercia, l'autre haussa les épaules et ils partir se changer dans les voitures. Lee reprit :

- J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop...dur. Ajoutât-il d'un air désolé, les filles restèrent silencieuses. Mais vous voilà enfin libres ! Nous aurons une dizaine d'heures de train ce qui nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance !

- Merci de votre accueil, dit alors Tsunade en s'inclinant, bientôt imitée par les filles, elle furent alors étonnées de voir leur deux interlocuteurs faire de même.

- Je suis Tsunade et Voici Shizune, Iruka, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Ino et Sakura.

Lee lorgnait Sakura avec un sourire idiot et elle se força à répondre, tentant de reprendre bonne figure. Shikamaru et Chôji sortirent des voitures et Tenten annonça :

- Je vais monter avec Sakura, Hinata, Neji et vous Dame Tsunade ainsi que Lee. Les autres iront avec Shika et Chô...

Ils obtempérèrent rapidement et le moteur des voitures vrombit dans les rues pavées de Los Angeles.

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres

QG de l'ANBU, Bureau de Jiraya

Depuis quelques temps Sasuke et Naruto se comportaient étrangement aux yeux de Jiraya qui els considéraient presque comme ses fils. C'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet qu'il les reçut en grand silence un beau lundi matin de septembre :

- Bien, je souhaiterais vois faire remarquer que je vous ai investi d'une mission de haute importance, je l'ai fais parce que vous êtes ceux que je considère comme els meilleurs, surtout pour votre travail d'équipe... Mais depuis quelques temps ce dernier semble avoir chaviré...Raisons ?

Un grand silence suivit sa tirade, il soupira. Oui il y avait bien quelque chose d'inhabituel. Encore que Sasuke reste silencieux n'était pas extraordinaire, mais que Naruto soit silencieux et immobile démontrait un malaise... Il se raclât la gorge :

- Dois-je trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission ?

Les deux tiquèrent, ils tenaient à cette mission même s'ils ne l'auraient dit pour rien au monde, leur maître le vit et eut un sourire en coin :

- Ou alors... Vous séparer...

Ils les connaissaient bien et les deux faces des jeunes garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, avant de dévier l'une vers l'autre, toujours sans un mot. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Sasuke rompit le contact et soupira.

- Bien, conclut Jiraya, dans ce cas, j'espère voir dès aujourd'hui votre équipe fonctionner comme avant...Maintenant...

Il fut interrompu :

- M. Jiraya ? L'agent S- 1 est de retour...

-Ah oui... Naruto, Sasuke...

Ils se levèrent et après s'être incliné, prirent la porte. L'agent S-1 entra par l'autre porte :

- M. Jiraya. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Sai, assied toi.

Le nouvel arrivant obtempéra. Il était grand avec des cheveux brun tellement foncés qu'on els auraient dit noir, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux noirs, il ressemblait à Sasuke par cela, mais sa morphologie était différente. Il était beaucoup plus fin que ce dernier bien que sa tenue noire serrée laissait deviner des muscles bien fait, son visage quant à lui était tout à fait vide de toute expression et sa petite bouche fine lui donnait un air mesquin. L'homme plus âgé reprit :

- Alors, cette mission ?

- J'ai observé la cible un an, noté toutes ses manies avant de pouvoir l'exécuter sans taches, 100 de réussite...

- Bien...

Jiraya farfouilla dans ses papiers un moment et en tira un formulaire bordé de vert avec pour intitulé « enquêtes internes ». Il reprit :

-Vu la longueur de ta précédente mission, je vais t'en confier une autre, mais celle-ci sera interne, je sais que tu n'a ni été formé pour et que tu n'as d'ailleurs aucune qualité requise pour le faire, mais cela empêchera Danzo de t'en confier une pour son compte et ça te permettra de te reposer... Je veux que tu suives Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke, chambre 107, membres spéciaux jusqu'à ce que mes invitées japonaises arrivent, la veille tu me fera ton rapport... J'ai entièrement confiance en leur loyauté, mais je veux savoir ce qui se trame entre eux... Ils sont très proches mais depuis quelques temps se comportent bizarrement... Je soupçonne l'homosexualité... Si c'est le cas... Je ne peux décemment pas m'embarrasser encore une fois d'une histoire comme celle-ci... Ca me chagrine mais je devrais les séparer... Le plus vite sera le mieux, après tout ce ne sont peut être que des frasques de jeunesse. Sauf que je voudrais éviter vu leur travail d'équipe... Je compte sur toi Sai...

-Très bien...

- Tu peux disposer...

Sasuke marchait quelques pas devant comme d'habitude et Naruto fixait son dos avec une lueur triste dans le regard, finalement alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir désert, celui-ci interpella l'autre :

- Sasuke...

- Hum ?

- Je... Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on reparle de...La dernière fois...

- ... On ne peut pas parler de quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu...

Un grognement lui répondit et le blond attrapa la main de son camarade, le forçant a ce retourner. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir, puis Naruto détourna le regard et une légère lueur rouge teinta ses joues :

- Je...

- Pas ici...

Ils continuèrent sans une parole jusqu'à leur chambre et Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, Naruto resta debout figé devant la porte, comme incapable d'aller plus loin. Sasuke soupira et prit la parole :

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu...

- Oui...

- Alors ou est le problème ?

Naruto s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, triturant ses doigts. Les mains gantées de Sasuke reposaient sur ses genoux et le blond n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux. Finalement, il murmura :

- Je... J'ai eu peur de te dégoûter... Que tu veuilles changer d'équipe...

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, l'autre reprit :

- J'n'ai personne à part toi...

Le brun perdit son sourire et son regard dans les yeux bleus de son co-équipier, il eut un rictus mécanique et finit par déclarer :

- Moi aussi...

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Naruto ne se jette dans les bras de Sasuke et ne le serre dans les siens. D'abord déstabilisé par cette proximité, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il n'avait profité qu'une fois du fait de pouvoir toucher librement ce corps serré contre lui et déjà calla lui manquait. Il mit ses mains sur le dos de l'autre et commença à le caresser d'une manière réconfortante, il sentait le souffle de son ami dans son cou et il frissonna. Naruto se recula et planta ses lagons bleus dans les perles noires de son compagnon. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation de la part des deux puis Sasuke posa sa main gantée contre la joue de Naruto qui ferma les yeux. De ce qui se passa ensuite, ils se dirent tout les deux que c'était dû à leur hormones, au fait d'avoir peu de fille dans leur entourage, ils le prirent comme la dernière étreinte d'un pécher interdit, après il s deviendraient raisonnable. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis entrèrent en collision de manière plus prononcée. Naruto releva la tête et les lèvres pâles de son complice tombèrent sur son cou, il retint de justesse un gémissement, puis il sentit soudain les mains du brun au dessus de sa chemise. Le contact des tissus sur sa peau l'électrisa et sa respiration se fit plus rauque...

Derrière la porte, quelqu'un venait d'arriver et écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait : Sai.

Apres une minute à tendre l'oreille et à ne rien entendre, il posa sa main sur la poignée, imaginant une excuse à sa future intrusion. Si Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas été formé par L'ANBU, nul doute qu'ils auraient été arrêter pour homosexualité à la minute même, néanmoins, leur oreille aiguisée leur laissa une seconde de répit, assez pour s'écarter de justesse l'un de l'autre. Les rouges rosies ils se tournèrent vers l'intrus et le dévisagèrent. En son fort intérieur celui-ci maugréa, il était pourtant persuadé de les prendre sur le fait. Sa face affichait sa surprise. Il détailla un instant les deux autres et remarqua que le blond avait les joues roses, finalement il n'étais peu être pas si loin du but... Un moment de flottement passa avant que Sasuke ne se reprenne :

- T'es qui ?

- Euh... Sai... Je...

Il prit un air désolé et reprit :

- Je suis Sai, c'était ma chambre avant... L'année dernière... J'avais oublié que j'avais changé... Je reviens de mission alors...

- C'est toi l'agent S-1...

Ils se défièrent du regard et Naruto vit un sourire malsain se dessiner sur le visage de l'intrus qui ne répondit pas. Après un autre moment de silence, Sais s'excusa et sortit de la pièce. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un instant puis le blond se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain... A une demi seconde ils étaient découvert entrain de s'embrasser... Il mit sa tête dans ses bras et entendit un bruit de glissement de l'autre côté de la porte... Il sourit malgré lui...Peut importe ce qui leur arrivaient, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble conclut il pour se donner du courage.

Le lendemain ils partirent vers le port de Londres après avoir passé ne nuit des plus silencieuse... Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke attrapa son camarade par le poignet et le força à le regarder :

- C'était rien... J'ai beaucoup réfléchit Naruto... On a dix sept ans... On n'a jamais couché avec des filles... D'ailleurs y'en a trop peu dans notre entourage, c'est pour ça que ça nous arrive... Mais ça passera, quand elles seront là...

- Sasuke...

- Quoi ?

- Et si ça ne passe pas... ?

Naruto fixait un point derrière l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci faisait de même, un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et Naruto reprit la marche... au bout d'un moment il ajouta :

- C'est punit par la loi... Même l'ANBU ne nous protégera pas...

- Ca passera Naruto, ça passera d'accord...

- Arrêtes...T'en sais rien...

- Naruto !

- Quoi !

- T'es qu'un idiot ! On est normaux... Ca passera !

L'autre le dévisagea avec un regard froid qui le déstabilisa un instant avant qu'il ne lui en renvoie une plus glacial encore :

- Tu crois qu'être espion gouvernementaux c'est le cas de la plupart des gens ? On n'est pas normaux... Alors pourquoi on ne serait pas homosexuel ?

- Je refuse...

Naruto le fixa comme s'il cherchait au fond de ses yeux la preuve du contraire, puis un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux, il continua de marcher en silence... Sasuke lui serrait les poings, ça passerait il en était sûr, en tout cas il ferait tout pour que ça soit le cas... Et pourtant, pourquoi il ressentait tellement de plaisir à être juste avec lui ?

Une fois sur les quai ils patientèrent une heure avant que le bateau qui emmenait Gaara et son frère Kankuro n'arrive et que les passagers ne puissent descendre... Les deux français, bien qu'étant né en Algérie, mais de parents français, était là pour voir tout les détails de leur mission, en effet, une des geisha repartirait en France comme signe d'alliance formel avec la contrée de Molière. Ils se saluèrent froidement pour Sasuke, Gaara et Kankuro et avec chaleur pour le blond qui fit la conversation tout seul le long du retour.

En cours de route le sujet du bal qui se déroulerait pour l'arrivée des Geisha, entra dans la conversation. En effet Naruto et Sasuke y présenteraient un spectacle ensemble, une première, de même que Gaara et son frère qui prévoyaient des chants traditionnels des touaregs. Gaara avait une très belle voix et Kankuro était multi instrumentaliste. Le contenu du spectacle des uns et des autres était un secret et personne ne savait ce que Naruto et Sasuke avait préparé, en fait ils ne le savaient pas eux même, il restait un mois. La conversation dériva sur le bal qui suivrait ou Gaara déclara d'une voix ferme qu'il ne danserait pas.

- Pourquoi ?! S'écria aussitôt Naruto.

- Parce que...

Un grand silence s'en suivit et Sasuke laissa échapper un sifflement narquois, ne ratant pas une occasion de prouver sa supériorité sur le roux :

- Tu ne sais pas danser...

L'adolescent blond dévisagea son amis français qui foudroya du regard l'autre petit prétentieux et refusa de répondre plus amplement, fuyant le regard ahurit de son ami. Kankuro soupira et expliqua :

- On a toujours été formé comme des mercenaires, nos parents étant mort très tôt, on s'est débrouillé tout seul, on à été recueillit chez des pirates du désert. On a appris leur danses mais pas les danses européennes et franchement, des mercenaires qui danseraient la valse...

- Auraient franchement l'air idiot... La danse c'est pour les filles... Conclut Gaara.

Il y eut soudain un trou immense dans la conversation, Naruto s'était stoppé en plein milieu de la rue juste devant l'entrée secrète de l'organisation. Sasuke émit un grognement : Gaara venait de dire que Naruto était une fille et il savait à quel point cela pouvait blesser son ami. Le roux sembla alors se rendre compte de sa bêtise et ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Naruto je... enfin c'est...

L'intéressé franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la trappe dissimulée dans le mur sans un mot, laissant les trois autres dans un silence pesant. Kankuro se raclât la gorge et suivit les pas du blond en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Te jure, les roux des fois... ». Le cadet des français fixait un point imaginaire derrière le mur alors que l'Uchiwa le défigurait en lui envoyant des ondes mortelles. Les minutes se succédèrent sans un mot et Sasuke finit par se calmer, d'une voix blanche il s'adressa à l'autre :

- A seize heures, dans la bibliothèque, ne soit pas en retard...

Et il franchit lui aussi la trappe, suivit d'un Gaara silencieux.

A seize heures donc Gaara patientait avec un air neutre sous le regard plein d'admiration de la part de certaines filles. La plupart était habituellement dans ce que Naruto appelait « The Sasuke's Fan Club », sauf qu'il se trompait sur un point c'est en fait le « Naruto and Sasuke's Fan Club » et visiblement, Gaara venait de s'ajouter au duo. Justement, le prince noir arriva avec son petit air supérieur habituel et sans une parole, il intima à Gaara de le suivre. Ce dernier obtempéra sans broncher. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs et descendirent une volée de marches qui les menèrent au sous sol. Derrière une porte rouge, une jolie musique retentissait. Sasuke ouvrit la porte sans un son et pénétra dans la pièce suivit par Gaara. C'était une petite pièce éclairée par une série de petites lampes qui lui donnait un air pesant. Les murs était blancs cassé, immaculés et le parquet semblait de mauvaise qualité, c'était « la petite salle » de danse, celle ou les plus jeunes commençaient. Une double porte qui était en fait de gros rideaux beiges sales marquait la séparation avec une autre salle d'où s'élevait la musique. Ils traversèrent la pièce sans que le parquet ne craque une seule fois et Sasuke tirât discrètement le rideau, laissant juste à Gaara et lui-même la place de voir un spectacle déroutant : Naruto dansait sur ce que Gaara reconnu comme étant le canon de Pachelbel qui s'échappait d'un vieux mégaphone grésillant. Le jeune garçon français n'avait jamais vu son ami danser bien qu'il fut au courtant de cette pratique, lorsqu'il l'avait apprise il n'avait rien dit mais déjà à cette époque il avait trouvé cela très étrange. Or aujourd'hui, il était en état d'ébahissement profond devant la grâce féline, la beauté divine et la pureté innocente qui se dégageait de ses mouvements. A ses côtés, Sasuke fixait son ami avec la même intensité mais une lueur triste au fond du regard. La musique cessa et Naruto s'immobilisa dans une posture dramatiquement belle, son corps renversé vers l'arrière formant un arc de cercle parfait alors qu'il tendait les mains vers des spectateurs invisibles de part et d'autre de lui-même. Comme si on l'avait arrêté en pleine chute. Avec un petit sourire mesquin, Sasuke poussa alors son complice dans la salle. Cette salle si était bien plus belle : le mur de droite était entièrement recouvert de glaces et une barre était fixée dans un magnifique parquet de chêne brillant. Elle était lumineuse et chaleureuse bien que d'une décoration très sobre mais si vous aviez posé la question au deux adolescents qui venaient d'entrer, ils vous auraient dit que la lumière n'y était pour rien et que la source de lumière provenait d'un magnifique sourire aux yeux bleus.

Ledit adolescent sursauta suite à cette intrusion et observant le nouvel arrivant d'un air neutre. Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux, maudissant Sasuke qui avait mystérieusement disparut... Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du mercenaire roux de rougir, ou même de se tordre les doigts, pourtant en cet instant, le parfait contrôle qu'il avait toujours de lui tomba en miette :

- Pardon...

- C'est rien...

Le blond se détourna pour s'approcher du mégaphone, laissant le désarroi de cette réponse froide faire son effet... Gaara déclarât alors :

- Apprend moi... A danser...

La Naruto lâcha le disque qu'il tenait en main et fixa son interlocuteur, surpris :

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu... Apprend moi... La...valse...Et ... Les autres danses européennes...

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Naruto ramassa le disque, le mit en marche puis il s'adressa à son ami :

- Je ne les connais pas toutes...

Il n'ajouta rien et s'approcha de Gaara sans sourire, celui-ci baissa instinctivement le regard et l'autre reprit :

- T'es sûre que ce ne serait pas une atteinte à ta virilité...

- J'ai été idiot de dire ça... Beaucoup d'hommes danse la valse sinon les femmes n'auraient pas de compagnons... C'est juste qu'on ne prend pas le temps de danser en France... Excuse moi Naruto...

- Je t'excuse...

La musique montait crescendo et Naruto tendit une main à Gaara qui la regarda incrédule.

- Bah aller ! Donne moi ta main !

- Mais euh... Tu ne veux pas me montrer d'abord que je vois ?

- Tout seul ? Je ne peux pas danser la valse tout seul !

- Mademoiselle, voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse ? Intervint alors mystérieusement Sasuke revenu du néant. Il tendait sa main gantée tout en faisant une révérence au jeune homme blond qui lui fit un grand sourire :

- Avec joie.

Et il lui prit la main. Naruto et Sasuke avait appris à danser la valse, qui faisait partie de l'éducation de l'orphelinat auquel Jiraya tenait particulièrement, au même moment. Pour la première fois, Naruto avait accomplit mieux et plus vite quelque chose que Sasuke qui après avoir profondément boudés, ils n'avaient que dix ans à l'époque, Naruto lui avait donné des cours particuliers. Ils étaient parfaitement accordés. Gaara se mit dans un coin alors que Sasuke posait une main sur la hanche de Naruto et l'autre tenant la main du blond qui pour sa part avait sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. La musique s'écoulait doucement semblant se modifié sur les pas des deux garçons plutôt que le contraire. Le jeune français souriait doucement, éblouit par tant de souplesse dans leurs mouvements. Leurs yeux se croisèrent soudain et un rougissement monta de leurs joues. Il y eut un tremblement et ils détournèrent le regard. Naruto sentait le souffle de Sasuke proche de lui et sentait parfois sa jambe frôler une des siennes. Finalement c'est presque avec soulagement qu'ils entreprirent le mouvement final mais au moment de la séparation, Naruto chercha désespérément le regard de l'autre, qui ne vint pas. Sasuke le lâcha et prétextant aller à la bibliothèque, sortit sans plus un mot. Il franchit le rideau et souffla soudain, évacuant la tension. Il ferma les yeux tentant de contrôler son corps qui frissonnait sous les papillons qui courraient sur sa peau. Il passât la porte rouge en silence et se dirigeât vers la bibliothèque.Dans la salle, Naruto commençait ses explications, tentant en même temps de se calmer...c'était pourtant une simple danse comme ils en avaient fait des milliers...

Sai avait aperçut Sasuke lorsque celui-ci sortait du couloir qui menait aux salles de sport, il l'avait suivit, n'oubliant pas son enquête... LA vérité c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour entrer dans la confidence d'une des deux personnes sur lesquelles il devait enquêter... Sai n'avait jamais appris les relations humaines. Il appartenait à la branche spécialisée dans le meurtre, la branche NE (No Emotion) qui comme son nom l'indiquait, formait des machines à tuer. Au départ cette branche était une faction extrémiste anarchiste dirigée par un certain Danzo, mais celui-ci devenu aveugle, Jiraya réussit à prendre le contrôle des meurtriers et à les garder sous sa tutelle. Maintenant les Agent de la NE était d'abord sous l'autorité de Jiraya et ensuite sous celle de Danzo. Mais des enfants tels que Sai avait voué un culte sans limite a celui qui fut leur père, Sai était avant tout fidèle à son maître... Il suivit Sasuke dans la bibliothèque et le vit prendre un livre de loin et s'installer à une table pour le lire, ce qu'il ne fit pas, constata Sai après avoir à observer l'autre vingt minutes. Quand bien même Sasuke lirait lentement, là, ce n'était pas normal pour un membre de l'ANBU, encore moins pour un élite. Fort de sa constatation il s'avança vers sa cible et s'assit en face. L'autre n'eut aucun mouvement, mais Sai savait qu'il l'avait vu. Il laissa passer encore quelques minutes qu'il passa à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie pour aborder son ténébreux voisin. Finalement alors que celui-ci fixait encore et toujours la même page, il décida de lui faire remarquer :

- Je croyais que tu étais un agent spécial... Tu a du oublier que la couverture idéale en bibliothèque comprend aussi de tourner les pages...

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite puis d'un ton glacial il répondit :

- Je ne suis pas en mission...

- On est toujours en mission...

L'autre daigna lever un regard interrogatif vers lui auquel il eut une réponse énigmatique :

- Ton meilleur ami est ton pire ennemi... D'ailleurs Uchiwa c'est ça ? C'est quoi ta relation avec Uzumaki ?

Il eut en réponse un regard suspicieux. Il ne perdit pas pieds et continua :

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien... Tout le monde parle de votre travail d'équipe ici... C'est bien d'être... Proche... De son coéquipier...

- Tu veux savoir quoi là ?

- Bah...ce sont de simples questions...

- Déguerpis, tu m'agaces...

- Ou la... Le grand... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, l'ultime Uchiwa s'énerve... Il parait que c'est rare... J'aurais mis le doigt du un sujet...Chaud ?

Ils se dévisagèrent. Sasuke le fusillait du regard alors que Sai lui renvoyait un sourire ironique. Sentant que la situation dégénérait, il détourna le regard et après avoir observé le reste des personnes présentes, demanda :

- Tu vois la fille là bas... Elle s'appelle Karin... Je la trouve jolie et toi ?

- J'en ai rien à faire des filles... Fut la réponse spontanée. Immédiatement après, il se rendit compte de la façon dont ses propos avaient pu être interprétés et a voir le regard de Sai, ça n'avait pas loupé... Il le fixa avec un sourire mauvais et soudain quelque chose s'éclaira dans la tête de Sasuke :

- Tu es du bureau d'enquête interne...

Cette fois ci ce fut à Sai de perdre son assurance, il ne répondit rien et l'autre reprit avec un sourire sadique :

- En fait... T'es vraiment nul dans le genre...

- Je ne suis pas du bureau d'enquête interne...

- Tu enquêtes sur Naruto et moi... Pourquoi ?

- Ma formation première n'est peut être pas celle d'enquêteur interne mais je ne suis pas de la dernière pluie... Tu crois que je vais te répondre ?

- Tu ferais mieux...

Encore une fois il se défièrent muettement et soudain Sasuke sauta par dessus la table sans un bruit et trop vite pour Sai qui se trouva plaquer contre la table, un bras tordu dans le dos...

- J'ai toujours su que les internes étaient nuls... Mais toi t'es pire, t'es carrément une sous merde...

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son prisonnier et ajoutât :

- T'approches pas de Naruto... Sinon la prochaine fois c'est ton cou que je tordrais...

Puis il le lâcha et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas vif, personne n'avait rien suivit de l'échange qui c'était accomplit dans le silence complet... Sai souriait, il venait d'avoir une preuve de ce qu'il avançait :

- Ah oui Sasuke, tu le protège ton cher petit... Crois moi, tu vas regretter ça...

Au même moment dans la salle de danse, Gaara, tout son corps sous tension murmura :

- Naruto, on peut arrêter là, ça va me rendre fou sinon...

L'autre lui sourit et le lâcha. Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'ils répétaient le même mouvement. Gaara bougeait de manière fluide, il était doué mais avait du mal à tenir un rythme longtemps, de plus il lui arrivait de changer parfois de tempo ou de vouloir avancer au lieu de reculer de façon tout à fait anarchique et inexpliquée. Le roux souffla de soulagement et le blond partit éteindre la musique. Etre obligé de ce concentrer sur l'apprentissage de Gaara lui avait permit de se calmer et il en était très heureux. Mais maintenant ses pensées revenaient sur la danse. Ils avaient souvent dansé ensemble, la valse, mais surtout le tango que Sasuke maîtrisait moins bien, et jamais ça ne leur avait fait cet effet...

- Naruto ? Eh oh...

- Hein ?

- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle...

- Oh... Tu disais ?

- J'aimerais te remercier... Quand je saurais danser la valse... Je pourrais t'apprendre quelque chose de tout à fait français !

Son ami lui sourit et se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose de tout à fait français lorsqu'il se fit soudain une remarque :

- La valse ce n'est pas spécialement anglais...

- Bah... Je peux t'apprendre ce que tu veux...

- Je vais réfléchir alors...

Ils sortirent en silence et prirent la direction de leurs chambres qui étaient voisines, sur le chemin ils en arrivèrent à parler de l'amour, sujet qui de toute façon est récurrent à cet age.

- De toute façon, avec le GENIN, on n'a jamais le temps de tomber amoureux...

- A l'ANBU non plus... Et on n'a pas le droit de payer des femmes...

- Nous non plus... Moi je voudrais une femme qui chanterait bien... On chanterait ensemble...

- Moi je ne sais pas... J'ai connu trop peu de fille... Y'en a peu à l'ANBU...

- J'ai remarqué... En France il y en a plus...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

- En plus on embrasse mieux...

- Et pourquoi ça...

- Vous les anglais vous embrasser juste avec les lèvres... Nous on embrasse avec la langue et tout...

- Avec quoi ?! La langue mais c'est...

- Non ce n'est pas dégoûtant... C'est agréable...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda alors Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître et qui avait du seulement entendre « c'est agréable ».

- De baisers. Répondit froidement Gaara. De vrais baisers...

- Le baiser à la française ? Avec la langue ?!

- Tu connais ça Sasuke ? s'exclama Naruto.

- On m'en a parlé...

- En tout cas les filles aiment ça. Conclut Gaara avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de saluer les deux garçons qui se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre.

Une fois entré en silence, Naruto déclarât vouloir prendre une douche, Sasuke haussa les épaules mais la vision fugitive de Naruto nu s'imposa à lui, il détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche, il souffla et s'affala sur le canapé de la pièce commune. Chaque « Chambre » était constituée d'une pièce commune avec cuisine, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambre. La décoration était épurée. En face de l'entrée, encadrant une fenêtre à guillotine, deux symboles étaient peint : Un tourbillon orange à gauche, symbole des Uzumaki, un éventail à droit, symbole des Uchiwa... Sasuke comme Naruto était le dernier représentant d'une grande et puissante famille. Dans le salon, le brun repensa à la réponse qu'il avait faite à Sai : « Je m'en fiche des filles »... Et c'était vrai, aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais déclaré chez lui un quelconque intérêt... Aucune ne l'émouvait particulièrement. Il se massa doucement les tempes, tentant de ne plus y réfléchir, mais en vains... Il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence et d'affronter ce que cela impliquait.

De son côté, Naruto n'en menait pas plus large, à la différence que lui se faisait des films. Il se voyait embrasser Sasuke « à la française »... Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment faire mais quelqu'un pouvait lui apprendre... Du moment qu'il arrivait à le convaincre de lui apprendre... Quelque chose de typiquement français...


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre trois... Merci beaucoup à The-Justice, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que ma fiction avait plus, effectivement, je pense que les lecteurs sont fainéants, c'est vrai que beaucoup lisent les rating M pour le yaoi et le lemon, perso, n'étant pas douée pour les écrire, ils ne viennent pas tout de suite, et j'aime quand l'histoire se construit bien... Par contre c'est sur que ça me met la pression, j'espère ne pas te décevoir :S... A part ça, je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre on assistera à la rencontre Naru & Sasu/Saku... J'espère qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes aussi... Bon là je pars en vacance, mais j'essaierais d'écrire à mon retour... Je sais que je publie lentement, mais j'essaie de faire des chapitres un peu long à chaque fois... Voila, bonne lecture...

**/!\** Homophobes, Vade Retro (Satanas, oserais-je ajouter xD)

**Chapitre 3. Angoisses**

Entre Salt Lak City (Utah) et Jefferson City (Missouri)

Train de nuit, compartiments 3,4 et 5.

Il régnait sur le compartiment 3 une ambiance des plus calmes, celui-ci était composé de Tsunade, Sakura, Ino et Chôji. La maîtresse d'Okiya regardait à travers la vitre la nuit noire, emmitouflée dans une couverture à carreaux rouge et vert qu'elle trouvait affreuse mais qui tout du moins lui tenait chaud. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était dans cette position sans bouger mis à part lors des cahots. Ils avaient traversée les plaines et les plateaux arides du Colorado la veille et maintenant les bassins frais du Kansas. Bien que le voyage ne se fasse en première classe, dans trois compartiments différents, les banquettes devenaient inconfortables au bout de cinq heures sans bouger. Mais Tsunade se concentrait sur autre chose. Elle était préoccupée par l'incident, tant est qu'on puisse encore l'appeler comme ça, du bateau. Premièrement, Sakura en avait pris un coup au moral, et même s'il elle se montrait forte devant les autres, d'après Ino, elle doutait énormément, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était, ni ce qui lui arrivait pendant ses absences, car elle ne s'en souvenait jamais. Bien sûr, Tsunade avait donné le change à la jeune fille en lui donnant des compagnes particulièrement réceptives à son trop plein de pouvoir et le stockaient sans qu'il y ait de répercussions sur leur santé mentale ou physique. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, bientôt Sakura se rendrait compte que les pouvoirs de ses amies venaient d'elle-même. Voila pourquoi, finalement, l'accident qui avait forcé leur départ était le bien venu, la dernière solution étant que Jiraya ait effectivement trouvé « l'enfant du ciel », qui saurait la contrôler grâce au pendentif qu'elle portait, pendentif qui se trouvait dans sa famille depuis la nuit des temps. A l'époque, Sarutobi, son père adoptif, lui avait dit qu'elle descendait des serviteurs de la fille – mère... Peut être que c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à la recherche de cette dernière, et elle était sûre aujourd'hui de l'avoir trouvé... Mais à quel risques ? Elle avait maintenant derrière elle Orochimaru, celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère et qui avait pourtant assassiné Sarutobi pour obtenir son épée... Sans compter que Sakura pouvait elle aussi devenir un danger... Pour le moment son pouvoir avait toujours épargné les innocents, mais pour combien de temps encore, car sa force augmentait encore et toujours... De son côté la jeune fille dormait d'un sommeil paisible, serrant dans sa main une pierre blanche. Cette pierre était son premier souvenir, elle l'avait déjà dans la main lorsque que sa conscience c'était éveillé et cette pierre semblait avoir un pouvoir calmant sur elle... C'était pourtant une pierre banale, bien que complètement blanche, elle semblait aspirer la lumière et était complètement lisse. Juste avant de s'endormir, Sakura avait pris la ferme décision de se contrôler la prochaine fois et de ne pas « la » laisser prendre le contrôle sur elle-même... De leur côté, Ino et Chôji se cherchaient des yeux, puis lorsqu'ils se croisaient, se fuyaient. L'un se sentant probablement coupable d'avoir menti, l'autre trop impressionné pour oser dire quoique se soit. Bien sûr elle avait toujours douté qu'il soit militaire, mais de là à ce qu'il soit membre de la prestigieuse organisation qui les avaient sauvés, elle était bien loin de s'en douter. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça qu'il allait faire un tour dans le reste du wagon pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle sauta sur l'occasion et annonça qu'elle le suivait. Tsunade lui donna son assentiment d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent... Dans un silence gêné, elle regretta son initiative. Les minutes passèrent alors que chacun cherchait quelque chose à dire, se sentant coupable. Ino ne savait pas comment lu montrer tout gratitude qu'elle avait envers lui et se sentait honteuse de l'avoir sous estimé. Quand à lui, il se tordait les doigts en pensant qu'il s'était déjà trop attaché à elle... Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

- Merci...

Il la regarda presque surpris, avec un visage figé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, l'ayant trop vu sourire et baissa les yeux. Il la regarda encore un instant puis lui répondit :

- C'est rien... Je n'ai fait que mon travail... Et vous nous avez aussi aisé... Pour le sang... comment faites vous finalement ?

S'il y avait bien une chose qui qualifiait Chôji, c'était sa curiosité et celle-ci avait prit le dessus sur sa gêne. Il observait Ino avec un visage à présent enfantin, impatient d'avoir une réponse, elle lui sourit en retour, rassurée et enchaîna :

- En fait, je ne sais pas exactement, je me concentre et...c'est comme si je demandais à tous les éléments du sang de disparaître... Alors ils partent ailleurs... J'explique sûrement mal... Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement...

Il eut un petit rire en réponse, devant son incapacité à expliquer, elle avait prit un regard timide qu'elle n'avait jamais à sa connaissance et qui tranchait avec la femme forte pour qui elle se faisait passer... Les mots lui échappèrent :

- Vous êtes belle...

Il se rendit compte de ses paroles trop tard, mais ne pu détourner les regard de ses yeux d'abord surpris, puis gêné et enfin rieur :

- Et toi tu es le plus adorable des gentlemen que je n'ai jamais rencontrés !

Pendant ce temps, le compartiment 4 était en pleine discussion, et une discussion très animée, en effet, le compartiment était composé de Neji, sa cousine, Lee et Tenten et les deux jeune femmes assistaient atterrées à la rixe qui opposait Neji à l'autre garçon. La discussion avait commencée sur une remarque à propos du rôle des hommes par rapport aux femmes alors que le cousin d'Hinata posait sur les épaules de cette dernière une couverture l'ayant sentit grelotter. Elle l'avait remercié du regard et avec un sourire auquel il avait répondu, chose rare et c'était là que Lee avait mis son grain de sel :

- Je vois que tu prend soin d'elle, c'est bien, les femmes sont fragiles, il faut sans cesse les défendrent contre l'adversité masculine! La femme est un joyau, que dis-je un trophée pour lequel il faut se battre...

- Sauf ton respect, Hinata n'est pas ma compagne mais ma cousine et ce n'est certainement pas un trophée... J'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur elle, c'est tout...

- Relation incestueuse ? Je n'ai rien contre les mœurs décousues...

Le regard de Neji c'était fait glacial alors qu'Hinata rougissait en bafouillant :

- Non, non, Neji est ju-juste mon cous...

- Qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir ! Ton cousin et toi devrez vous battre contre les préjugés, c'est cela la flamme de la jeunesse !

- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi Lee, intervint Tenten ayant vu les poings de Neji se refermer...

- Pour ta gouverne, reprit le cousin, sache qu'Hinata est une sœur pour moi mais rien de plus, rien de moins... Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles des femmes !

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, rien n'est plus beau que de sauver une jeune jouvencelle pucelle (triple pléonasme xD), c'est bien dommage pour toi Tenten d'être tombée dans l'ANBU, ça a tué ta féminité ! Mais les tâches de la vie courante sont les leurs, sinon où serait leur utilité ?

Tenten leva juste les yeux au ciel en souriant ironiquement à Hinata, lui enjoignant de ne pas écouter, mais Neji réagit au quart de tour et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient dans un débat sur le rôle de la femme et Hinata voyait que son cousin devait se contenir pour ne pas sauter au cou de Lee qui défendait ses idées avec virulence... Au bout d'un moment, Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et frappa Lee du plat de la main au niveau de la poitrine, celui-ci se plia en deux en suffocant sous le regard horrifié d'Hinata qui se précipita sur lui, retenue par son cousin. Lee releva difficilement la tête et les autres purent y voir un sourire :

- Que...Disais-je... Tenten... Ca a completement arraché ton cœur...de ...femme...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, l'ANBU avait besoin de nous les femmes au même titre que vous... Espèce de misogyne... Qui séduirait les hommes du pouvoir à part nous ? Nous avons le pouvoir de vous contrôler et vous celui de contrôler le monde... Mais qui gouverne finalement hein ?

Sur ce elle se leva en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Lee qui émit un grognement, elle sourit ensuite à Hinata et lui dit :

- Je propose une expédition toilette...

En effet, la jeune fille au yeux clair avait très envie depuis tout à l'heure mais n'osait pas y aller seule ni demander à Neji, elle hésita :

- On ne peut pas les laisser tout les deux...

- Vas-y Hinata... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Déclara tendrement Neji avec un sourire.

Elle obéit donc et se leva pour suivre Tenten. Une fois dans le couloir elle suivit sans un mot la femme travestie. Finalement elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- P...Pourquoi vous vous habillez comme ça ?

Tenten eut d'abord un petit rire et ne répondit qu'une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans les toilettes et après avoir déposée la canne décorative avec laquelle elle marchait et qui lui conférait cette attitude si sûre :

- Premièrement c'est plus pratique, ensuite, j'y trouve un certain esthétique... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'habitude je suis en robe...

Hinata lui rendit son sourire avec une lueur envieuse dans les yeux que Tenten surprit, avec un sourire celle-ci ajouta :

- Tu pourras faire de même à Londres dans le QG de l'ANBU...

- Oh non... Neji ne me laissera jamais faire...

- Alors tu vas donner raison à Lee et laisser ton cousin décider pour toi ? A Londres tu seras bien plus libre, certes tu es une femme donc il y aura des choses qui te seront difficiles à accomplir... Mais tout est possible avec de la volonté...

Hinata resta silencieuse face au miroir et Tenten sortit en disant qu'elle l'attendait dehors...

Le compartiment 4 lui était plongé dans un silence lourd et pesant. Shizune et Iruka dormaient, mais Temari et Shikamaru se fixaient et se défiaient du regard. Elle avait très mal supporté qu'il la prenne pour une imbécile, même s'il avait tout à fait raison d'avoir agis ainsi, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir été ainsi bernée... Surtout qu'elle se posait à présent de sérieuses questions sur ses sentiments, en effet elle avait été à la fois très heureuse de découvrir qu'elle pourrait encore le voir et à la fois très énervée... Quant à lui, il lui avait sourit et fait un clin d'œil qu'elle avait dédaigné avec dégoût, il avait alors décidé qu'elle était comme toute les autres et que tout ça était trop «emmerdant pour lui, oui, Shikamaru était vulgaire. Il sortit alors un paquet de clope, s'étant retenu tout le voyage, mais il n'y tenait plus. Il ouvrit un tout petit peu la fenêtre sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lança... Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à fumer. Elle jetait de fréquents regards vers lui et il lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé avant de lui tendre sa cigarette sans la regarder... Elle observa d'abord ce qu'il lui tendait avec suspicion puis elle vit son regard amusé et elle eut un rictus ironique, il la mettait au défi et elle le releva. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira un bouffée, trop longue, trop vite, elle s'étrangla et toussa bruyamment sous son rire franc, elle le fusilla du regard. Il s'arrêta de rire et tendis la main vers son visage et essuya une larme causée par l'étranglement ou la honte de son pouce avant d'ajouter :

- T'es pas belle quand t'es en colère...

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, il se rassit fasse à elle et la regarda, elle boudait maintenant en silence, il soupira avant de lui dire :

- Excuse moi... de t'avoir mentit... Mais à vrai dire... J'avais pas le choix... Mais bon... Comme ça, elles viendront peut être... Les « autres circonstances »...

Elle releva la tête vers lui, il ne la regardait pas, perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit à travers la vitre... Elle sourit et releva une jambes pour la replier sous son menton, laissant ainsi voir une grande partie de sa cuisse et plus bas encore, il s'en aperçut et eut un rictus, elle l'avait fait exprès, il marmonna de façon à peine audible : « Vivement qu'elles arrives ces « autres circonstances »... » Et elle ne pu retenir un petit rire qu'il retourna, soudain, le voyage sembla plus agréable...

Trois wagons plus loin, il régnait dans le compartiment 10 un silence pesant de l'attente, 3 homes attendaient le signal de leur comparse féminine. Elle revint près d'une demi heure plus tard avec un grand sourire et leur dit :

- Elle s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes, c'est le moment...

L'un des trois, qui avait les cheveux gris sortis alors un talkie walki et chuchota :

- Kimimaro, c'est à toi...

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et les trois hommes se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme au cheveux rouges qui els conduisit jusqu'au troisième wagon lorsque qu'un bruit sourd résonna au loin, faisant trembler la terre et les rail, il y eut tout autour des quatre mystérieux personnages des hoquets de surprise et des petits cris. Shikamaru sortit prestement dans le couloir et appela Lee qui accourut :

- Vas vers l'avant, voir si on peu arrêter le train, si je me souviens bien, dans dix minutes on sera sur un pont... Ou en tout cas le vide au dessus du quel il était construit...

Lee acquiesça et prit la direction de la locomotive alors que Chôji questionnait son ami du regard quant à la suite des événements.

- Fais les rassembler leurs affaires vers l'arrière du train, si jamais d'ici huit minute,s le train n'est pas arrêter, dis leur de se débrouiller pour sauter de ce train en vie... elles devraient y arrivé avec leur... Particularité...

Chôji lui sourit et prit la direction inverse, pour revenir dans son compartiment. Il entendis alors un cri : C'étais Tenten qui imitait le brame du cerf, elle l'appelait. Il prit la direction du son et parvint au bout d'une minute sur une scène de combat assez impressionnante : Tenten était au prise avec un gars énorme et un mec au regard de fou qui se déplaçait comme une araignée alors qu'au bout du couloir, Sakura se défendait comme elle pouvait contre les deux autre, une femme au cheveux rouge et un homme bossu. Shikamaru se rua au devant de l'homme araignée ; tentant de le toucher à la tête d'un bon coup de pied, mais l'adversaire s'y attendais et le regarda en riant. Il sortit alors un poignard de sa botte et se mit en position de défense, les deux adversaires se faisaient face lorsqu'un cri le déconcentra :

- Shika, ils ont pété le système de frein !

Au même moment, l'homme araignée voulu se jeter sur lui mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, une cascade de cheveux brun le poussa, ils roulèrent et avant que Shikamaru n'ai eut le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, Neji s'était relevé et faisait face à l'homme passablement surpris. Homme qui fut soudain projeter contre son camarade avant d'atterrir dans le mur, Chôji venait de faire à l'ancien adversaire de Tenten une de ses meilleur prise de catch combiné à l'art Sumotori... La jeune fille quant à elle avait sauté sur les deux restant pour tenter d'aider Sakura, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge se retrouva au sol. Shikamaru eut juste le temps de hurler :

- Lee ! Prend Sakura et fait descendre tout le monde...

Ce dernier eut un bref mouvement d'affirmation avant de bouger à une vitesse hallucinante, Sakura et lui étaient hors de porté avant qua chacun des combattants n'ai eut le temps de dire ouf. Shikamaru analysa durant ce bref instant la situation, il restait cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le vide... Il se tourna vers Neji :

- Toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici...

- Détrompe toi, je ne suis peu être pas aussi fort que vous pour ce qui est de l'escrime, mais je m'y connais mieux que vous en art martiaux...

De toute façon pensa l'autre, l'heure n'était pas à la négociation car l'homme araignée s'était extirpé de sous son acolyte et fonçait droit vers eux, de même que l'homme étrangement bossu. Neji bloqua d'une prise bien placée le premier et Tenten le second grâce un couple mouvement du poignet, elle fit claquer son fouet qui s'enroula autour du cou de ce dernier. D'un regard avec Chôji, Shikamaru se rua alors sur la jeune femme. Elle le regarda un instant avant de partir dans un rire démoniaque :

- Toi ? Petit fétu de paille, que ta mort viennent comme la douce mélodie des os brisés...

L'autre eut juste le temps de soupirer avant de devoir entamer un mouvement souple du bassin pour l'esquiver. Elle tenait dans sa main un objet de bois qui aurait pu ressembler à une flûte s'il n'avait pas été terminé par une boule de plomb... Visiblement, un seul coup de cette arme vous réduisait le cerveau en bouillit. Mais, pensa Shikamaru, elle avait aussi ses inconvénients, son poids, ça lui laissa l'avantage de la vitesse... Il se mit alors à décrire de ses bras une danse d'un certain charmes, la jeune femme tenta un instant de regarder ailleurs, mais son attention était déjà rivé sur lui, dans un dernier instant de lucidité, elle lui envoya sa massue à la tête, il esquiva de justesse, mais le charme était rompu...Elle roula sur le côté, il fit de même et lui parlât d'une voix douce :

- Les ombres sont tes amies...

La jeune femme intriguée ne pu s'empêcher de regarder leurs ombres et les mouvements que décrivit alors Shikamaru. Il fredonna une mélodie et bientôt, elle lâchait sa massue avant de se recroqueviller dans son coin, il prononça alors :

- Ton corps n'est plus que ton ombre...Finissant de l'hypnotiser.

Chôji pour sa part était largement malmené par son adversaire qui le faisait reculer de plus en plus loin dans le Wagon, finalement, ils arrivèrent à un endroit ou une fenêtre était ouverte, Chôji saisit sa chance et se plaça dos à elle, il recula vivement, entraînant l'autre qui dû le lcher pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Chôji attendit qu'il se relève et se mit en position défensive, l'autre sourit et poussa un hurlement tout en lui fonçant dessus, il franchit els quelques mètres qui els séparaient et au dernière moment, Chôji esquiva, étant de plus petite taille il avait l'avantage la dessus et l'autre continua sa trajectoire dans la vitre. Il poussa un cri de surprise puis d'horreur lorsque son corps bascula entièrement, poussé par Chôji d'un coup dans le dos. Le plus gros resta coincé et Chôji s'en frotta les mains en riant :

- Parfait, conclut-il avant de regarder sa montre, il leur restait trois minutes...

De leur côté, Tenten et Neji s'en sortaient plutôt bien, même si le jeune homme était blessé, il avait de toute évidence une épaule fracturée, mais son adversaire rampait vraiment actuellement. Le brun recula et s'adossa contre le mur, haletant lorsqu'il sentit un long bâton contre son bras, d'un coup d'œil sur sa droite il vit que c'était une canne, il reconnu la canne de Tenten qu'elle avait dû poser là avant d'aller au toilettes, il la saisit et dévissa prestement le pommeau, révélant une épée, ou plutôt un fleuret d'escrime. Neji ne savait pas manier l'objet, mais dans cette situation, cette arme tombait à pic, c'était le cas de le dire, il la brandit devant lui sous l'œil effrayer de son adversaire qui eut juste le temps de sentir la lame lui transpercer la cuisse. Neji ne s'arrêta par la et entraîna l'autre contre le mur joliment décoré d'une tapisserie dans laquelle la lame s'enfonça avant de traverser la première épaisseur de bois du Wagon. Neji recula alors, soufflant, il s'éloigna prestement pour rejoindre Shikamaru et Tenten qui arriva à cet instant. La jeune fille saignait abondamment au niveau de l'abdomen, elle avait dû se battre contre l'homme bossu qui en plus d'être rapide, faisait état d'une force colossale. Alors qu'il la tenait contre le mur, l'étranglant tout en la soulevant du sol avec un sadique sourire, elle eut la présence d'esprit d'utiliser une technique déloyal et lui envoya son pied dans l'entrejambe. Son adversaire eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, la lâcha un instant, assez pour qu'elle pu sauter puis rouler souplement vers le six coups qu'elle avait réussit à lui faire lâcher au début du combat, elle lui tira dans l'épaule, puis dans le genoux opposé avant de rejoindre ses amis sans demander son reste, gravement blessée. Shikamaru pencha sa tête par-dessus la fenêtre et vit le pont ou ce qu'ils en restait, en flamme, il prit Tenten sous son bras et ils se dirigèrent tout quatre vers l'arrière du wagon, Chôji ouvrit la pote en fracas, pris Tenten avec lui pour sauter, ils roulèrent un instant, Shikamaru se tourna alors vers Neji et d'un signe de tête ils firent de même. La chute fut rude, surtout pour Neji qui acheva de se casser et déboîter l'épaule. Il tomba inconscient sous la douleur.

Pendant qu'ils combattaient, Lee avait ramener Sakura vers ses amis, les avaient réunis et leur avait demander :

- Qui pense avoir le pouvoir de m'aider à décrocher un wagon du reste du train ?

Temari s'approcha et Elle lui fit signe de la suivre tout en disant aux autres :

- Lorsque vous sentirez le wagon ralentir, sauter avec vos affaires...

Il n'attendit aucune réponse avant d'entraîner Temari avec lui vers l'avant. Les gens affolés leur barraient le passage, hurlant et pleurant, pourtant Lee jouait des coudes suivit de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit plus calme, franchir la porte en fer et arrivèrent sur une plateforme, Lee sauta par-dessus la barrière et atterrit souplement sur le joint entre els deux wagon, il dû hurler pour se faire entendre de Temari :

- LA ! IL FAUT QUE TU FASSES SAUTER CA !

Elle acquiesça et lui fit signe de revenir vers elle, il obtempéra et la vit se concentrer, peu à peu, le joint se mit à rougir, puis alors qu'il semblait chauffer à blanc, il sembla se couvrir d'une épaisse couche de glace qui vola soudain en morceau alors que Temari rouvrait les yeux.

- Magnifique ! s'écria Lee...

Après quelques secondes, son regard se fit à nouveau préoccupé...

- On va toujours trop vite...

- Je vais nous ralentir... Accroche toi !

Elle fit de même et alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers l'avant, Lee vit la terre se lever légèrement devant eux, les rails se détournèrent alors et les pierres poussèrent, de plus en plus grosses. Le wagon cahotait en tout sens, et ralentissait peu à peu, mais toujours pas assez. Finalement Temari contracta son poing pour le rouvrir brusquement et une énorme motte de terre se dressa devant eux, Lee comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire et l'attrapa vivement pour la faire renter, ils se calèrent assis derrière la porte et le wagon entra en collision avec la motte de terre qui bien que molle pour absorber le choc, n'en restait pas moins un obstacle de taille pour le wagon qui pencha vers la droite avant de se coucher complètement... Il glissa encore sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser... Lee lâcha alors Temari et vérifia qu'elle allait bien, mis à part quelques bleus elle s'en tirait bien... Il l'aida à se relever et la fit sortir par une fenêtre... Une fois sur le sol, Temari ne pu que constater l'ampleur des dégâts, des vitres brisées, le wagon défoncé et des valises étalées partout, mais déjà, hommes et femmes s'extirpaient en pleurs du wagon... Les deux jeunes se mirent en quête avec inquiétude de leurs amis et soudain, un nom retentit dans la nuit sinistre :

- Lee, Temari ! Ici !

C'était la voix de Tsunade, ils se mirent à courir vers elle, là-dessus, Temari se jeta dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère :

- Mon dieu, j'ai été bête ! Mais il fallait absolument ralentir ce...

Un énorme bruit retentit alors et tous se retournèrent vers l'inquiétante lueur à l'horizon pour voir ce qu'il était advenu du reste du train, un silence mortel tomba sur l'assistance, rompu par Hinata :

- NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elle se mit à courir dans cette direction, suivit de Sakura qui lui hurlait de revenir, en vains. Le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs battait à tout rompre, si jamais elle avait perdu son cousin, une vie de liberté valait-elle réellement le cou d'être vécu ? Elle repensait à tout ce que Neji avait fait pour elle et les larmes montèrent, elle s'essouffla et fondit complètement en larme, bientôt rejoindre par Sakura qui posa une mais réconfortante sur son dos... Cette dernière prit la première dans ses bras et la berça doucement, bientôt Lee les rejoignit et murmura à Sakura qu'il partait vers l'avant voir ce qu'il en était.

De leur côté, les quatre combattants faisaient route en longeant la voie ferrée, Chôji soutenant un Neji toujours inconscient. Bientôt Shikamaru aperçut une silhouette qui courrait vers eux et lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres il reconnu Lee avec soulagement :

- Es-ce qu'ils vont tous bien là bas ?

- Parfait... A part quelques bleus... Nous avons eu peur... La petite Hinata...

- Son cousin est vivant mais inconscient... Retourne les chercher, et amène les ici, ils ne faut pas qu'on soit trop près du reste des survivants, je ne veux pas de questions.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, une lueur se profila à l'horizon, Hinata marchait d'un pas vif vers l'endroit indiqué par Lee en tenant une petite lanterne, Tenten la héla et la jeune fille accourus :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien... Il est juste inconscient, il se réveillera bientôt...

- Que le ciel soit loué, murmura t-elle...

Les autres les rejoignirent bientôt et un campement de fortune fut monté et un feu de camp allumé par Lee tandis que Shizune s'occupait du cas de Neji. Les autres étaient assis en cercle, Shikamaru fumait en silence alors que tous les regards d'Iruka, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Temari étaient pendus à lui... A son côté, Chôji fermait les yeux comme perdus dans ses pensées tandis que Tenten fixait le feu... Temari n'y tint plus et prit une grande inspiration :

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Shikamaru leva un œil vers elle et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à son air déterminé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre :

- Des sbires d'Ororchimaru...

Tous frissonnèrent à ce nom, il se tue, la suite était futile, ils étaient morts.

Et pourtant, à quelques pas de là, un cinquième individu les observait calmement, la mort de ses coéquipiers ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé plus que cela, simplement, la situation se compliquait, il allait devoir s'attaquer seul à tout le groupe mais s'en savait capable... Il attendrait que la fille s'éloigne.

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres

QG de l'ANBU, Salle de danse

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto enseignait la danse à Gaara lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas avec Sasuke ou Kiba, voir même Sai ou Gaara. Ce dernier se débrouillait bien pour un débutant et il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement la valse, même si ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides que ceux de Naruto ou Sasuke. D'ailleurs celui-ci assistait en cachette aux entraînements du roux et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto rire avec Gaara, une sourde impression lui renversait les tripes, il refusait néanmoins de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment bien qu'au fond de lui son cœur lui criât qu'il était jaloux. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, lui et Naruto, en continuant d'être toujours ensemble, nul doute que ce n'était pas la bonne solution pour rester calme. Chacune des situations de la vie courante semblait avoir pris une tournure compliquée à présent. Avant, le temps de la douche n'avait rien d'excitant, maintenant Sasuke se surprenait à l'attendre, juste pour le plaisir de voir Naruto sortir torse nu de la salle de bain... Et combien de fois avait-il rêver d'eux la nuit ? Et pourtant, si chacun était persuadé qu'il aurait mieux fallut se séparer, aucun n'était prêt à avouer à l'autre qu'il fantasmait sur lui. La situation était tendue, lourde de non dit et d'envie et même si elle n'avait jamais plus dérapée en deux semaines, elle devenait difficile pour les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient, prisonniers de leurs hormones en ébullitions. Sasuke soupira en se laissant aller un instant, étalé sur le sol, écoutant les pas de danse réguliers de Naruto et Gaara derrière la cloison de tissu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Aucun des deux n'avait réellement voulu cette situation, ils était juste tellement semblables dans leurs différences, tellement blessés par la vie et refusaient de le dire. Sasuke n'aspirait qu'a se venger, et Naruto à prouver qu'il était le meilleur, le meilleur quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ils s'étaient rapprochés parce qu'ils se permettaient l'un à l'autre de se défouler de manière continue contre la vie, se battre, s'insulter. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux contre laquelle étaient dirigées leurs insultes, mais bien contre cette chienne de vie qui leur avait tout prit. Tout prit sauf leur liens...Depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans ils étaient ensemble et ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait actuellement semblait avec le recul avoir toujours été là. Au contact de Naruto, sa peine s'envolait, sa colère s'envolait, tout son être était alors mobilisé pour regarder, protéger, aimer et haïr cette personne qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait tout perdu... La seule personne à qui il ait jamais raconté la nuit où son frère avait assassiné tout le reste de sa famille en provocant un incendie... Volontaire ou non, il les avait tous tué, sauf lui... Tout était toujours facile avec Naruto, lorsqu'ils se battaient, se boudaient, c'était toujours Naruto qui venait s'excuser, Sasuke lui, souriait et baissait les yeux, montrant ainsi sa propre culpabilité. Avec Naruto, il se passait de mots, et sa fierté n'avait jamais été atteinte complètement, avec Naruto il était lui-même et préservait ce masque, parce que seul Naruto savait lire derrière cette figure ses véritables sentiments... Il se redressa, ayant soudain entendu un bruit et eut à peine le temps de sortir avant que Gaara et Naruto n'entrent dans la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Il entendit la voix du français, reconnaissable à l'accent :

- Merci beaucoup Naruto... Pourquoi tout est toujours plus simple avec toi ?

- Ahaha... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas cette impression moi, en tout cas pas en ce moment...

- C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Il y eut un silence et Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, néanmoins il devinait que le blond avait acquiescé, l'autre reprit :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Depuis quelques temps... Tout est devenu compliqué, parce que... On se rend compte de certaines choses... Je ne le vois plus comme mon meilleur ami... Tu vois ?

Sasuke retint son souffle, sentant soudain s'abattre sur lui comme un poids, il entendit les deux garçons ramasser leurs affaires, il recula de la porte et se cacha dans un renfoncement... Naruto reprit :

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur d'avoir dix-sept ans...

- C'est dur tant que tu penses comme les adultes, pense plutôt comme tu veux... On te le pardonnera, tu as dix-sept ans, au yeux de tous, les adolescents sont des animaux étranges alors fais comme tu le sens...

- C'est étrange comme tu me comprends...

Encore un silence...

- En France, il y a une fille... Qui a seulement treize ans... Tu me diras j'en ai dix-sept, ça ne fais que quatre ans de différence... Mais je l'aime et elle aussi, et pourtant tout le monde nous a regardé étrangement la première fois qu'on s'est tenu la main en publique, j'ai été accusé par les parents de la pervertir, ils m'ont interdit de l'approcher... Mais tu vois, mon maître Baki, m'a alors dis que de toute façon, à mon âge c'était gênant mais quand j'en aurais vingt-quatre, ce serait tout à fait normal... Les adultes nous traitent encore comme des enfants et nous nous pensons déjà comme des adultes...

- Je ne pense pas que mon...Problème se réglera à mes vingt ans...

- Tu l'aimes non ?

Sasuke retint son souffle et sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, il n'y eut que le silence... Gaara repris :

- A mon avis, tu sous-estimes le nombre de personne dans ta situation...

- Comment cela ?

- Il suffirait de bien chercher pour trouver des réponses... Les personnes de ton cas ne courent peut être pas les rues, mais elles existent, vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans ce cas...

- Et quand bien même je réussirais à me cacher, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pense comme moi...

- Moi j'en suis sûr... On ne peut pas être aussi jaloux sans être amoureux...

- Il n'est pas jaloux...

- Tu es bien naïf quand il s'agit de lui, ajoutât le français en riant doucement.

Le cœur de Sasuke faisait des bonds, et ils avait une furieuse envie de prendre SON Naruto dans ses bras, mais la voix du blond l'en empêcha :

- Dis... Tu veux bien m'apprendre à embrasser à la française ?

Il y eut à nouveau un grand silence, Sasuke imaginait bien la réaction de Gaara, ce dernier répondit alors :

- Naruto...

- C'est comme pour les filles, pense que j'en suis une comme pour la danse !

Nouveau silence avant que Gaara ne se décide :

- Très bien, approche...

Là, Sasuke ne pu restreindre sa curiosité en entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir les deux garçons à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ferme les yeux, ajoutât Gaara et Naruto obtempéra.

Le français mis sa main dans la nuque du blond et l'approcha avec délicatesse de lui, Sasuke n'en perdait pas une miette. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un instant avant que le roux n'appuie franchement les siennes sur celle de son élève. Doucement, Gaara joua avec la lèvre inférieure de Naruto et celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche sans le vouloir. Il trouvait cela agréable, doux et chaud, pas comme avec Sasuke ou cela avait été violent et hésitant, là, Naruto sentait que Gaara savait ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit alors la langue de son ami étranger passer doucement contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il fut d'abord surpris puis la laissa passer, se retenant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Il sentit la pression de la main de Gaara contre sa nuque devenir plus fort alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient complètement des siennes et que sa langue chatouillait celle du blond qui instinctivement se mit à faire de même. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait respirer ou non et le fit avec retenue mais bien vite il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus, trop concentré sur les frissons que lui procuraient cet étrange baller entre leurs langues... Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'air lui manquait, Gaara se sépara de lui. Son visage resta impassible, bien que peint d'un léger sourire devant l'air béat de Naruto... Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke avait sentit un vilain serpent prendre possession de lui et lui tordre les entrailles, le faire frissonner d'envie et serrer son cœur. Il eut envie d'être à la place du français. N'y tenant plus, il prit la direction des étages supérieurs et partit vers leur chambre, ferment décidé à oublier tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre... Mais une question continuait de trotter dans son esprit : S'il n'avait presque aucun doute sur le fait que Gaara et Naruto parlait de lui, Naruto n'avait pas répondu à la question de Gaara... Es-ce que Naruto l'aimait, et si c'était le cas, l'aimait-il lui aussi ?

Pendant ce temps, Sai traversait les couloir sombres de la partie Est du QG, partie très peu fréquentée et qui contenait de quartier de la branche NE de l'ANBU. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce sombre, fermant la porte derrière lui sans un bruit... A partir de là, le jeu commençait. Il s'approcha de la porte à peine visible de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Derrière cette porte, Danzo était assit en tailleur, dans le noir complet, respirant calmement, ses sens à l'affût comme à chaque minute de sa vie il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni d'ailleurs se refermer, pas plus qu'il ne pu saisir les pas vifs qui menaient son meilleur élève, armé d'un poignard, vers lui. La lame fut stoppée au dernier moment entre l'index et le majeur, alors que la pointe transperçait la peau pâle du cou du vieil homme. Il sourit :

- Sai... Tu y étais presque cette fois ci...

L'autre ne répondit rien puis finalement, écarta la lame de son maître, avant de s'asseoir face à lui dans la même position. Après une minute de silence réglementaire, Sai reprit la parole :

- Pardon maître, j'ai encore échoué...

- Pourtant tu as faillis m'avoir, mais tu n'y met pas assez de conviction, n'oublis pas Sai, de la conviction...

- Mais je ne peux pas vous tuer, vous êtes un père pour moi...

- Justement Sai, lorsque tu auras réussit à me tuer, alors à ce moment, tu seras digne de prendre ma place, tu n'auras plus aucune émotion...

L'élève resta silencieux. La branche NE était bien antérieur au reste de l'ANBU, et elle était surtout bien plus dangereuse. Mais Jiraya avait réussit à la rattacher à l'ANBU en prenant en otage Danzo, il avait été le seul à réussir, depuis, le vieillard était enfermé dans cette chambre noire, qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'extérieur et Jiraya avait personnellement crevé les yeux du chef. La branche NE était dangereuse parce que dirigée, au dires de Jiraya, par un fou. Fou ayant sous ses ordres une armé de jeune hommes atrophiés de leurs émotions, ou en tout cas, très peu sensible à ces dernières. Si cela donnait un grand avantage, c'était aussi particulièrement dangereux pour la sécurité du pays, car une poignée d'hommes ainsi formés pouvait aisément reverser le pouvoir... D'ailleurs Danzo avait tenté et lamentablement échoué face à Jiraya qui avait alors pris sous ses ordres ceux de la NE. Néanmoins, beaucoup d'élèves de Danzo s'étaient insurgés contre lui, et il avait dû faire un compromis : Danzo avait toujours le droit de former des jeunes, si ceux-ci étaient volontaires, mais l'autorité suprême concernant les ordres de mission revenait à Jiraya. Une des grandes règle de la NE, était qu'a chaque retour de mission, l'agent devait tenter de tuer son maître, celui qui y parviendrait prendrait sa suite, en effet Danzo était persuadé à raison que si un de ses élèves, un de ses enfants y parvenait, c'est qu'il était prêt à lui succéder et ne possédait plus aucune émotion... Chacun des membres de la branche savait qu'il pouvait mourir de la main du maître à tout moment que lui, n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Mais jusque là, personne n'avait eu ce cran, même si Sai s'en était souvent approché, comme aujourd'hui... Le maître reprit alors la parole :

- Alors Sai, ta dernière mission ?

- C'est un succès, la cible a été éliminée sans bavures... On ne devrait même pas retrouver le corps...

- Bien... J'ai ouï dire que tu étais rentré il y a déjà deux semaines et demi...

- C'est vrai...

- Pourquoi ne pas t'être présenté plus tôt ?

- Jiraya m'a confié une mission interne...

- Une mission interne... Tu n'as pas reçu la bonne formation pourtant...

- J'enquête sur deux des meilleurs éléments de l'ANBU, après Jiraya, leur travail d'équipe est troublé par quelque chose et il voudrait savoir quoi... Il me l'a confié parce qu'elle ne demande pas de grande capacité d'infiltration...

- Ce vieux Jiraya...

Mais Danzo savait parfaitement pourquoi Jiraya avait confié une telle mission à son élève, il espérait qu'ainsi, ce dernier se lierait d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes de son âge et retrouverait des sentiments... Danzo grimaça, depuis toujours, cet homme faisait de sa vie une frustration perpétuelle, lui enlevant sa liberté, sa vue, et maintenant ses élèves, car beaucoup retrouvaient des sentiments en étant à nouveau en contact avec des personnes de leur âge. Le but de Jiraya était de faire mourir Danzo à petit feu sans qu'il n'ait de successeur, ainsi la branche NE serait entièrement détruite... Le maître n'ajoutât rien et Sai se leva pour sortir, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton près de la porte pour qu'un des gardes de l'ANBU vienne lui ouvrir la porte et s'assurer que Danzo n'avait pas bougé et qu'il était toujours en vie, ce dernier lança à Sai :

- J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu ne me décevras pas...

Sai ne se retourna pas et franchit la porte à présent ouverte pour revenir vers le quartier nord, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Il y trouva Naruto qui semblait particulièrement concentré sur un livre, il avait défait sa cravate et un bouton de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise et si lui ne remarquait rien, Sai voyais les yeux scintillant de plans machiavélique des filles qui dévoraient le blond des yeux... Avec un sourire goguenard, Sai prit place à droite de Naruto et celui-ci leva à peine les yeux pour voir qui l'importunait dans sa lecture du livre « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare. Au bout d'un moment, Sai soupira et s'adressa à Naruto :

- Tes groupies ne te gênent pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de groupies, ce sont celles de Sasuke...

- Je ne pense pas...

- J'n'aime pas les filles de toutes façon, elles sont méchantes... Enfin, si y'en a une que j'aime...

- Ah oui ?

- Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais cinq ans, on était allé au Japon avec Jiraya...

- C'est une des Geishas ?

- Oui... C'est Sakura...

- Tu l'aimes... En amour ?

- Je l'ai vu qu'une fois quand j'avais cinq ans... Elle me frappait tout le temps, mais au moins, elle me parlait... Les enfants ne m'aimaient pas trop... Il n'y a que Sasuke qui... m'ait... Supporté...

Le regard bleu sembla se perdre à des milliers de lieux d'ici, Sai observa le visage pensif de leur propriétaire et ajoutât :

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup Sasuke...

Naruto le fixa comme s'il était demeuré, mais avec un air grave avant de répondre :

- Comme un ami oui...

Sai plissa les yeux et ajoutât :

- Ami c'est une inclination réciproque entre deux personnes n'appartenant pas à la même famille...

- C'est la définition du dictionnaire ? fit l'autre en riant doucement.

- Oui...

- C'est plus que ça...

- Entre Sasuke et toi ?

- Mais non ! L'amitié ! L'amitié c'est plus que ça ! Inclination ça signifie quoi pour toi ? Elle est stupide cette définition... L'amitié c'est deux personnes qui se racontent ce qu'elles pensent l'une de l'autre et ce qu'elles pensent tout court, l'ami c'est celui avec qui tu ries, c'est celui à qui tu ne cache pas tes larmes, c'est celui qui te réconforte, c'est celui qui ne te juge pas, c'est celui pour qui tu compte autant que toi tu tiens à lui, c'est une personne qui partage ton opinion sur des sujets qui te tiennent à cœur, c'est une personne prête à tout arrêter pour toi... L'ami c'est un peu comme celui qui t'aime... Avec l'attirance physique en moins... Je pense...

- Et toi, par rapport à Sasuke tu es tout ça ?

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que oui... L'amitié c'est pas comme l'amour, ça peut pas être à sens unique... Mais dans le degré d'amitié il peut y avoir des différences...

- Des degrés ?

- Je pense que je tiens plus à Sasuke qu'il ne tient à moi... Mais... Tu dois bien savoir tout ça non ? T'as jamais eu d'ami ou quoi ?

Sai commença par regarder Naruto avec des yeux ronds puis il éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de conclure :

- Tu crois que dans la NE, on a des amis ? Alors que notre but c'est de tuer celui qui nous a aimé et formé ? Tu crois qu'on a des amis ? L'amitié est un sentiment si je comprends bien, et la NE signifie bien No Emotion, pas d'émotion, pas de sentiments...

Un silence incrédule s'abattit sur la table, Naruto avait déjà entendu parler de la NE, il savait que c'était dur, mais n'avait jamais voulu croire à ses histoires de personnes sans émotions... Et pourtant, devant lui, Sai, qui en faisait parti lui donnait la preuve concrète que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, il murmura alors :

- C'est horrible...

- Je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre... Et puis je ne souffre pas...

- Moi non plus...

- Tu mens, ça se voit dans tes yeux que quand tu parles de Sasuke, tu souffres...

- Et alors ? Je préfère souffrir un peu que de n'avoir jamais eu d'ami... Je préfère qu'il se moque de moi plutôt qu'il m'ignore, JE PREFERE QU'IL ME BLESSE PLUTOT QU'IL M'ABANDONNE...

Haletant, Naruto serra le livre plus fort pour calmer ses tremblements, autour d'eux, tout le monde s'était stoppé dans son activité pour les regarder. Sai leur envoya un regard froid, en silence, ils reprirent leurs activités en murmurant des courroux indignés... Sai regarda son voisin avec une drôle d'impression, depuis deux semaines qu'il connaissait Naruto, il s'était attaché à son insu à ce garçon complètement à part, un peu comme lui... Néanmoins, il chassa cette impression étrangère à lui-même et surtout dérangeante pour lancer :

- T'es idiot... Idiot et masochiste... C'est puni par la loi...

- JE ne suis PAS maso... Ni d'ailleurs stupide ! Et puis tu parles de quelque chose que tu n'as pas connu, alors ne critiques pas ! C'est toi l'idiot...

- Je te retourne ta remarque, tu ne sais pas quel calme ça entraîne, de ne pas avoir d'émotions...

- Je ne veux pas savoir...

- Moi non plus...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates...

- Toi non plus...

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Demanda alors Sasuke qui avait entendu de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, le cri du blond.

- Rien. Répondit celui-ci, Sai m'énerve...

Sasuke le foudroya du regard, réitérant son avertissement puis s'adressa à Naruto :

- Viens, on s'en va...

Lequel le suivit, laissant un Sai mécontent de lui-même pour deux raisons, premièrement il avait encore échoué, et proche du but, presque persuadé de l'homosexualité des deux garçons, ensuite parce qu'une part enfoui très loin au fond de son être lui criait que tout ce qu'avait dit Naruto faisait écho dans son cœur... Il le serra d'ailleurs et grimaça, il détestait cette sensation.

Dans les couloirs, Sasuke se retournait fréquemment pour voir Naruto qui le suivait en traînant des pieds, avec un regard triste. N'y tenant plus il se retourna définitivement et pris les épaules de son ami, il s'aperçut alors au combien l'autre était plus petit que lui et semblait plus frêle, il le lâcha comme électrocuté par cette soudaine fragilité... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Une pensée à l'eau de rose lui traversa l'esprit « Tu ne le voyais pas avec les yeux de l'amour... » Il rougit et chassa cette pensée remarquant que l'autre le fixait étrangement... Les bras ballants, Sasuke et Naruto se fixaient l'un l'autre, chacun tentant de comprendre ses propres réactions ou celles de l'autre lorsque soudain, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la main et se mit à courir entre les couloirs en le tirant, l'autre n'émit aucun protestation et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son ami jusqu'à leur chambre...

A peine la porte était elle fermée, sans qu'ils aient eut le temps de reprendre leur souffle, l'envie commune les engloutie et Sasuke plaqua le blond contre la porte avec un bruit mat, lui tenant les poignets à hauteur du visage. Il se perdit un instant dans les lagons bleus de son ami d'enfance et souffla : « pardonnes moi » avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre en fermant les yeux. Naruto ne réagit d'abord pas, trop surpris pour faire la liaison avec la réalité, mais un doux fourmillement le prit et ses yeux se fermèrent, il se laissa guider par ses sensations.L'emprise de Sasuke se fit moins forte lorsqu'il sentit sur ses propres lèvres une plus forte pression et ses mains voyagèrent alors dans le dos de Naruto qui passa ses bras dans la nuque de l'autre, collant leurs corps et de ce fait, gémit doucement. Il mordillait les lèvres de son compagnon de toujours et s'arrêta un instant pour sentir le souffle court et excité de Sasuke, il sourit et cette fois ci, après avoir fondus leurs bouches ensemble une fois de plus, caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qui sembla d'abord surpris et tenta de reculer, mais Naruto le colla encore plus à lui provocant un frisson de plaisir. Doucement, il passa sa langue entre leurs lèvres, à la recherche de celle de l'autre, les caresses étaient d'abord hésitantes, mais très vite, Sasuke reprit le contrôle et serra Naruto avec assurance, entama le ballet de leurs langues. Naruto n'avait jamais su expliquer pourquoi Sasuke faisait toujours mieux que lui la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, ne s'en plaignit pas, il se laissa aller contre la porte et coula ses mains le long du dos de l'autre, jusqu'à ses reins puis plus bas encore, il sentit son cœur battre trop fort, et Sasuke se colla à lui, comme s'il voulait faire partie de lui. Leurs bouches se délaissèrent pour que celle du brun se glisse sur la joue, puis dans le cou « mais ou trouvait-il l'inspiration » fut la question de Naruto qui ne pu que gémir face à ce baiser plus qu'excitant...

-Ah... Fit-il sentant soudain la main gantée de son ami contre son ventre, il se cambra pour augmenter la force de ce contact qui remonta. Il se tordait dans une danse lascive, laissant sa conscience aux soin du plaisir, ses mouvements épousant parfaitement les désir de l'autre qui lui dévorait la gorge, puis l'instant d'après ne faisait qu'effleurer le creux de son cou... Ses mains étaient remontées le long du dos, sous la chemise cette fois et glissèrent devant, attrapant un des boutons blancs, tâchant de le défaire mais il tremblait trop. Soudain il se tendit :

- Na... Nan... Sa...

Sasuke s'était agenouillé pour continuer ses baisers toujours plus bas, et les jambes de Naruto se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba adossé à la porte, immédiatement, l'autre se jeta sur lui.Il commença à défaire précipitamment sa chemise, les yeux brillants d'un désir mal contenu et son genoux rencontra alors par inadvertance, la partie intime de Naruto, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. L'autre s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, écoutant le souffle hiératique de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude sur sa joue :

- S'il te plait...Viens... Touche moi encore...

Sasuke perdit le contrôle de son corps et ses lèvres se jetèrent avec avidité contre la base du cou du blond, qui se cambra. Sa main caressait le bassin dénudé de Naruto qui faisait un mouvement avant arrière très léger mais assez pour que le genou de son ami le touche encore et encore, le faisait gémir alors qu'il durcissait. Ce dernier laissa une traînée de salive le long du torse de sa friandise, et il passa sa langue sur les tétons durcit de celui-ci qui se contracta sous le plaisir :

- Ah...h...de...Ah...

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux en sentant sa ceinture s'ouvrir, sa braguette se baisser et les doigts de Sasuke parcourir sa virilité tendue à travers le tissu restant. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le toucher partout, l'entendre encore gémir, et sentir sous ses doigts le sexe de Naruto à travers le tissu le frustrait, il le retira. Sasuke se redressa sur ses genoux pour défaire sa propre ceinture, étant trop à l'étroit, et Naruto fit de même pour capter ses lèvres encore, le brun le colla à lui d'un coup sec et ils gémirent ensemble, sentant leurs corps dénudés se frotter l'un à l'autre. La sensation était grisante, sentir contre son torse celui de Naruto, contre son intimité en émois, celle de l'autre, il renversa sa tête en arrière dans un « Ahh » de bien aisance, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant Naruto contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, des baisers intenses mais courts causés par le manque d'air, Sasuke retourna la situation... La suite devenait dangereuse mais il n'y avait plus personne pour penser, Naruto se laissa faire en sentant le brun le lécher sur tout le corps, et descendre jusqu'à son sexe, il sentit contre lui, le souffle chaud de Sasuke et se cambra inconsciemment, appelant le contact de l'autre qui passa juste le bout de sa langue. Naruto se cambra encore plus et cette fois ci, Sasuke entoura le gland de ses lèvres et le blond gémit encore:

- Gah... Mon... Je... Veux...

La langue de Sasuke roulait autour du membre gonflé de désir, il le lâcha un instant, taquin :

- Tu veux quoi ? Parvint-il à souffler, l'autre gémit de frustration, il sentit son désir encore augmenter. Naruto haletait, fermant les yeux et tentant encore de se contrôler, mais Sasuke le reprit en bouche, si bien que Naruto eut un gémissement un peu plus prononcé...

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, avec horreur, ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte à clé, Sasuke se releva d'un bond, rebouclant sa ceinture rapidement, laissa sa chemise pendre par-dessus son pantalon et incita d'un signe un Naruto rouge tomate à foncer vers la salle de bain, il ne se fit pas prier. Sasuke respira doucement trois fois alors qu'on frappait à nouveau à la porte puis il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kakashi interrogateur :

- Tu faisais quoi ?

La question provoqua un rougissement prononcé chez l'interrogé qui se raclât la gorge...

- Naruto est là ?

Sasuke tiqua au prénom du blond et leva les yeux vers son professeur qui avait croisé les bras et le regardait d'un air soucieux...

- Il est... Dans la salle de bain...

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et posa sa main droite sur la porte, dans le but de forcer le passage... L'élève et le maître se défièrent du regard un instant, puis Sasuke capitula, priant pour que Kakashi ne trouve rien... Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui et parcourut la pièce du regard avant de se tourner vers son élève qui avait reprit cet air neutre, maintenant que son corps c'était calmé.

- Vous vous êtes battus ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en pensant que s'il répondait oui, ce ne serait qu'en partie faux :

- Oui...

- C'est cela...

Sasuke regarda son professeur surpris, qui le fixa avec insistance avant de le plaquer au mur d'un geste vif, Sasuke eut un hoquet surpris et tenta de repousser l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui murmura au travers du tissu de son masque :

- Depuis quand Naruto gémit quand vous vous battez ?

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et l'adulte reprit :

- Tu croyais me berner moi ? Je suis pas membre de l'ANBU pour rien, et si par beaucoup d'aspects, nous sommes égaux, sexuellement, j'ai encore de l'avance sur toi... Tu fais ce que tu veux Sasuke, mais fais le discrètement, surtout quand ce sont des pratiques punissables par la loi...

- Kakash...

- Je te l'ai dis... J'ai encore de l'avance sur toi à ce niveau...

La pression se relâcha, Sasuke se libera vivement et se mit par réflexe en position défensive, son oppresseur resta stoïque face à cette attitude. L'adolescent souffla et se redressa, se calmant... Après une minute à se dévisager, il demanda :

- Kakashi vous...

- Chut... Les murs ont des oreilles... On en reparlera une autre fois si tu veux...

Après une légère hésitation, il ajoutât :

- Fais attention à toi, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Jiraya se doute de quelque chose...

- Je sais...Sai...

- Oui... A part ça, je voulais vous prévenir que le train de nos Geisha a été attaqué, mais elles sont sauves...

- Ah... Je le dirais à Naruto...

- Hum...Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète...

- Bien sur...

- Sur ce... N'oublis pas... Discrétion...

- Oui... Merci maître...

Lequel sourit en disparaissant derrière la porte... Sasuke souffla, verrouilla la porte d'un coup sec, recula comme si elle l'avait brûlée et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Naruto choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, ils se regardèrent une bonne minute au bout de laquelle chacun détourna le regard... Naruto avait bien évidement entendu toute la conversation et au bout d'un long silence il demanda :

- On fait quoi maintenant... ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui avec l'idée de lui dire qu'il valait mieux se séparer, mais lorsqu'il croisa les perles bleues, il n'y lut que de la détermination et non des regrets... Alors le brun soupira et tendis la main vers son...son quoi à présent ? Toujours est-il que l'autre avança vers lui mais s'arrêta, hésitant...

-Viens, dit alors Sasuke en ouvrant ses bras. L'autre lui sourit et s'y installa, mettant sa tête dans son cou et respirant doucement... Sasuke ferma les yeux, profitant de l'odeur qu'il aimait tant, ce la douceur de sa peau tout en lui caressant le dos, puis dans un murmure il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Naruto, je ne sais pas...

* * *

Entre Salt Lak City (Utah) et Jefferson City (Missouri)

Camp de fortune des Geishas et des membres de l'ANBU.

Lee regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux, écoutant le feu crépiter dans la nuit silencieuse. Le camps était calme, seulement troublé par les légers ronflement ou de Tenten, ou de Chôji... Lee leva les yeux au ciel, Tenten n'était vraiment pas féminine, il se demandait comme elle pourrait se marier un jour... Mais il avait aussi déjà remarqué que les femmes de l'ANBU se mariaient rarement... De toute façon, il avait toujours été contre les femmes dans l'ANBU, leur seule utilité était la collecte d'informations et la séduction des cibles... Sauf que Tenten avait appris à se battre comme un homme et il ne comptait plus les fois ou elle lui avait sauvé la vie... Il haussa les épaules. Soudain, son attention se reporta sur une forme derrière les flammes, une geisha s'était relevée, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle, reconnaissant Sakura :

- Mademoiselle Sakura ?

Elle avait le regard perdu, les traits fatigué, mais lorsqu'il d'adressa à elle, elle devint soudain souriante et son regard assuré :

- Oui ?

- Es-ce que...Ca va ?

Elle détourna un instant le regard puis demanda :

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures du matin environ. Annonça Lee après consultation de sa montre. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Oui oui... Je... Je voudrais aller aux toilettes...enfin...

-Oh euh oui... Bien sûr... Je vais devoir vous accompagner... Euh... Je me tournerais bien sûr...Question de sécurité...

- Oui...très bien...

Elle se leva alors qu'il partait réveiller Shikamaru, lequel grogna, n'aimant pas être interrompu dans son sommeil :

- J'accompagne Mademoiselle Sakura qui à besoin de se soulager...

- Très bien... Dépêche toi, j'attendrais ton retour...

- Hum...

Lee partit avec Sakura à quelques pas du camp. Elle s'arrêta, il se tourna et elle s'accroupi. Il guettait les horizons, même s'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il restât un ennemi. Pourtant Shikamaru leur avait dit qu'il pensait qu'il y avait eut un cinquième complice, qui avait fait sauter le pont, mais c'était peu probable qu'il s'attaque à eux tout seul. Il l'entendit se relever et attendit encore quelques seconde lorsqu'elle émit un léger gémissement. Automatiquement ses sens se mirent en alerte et il ne dû son salut que grâce à ses réflexes. Il roula sur le côté, face contre terre et se releva lestement, en position de parade, faisant face à la forme sombre. Celle-ci tenait Sakura, visiblement évanouie, avec son bras gauche tandis que le droit défiant le membre de l'ANBU d'une longue lame... Lee eut un sourire et fut tenté d'attaquer seul à seul, mais une voix au fond de lui l'incita à ne pas faire ainsi et il siffla longuement, c'était le signal. A quelques mètres de là, Shikamaru le perçut et se leva. L'ennemi lâcha la jeune fille qui s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'il se ruait vers Lee qui esquiva vers la droite, la lame le frôla. Il contre-attaqua en pivotant sur une jambe, la deuxième percutant le flanc de l'adversaire qui recula dans « uhr », choqué par la force du coup... Il dérapa sur quelques centimètres et un sourire goguenard se peignit sur son visage brièvement éclairé par la lune. Lee tiqua en voyant cela et ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, l'autre semblait avoir disparut. Il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser au sol, le coup venait de derrière et il resta sonné un moment sans comprendre comme lui, le professionnel de la rapidité, avait pu se faire devancer... Il entendit le bruit d'une lame fendre l'air et eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté. La lame évita son cœur mais se planta dans la terre juste au dessus de son épaule. Lee prit appuis sur sa main et balança le reste de son corps d'un mouvement souple, fauchant la lame et déséquilibrant son possesseur. Il fit une roulade vers l'avant avec l'espoir de se retrouver face à son adversaire, mais celui-ci avait bondit sur Lee qui vit le reflet de la lame, il se décalât juste à temps. Le sang goûta le long de la lame, il suffoqua de douleur un instant, l'arme blanche planté dans l'épaule. Il tomba à genoux. L'autre eut un rictus et retira la lame d'un coup sec avec l'intention de la planter dans le cœur de son adversaire cette fois ci. Il n'en eut jamais l'occasion car il prit un coup dans le bassin qui le surprit. Il recula de quelques mètres et percuta le corps évanoui de la fille, tombant à la renverse. Shikamaru aida Lee à se relever et analysa la situation... Deux contre un, mais lui ne pourrait pas se servir du pouvoir hypnotique de ses ombres car la nuit était nuageuse, quant à Lee, il était grièvement blessé.

- Récupère la fille Shika...Je m'occupe du mec...

- Humpf... Faisons le contraire, veux-tu ?

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, Shikamaru savait que Lee était borné, c'était son combat, mais là, il aurait bien aimé que son ami face abstraction de sa fierté. Ils ne purent tergiverser plus longtemps, l'autre s'était volatilisé dans les airs, ils se ruèrent chacun d'un côté pour le voir atterrir à l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient un instant au paravent. Lee s'était d'ors et déjà rué à l'assaut, Shika soupira et se dirigea vers Sakura. L'autre s'aperçut de son mouvement du coin de l'œil, et après un ample mouvement de sa lame qui obligea Lee à se courber, il fit un bond immense vers Sakura.

- Merde, murmura Shikamaru en se redressant, il dégaina alors son poignard, jusque là caché dans sa ceinture et le jeta vers leur adversaire. Lequel l'évita avec un sourire pour se retourner vers le membre de l'ANBU, persuadé d'avoir l'avantage. Grave erreur, Shikamaru avait toujours une longueur d'avance, lequel venait de lui décrocher une magnifique droite, lui brisant net l'os du nez. Il recula un instant aveuglé par la douleur et le sang qui jaillissait de son nez, il sentit alors contre sa nuque un cou qui l'envoya dans le vaps, il tomba à terre...

- Fais chier, conclut Shikamaru. Il se retourna pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras, lorsque Lee hurlât :

- Derrière toi !

Trop tard, la lame venait de s'enfoncer dans sa jambe droite, il grimaça sous la douleur et trembla, luttant pour se maintenir debout.

- T'es increvable ? demanda t-il à l'autre qui se relevait. Il retira son sabre de la jambe de l'adolescent laissant s'échapper un flot de sang gluant. Si l'autre voulu répondre, il n'en eut pas le temps, sentant s'enfoncer dans son dos, une lame courte, le poignard de Shikamaru, tenu par Lee. L'épéiste se retourna vivement, comme pourvu d'une force divine, il n'avait même pas tressaillit « Mais c'est quoi ce mec ! » pensa Lee en esquivant la lame une nouvelle fois. L'immortel retira le poignard de son dos et l'envoya d'un geste vif vers Lee qui ne le vit pas venir et se le prit dans la jambe. Il eut un hoquet de surprise mais déjà, son adversaire devant lui, avait disparut et par réflexe, Lee se jeta au sol, roula sur le dos, mais cette fois ci, la lame allait atteindre son cœur. L'homme se bloqua soudain dans son élan et ses yeux reflétèrent une grande terreur, Lee trop incrédule ne pensa pas à se dégager mais vit une lueur bleue illuminer l'espace, et n'eut que le temps d'entendre une « Putain ! » étouffé de Shikamaru. L'espace devint blanc et silencieux. Une grande douceur s'empara du corps de Lee qui crut un instant être mort...si c'était le cas, sa mort était sacrément belle car une douce mélodie tintait maintenant à ses oreilles. Puis l'univers blanc se tordit et il entendit des voix :

- Non ! Je ne suis pas une assassin...

Il crut reconnaître la voix de Sakura, et il tressaillit en entendant la voix qui lui répondit. Elle était grave et chaude, puissante et douce coupante et précise, claire et pleine d'échos, c'était une voix qui semblait venir du centre de la terre, il la sentit résonner ne lui.

- Il est mauvais...

- Je ne veux plus tuer...Laisse le...

- Tu seras la purificatrice...

- Arrêtez !! ARRETEZ !!

Tout sembla alors se briser, Lee se sentit détruit de l'intérieur par une grande tristesse et une colère sans fin puis la nuit noire revint, seulement troublé par des sanglots « arrêtez, arrêtez... » Murmurait la geisha aux cheveux roses. Lee se releva et mit sa main sur son épaule pour découvrir que sa blessure avait disparue, étalé à son côté, leur défunt ennemi souriait doucement. Lee se tourna vers Shikamaru qui tapotait le dos de la jeune fille, ils se regardèrent et chacun pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre, une grande peur mais surtout, l'incompréhension...Que venait-il de se passer ? La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Lee et il vit qu'elle était aussi perdu qu'eux, il s'approcha et au contraire de Shikamaru, la prit franchement dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée et il la berça doucement, elle murmura alors, assez fort pour que Shikamaru puisse aussi entendre :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai peur de moi-même, je tue des gens sans le vouloir... Cette...Cette chose prend possession de moi quand je suis en danger, ou qu'une personne à laquelle je tiens est aussi en danger... Je me retrouve alors dans cet espace... Là bas, tout est noir, bleu, blanc, j'entends des gens qui ne sont pas là, je vois des gens qui sont morts, je vois des choses qui n'existent pas, et aucune ne m'effraye, je comprends tout... Et puis soudain, tout vire au rouge et je vois les souffrances que je vais infliger à l'homme, j'ai tout les pouvoirs, je peux le vider de son sang... Et d'autre part... Je vous ai soigné, je ne sais pas si cette...Cette force est nocive ou pas... Je vous en prie, n'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal...

- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi...On a peur de rien, nous, Sakura...

- Tout ira bien... Ajoutât d'une voix sûre Shikamaru, elle sembla se calmer et de détacha de Lee, puis leur souriant elle essuya ses larmes. Lee en profita pour observer l'homme mort, il semblait avoir succombé d'un coup, aucune trace n'était visible, il se retint de vouloir aller observer ce phénomène, il fallait d'abord ramener la jeune fille... Il l'aida à se lever et elle le suivit jusqu'au camp, Shikamaru resta là, prétextant qu'il voulait fumer, en réalité, il voulait savoir comment l'homme était mort, puis faire disparaître le corps. Il le retourna et lui souleva la paupière, ses yeux étaient fixes, rien d'anormal, il défit son haut, aucune trace de coup, même celle de Lee avait disparue... Il fronça les sourcils puis se rendit soudain compte qu'une lueur perçait au loin, il traîna le corps un peu plus loin, rassembla des feuilles sèches et des branchages puis y mit le feu. Il s'écarta du petit brasier, puis, une fois sûre qu'il avait bien prit, s'éloigna, jetant sa cigarette par la même occasion... Vivement qu'ils soient à Londres et que Naruto et Sasuke la récupère... D'après Jiraya, Naruto avait le pouvoir d'empêcher ce genre de manifestation, personnellement il n'en savait rien, mais c'est vrai que Naruto avait ce don, rendre les gens plus calmes, plus ouvert, plus souriant, comme pour Gaara... Meilleurs en somme, il avait la clé de la porte de votre âme et vos peurs vous paraissaient alors désuètes tant la vie apparaissait belle... Oui, si une personne pouvait aider Sakura, ce devait être Naruto...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Avant tout cher futur lecteur, merci à toi ^^ Ensuite, quelques petites notes: Visiblement, je fais une fixation sur la valse xD d'ailleurs en ce moment, je me demandais si je n'allais pas m'inscrire à un cour pour l'apprendre mais avec mon emploi du temps surchargé --'... Mission impossible. Ensuite, a tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu Roméo et Juliette, c'est honteux xD en effet, c'est du théâtre, certes, en plus c'est "vieux" mais sincèrement, ça se lit très facilement, de une, de deux, il y a plein d'allusion perverses^^ Et oui, Shakespeare était lui aussi un petit pervers, sauf que bon, il avait l'art et la minière ^^. J'avais promis la rencontre Sasuke/ Naruto et Sakura, bah... c'est le cas, mais je ne suis pas allée aussi loin que prévu --'. Shame on me... Ah oui au fait, à un moment, je désigne l'homosexualité comme une "maladie sexuelle", ce n'est évidement pas ce que je pense, c'est simplement que c'était perçu comme tel ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture!

/!\ Homophobes, ça pourrais vous brûler les yeux ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4. La mission**

**

* * *

  
**

Upper Ground, Londres, QG de l'ANBU

Salle de danse.

- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça Naruto !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Ce serait absolument génial...

- Naruto, par pitié croit moi, c'est une mauvaise idée...

Depuis vingt minutes déjà, les deux garçons discutaient de leur spectacle lors du bal, il leur restait environ deux semaines, c'était bien tard pour commencer à chercher des idées surtout que Naruto n'avait que des idées saugrenues et irréalisables... Ce dernier se mit alors à bouder fermement, tournant le dos à l'autre, assis en tailleur. Sasuke soupira en se massant le front, puis grogna :

- Certes, je ne peux pas te dédoubler, mais je peux te servir de partenaire de danse... A la condition que tu renonces à te travestir...

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire sincère et le brun se sentit rougir, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même. Naruto se releva et tendit la main vers son acolyte qui la prit avec un nouveau soupir... Ca promettait...

- En fait, dit alors Naruto, peut être qu'on pourrait transformer cette danse en une sorte de combat...

L'autre le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était des plus naturel, et dit en détachant les syllabes :

- On pourrait faire une danse qui serait en fait comme un combat...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sasuke sembla analyser l'idée et le blond remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main de l'autre... Il repensa à ce qui c'était produit quelques jours plus tôt : Sasuke et lui avaient... S'étaient une fois de plus procurer du plaisir l'un à l'autre. Cette façon de formuler les choses venaient de Sasuke et atténuait la vérité. Pourtant, dans l'esprit du danseur, le doute persistait, il ne savait toujours pas comment considérer les événements... Etais-ce en effet, simplement une histoire d'hormones passagère, ou n'était-il pas tout simplement amoureux de Sasuke ? Et lorsqu'il écoutait son cœur, c'était évidement la deuxième solution qui s'imposait à lui, avec des doutes supplémentaires : Si lui aimait Sasuke, qu'en était-il de l'autre ? Jouait-il seulement avec lui ? Soulageait-il seulement ses hormones avec lui ? Et pourtant, quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il n'avait plus eut aucun doute, ils s'aimaient... Mais à la lumière de la raison, quelques jours plus tard, la situation n'était absolument pas claire... Il serra inconsciemment la main de Sasuke qui fut interrompu dans ses pensées, il fixa alors à son tour leurs mains jointes. Pour lui, la situation était claire mais inacceptable : il aimait Naruto, son corps et son cœur le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais sa raison, son sang froid et sa connaissance du monde lui hurlait de se défaire au plus vite de cette... Passion. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, son ventre se retournait, sa peau le brûlait, ses jambes cédaient. Plus encore, il ne supportait pas de perdre Naruto de vue plus d'une demi-heure, après il lui semblait devenir fou, ses yeux ne cherchait plus que ce sourire, ses oreilles plus que le son de cet éclat de rire, il était devenu dépendant de l'autre. Comment étais-ce arrivé ? Il ne savait pas exactement quand son cœur avait pris le pas sur sa raison et quand son esprit c'était allié avec son cœur, mais depuis cette déplaisante alliance, il vivait l'enfer. Leur amour était interdit, mais sa passion ne laissait aucune place à l'avis d'autrui. Il leva sa main inoccupée vers la joue bronzée de l'autre qui releva le regard, surpris, et se perdit immédiatement dans les perles d'encre de Sasuke. Ce qu'il y lut le déstabilisa : le désir et la rage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il détourna le regard en lâchant la main de son ami. Mais ce dernier lui saisit les deux poignets et fondit sur ses lèvres presque avec brusquerie. Il sentit la pression sur ses poignets se relâcher et les mains de Sasuke virent se placer autour de sa taille et lui-même passât ses bras autour du cou pâle. Leurs corps se collèrent. « Enfin » pensa Sasuke. Un petit gémissement de bien être lui échappa et Naruto frissonna en attirant l'autre plus fort contre lui. Le brun dévorait ses lèvres en les mordillant, en les happant doucement puis avec fougue. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres et immédiatement, la langue de Sasuke vint se glisser entre elles, caressant celle de l'autre qui soupira à son tour. Les mains de Sasuke remontèrent le long du torse de Naruto, passant sous sa chemise débraillée, mais soudain, il fut arrêté, le blond avait saisit ses poignets :

- Arrêtes...

- Qu... Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre surpris et agacé il faut l'avouer.

- Je...Commença t-il, mais il ne pu continuer et détourna les yeux des deus billes abyssales qui le fixaient.

- Quoi ?! Questionna l'autre durement mais avec néanmoins une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Naruto se dégagea du corps de son camarade et lui tourna le dos, il serra les poings en silence. Sasuke s'approcha et posa une main chaude sur l'épaule du blond qui eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Eh....

- Tu ne comprends pas ? A chaque fois ça commence comme ça, et ça dérape... On ferait mieux d'essayer d'arrêter ça non ?! C'est toi qui as dit que ça passerait, mais ça ne passe pas... Je... C'est trop bête... On est des forces de l'ordre hors la loi...

Sasuke fixa un point dans le coin gauche de la salle et resta silencieux. La gêne s'étira jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se retourne et marche d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait la franchir, Sasuke prononça :

- Je n'y peux rien si je t'aime au point de ne plus savoir penser...

Le monde sembla soudain se retourner, se vider de tout, seul resta cette phrase qui résonna en échos dans la tête du plus petit. Il se retourna et fixa son vis-à-vis, qui continuait de fixer un point dans la pièce. Naruto ouvrit la bouche une fois avant de la refermer et de pouvoir prononcer quelque chose d'à peu près intelligible :

- Tu... Quoi ?

Sasuke tourna son visage parfait vers lui et une grimace confuse s'y peignit, il baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix blanche :

- Je t'aime...

Le blond fut aussi abasourdi que la première fois et devant son silence, l'autre ajoutât :

- Enfin je crois... A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras de t'embrasser... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer et... Tu avais raison ça ne passera pas... Tu m'obsèdes tu comprends ? Depuis ce qui c'est passé après le spectacle il y a des semaines, je en pense qu'a ça... On a toujours été ensemble... S'il n'y a qu'une personne que je peux aimer... Alors... C'est toi...

Au fur et à mesure de sa confession, il avait commencé à trembler, et il ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans sa main pour cacher sa seule et unique larme. Naruto fut saisit d'un frisson et son corps, comme mue d'une force invisible, le guida vers le brun, il se mit même à courir et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pu...

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il sentit alors les bras de Sasuke autour de ses épaules et ses mains plaquèrent sa tête contre son torse, il respira alors l'odeur des cheveux couleur blé en fermant les yeux... De son côté, Naruto espérait que le temps s'arrête.

Derrière les rideaux jaunis par le temps, Gaara eut un petit sourire, témoin imprévu de la scène. Alors qu'il contemplait le couple interdit, il sentit une présence et se retourna vivement, découvrant celui qu'il reconnu comme étant le mentor de Sasuke et Naruto. Ce dernier passa son pouce sur ses lèvres par-dessus son masque de tissus, et regardait les deux adolescents avec un air préoccupé. Il échangea alors un regard avec Gaara, les yeux du français ne reflétaient que des menaces de mort si jamais l'autre osait en parler. Kakashi lui fit un pâle sourire et murmura :

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Gaara, je suis comme eux...

Une expression de profonde surprise se peignit sur le visage du roux, mais il n'ajoutât rien, laissant la parole à l'aîné :

- Ils n'ont évidement pas choisit la voie la plus simple... Laissons les...

- Qu'aller vous faire ? Les aider ?

Kakashi prit un air que Gaara jugea clairement lubrique avant de répondre :

- Oh... Je vais leur apprendre deux trois trucs utiles pour... Se cacher... Et le reste...

Il conclut en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte, ils sortirent sans un bruit.

A l'heure du repas, qui se déroulait autour de plusieurs grandes tables un peu comme dans un restaurant, Kiba, assis à la gauche de Naruto s'adressa à lui :

- Ce soir, Asuma et Kakashi sortent pour fêter la grossesse de Kurenai... Ils proposent de nous emmener...

- Nan ! répliqua le blond. Trop cool !

- Ouais, ils nous emmènent moi et Shino, toi et Sasuke et les français s'ils veulent...

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Gaara et Kankuro, ce dernier affichait un grand sourire qui était sa réponse, à n'en pas douter, son frère haussa juste les épaules. Sasuke ne fit aucune remarque, mais Shino qui était en face de lui vit son front se rider, signe d'un certain dilemme.

Le soir venu, Kakashi et Asuma, les mains dans les poches, marchaient devant une troupe de six adolescents assez bruyant. Autant vous dire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas vraiment réglementaire, mais ni Kakashi, ni Asuma n'avaient jamais été très à cheval sur les règles, surtout quand elles concernaient l'alcool, le sexe et la drogue. Pourtant, en tant qu'espion, ils étaient irréprochables et surtout, particulièrement doués, ils faisaient partis de l'élite. Asuma abordait une éternelle cigarette, un air blasé qu'on pouvait retrouvé chez Shikamaru, son élève, et il était constamment débraillé, à part ça, comme Kakashi, il était plutôt bel homme mais surtout il faisait plus viril. La mâchoire et les épaules carrées, il avait un regard profond et noir que rappelaient ses cheveux. Les deux hommes marchaient d'un pas nonchalant quelques mètres devant leurs élèves. En réalité, les élèves d'Asuma ne faisaient pas partis du groupe qu'ils avaient emmené puisqu'ils étaient en mission. Kakashi se retourna un instant, pour voir Kiba et Naruto débattre d'un sujet probablement très futile, encadré des cinq autres plutôt silencieux mais souriant (dans le cadre de leur moyens respectifs bien entendu), il en conclut donc qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre et que de toute façon, ils ne s'occupaient pas d'eux, il chuchota tout de même pour plus de sécurité :

- Deux nouvelles recrues à emmener à «l'Ichiraku »...

- Ah oui ? Asuma jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil derrière son épaule puis ajoutât : Les tiens ?

- Oui... Finit-il. Kakashi laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre : Ca devait arriver... J'ai toujours dis à Jiraya qu'il nous fallait plus de filles, ou qu'on puisse aller dans les quartiers chauds et emmener les jeunes avec nous... Il tient trop à la réputation de l'organisation...

- On est encore mal vu à cause de la NE... Pourtant, ça m'a étonné de découvrir à quel point lui était un obsédé...

- Obsédé et bien conservé... La plupart des jolies femmes mûres lui tombent encore dans les bras, il ne comprend donc pas qu'on ait besoin d'aller aux putes...

- Kakashi...

- Désolé...

Ils se turent et Asuma soupira. Quelque part, Kakashi avait toujours reproché son homosexualité à Jiraya et pourtant, il avait beaucoup de respect envers ce dernier, du respect et de l'admiration. Et il était le premier lecteur de ces livres érotiques ! Mais pourtant, il lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir laisser s'épanouir sexuellement auprès des filles... Après la mort de son meilleur ami et la disparition de sa meilleure amie dans la nature, il s'était renfermé sur lui. A cette époque, il avait fait pas mal de conneries, notamment « aller aux putes », coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait. Pour finir, Jiraya l'avait envoyé sur une île avec pour seul compagnon, Gai... Son « premier homme ». Après cela, il n'avait connu que des hommes sans jamais se fixer, surtout pas avec Gai, même s'ils entretenaient encore aujourd'hui des relations amicales... Il faut dire que Gai, lui, était retourné du « bon côté ». Quant à Jiraya, il avait beaucoup lutté contre cette tendance chez son agent, jusqu'à ce que le maître de Kakashi dise qu'après tout « La vie est assez dure comme ça Jiraya, n'en rajoute pas... ». Le maître de Kakashi avait été le meilleur élève de Jiraya et il ne s'opposa plus à rien concernant Kakashi. L'ANBU était perçue comme un refuge pour beaucoup d'homosexuels depuis, car en effet, l'organisation par le biais de Kakashi, les protégeait. Notamment, le Pub de l'Ichiraku était aux mains de Jiraya qui fermait les yeux et obligeaient les autorités à faire de même. Pour autant, il luttait au sein de son organisation et depuis quelques temps les mesures contre les homosexuels c'étaient resserrés. Kakashi le savait et Jiraya envisageait de relâcher son emprise sur le Pub surtout depuis qu'un de leur informateur c'était fait exécuté pour homosexualité pédophile... Il soupira et ajoutât :

- Il n'est pas cohérent, il veut lutter contre les ardeurs sexuelles de gamins et de gamines de dix-sept ans en leur interdisant les rapports au sein de l'organisation pour éviter les sentiments gênant en mission, mais il nous empêche aussi d'aller voir dehors...

- Il croit trop à l'amour, c'est un vieux rêveur, ces romans dégouline de sentiments autant que de cul... A chaque fois, les héroïnes tombent amoureuse du gars qui les violent...

- Mais jamais les mecs... Il considère qu'on est des durs de durs... Pas de sentiments... Finalement on est comme dans la NE.

- Arrêtes, c'est pas comparable...

Il haussa les épaules en réponse et Asuma continua :

- Et eux... Ils s'aiment vraiment tu crois ?

- Je crois... Ils ont toujours eu une relation ambiguë, sauf que Sasuke pensait qu'il aurait toujours le monopole et quand Gaara a débarqué, il a flippé...

Asuma sourit puis demanda :

- Eh... Tu crois que si Obito était resté en vie, tu serais avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il c'était souvent posé la question, mais à chaque fois il se souvenait surtout de l'amour que lui portait Rin et jamais il n'aurait oser se mettre en travers de son chemin... Et si elle avait disparue, c'était probablement pour fuir le poids des souvenirs... Asuma leva les yeux au ciel, Kakashi ne répondrait probablement jamais. Sur cette réflexion, ils entrèrent dans le bar « L'orient express ». Asuma aimait ce bar sans cesse enfumé, aux musique orientales et à la qualité de leur Opium aussi et surtout. Les cinq autres s'étaient tues et regardaient stoïquement la salle pour quatre d'entre eux, avec émerveillement pour les deux autres. D'un pas assuré, Kakashi et Asuma les emmenèrent dans le fond de la salle, sur une table ou ils pouvaient tous tenir à leurs aises. Une serveuse blonde vint « s'assoire » sur le bord de leur table et leur fit des sourires aguicheurs sous prétexte de prendre leurs commandes, il faut dire qu'elle avait devant elle une table d'apollon. Sasuke eut un tic qui lui fit faire une grimace l'espace d'un instant, Naruto et Kiba bavaient allègrement. Les autres prinrent les commandes. Sasuke posa un coude sur la table et foudroya la serveuse du regard, qui ne parût pas comprendre et lui fit son sourire le plus atroce au goût du brun. Naruto se tourna alors vers son ami, surpris :

- Bah...

- Elle est moche et en plus elle est pas futée...

- T'es dure, répondit Kiba, t'es jaloux parce qu'elle te regarde pas ?

- Elle me regarde, justement. Termina froidement Sasuke. Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprendrait jamais comment Naruto pouvait traîner avec cet imbécile. Naruto pour ça part, eut un sourire goguenard qui n'échappa pas à son voisin :

- Quoi ? Lui jetât-il durement

- T'es jaloux Sasuke... Fit-il d'un air entendu.

L'autre conserva son masque froid, mais jura qu'il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir dit ça. Naruto eut un haussement d'épaules sans se départir de son sourire. Il était néanmoins flatté que Sasuke soit jaloux d'une inconnue parce que lui l'avait trouvé jolie et que l'espace d'une seconde, son attention avait été reportée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke était d'un possessif en fait, se dit il. Leurs boissons arrivèrent, trois whiskies, deux vodkas et trois gins. Kiba mit alors au défi Naruto d'avaler cul sec sa vodka. D'un regard, Sasuke voulu l'en dissuader mais Naruto était trop excité par Kiba. Il jeta à son amoureux un regard lubrique qui surprit ce dernier et avala cul sec le liquide transparent.

- A toi. Ajoutât-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke prit un air sarcastique et Naruto rajoutât :

- T'oses pas... Il se pencha alors jute à l'oreille de Sasuke et murmura : Chéri.

L'autre eut un mouvement de recul et le foudroya du regard. Comment Naruto pouvait-il être dans un tel état alors qu'il n'avait encore rien bu, il se rendit alors compte que des effluves d'opium devait venir jusqu'à eux, parce que tout le monde, y compris Gaara, avait les yeux vitreux et le sourire facile. Pourtant cette constations ne lui fit pas plus d'effet et il porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu lui aussi sa vodka cul sec en fixant Naruto des yeux...

- Oh là ! Fit Asuma, joli coup les gars... Dis moi Sasuke, tu veux jouer ?

L'interpellé sentit sa tête tourner plus vite que son regard lorsqu'il voulu le poser sur Asuma, l'alcool se répandait dans son sang, il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui avait les yeux brillant de défis. Bien qu'Asuma lui ait proposer à lui de jouer, Sasuke sentait que Naruto ne rêvait que de le faire à sa place, or un blond bourré n'était probablement pas génial à voir, il accepta à la grande surprise du dit blond.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto riait avec Kiba et Gaara qui se déchaînait. Dans son coin, Kakashi était étalé sur la table et regardait son verre de whisky avec envie, mais il n'avait visiblement plus la force de le porter à ses lèvres, Kankuro le fit pour lui avec un « Hic » sonore et un rire bêta. Quand à Shino, il s'était endormi contre le siège. De leur côté, Asuma et Sasuke en était à peu près, pour peu que Sasuke les aient tous comptés, à leur cinquante dixième verre. Alors qu'il allait porter le cinquante onzième à sa bouche, Asuma émit un ronflement et le brun stoppa son geste, il était moins une, ce verre l'aurait probablement achevé. Il sourit tout seul : il avait quand même gagné. Une envie pressante, enfin plutôt deux... Non trois se firent sentir, la première, l'appel de la table qui l'incitait à suivre la même voie qu'Asuma, la seconde, sa vessie pleine et la troisième, Naruto qui se levait chancelant sous un grand éclat de rire de Gaara qui s'affala soudain contre Kiba. Sasuke laissa son regard dériver vers les fesses rebondies de Naruto, et se leva à son tour. Il dû y avoir un tremblement de terre à cet instant car il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. Enfin, il prit le même chemin que le blond, vers les toilettes. Il se rendit compte entre deux nuages embrumant sa conscience, qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait suivit Naruto. En tout cas, il était très heureux que celui-ci se dirige vers les toilettes. Ils étaient déserts à part eux. Sasuke crût, je dis bien crût car il ne pouvais en être sûr, que Naruto avait l'air bien plus frais que lui. Il fut bien vite conforté dans son hypothèse :

- Eh, Sasuke... Tu marches pas droit.

Il eut quand même un sourire encore plus idiot que d'habitude. L'autre l'ignora et tenta de se soulager mais se débattait en vains avec sa braguette tout en ce tenant avec sa main contre le mur en face. Il poussa alors un juron exaspéré, n'arrivant pas à ouvrit sa braguette bloquée...

- Merde...

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Naruto en riant stupidement et sans attendre la réponse, il se plaça contre Sasuke et tint son membre correctement pour que celui-ci puisse se soulager. Le brun se détendit et posa sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Naruto avec un petit soupire satisfait. L'autre émit un petit rire en écho. Après l'avoir rhabillé, Naruto le prit par la main et dit :

- Viens on va dehors !

Et sans plus attendre il le prit par la main et le mena vers l'arrière porte qui déboucha dans une ruelle sordide, mais l'air frais lui fit du bien. Naruto s'adossa contre le mur, en face de son ami. Sa cravate était défaite, sa chemise entrouverte, il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke passablement à côté de sa raison. Il s'approcha avec une démarche féline et Naruto le regarda venir avec un sourire lubrique et satisfait. Sasuke posa ses mains de sorte à ce qu'elle encadre la tête de Naruto qui murmura :

- T'es bourré...

- Possible...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Sasuke approcha sa tête de celle du blond qui ferma les yeux et chuchota encore :

- Viens...

L'autre obéit avec un sourire, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête blonde et plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui carrément lubrique de Naruto. Ce dernier eut un sourire de défi et entrouvrit les lèvres, rejetant sa tête en arrière, avançant son bassin qui vint se coller à celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut à son tour un regard lubrique et happa furieusement les lèvres offertes, les massa et les relâchât pour mieux les reprendre. Naruto répondait en gémissant, il passa ses mains dans la nuque de Sasuke et appuya pour approfondir le contact entre leurs lèvres. Un feu brouillant c'était emparé de lui au fur et à mesure de la soirée, a force de regarder Sasuke boire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, puis émettre un petit « haa » les yeux mi clos, les joues rougies par l'alcool. A vrai dire, il avait à peine réussit à pisser tellement il se sentait déjà bander. Et en face, ou plutôt contre lui, l'espèce d'innocent pervers laissait traîner ses mains autour de sa tête plutôt que sur son corps. En fait, Naruto aussi était bourré et toute sa fièvre sexuelle, jusque là contrôlée (enfin à peu près) se déchaînait en lui. Enfin, Sasuke daigna poser juste une main contre son cou, puis dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa avec force, sans pour autant tirer, il se plaqua encore plus contre Naruto, coinçant ce dernier entre lui-même et le mur. D'un coup léger, il envoya son bassin contre celui de l'autre, qui se décolla de ses lèvres avec un « Hum ! » à peine gémit, les yeux fermés. Sasuke dévora alors son cou, écoutant la respiration de plus en plus rapide du blond qui finit par lâcher un « putain... », alors que le brun lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille. Leurs gestes venaient tout seul malgré leur inexpérience, Sasuke _savait... _

Sa main descendit suivant la ligne du cou de Naruto jusqu'à la cravate qu'il retira d'un coup sec et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il décolla ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto et frôla sa joue puis son nez et ses lèvres alors que l'autre adolescent exprimait toute sa soumission en tentant, presque en suppliant, de toucher les lèvres fines qu'on lui refusait et qui ne faisait que le frôler. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Naruto ondula des hanches et tira Sasuke contre lui. Ce dernier émit un petit « Ah... » En se plaquant contre l'autre. Ses mains descendirent le long tu torse de son partenaire alors qu'il imprimait un mouvement faible mais réguliers à leurs hanches, il pu alors voir le spectacle d'un Naruto complètement offert, tremblant et gémissant à chaque coup de bassin. Sasuke n'y tint plus et se jeta sans douceur aucune contre la base du cou de son compagnon, et de ses mains, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche. Une fois que celle-ci fut complètement ouverte, elle tomba sur les coudes de Naruto et les mains gantée vinrent caresser toute la surface de ce torse bronzé, il c'était un peu reculé pour pouvoir observé les effets : Le blond était adossé contre le mur, les yeux mis clos, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hiératique et la sueur descendait le long de son cou puis sur ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sous le plaisir. C'est à peine si Sasuke ne déchira pas complètement sa chemise avant de venir coller son corps dénudé contre le torse bronzé. Il n'avait jamais pensée que Naruto pouvait être aussi sexy, désirable et beau, il le savait, mais à ce point allumeur, c'était au-delà de ses rêves. Ils s'embrassaient encore plus fort et Naruto perdit patience, il attaqua lui-même la ceinture de Sasuke qui écarta un instant leurs bassins pour l'aider, tout en frôlant un téton de ses lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat, un « Ahn... Encore... » Retentit à ses oreilles d'une voix rauque qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge, il émit en retour un son plaintif. « Vite ! » Demanda t-il à Naruto qui se débattait avec la braguette. Enfin il fut libéré de l'emprise de tissu et tout en continuant de sucer le téton de Naruto, sa main vint de poser au niveau de la verge encore emprisonnée de l'autre qu'il massa avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que Naruto gémissent assez fort à son goût « Ghh... Oh nn... Oh si...Oui... »

Il défit la ceinture d'un geste vif et pressé par le désir et plongea carrément la main entre le tissus et la peau de Naruto qui hurlât un « Sasukeee... » Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il dû s'accrocher à l'épaule de Sasuke pour ne pas tomber. Sentir à nouveau leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre le fit perdre pied. Il voulait tout, plus, encore plus. Ses émotions se déchaînaient, complètement libéré de l'étreinte de la raison, il allait jouir. Une de ses main glissa le long du tronc de Sasuke, caressant tout aux passages ce qui fit geindre le brun qui resserra sa pression autour de la verge tendue, Naruto se crispa encore plus fort et n'eut aucune hésitation à prendre à son tour, le sexe de Sasuke en main. Celui-ci augmenta alors la cadence qu'il appliquait jusque à l'autre qui n'y tint plus et tomba à genoux, puis se reversa sur son arrière train... Sasuke se jeta sur lui et lécha tout, des tétons au nombril, puis plus bas. La, Naruto eut un doute sur les intentions de l'autre mais « C'est...C'est trop...trop bon...Je... » lui échappèrent et eurent raison des dernières de limites de Sasuke, si elles existaient encore. Il prit alors le gland de Naruto en bouche. Celui-ci se cambra dans un « Sas...Ke... » Et il haleta comme si sa vie en dépendait et c'était le cas. Sasuke était perdu dans une avalanche de désir et de plaisir, jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter, à chaque fois qu'il avait hésité, Naruto avait supplié avec sa voix rauque. Jamais, au grand jamais, le brun n'aurait pu supposer que Naruto puisse être si stimulant. Là d'ailleurs, il se répandait en « Plus vite...oh oui...Oh si... » Tout en caressant les cheveux de Sasuke, ou du moins, il avait sa main dedans. Soudain alors qu'il se cambrait encore plus il suffoqua « Sas... Atten... » Trop tard, il éjacula et Sasuke fut trop surpris pour avaler. Le sperme dégoulina contre son menton puis le long de ses pectoraux puisqu'il s'était redressé.

Ce fut la vision de trop pour Naruto qui sentit son ventre basculer une fois de plus. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et embrassa Sasuke tout en prenant son membre en main. Celui-ci d'abord surpris, se rendait compte que son corps appelait lui aussi à la libération et il gémit entre les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci lécha sa semence le long du corps de Sasuke qui haletait autant que lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le branlait tout en suçotant un téton, Sasuke dû se retenir en posant une main contre le sol « Arr...Oh nn... » Si. Naruto l'avait à son tour prit en bouche pour lui rendre la pareille, il était entièrement agenouillé et cette impression de soumission acheva le brun qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer. Naruto lui, s'y attendait et avala. Il leva alors les yeux vers son ange noir qui avait les yeux clos dans cette attitude post orgasmique, sa poitrine pâle se soulevait, luisait sous un rayon blafard. Il était beau, trop beau se dit Naruto. Ils se regardèrent un instant avec un sourire, leurs esprits revenaient sur terre. Chacun chercha ses affaires et alors que son esprit analysait les sensations passées, lui envoyant encore parfois des images flash qui le faisait sourire béatement, il eut une soudaine pensée : «la prochaine fois, je veux qu'il enlève ses gants... » Puis il s'adossa contre le mur sale, bientôt rejoint par Sasuke qui lui pris instinctivement la main et la caressait doucement en faisant des rond avec son pouce. La fatigue s'empara soudain de l'adolescent blond qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, lequel eut un sourire dans la nuit. Ils restèrent immobiles, encore trop embués pour reconnaître réellement ce qui venait de se passer, encore trop plein d'émotion pour le regretter éventuellement et surtout trop inconscient pour s'être rendu compte avant du risque qu'ils avaient pris. Sasuke eut un rictus en imaginant ce qui leur serait arrivé si jamais quelqu'un les avait surpris. Soudain, il entendit de grands éclats de rire derrière la porte et elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Kiba, soutenu par Gaara. Le roux lâcha son paquet à ce moment là et celui-ci vomit tout son estomac sur le sol avant de se mettre à rire bêtement. Gaara, s'adossa à la porte et souffla, il avait les joues rouges mais à part ça, il semblait frais. Il se tourna vers les deux autres tandis que Kiba tentait de se relever.

- Ah, vous êtes là... On va rentrer...

Le lendemain, enfin, plus tard dans la matinée, Naruto fut réveillé par un courant d'air froid.

- Gah... Ferme la fenêtre Sasuke...

L'intéressé émit un petit rictus sarcastique, il adorait faire bisquer son compagnon de chambre et donc, tout les matins, il ouvrait la fenêtre de la chambre de celui-ci en grand et attendait qu'il se lève. Naruto n'était pas du matin, Sasuke si... Le blond se couvrit la tête de sa couverture en grognant, près à se rendormir malgré tout, mais il sentit soudain un poids sur le bord de son lit...

- Naruto, il est déjà sept heures... Je t'ai laissé dormir une demi-heure de plus...

- Mnggnrmmmr...

- Hn...

Peut être faut-il vous traduire ? En effet, les deux garçons avaient leur propre langage, Naruto s'exprimant autant par des hurlements que par des grognements et Sasuke plutôt par monosyllabe. Ici :

- J'ai pas assez dormis...

- Je sais.

Seules quelques mèches blondes sur lesquelles brillaient un soleil de fin Août dépassaient de la couette et le brun fut pris d'une envie soudaine ; il commença à jouer avec les dites mèches. Le silence s'étirait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'ai plus d'air sous sa couverture et sorte sa tête. Il avait les joues rougies et son regard plongea dans celui de son ami de toujours, qui leva un sourcil interrogatif, le blond demanda alors :

- Qu'es-ce qu'on à fait hier...

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant la tête. Bien sûr, lui aussi y avait pensé depuis qu'il était levé, donc à peu près une heure. Sa mémoire prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer des flashes plus qu'excitants. Il croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux alors que l'unes d'entres elles s'imposaient à lui.

- On a... Beaucoup bu... Répondit-il en éludant le véritable sujet. Naruto sourit dit :

- Tu ne regrettes pas hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que... Il s'interrompit et commença par se redresser avant de reprendre en fixant ses mains. Je... J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais le seul à t'aimer... En amour... Et là, tu me dis que toi aussi... Mais pourtant, avant, tu disais que ça passerait...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il se souvenait en effet d'avoir dit ça, il expliqua alors :

- Bah, je me suis trompé...

Naruto le fixa avec un air incrédule :

- Toi ? Te tromper...

- ...

- Dis moi la vérité...

- Je t'ai entendu... Parler avec Gaara... Dans la salle de danse...

- Tu nous espionnais ?!

- ... Oui...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Commença t-il, mais il rougit sans pouvoir continuer, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était jaloux ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Naruto qui le fixait avec détermination, visiblement, il n'y couperait pas... Il tourna la tête vers la porte, lui aussi était borné, il refusait de répondre. Tout de même, amoureux oui, mais il avait sa fierté.

- Tu... Es-ce que tu étais... Jaloux... ?

Naruto pu alors observer un phénomène rarissime, Sasuke rougissait. Un grand sourire se peignit alors sur sa face et il tira la langue à son ami en disant :

- Tu étais jaloux !!!!!!!!!!!

- Non !

- Oh que si ! Et tu rougis en plus !

- Je ne rougis pas !

Il se leva, déterminé à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il fût plaqué au sol :

- Tu croyais pas partir comme ça ?!

Il se retourna sur le dos et se retrouva sous Naruto. Faisant un immense effort pour se contrôler il finit par articuler :

- Il faut... Que tu te prépares... Il est... Sept heures quinze ! Merde ! Tu vas être en retard !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant !

- Parce que je me suis dis qu'une demi heure te suffirait, mais tu traînes, j'ai juste voulu te laisser dormir un peu plus...

Naruto se releva précipitamment, libérant Sasuke qui pu se calmer avec un soupir, et alors que le blond franchissait la porte pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il lança :

- C'est trop mignon, t'es jaloux...

Et il claqua la porte. Sasuke rougis de plus belle et passa sa main sur son visage, mais on pouvait très nettement voir qu'il souriait.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en urgence dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer de Jiraya à la table de Kiba qui lança :

- On pensait que vous ne viendriez pas et qu'on serait obligés d'aller vous chercher... Dommage. Termina t-il avec un sourire.

En face de lui, Gaara avait sa tête des mauvais jours, il avait besoin de ses heures réglementaires de sommeil, et visiblement, elles n'étaient pas complètes. Kankuro lui, finissait carrément sa nuit alors que Shino mangeait tranquillement son omelette. Sasuke grogna en voyant que Sai était là lui aussi. Ce dernier tenait un livre qui visiblement le laissait perplexe. L'autre sauta sur l'occasion :

- Des problèmes de compréhension Sai ?

- En effet, fit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mercutio tient absolument à défendre l'honneur des Montaigu et de Roméo... Résulta il meurt... Et pire encore, Roméo le venge... Du coup il est banni de Vérone...C'est idiot...

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être perplexe, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça mais ce fut Naruto qui répondit :

- Ils sont amis...

- Et alors ?

- Bah, les amis se protègent entre eux...

- Non, je ne comprends pas...

- Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'ami...

- Donc, si jamais je défiais l'honneur de Sasuke, tu te battrais pour lui, pour son honneur et celui de sa famille... Quitte à te faire tuer ?

- Oui...

- C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les amis, Sai. Intervint alors Shino d'une voix douce. Plus encore, un ami c'est celui qui t'aide alors même que la situation ne le mérite pas... Imaginons que Kiba commette un crime passionnel, je suis son ami, donc s'il lui faut de l'aide pour faire disparaître le corps et le couvrir, je le ferais sans hésiter, même si je dois me rendre complice de meurtre.

- Mais c'est... Impossible... On ne peut pas se faire tuer pour quelqu'un !

- Si... Et par amour plus encore... Ajoutât Gaara d'un ton neutre.

- Oh là, du calme Gaara, il y est pas encore, déjà l'amitié ça le dépasse, alors l'amour ! Dit Kankuro en riant.

- Je n'aime pas ce livre, conclut finalement Sai, c'est contraire à mes principes ! Jamais je ne me tuerais par amour, moi à la place de Roméo, j'attendrais de savoir si elle est réellement morte !

- Mais il l'a crut ! Répondit Kiba

- Et alors ? Pourquoi se tuer à son tour ?!

- Pour être avec elle, il ne supportait pas de vivre sans elle !

- Non... Ca me parait stupide...

- Un jour, tu tomberas amoureux et tu comprendras... Quoique, avec ta capacité sociale...

- Tu peux parler Sasuke, toi, tu est aussi froid qu'un glaçon, t'es jamais tombé amoureux. Déclarât Kiba avec un air entendu vers Shino.

- Qu'es-ce que t'en sais ! Répliqua l'intéressé avec virulence.

- Ah ouais ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda vivement son interlocuteur.

- Ou l'heureux élu... Ajoutât innocemment Sai, l'air de rien.

Un grand silence se fit autour de la table, Naruto rougit, mais personne ne le vit par bonheur, trop occupés à dévisager Sai. Kankuro et Kiba avec surprise, Shino avec intérêt, Gaara et Sasuke avec énervement.

- Quoi ? Fit le centre de l'attention ?

- T'insinue quoi, là, Sai ? Siffla l'adolescent visé.

- Ca me paraissait clair pourtant... Mais on pourrait en dire autant de Naruto. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le blond qui ouvrit la bouche benoîtement :

- Qu...Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ça, dit soudainement Kiba, vous ne vous intéressez jamais aux filles...

- Excuse nous de ne pas être des obsédés ! Répliqua Sasuke, très visiblement en colère...

- Ta gueule, au moins, on est sur que je suis normal !

- On est normal !

- J'espère bien, je trouve ça dégelasse, l'homosexualité... Conclut-il en reprenant ses couverts sans se soucier de la gêne occasionnée par sa déclaration.

Sai continuait de fixer Sasuke avec un air ravi, Gaara incita d'un coup d'œil Naruto à manger. Kankuro et Shino n'ajoutèrent rien, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Même si aucun des deux n'étaient aussi virulent que Kiba concernant cette maladie sexuelle, ils ne pouvaient nier que si une de leurs amis en était atteint, leurs relations changeraient...

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Naruto et Sasuke étaient en cour chacun de leur côtés, l'un en cour de tir, l'autre en étude de la traque. Kakashi se rendit donc là ou avaient lieux les cours de tirs et balaya du regard la salle cherchant l'un de ses deux élèves et le vit au fond. Comme toujours, Sasuke était le meilleur de sa discipline. Leur surveillant de tir s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour s'entraîner et Kakashi fut à leur niveau au moment ou son élève répondait :

- Comme si j'en avais besoin, je suis meilleur que vous en plus...

Le surveillant ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse, de toute façon, mis à part Kakashi, tout les adultes et beaucoup des jeunes de son âge détestaient Sasuke pour diverses raisons. Seules les filles faisaient exception. Le maître, pour sa part, avait le respect de son élève seulement parce qu'il pouvait encore prétendre le battre à l'escrime... A condition que Sasuke ait les yeux bandés, finit il par se dire ironiquement. Le respect qu'il avait venait probablement du fait que lui aussi, possédait le Sharingan. Le surveillant tiqua avant de déclarer :

- Allez ! Tir.

Avec un sourire déplaisant, Sasuke tendis le bras vers la cible, tout en continuant de fixer le surveillant avec cet air supérieur si détestable. Il déverrouilla le chien et jeta seulement un petit coup d'œil imperceptible sur sa droite, vers la cible et tira. Kakashi ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder la cible et soupira, ne jamais défier Sasuke, sauf si on s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki. Cette pensée lui rappela pourquoi il était là. Il attendit néanmoins que le surveillant regarde les résultats de sa bêtise. Avec un certain plaisir à se dire que c'était Son élève, Kakashi observa le regard en pleine déconfiture de l'autre alors que Sasuke jetait négligemment le revolver sur la table :

- Maître ?

- Ah oui... Bon, je vous l'emprunte ?

Le surveillant eut un certain temps de latence avant de s'apercevoir que le maître lui parlait.

- C'est ça oui, répondit-il, embarquer le...

- A une prochaine fois... Monsieur. Rajouta Sasuke avec un ton perfide.

Kakashi eut un rictus amusé et fit signe à son élève de le suivre. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ceux qu'ils se retrouvent dehors dans le parc. Kakashi sembla soudain oublier que son élève se trouvait à ses côtés et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sasuke lui rappela sa présence :

- Kakashi ?

- Ah oui, pardon... Je voulais te parler un petit peu... Je prends des nouvelles de mes élèves...

Le dit élève n'était absolument pas dupe mais il joua le jeu :

- Ah...

- Hum... Oui... Alors... Vous comptez faire quoi pour le bal Naruto et toi ?

- Oh... Comme toujours il a un tas d'idées loufoques !

- Et toi ?

- Les miennes sont « trop banales »...

- Hum... Il vous reste moins de deux semaines...

- On improvisera....

Kakashi eut un petit rire tout en passant son pouce sur son nez avant de reprendre :

- Et comment ça se passe... Entre vous...

- Bien...

A ce moment la, ils se regardèrent, cela leur suffit pour se comprendre. Il y eut une minute de silence, finalement, Kakashi ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, mais c'est Sasuke qui rompit le silence :

- Maître... Vous... Vous aussi ?

- Oui... D'ailleurs... Hum... Tu connais le bar de l'Ichiraku ?

- Je... J'en ai entendu parler... C'est...

- Un bar... Enfin un repaire d'homosexuels... finit-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Oh...Et ?

- Hum... Sasuke, je... J'ai été dans ta situation... J'avais même à peu près ton âge... Je t'en parle à toi parce que je peux espérer que la discussion ne tourne pas en cataclysme assourdissant... Mais j'imagine que tu es un jeune homme normal... Et que peut être, tu te poses la question de savoir... Non... Peut être... Que tu...Désir Naruto ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, Sasuke ne rougit pas, il n'eut d'ailleurs aucune réaction apparente, en réalité il n'avait aucune honte à désirer Naruto et à le dire à son professeur.

- Oui... Oui, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui...

- Et lui ?

- Je pense qu'il en a aussi envie mais... On ne sait pas comment faire... Il a peur.

- Justement... Si... Après tout je suis ton maître... Et là-dessus, je peux encore prétendre être meilleurs que toi et pouvoir t'apprendre... Mais ce sera seulement théorique... Mais... Si un jour tu dois passer à la pratique... Va à l'Ichiraku avec Naruto, il est hors de question que vous le fassiez au QG... Surtout pas avec des individus comme Sai... Compris ?

- Oui...

- Sans ce cas, commençons par le début...

[Note de l'auteur : Je vais vous passez les explications de Kakashi concernant le sexe entre hommes, d'une part parce que je ne trouve pas ça des plus intéressant, on verra quand ils passeront à la pratique... ensuite parce que c'est vraiment pas glamour de parler du sexe comme ça, et sans allez dans le gnangnan, pour ceux qui aime les explications trash du sexe entre homme, lisez Nanarusasu...]

* * *

New-York Harbor

Quai n°2

- Es-ce que toutes les valises sont montées?

- Je crois oui ?

- C'est bon, elles sont dedans...

- Okay, sonnez le départ moussaillon !

Encore en bateau. Autant vous dire que Sakura avait d'ors et déjà le mal de mer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le mal de mer, elle revoyais juste en boucle l'incident qui datait de près d'un mois maintenant... Mon dieu, se dit-elle, ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient partis du Japon... Accoudée sur le bastingage, elle regardait les gens défiler sur le quai sans vraiment les voir. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas profiter du voyage, toutes les autres semblaient enchantée : Ino et Temari particulièrement, mais on ne pouvait nier le magnifique sourire d'Hinata. Celle-ci était grande amie avec Tenten et avec son cousin, ils passaient beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Quant à Tsunade, elle se laissait draguer par à peu près tout les marins, sous l'œil sévère d'Iruka et Shizune. En vérité, Sakura avait hâte d'être à Londres, ou elle retrouverait Naruto. A cette pensée elle chercha dans son kimono, sous le obi (la ceinture), la photo d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans. A cette époque, la vie semblait si claire et toute tracée, il était déjà convenu qu'un jour elle le rejoindrait lui et Jiraya en Angleterre. Mais les choses c'étaient compliquées... Elle rangea la photo avec un soupir... Qui sait ? Si ça se trouvait, il l'avait oublié... Pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Oh bien sur, elle n'y croyait pas, mais elle espérait au moins qu'il se souvenait d'elle... Il lui ferait visiter l'Angleterre... Un pâle sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres. Aller, se dit-elle, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des Geishas, nous sommes des immigrées, plus jamais je n'aurais à coucher avec des hommes contre ma volonté. Elle se redressa et on pu voir un visage déterminé, elle avait encore du mal a sourire, mais bientôt, tout ses problèmes s'envoleraient ! Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, ou plutôt de sa suite. Oui, cette fois ci ils étaient réellement sur un paquebot avec des chambres prévues pour dormir, les conditions étaient idéales ! D'ailleurs, aucunes des filles n'y avaient crût, voir tout ce luxe pour elles seules ! Les chambres aux draps blanc et bleu, des miroirs, une vrai salle de bain avec une baignoire à pieds, des dorures et des tapis d'indes, des lustres en cristal, des tableaux occidentaux, une magnifique baie vitrée, des transat sur le ponts... Mais le comble, c'étaient qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour qu'on vienne s'occuper de vous et ça, jamais les filles ne l'avaient même imaginée ! A la moindre sonnerie, une femme de chambre arrivait, leur demandait avec respect ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les satisfaire et tentait aux mieux d'exaucer leurs souhaits. Elle répondait aux questions avec douceur, bref, elle était aux petits soins avec ses passagères. Le voyage promettait !

Plus tard dans l'après midi, alors qu'Ino et Sakura discutaient de ce qu'elles savaient déjà sur l'Europe, Shizune vint, aidée d'une femme de chambre, pour leur donner plus amples informations sur leur voyage :

- Je vous ai apporté les robes que nous avons achetées à New-york...

A ces mots, les yeux des filles brillèrent. Elle se souvenaient encore de la veille, ou elles avaient passées la journée à se faire coiffer, maquiller à l'occidentale puis avec Tenten et sous la surveillance de Chôji, elles avaient acheté chacune une toilette complète pour l'Europe. Pendant ce temps, Neji et Iruka, accompagné de Lee avaient eux même fait leurs emplettes tandis que Shikamaru téléphonait à Londres.

Shizune posa les paquets sur la table du petit salon qui composait leur suite et reprit :

- Tenten passera vous aider si vous n'arrivez pas à les mettre, soyez prêtes pour huit heures, maquillées, coiffées, habillée. N'oubliez pas que vous serez le centre de l'attention, vous ne devez en aucun cas laisser paraître votre trouble, moins vous en ferez, mieux se sera, n'oubliez pas, vous êtes maintenant des princesses orientales en fuite, et non plus des Geishas. Comportez vous comme tel !

Sur ce elle sortit et les deux filles déballèrent avec précaution les robes de leurs paquets. Celles de Sakura étaient toutes vertes pâles ou rosée et blanches, il y en avait sept en tout. Celles d'Ino étaient bleu marine ou noir et contrastaient avec les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. A part les robes, elles avaient quelques collier, quelques bracelets et une ombrelle chacune. Deux autres petits paquets contenaient le nécessaire de toilette et le maquillage.

- Bon, commença Ino, je vais t'aider et tu m'aidera ensuite d'accord ?

Elle eut un magnifique sourire en réponse.

Trois heures plus tard, les quatre filles, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka et Neji suivit de leur « accompagnateurs » firent leur entrée dans le restaurant comblé. Le silence se fit, tout le monde avait entendu parler des princesses orientales en fuite et leur curiosité ne demandait qu'a être satisfaite. Ils purent ainsi détaillé sept magnifique femmes. Tsunade portait une toilette blanche et Shizune une noire. Hinata avait elle aussi optée pour une robe blanche aux motifs légèrement violet. A sa droite, Temari rayonnait dans sa tenue bleu pâle, ses cheveux lâchés tombaient en bouclant sur ses épaules découvertes. Sakura, dans une robe verte pâle, était légèrement en retrait par rapport à Ino qui arborait une toilette couleur nuit. Quant à Tenten, elle c'était elle aussi mise en robe pour l'occasion et bien que celle-ci fut des plus simple, on pouvait voir qu'elle était vraiment belle, ses cheveux coulant dans son dos. Et les hommes n'étaient pas en reste dans leurs redingotes noires, à l'exception de Lee qui avait a nouveau cet horrible costume vert herbeux. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et d'un signe de tête, intima le reste de son groupe à avancer vers la table qui leur été réservée. Le dîner se déroula bien, même si les japonais étaient surpris par le raffinement de ce qu'ils goûtaient. Le dessert les ravi particulièrement. Au moment de la collation, un orchestre se mit à jouer et plusieurs couples entamèrent la valse sur la piste. Ino était charmée par la grâce de cette danse et jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Chôji pour savoir si lui aussi savait la danser. Il finit par le remarquer et après une légère hésitation, se leva et tendis la main à Ino :

- Mademoiselle, me feriez vous cet honneur ?

Evidement, la jeune fille piqua un far et balbutia :

- Je... Je ne sais pas danser... Ceci...

- Laissez vous guidez...

Il lui fit un sourire et Sakura la poussa du coude avec un sourire, elle n'hésita plus. Chôji faisait à peine sa taille, mais en cet instant, il lui parut beaucoup plus grand alors qu'il l'emmenait au milieu de tous ces occidentaux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Jamais elle n'avait dansé la valse, mais jamais la danse ne lui parut plus simple et plus belle que sous le regard rieur de son nouvel ami... Etait-il seulement un ami ?

Peu de temps après, Lee se leva à son tour et tendis fièrement la main à Tenten qui soupira en acceptant, Shikamaru, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et observa son meilleur ami danser avec la blonde en souriant. Chôji avait toujours eut du mal avec les filles, plus que n'importe lequel des membres de l'ANBU, mais en cet instant, il paraissait épanoui. La soirée se déroula dans cette atmosphère bonne enfant, Tsunade et Shizune se firent elles aussi invitée, Hinata refusa poliment les invitations tout en observant du coin de l'œil son cousin qui se faisait aborder par un certain nombre de femmes d'âge plus ou moins mûr. Quant à Temari et Shikamaru, ils étaient sortis prendre l'air. Elle fumait régulièrement avec lui maintenant et lui la regardait faire avec un sourire narquois jusqu'à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, agacée. A ce moment là, il éclatait de rire. Mais ce soir, il ne fit pas que cela, il passa aussi son bras autour de sa taille et dit :

- Bientôt, nous serons à Londres...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, il continua :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer... L'une d'entre vous doit partir en France...

Elle fronça encore les sourcils, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle eut l'impression qu'il rougissait :

- Si c'est toi... Je t'accompagnerais... Le veux tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire des choses comme ça mais au fond d'elle, elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade. Bien sûr, elle avait envie qu'il reste avec elle, pour toute la vie si c'était possible...

- Embrasse moi alors... Déclarât-elle.

Il regarda l'eau remuante autour du bateau et dans un soupir, balança son mégot. Il donnait l'impression que ce qu'il allait faire lui était d'un ennui mortel mais elle avait appris qu'il faisait ça pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle lui sourit et il passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa. Shikamaru n'était pas réputé pour être un grand fan de sexe mais pourtant, c'était lui qui en avait expérimenté le plus, bien plus que Kiba, sauf qu'il en parlait moins. Son baiser fut d'abord très neutre, et elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, il prit cela comme un accord pour aller plus loin. Sa deuxième main glissa alors le long de sa taille et il se colla à elle, la coinçant entre le bastingage et son corps. Temari sentit alors cette chaleur se répandre dans son corps, mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, cette chaleur était remplie d'un désir doux et tendre.

Le lendemain, Sakura, Ino et Hinata étaient assise à une petite table sur le pont. Temari les y avait convoquées pour leur raconter un « événement » et elles buvaient leurs citronnades tout en écoutant avec des sourires amusés et réjouis, le récit du baiser.

- J'aimerais bien que Chôji fasse de même... Soupira la blonde aux yeux claires, Mais il est trop timide...

- Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Demanda Sakura.

- J'en suis sûre...

- Et toi ? Fit alors Temari en allumant une cigarette.

- Ah non ! Ne nous enfume pas ! Rétorqua Ino sans répondre à la question.

- Ino... Dit tendrement Hinata.

La jeune femme concernée regarda le large, il faisait beau, le ciel était à l'image de leurs cœurs à toutes.

- Je crois oui...

L'autre blonde renifla avec satisfaction tandis que les deux autres souriaient tout en fixant la dernière, visiblement gênée de cette déclaration, elle dit alors pour détourner le sujet :

- Bon, et toi Sakura ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Il ne te plait pas Lee ?

- Oh... En réalité... Non... Pas du tout... Je n'aime pas ses sourcils...

- Humpf kuf... S'étouffa Temari en riant. Après s'être remise elle se tourna vers Hinata :

- Et toi ?

- Oh... Moi je voudrais quelqu'un... Qui...

- Qui ? Reprirent ses amies en cœur.

- Qui... Accepte de ne pas... Pas me toucher...

Elle piqua un fard sous le silence des trois autres. Elles comprenaient très bien, la situation d'Hinata était une tragédie. D'abord promise au plus beau des avenirs, à épouser le prince charmant, elle c'était retrouvée courtisane et pendant très longtemps elle avait vendu son corps si pur.

- Hum... Commença Sakura pour dissiper la gêne, moi j'en voudrais un capable de me protéger de moi...

- Sakura, fit Ino, on t'as déjà dit que tu n'avais fait de mal à personne !

- C'est faux... J'ai tué au moins deux personnes...

- Des personnes dangereuses et malfaisantes qui cherchaient à te faire du mal !

- Mais des personnes humaines !!!

Le ton était monté et leur conversation, bien qu'incompréhensible pour le reste des passagers, puisqu'en Japonais, faisait maintenant l'objet de tout le regards. Temari fut la première à réagir :

- Excusez mes amies...

Le silence perdura quelques secondes et le reste des voyageurs reprirent leurs propres conversations.

- Ne nous faites pas remarquer, mince à la fin !

- Désolé. Répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

Le soir, dans leur suite, Ino frappa à la porte de son amie et entra sans attendre de réponse, elle trouva Sakura assise sur son lit, en position fœtale.

- Hé...

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et l'autre se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant :

- Ino j'ai peur... J'ai peur de moi, d'être à Londres, que tu m'abandonnes, que personne ne m'aime...

- Héla ! Répondit l'autre en serra son amie dans ses bras. Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni d'ailleurs personne de ton entourage, on t'aime Sakura, et même si j'aime Chôji et que c'est réciproque, je ne compte pas t'abandonner ! Alors sèche tes larmes... A Londres tu la trouveras, cette personne capable de te protéger de toi...

« Du moins je l'espère » se fit-elle en pensée. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres, QG de l'ANBU

Le parc

Depuis déjà deux jours, Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient sans relâche pour combler le retard qu'ils avaient pris sur la réalisation de leur spectacle. Ils c'étaient finalement décider sur cette histoire de danse qui ressemblerait en fait à un combat. En somme c'était une idée classique, mais l'effet final serait des plus déroutant pour les sectateur puisque avant de commencer, Sasuke illusionnerait toute la salle pour les faire rentrer dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle on ne pourrait les voir qu'eux et ou chacun entendrait les battements de leurs cœurs comme un tambour d'outre tombe. Ils avaient déjà testé sur Kiba, Shino, Gaara et son frère ainsi que Sai qui étaient resté silencieux un certain temps après. Finalement, Kiba avait déclaré qu'il avait eut l'impression de vivre le combat, d'ailleurs il tremblait, quand à Shino, il n'avait rien dit, mais avait sourit, donc il avait probablement apprécié. Kankuro lui avait sortit son mouchoir pour éponger la sueur de son front en déclarant un vague « Magnifique », les yeux dans le vague. Gaara, d'habitude imperturbable c'était assis et avait fermé les yeux une minute au moins. Sai était partit griffonner, ce qui avait passablement énervé Sasuke. De toute façon, c'était dit Naruto, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir l'un l'autre. Aujourd'hui donc, ils répétaient leur chorégraphie, la deuxième partie puisque la première était satisfaisante visiblement. Or, Sasuke bien qu'étant un vrai combattant, avait du mal à mettre la grâce nécessaire dans ses mouvements et c'était ça en particulier qu'ils devaient travailler. Sans compter les trous de mémoire dans l'enchaînement ou leurs expérimentations ratée. Il fallait alors trouver une autre idée et c'était ça en particulier qui leur prenait du temps.

- Stop ! Cria Sasuke. On fait une pause, Ca me prend la tête tout ça !

- Mais on y arrivera jamais !

- Rien à faire... Sinon je vais finir par te faire mal...

Naruto haussa les épaules l'air de dire « t'en est incapable » mais Sasuke, de dos, ne le vit heureusement pas. Cet entraînement leur mettait les nerfs à vif. Oui, parce qu'en plus, Sasuke devait lutter contre ses pulsions sexuelles, très fréquentes depuis les explications de Kakashi sur le sexe entre hommes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mouvements de Naruto plutôt que sur la sueur glissant sur son torse nu. Il voyait à présent très clairement ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Naruto... Ou plutôt à Naruto.

Et là, au comble de l'exaspération, une voix fort désagréable se fit entendre :

- Sasuke, Naruto...

- Sai ! Fit Naruto. Qu'es-ce que tu fais là?

Comme toujours, Naruto trouvait Sai intéressant, pour ne pas dire gentil et ainsi éviter le regard noir de Sasuke.

- Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose...

En effet, il avait derrière lui, une feuille de papier roulé, il la déplia doucement et Naruto laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Sasuke daigna alors se retourner et lui aussi resta bouche bée. Sur le papier était couché au fusain une magnifique reproduction d'un de leur mouvement, magnifié sous le trait de crayon de Sai. Le plus remarquable et accessoirement inquiétant, était la façon dont Sai avait avec justesse reproduit la scène. En effet, la posture qu'ils adoptaient l'un à l'autre était offensive, mais leur expression était à ne pas s'y tromper, amoureuses. Alors qu'ils se ruaient l'un sur l'autre leurs regards démontraient toute l'intensité de leurs sentiments exacerbés par les contacts répétés lors des précédents mouvements. Ils se regardèrent un instant, confirmant ainsi ce que chacun pensait, ils étaient découverts. Sasuke regarda alors Sai qui observait à leur côté son œuvre. Celui-ci dû sentir le regard posé sur lui puisqu'il expliqua :

- Quand j'ai vu votre... Combat... J'ai été... Bouleversé... J'ai ouvert beaucoup de livres pour comprendre ce que c'était que l'amour... Mais je crois que maintenant j'ai compris...

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration, Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent un instant puis à nouveau, le brun fixa l'œuvre, certes, elle était magnifique, mais Sai allait les dénoncer. Soudain, il sentit la main de Naruto contre la sienne qui s'enroula d'elle-même, croisant leurs doigts. Au point ou ils en étaient...

- Rassurez vous... Je ne dirais rien... Je respecte un tel sentiment, même si je ne l'expérimenterais probablement jamais... Sans compter que j'ai aussi compris à votre contact... L'amitié...

Sai leva les yeux aux ciels en souriant et reprit :

- Comment faites vous, pour aimer ? Moi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais, ça à l'air de vous faire tellement de mal... Et je déteste souffrir...

Sasuke resta silencieux, bien sûr, ça faisait mal. En cet instant c'était étrange, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'entendre Sai leur dire qu'il ne les dénoncerait pas, ou s'il devait être triste, parce qu'il avait raison, si aujourd'hui, leur amour était sauf, demain, qu'en serait-il ?

- Bon, je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu fais pour le supporter Naruto, mais je respecte ton choix...

Sai avait le don de casser les ambiances pensa Sasuke. L'énergumène replia son dessin et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Naruto l'interpella, semblant enfin sortir d'une rêverie :

- Sai...

- Oui ?

- M... Merci...

- C'est rien Naruto...

Et pour la première fois, on pu voir un sourire sincère sur le visage de Sai.

Deux semaines plus tard, Sasuke regardait sa montre avec un air excédé, puis il tambourina contre la porte de la salle de bain en hurlant :

- Naruto Uzumaki, si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de cette salle de bain, j'explose la porte !

- C'est bon !

Fit l'interpellé en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Humpf... T'as pas besoin de te soigner autant, on va juste les chercher !

Naruto le regarda avec un air malicieux :

- T'es jaloux parce que je me soigne pour aller chercher Sakura ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, mais seulement exaspéré de devoir t'attendre...

- De toute façon, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'en faire à ce sujet...

- Hn ?

- Elles vont toutes te sauter dessus comme d'habitude !

Sur ce, et ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répondre, il partit, et comble de l'ironie il ajouta :

- Aller ! Je t'attends !

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre se dit Sasuke en serrant le poings, puis il le suivit.

Une délégation de cinq voitures noires rutilantes attendait un peu plus loin du quai de South Bank ou devait arriver le ferry transportant leurs invités depuis le grand port jusqu'au port de Londres. Sur le quai, huit hommes attendaient le prochain ferry, ils étaient tous bien habillé et particulièrement beau. Deux d'entre eux faisaient les cents pas avec impatience, les autres regardaient le large de façon assez neutre. Enfin, le ferry vint aborder le que et Naruto ne tint plus en place :

- Ca y est Sasuke, elles sont là...

- Humpf...

La passerelle fut posée, et enfin, après un mois de voyage, les Geishas posaient le pied sur le sol londonien. Sakura chercha immédiatement des yeux Naruto. Elle le trouva, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et cet air candide. Pourtant, il semblait aussi plus mûr, il avait quelque chose de plus « homme », et même si elle percevait avec joie son excitation, il se contrôlait. Un autre jeune homme le rejoignit et elle en eut le souffle coupé tant elle le trouva beau. Elle devina que c'était lui, Sasuke, dont il parlait tout le temps dans les rares lettres qu'ils avaient échangé. Naruto se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à descendre de la passerelle :

- Sakuraaaaa !!!!!!!

Il la serra dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer. Enfin, il la reposa à terre, s'écarta un peu d'elle, il avait les joues un peu rouges et il murmura :

- Mon dieu, que tu es belle...

Elle lui rendit son sourire et joutât :

- Toi, tu n'as pas changé !

- Ah si ! Fit-il vexé, J'ai beaucoup grandis et tu vas voir, maintenant je suis capable de battre Jiraya !

- Naruto...

L'interpellé se tourna alors vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et il ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Non !!!! La vielle ! Mais t'as pas pris une ride !

Tsunade hésita entre frapper ce petit garnement ou sourire au compliment déguisé mais avant qu'elle n'en ai eu le temps, Jiraya s'approcha. Elle lui sourit et il l'enlaça tendrement :

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir, ma vielle maie !

- Oui... Enfin...


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà... Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps, mais je me suis retrouvée bloqué pour un certain passage ^^ . Je suis entrain de me rendre compte que cette fiction prend des proportions bien plus grandes que ce que j'avais prévu au départ... Ce chapitre était censé englober toute la semaine, or il reste cinq jours à raconter --'... Je sens que je vais devoir abrégé légèrement xD_

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous laira autant que les autres!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**/!\** Scènes explicites_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Londres « Like love »**

**

* * *

**Londres, QG de l'ANBU

Bureau de Jiraya.

Jiraya était dos à la porte de son bureau et regardait le vent faisant danser les feuilles dans les arbres. Il souriait à sa fenêtre vitrée, enfin rassuré, maintenant que ses petites protégées étaient arrivée à bon port. Demain ce déroulerait le spectacle et après demain, Neji intégrerait l'équipe de Lee et Tenten, le jeune homme lui en avait fait personnellement la demande.

- Jiraya ? Fit Tsunade dans son dos.

Il se retourna et lui sourit, puis s'assis sur le bureau, face à elle qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis très heureux que tu sois saine et sauve, toi et tes protégées...

- Jiraya... Fit –elle encore. Moi, je t'ai amené Sakura... En quelque sorte, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat... Mais tout au long de mes recherches sur la fille-mère, j'ai... Compris certaines choses...

Il détourna le regard avec un sourire navré, elle le vit mais continua :

- Ton vœu n'est pas sain...

- Que sais-tu de mon vœu ?

- Jiraya...

- Tu sais, tu as raison, au début, je voulais ramener Sarutobi...

- Mais elle ne peut pas faire revivre les morts...

- Si... A condition qu'on y mette le prix...

- Comment cela ?

- Une vie en vaux une autre... En tuant Orochimaru, j'aurais eu le tribut nécessaire pour faire revivre Sarutobi... Mais j'avais vingt ans à l'époque... Maintenant j'en ai cinquante... Le seul vœu que j'ai à faire c'est celui de sauver la terre...

Tsunade le regarda perplexe, il prit un air contrit avant de continuer.

- Je ne prétends pas être sage, ni même juste, mais en cherchant l'enfant du ciel, j'ai découvert énormément de choses sur la légende. Notamment que la fille-mère ne se suffit pas à elle-même...

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux, Jiraya ignora et repris :

- Elle à besoin du Renard, c'est lui qui draine l'énergie de la terre, des hommes et du ciel, il réunit tout et la lui transmet, sans lui, elle n'a que la moitié de sa puissance... Es-ce que tu imagine ? Actuellement, Sakura doit pouvoir anéantir une armée à elle toute seule si on en croit les légendes, mais avec Naruto, c'est toute l'humanité qu'elle à entre les mains ! Et le seul qui puisse l'arrêter, c'est l'enfant du ciel, l'illusionniste...

- Sasuke...

- Exacte... Maintenant, imagine une seconde q'elle tombe entre les mains d'Orochimaru... Ou pire encore... As-tu entendu parler de l'Akatsuki ?

- C'est l'organisation qu'a rejoins Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke ?

- Oui, or eux ont clairement l'intention de s'en servir pour faire le mal à grande échelle, la ou Orochimaru se contenterai de servir ses intérêts. Je pense pouvoir dire avec quasi certitude que je suis le seul homme sur terre à connaître la totalité de la légende, c'est toute ma vie cette force... Pourtant Tsunade, tu sais comme moi que notre monde nous est encore mystérieux...

Il se tu un instant, elle attendait qu'il explique ce dernier point.

- Les parents de Naruto étaient grands prêtres et outre le fait que leur enfant soit le Renard, Kushina avait un don de clairvoyance... La nuit de la naissance de Naruto ou elle mourut, elle parlait d'un arbre énorme qui brûlait c'est ce que m'a dit la femme qui l'avait aidé à mettre au monde. Elle hurlait que des hommes mourraient par centaines de millier, elle disait que la terre était morte, qu'on avait tué la mère fille à jamais... D'autres prédictions qui parlent de l'apocalypse présente la terre comme un grand arbre de vie, un magnifique cerisier en fleur, et cet arbre brûle, consumé par... Quelque chose de différent du feu... J'ai parcourus la terre pendant près de dix ans pour tenter de mettre une date sur l'apocalypse et ou elle aurait lieu...

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il termine :

- En 1945, au japon, l'arbre de vie mourra, et la terre entière perdra son essence magique...

Le silence se fit sur dans la pièce, Jiraya fixait un point dehors avec un air triste tandis que Tsunade portait instinctivement sa main à son collier. La magie sur terre n'avait donc plus que quarante cinq ans à vivre ?

- Que... En es-tu sûr ?

- Non, se sont des prophéties, mais beaucoup de prophètes ont vu cette même vision avec plus ou moins de précision... C'est pour ça que je sépare les filles, je vais brouiller les pistes... De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de les entraîner, de les entourer de ceux qui pourront les protéger d'elle-même et du reste du monde, et de prier pour que dans quarante cinq ans, Sakura ne se trouve pas au japon...

- Comptes tu leur dire ce que tu sais ?

- Je ne peux pas espérer vivre encore quarante cinq ans... Les garçons savent qu'elle est la mère fille, mais ils ignorent tout de leur propre rôle... Tu dois donner le pendentif à Naruto... C'est ce qui lui permettra de donner l'énergie à Sakura...

- Je croyais qu'il revenait à l'enfant du ciel !

- C'est ce que disait la légende, mais il s'avère qu'elle à été beaucoup déformée, c'est en réunissant toutes les versions que j'en suis parvenu à cette conclusion...

Il y eut un silence avant que la femme ne reprenne la parole :

- Et... Tu crois que l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru savent pour les garçons...

- A mon avis, Orochimaru sais seulement que Sakura est la fille mère, il a dû l'apprendre lorsqu'il faisait lui-même partit de l'Akatsuki... Mais depuis qu'il les a quittés, eux ont probablement découvert l'existence de l'enfant du ciel ou du Renard... Ou les deux...

- Dans ce cas ne vaudrait-il pas mieux les séparer ?

- Je te l'ai dis Tsunade, à eux trois, ils peuvent décidé de la fin de l'humanité... A trois, ils sont invincibles, pour peu qu'ils apprennent à se servir de leurs forces...

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne leur dirais rien !

- Je vais tout faire pour leur éviter de découvrir ce qu'ils sont, leur offrir un avenir normal si je le peux... l' ANBU et maintenant le GENIN sont là pour ça, détruire l' Akatsuki et Orochimaru... Néanmoins, quand ils partiront en Irlande, je leur donnerais une lettre en leur expliquant tout, avec pour ordre de ne l'ouvrir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence... C'est tout ce que je peux faire... Protéger leur innocence le plus longtemps possible, comme tu l'as fait pour Sakura... C'est notre rôle, de les protéger, en tant que parents...

Tsunade n'objecta rien, il avait entièrement raison de toute façon... Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentit l'angoisse monter et elle su que plus jamais elle ne dormirait tranquille...

Dans le bâtiment des chambres, il régnait une pagaille digne du souk du Caire. En effet, les filles et les garçons passaient d'une chambre à l'autre, croisant les uns et les autres leur demandant si eux aussi avaient vu les geishas. Derrière la porte de la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke, Sakura écoutait les rumeurs du couloir en souriant, elle leur avait échappé.

- Sakura...

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Sasuke, les bras croisé et un regard interrogatif qui ne présageait rien de bon...

- Euh je...

- Tu cherches Naruto...

- Ou...I...

Il s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et la fixa un instant, elle ne compris pas exactement pourquoi et se sentie rougir... Il était vraiment magnifique, Naruto était beau mais sauvage, lui était typiquement l'image qu'elle se faisait des gentlemen anglais... Il tendit la main vers elle et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, elle rêvait ou il allait lui caresser la joue ?

- Tu as un cil, là... Fais un vœu...

Sa respiration bloquée une seconde se relâcha, elle passa la main sur sa joue et vit qu'en effet elle avait perdu un cil.

- Tu as fais ton vœu ?

- Je... Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait ça...

Il haussa les épaules et elle lui fit un sourire timide, il ne répondit pas mais elle s'en fichait, trop absorbée à contempler ses traits. Aucuns des deux ne vit que Naruto les observaient le regard un peu triste.A ce moment, Sasuke se retourna et le vit. Il se releva doucement en continuant de le fixer avec cet air indifférent que Naruto habituellement détestait tant. Pourtant cette fois ci, il fut rassuré de voir cette expression. Pour lui, elle était le gage de l'indifférence que lui inspirait la situation, il lui faisait comprendre ainsi qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Naruto sourit et eut l'envie fugitive de l'embrasser mais il dû bien se retenir. Il s'avança ensuite au milieu de la pièce et lança un joyeux :

- Sakura ! Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici !

- Je... Ne sais pas trop... Je voulais te voir...

Elle continuait néanmoins à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu triste au fond de lui. Il aurait préférée qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, il aurait au moins été sûr que Sasuke ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle... En quoi lui pouvait-il rivaliser avec la beauté de la jeune fille ? Qui plus est, elle était du bon sexe, elle. Il se repris et répondit :

- Eh bah... Bienvenue chez nous ahaha... Sasuke t'as proposé du thé ?

- Euh... Non...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel vers Sasuke qui tiqua, agacé par cette remarque et partit vers le coin cuisine en haussant les épaules, soit, il allait donc faire le thé.

- Assied toi, lui fit encore le blond. Ce ne sera pas du grand thé...

- On ne devrait pas boire de thé maintenant Naruto, intervint Sasuke d'une voix neutre. On ferait mieux de boire une infusion.

Cette remarque agaça le blond qui rétorqua :

- Mais on n'offre pas de tisane aux invités !

Il se mit alors à bouder en croisant les bras comme un enfant de cinq ans, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sakura. Le blond sourit alors à la jeune fille et ne vit ainsi pas le regard possessif et amoureux que lui jeta le brun.

- Bon alors puisque Môssieur Sasuke le dit, ce sera tisane... tu veux quoi Sakura ?

- Oh... la même chose que vous...

- Menthe ou Cannelle alors ? Demanda Sasuke. Il savait très bien que Naruto prendrait cannelle et lui préférait la menthe. Il songea un instant que ça les illustrait bien.

- Menthe...

Une fois de plus, le regard de Naruto se voilât un court instant, mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille parût le remarquer, elle fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'investiguer.

- Demain on te montrera Londres ! Tu verras c'est magnifique, je suis sûr que tu adoreras !

En disant cela, le blond c'était assis, laissant la tâche de préparer la tisane à Sasuke, qui de toute façon le faisait pour eux deux de temps en temps, généralement, c'était quand il avait quelque chose à se pardonner. Il écouta alors les deux amis parler en Japonais ou en anglais tout en attendant que l'eau bouille. Il avait décrété que jamais il ne laisserait cette fille s'approcher de Naruto. En effet quand il l'avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras, il avait sentit tout son corps hurler « Bas les pattes, tu es à moi ! » et ses joues s'empourprer. Cette fille était un danger, même si elle était gentille, elle était beaucoup trop jolie pour être considérée comme inoffensive. Il remplit les tasses et fort de cette décision, rejoignit les deux autres.

Deux heures plus tard, le couloir semblait calme et Sakura le traversa pour rejoindre la suite qu'elle partageait avec les trois autres filles. Elle souriait à pleines dents ! Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup changé au niveau du caractère, mais il était devenu extrêmement beau et même s'il gardait parfois des réactions enfantines, on pouvait sentir l'intelligence qui se dégageait de lui. Mais plus encore, c'était Sasuke qui respirait la maîtrise et la subtilité. Il était plus posé que Naruto, mais tout autant borné et campé sur ses positions, d'ailleurs Naruto et lui se chamaillaient beaucoup, mais derrière toutes ces piques, elle sentait qu'il se cachait une profonde amitié... Où plus fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. A voir nota la jeune fille en franchissant la porte pour retrouver ses amies. Ces dernières étaient réunies dans le salon et discutaient de la journée, Sakura remarqua alors que Tenten se trouvait là aussi.

- Sakura ! Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Naruto et Sasuke...

- Oh, ces deux là, commença Tenten, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler mais ce sont les meilleurs... Par contre laisse tomber l'idée d'en faire tes amants, on ne leur a jamais connu de filles... Ils se donnent tellement à fond dans l'ANBU...

- Oh... Moi je n'en serais pas si sûre... Insinua la jeune fille.

- Ah oui ? Fit Ino intéressée, elle avait elle aussi repéré Sasuke et Naruto.

- Tu penses à quoi là ? Il n'y a pas d'homosexuels Dans l'ANBU ! Rétorqua l'anglaise.

Sa déclaration rendit septique les japonaises, elles n'avaient pas du tout le même rapport à l'homosexualité que les européens. Il était courant, même si on n'en parlait pas en ces termes, que les samouraïs aient des relations entre eux pendant les longs hivers en campagne. Ce silence fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme :

- Chez nous, l'homosexualité est punie par la loi...

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Déclarât alors vivement Sakura, je dis juste qu'ils ont l'air de se contenter de leur amitié...

- Ou alors ils n'ont pas trouvé la bonne personne ! Conclut Temari afin d'éviter toute polémique, elle ajoutât : Moi, ils m'indifférent, je trouve que Sasuke à l'air trop imbue de lui même...

-Ca a dû rassurer Shikamaru ça ! Lança Ino. Au fait, et toi Hinata ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Y'en à un qui te plait ?

- Ah euh...

- Il y en avait un qui était mignon, il avait un petit air enfantin, celui avec le petit chien ! Dit Ino en se tournant vers Sakura et Tenten.

- Kiba. Fit cette dernière.

- Oui c'est ça ! Alors Hinata ?

En réponse, la jeune fille rougie et les autres éclatèrent de rire, elle se mit alors à vouloir s'expliquer :

- Attendez, attendez, je le trouve juste très aimable... Serviable et... Amical... Et... Beau... Terminât-elle d'une petite voix. Les autres filles rirent d'autant plus fort qu'elle rougissait, lorsqu'elle eut à peu près atteint la couleur d'une tomate mûre, elle ajoutât :

- Mais ne dites rien à Neji, il...

- Te mettrait des bâtons dans les roues ! Déclarât Temari d'un air entendu.

- Non ! Et puis vous m'embêtez, je le trouve juste... Gentil... Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

- Ah... Soupira Temari, on y est allées un peu fort...

- Oui. Acquiesça Ino...

- J'irais lui parler en allant me coucher. Conclut Temari.

Dans la chambre des garçons chez qui Sakura avait passée la soirée, Sasuke rangeait les tasses lavées dans le placard alors que Naruto était penché à la fenêtre dans le salon. Une fois la vaisselle rangée, le brun se dirigea vers le salon et demanda :

- Tu vas te doucher ?

- Hum...

Le blond se retourna et fixa avec un petit sourire son colocataire qui leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir sur le canapé puis d'ouvrir un livre au hasard :

- Encore ça ? Fit-il en s'apercevant que c'était le livre préféré de Naruto : Roméo et Juliette (eh oui, encore...)

- Quoi ?

- C'est au moins la dixième fois...

- Oui, mais maintenant, je comprends mieux...

- Mieux quoi ?

- Ce que devait ressentir Juliette. En disant cela il s'était approché. Arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, il lui retira le livre des mains et le posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à sa droite. L'autre se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Naruto céda à sa pulsion et prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé. Lequel glissa automatiquement sa main dans le dos et dans la nuque de Naruto pour le tirer vers lui. Leurs langues se caressaient et le blond tentait de retenir ses gémissements. Il appuya encore son visage contre celui du brun et laissa glisser ses mains le long du cou pâle, alors Sasuke laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Après une ultime caresse de leurs langues, Naruto se détachât des lèvres de l'autre et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'aimes hein ?

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, surpris :

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- C'est... Je... J'aime bien... Quand tu le dis...

Sasuke hésita entre secouer doucement la tête en levant les yeux aux ciel et sourire, mais son inconscient choisit pour lui la deuxième solution et il rajoutât encore :

- Oui je t'aime...

Naruto fourra alors sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun et le serra fort contre lui. En réponse, Sasuke fit de même avec le corps du blond. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Naruto chuchote :

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- On dort ensemble ce coir ?

L'intéressé relâchât l'étreinte et le repoussa de quelques centimètres en lui lançant un regard sévère :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Mais... J'ai envie de dormir avec toi !

- Moi aussi... Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Je ne suis pas... Sûr de... De pouvoir me...Contrôler... Si tu dors avec moi...

Naruto sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de déclarer :

- Mais non... Aller ! S'il te plait !

- Non !

- Humpf...

Naruto se remit en position assise normalement et croisa les bras déçu. Sasuke soupira et prit un autre livre, mais son ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il se pencha à l'oreille du ténébreux et susurra :

- S'il te plait...

- J'ai dis non...

Naruto prit alors une voix plaintive et recommença :

- Sasuke...

Evidement, exercice plus difficile pour Sasuke, réussir à dire encore non alors que déjà, son bas ventre papillonnait et que sa conscience lui renvoyait en flash l'épisode de la ruelle.

- Non, un point c'est tout !

Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Naruto qui lécha doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke qui eut un frisson et ferma les yeux. Inconsciemment, il fit un infime mouvement pour rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Naruto contre son oreille et ses lèvres qui suçaient son lobe, puis descendait dans son cou... Il eut pourtant un dernier sursaut de conscience, d'un geste vif, il renversa Naruto sur le canapé et lui tint les poignets à hauteur de sa tête. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux bleus surpris et inquiets, semblant se demander s'il n'était pas aller un peu trop loin. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Tu vois, je fais des efforts considérables pour ne pas me jeter sur toi à peu près trois fois par jours, alors n'attise pas en plus mon envie de toi avec ce genre de jeu... J'ai pas envie de regretter d'avoir pas su m'arrêter et qu'on soit découvert... Ou que tu me détestes...

A ces mots, Naruto détourna le regard, fautif. Il comprit alors qu'il avait eut tort d'agir ainsi, sauf que Sasuke ne prenait pas en compte ses envies à lui :

- Et si moi, j'ai envie ?

- Envie de quoi ?

- Que tu te jettes sur moi... Terminât-il en releva le genoux doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se frotte contre l'intimité de son compagnon qui se mordit la lèvres en fermant les yeux :

- Arrêtes...

Naruto obtempéra sous l'injonction, Sasuke pris deux grandes bouffées d'air avant de dire d'une voix encore sous tension :

- S'il te plait...

- Mais j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi !

La déclaration fut suivit d'un grand blanc pendant lequel Naruto pu mesurer l'importance de ses paroles et Sasuke se remettre un instant de tout ce que cette déclaration avait fait naître en lui.

- T'es bête, finit-il par dire en lui caressant les cheveux avec un petit sourire, on peut pas faire ça ici et maintenant...

Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté, visiblement déçu mais son visage prit soudain une expression surprise et ravie lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke frôler son cou et sa joue puis enfin se poser furtivement sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, va te doucher !

Il se redressa, se rassit et reprit son livre avec un air narquois, fier de lui. Naruto maugréa quelques seconde avant de se lever partir prendre sa douche.

Plus tard, dans son lit, le blond contemplait avec frustration son plafond blanc. Il voulait vraiment être avec Sasuke, là, maintenant. C'était comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il allait le perdre demain. Il repensa à Sakura et eut un pincement au cœur. Finalement, après s'être encore une fois retourné, il se redressa, se leva et prit la direction de la chambre du brun. Il entra doucement et s'avança sans un bruit vers le lit. Comme prévu, Sasuke dormait, d'ailleurs Naruto resta un moment à contempler cette face détendue, sereine et apaisée. Non décidément, il ne pourrait pas vivre si Sasuke lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il se rendait compte de sa chance, mais ne voulait surtout pas la lâcher. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit doucement et caressa la joue du brun du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce baiser eut pour effet de réveiller le prince endormi qui ouvrit des yeux surpris :

- Naruto ?

- Je veux dormir avec toi !

Sasuke commença par soupirer, puis décréta que de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que se soit, aussi se poussât-il vers la partie gauche de son lit, contre le mur. Il sentit le corps froid de Naruto se glisser à ses côtés et se dit que lui aussi en avait envie. Il se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour du torse de l'autre, remontant la couverture au niveau de leurs nez. Il entendit le petit rire de son aimé et sombra quasi-immédiatement dans le sommeil. Il se sentait tellement bien contre ce corps la...

Le lendemain donc, le groupe d'adolescents partit à neufs heures avec pour ordre d'emmener en compagnie des autres ANBU les geishas. Du moins les quatre filles et Neji. Tsunade dormait encore quant à Shizune et Iruka, ils avaient mystérieusement disparus. La matinée se déroula en visitant le Buckingham palace, la tour de Londres, et finir par un petit tour d'avant goût au muséum d'histoire naturelle qui avait particulièrement enchanté Sakura. Ils déambulaient maintenant dans Londres de façon assez aléatoire. Ils avaient mangé dans un restaurent avec vu sur Big Ben et l'horloge encore visible de là ou ils étaient indiquait quinze heure passée. Sasuke se tourna vers Shikamaru qui hocha la tête. A son bras, Temari avait l'air plus qu'heureuse et riait de bon cœur avec Ino. Son cavalier s'arrêta et se retourna vers le reste de l'expédition, constituée des deux français, du blond et de son amant secret, de Kiba et son partenaire silencieux ainsi que de Chôji. La petite troupe finit par lui prêter attention et il déclarât qu'il était temps de rentrer, au grand désappointement des jeunes femmes. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, il n'en pouvait plus de voir Naruto ne prêter attention qu'à Sakura, de voir Hinata rougir aux blagues nulles de Kiba, d'entendre Ino rire trop fort avec Temari, il voulait du calme ! Il fit donc un effort pour ne pas en frapper un et lui expliquer clairement que s'il ne lâchait pas de suite le bras de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, il allait commettre un crime. En plus de cela, Gaara lui souriait d'un air entendu et il était évident que lui avait vu et compter le nombre de fois ou le brun avait serrer les poings et crispé la mâchoire. Oui, il était jaloux, jaloux à l'extrême. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Sakura ne cessait pas de le regarder lui, et non Naruto. Du coup le blond semblait redoubler d'effort pour attirer l'attention de la belle. Sasuke se sentait impuissant et désemparé, bloqué dans sa réflexion par la colère. Heureusement, Shikamaru fit preuve d'autorité et ils prirent le bus pour s'approcher d'Upper Ground.

Une fis arrivé dans leur quartiers puis dans leur chambres, Sasuke s'enferma sans un mot dans la sienne, claquant la porte et verrouillant la serrure. Il voulait penser calmement. Il se voyait très mal avouer sa jalousie maladive mais surtout, ne comprenait pas à quel jeu jouait Naruto... Faisait-il cela juste pour l'énerver ou avait-il réellement des sentiments pour Sakura ? Non, ça faisait à peine une journée qu'elle était arrivée... Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Seize heure moins vingt-cinq... Il lui restait vingt-cinq minutes au calme avant l'ultime répétition pour le bal de ce soir... Il entendit derrière la porte, les pas de Naruto qui rentraient après avoir probablement dit « à tout à l'heure » à Sakura en lui faisait ses plus beaux yeux. Cette pensée le fit se crisper. Les yeux de Naruto ne devaient exister que pour le voir lui et personne d'autre. Il entendit un petit coup à sa porte mais ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il hésitait entre lui ouvrir et soit commettre un meurtre, soit l'embrasser fougueusement, l'attacher et... Il fut interrompu par Naruto qui appelait doucement :

- Sasuke ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Derrière la porte, Naruto soupira. Il avait bien vu tout au long de la matinée que son amour n'était pas bien et il avait des suppositions quant au pourquoi. Sasuke était jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Sakura, ce qui confirmait ses craintes, Sasuke allait l'abandonner... Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais elle refusa d'ouvrir la porte, il appela encore, une voix plus plaintive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Sasuke...

Toujours pas de réponses, c'était bête, mais il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, il se mordit la joue, résolut à ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi ça devait faire si mal ? Il respira profondément, et cette fois-ci, il prit une voix qu'il espérait autoritaire :

- Sasuke, s'il te plait ouvres moi !

Sa demande resta sans réponse. Il posa son front contre la porte de bois vernis avec un soupir, à nouveau sa gorge se serrait, il se sentit idiot. D'un coup, il regretta l'arrivée des geishas, tout cela lui faisait trop mal. Il glissa au sol et sentit avec stupeur que ses joues étaient déjà mouillées. Il avait envie de hurler toutes ses peurs, mais d'un autre côté, il craignait que Sasuke ne se détourne encore plus vite de lui s'il s'embrouillait avec lui. Il mit en position fœtale et ne retint plus ses sanglots, il geignait même le prénom de Sasuke. Trop occupé à pleurer, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il se rendit compte de la présence de Sasuke seulement lorsque celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre son dos.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est moi qui devrais pleurer...

- Qu... Pourquoi ?

- Mais je vois bien... La façon dont tu la regardes...

- Qu... Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui est jaloux parce qu'elle me donne plus d'attention...

A ce moment là, Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur Naruto sous le cou de la surprise et de l'émotion. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ce silence conforta Naruto dans sa déduction, il sentit que les larmes revenaient encore plus fortes lorsque la voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans son dos, légèrement tremblante :

- T'es bête... Je suis jaloux mais d'elle, parce que tu la regardes et pas moi...

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna, se libérant ainsi de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto demande :

- Alors... Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Mais t'es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Commençât-il en secouant la tête, il n'y à qu'une personne que j'aime au monde et c'est toi, il faudra que je te le répète combien de fois !

Un grand sourire se peignit alors sur le visage du blond qui se jeta contre son prince en l'enlaçant. Sous le coup du choc, ils se retrouvèrent enlacer entre le salon et la chambre de Sasuke à même le sol, Naruto posa sa tête contre le torse de son aimé et dit d'une voix douce :

- Probablement encore de nombreuses fois...

Le brun passa sa main sur son visage qui avait retrouvé un air paisible avant de caresser la touffe dorée. Au bout d'un moment il ajoutât :

- On a vraiment été bête... On à tout les deux crût que l'autre voulait Sakura...

- Hum... Franchement je l'aime beaucoup mais...

A ses mots, Sasuke c'était redressé, une lueur agacée dans le regard, ce qui fit rire Naruto :

- Ma parole, mais t'es d'une jalousie...

Par vengeance, Sasuke les fit rouler et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de Naruto, lui tenant les épaules contre le sol et dit :

- Tu es à moi et je ne te partagerais avec personne, homme ou femme, que tu aimes cette personne ou pas, s'il le faut, je te tuerais !

Naruto crût d'abord qu'il disait ça pour rire, mais ni le ton, ni le visage de son compagnon ne laissait de doute sur le fond de sa pensée, il ne riait pas du tout. Le blond détourna le regard avec un petit sourire, quelque part, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça, de se sentir aimé à ce point. Il sentit soudain les lèvres de Sasuke qui frôlaient sa joue, il tourna doucement la tête, cherchant un baiser. Le brun posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto avant de l'embrasser avec passion, comme pour sceller ses paroles. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond eut l'impression de voir l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de crainte mais il ne su déterminer pourquoi. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et déclarât :

- Toi aussi, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi...

Il passa sa main dans la nuque du brun et l'attirât à lui pour l'embrasser une fois encore.

Sakura observait la fourmilière des vestiaires avec un certain sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir tant de monde se presser pour s'habiller, se coiffer, répéter une fois encore un mouvement. Pour leur part, les quatre geishas avaient tellement l'habitude de jouer leur spectacles qu'elle étaient assez indifférentes à ce genre d'excitation. Au fond de la pièce, Sasuke observait justement la jeune femme. Une part de lui était complètement rassurée, ses inquiétudes n'avaient été qu'un bête quiproquo, néanmoins, il continuait de se dire qu'un jour peut être... Sai l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

- Tu regardes qui ? Je vais le dire à Naruto ! Fit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait probablement espiègle mais qui ressemblait franchement à de la moquerie pure et dure. Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur et prit un air blasé en voyant la tête déconfite de l'autre. Visiblement, sa blague n'avait pas fait mouche et cela le laissait perplexe, il avait pourtant bien étudié le sujet de « la moquerie sympathique ». D'un mouvement de la tête, le brun lui indiqua le groupe des jeunes filles et Sai suivit son regard. Après une minute de silence, Sasuke tourna la tête vers son insupportable « ami » et ce qu'il vit le stupéfait. Ou il avait des hallucination, mais ça aurait été bien ironique pour un illusionniste, ou Sai dévorait Sakura des yeux avec un air on ne eut plus sérieux et troublé... Personnellement, le brun ne croyait pas du tout aux coups de foudres, éventuellement, un courant pouvait passer entre deux personnes, mais là, dans le cas du peintre, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot... Alors qu'il allait interrompre Sai, quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma venaient d'entrer et le premier demandait le silence :

- Ho ! Une fois qu'il eut obtenu le calme, il reprit : Dans cinq minutes, nos geishas ici présentes, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur sous lequel elles rougirent, vont ouvrir le spectacle et le reste des numéros se dérouleront dans cet ordre : Kiba/ Shino, Lee et Tenten, Gaara et Kankuro, Shikamaru/ Chôji, Sasuke/ Naruto... Ainsi continua la liste jusqu'ace que les 10 doublons soient cités. Chaque prestation durait dix minutes, ce qui permettait de faire un spectacle de deux heures. Ensuite viendrait le bal, sous l'effigie de la troupe des licornes.

La représentation des geishas, un peu plus longue que les autres, plût énormément. Cette attraction avait fait venir beaucoup de monde, la salle était comble et on pouvait même voir l'actuel roi d'Angleterre sur son fauteuil dans sa loge. Une fois terminé, les geishas prirent places dans le publique, manquant néanmoins les deux premières présentation. Elles purent néanmoins assisté au duo des français. La lumière se fit doucement, révélant un Kankuro sous son meilleur jour, enroulé dans un cheik violet pourpre, soufflant dans une gaita-h c'est-à-dire une petite flûte. Il resta seul en piste avec le son de sa flûte pendant au moins une minute, lorsque s'éleva soudain la voix de Gaara, venue de nulle part. Elle était parfaite, majestueuse, chaude et modulée, forte et douce, tendre et violente à la fois. Le poème déclamé dans la langue du désert était incompréhensible pour la plupart des spectateurs, mais l'émotion semblait les transcender d'autant plus. Dans ses drapés rouges et sable, le visage masqué, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux verts, la voix de Gaara semblait venir de la terre et de l'air plutôt que de l'homme qui se mouvait doucement au milieu de la scène. Kankuro enchaîna les instruments, accompagnant pendant deux poèmes chantés, la voix du roux... Enfin, la lumière et le son tombèrent dans un silence dramatique. Les aplanissements retentirent comme pour tenter de combler le silence insupportable laissé par une si belle voix. Sakura pu même entendre quelques sanglots de sa place lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, versait des larmes...

Peut à peu, les artistes montaient dans le publique, et Gaara se joignit avec son frère au publique, attendant la prestation de Naruto et Sasuke...

Une douce musique envahit la pièce, camouflant le bruit des bavardages et commentaires concernant la prestation précédente. Le brun entra en scène, éclairé par une lumière blafarde qui rendait son masque blanc lumineux. Ses yeux parcoururent le publique l'espace d'une minute tandis qu'il accomplissait des mouvement du corps captivants. Une fois sur que toute la salle était sous son illusion et donc plongée dans un univers parallèle, il se déplaça. Pour chaque spectateur, se fut comme plonger dans un abîme, ils se sentirent tomber autre part. Soudain, ils étaient seuls dans un monde noir ou la seule source de lumière venait de cette personne au milieu de la pièce, qui bougeait d'une façon si gracieuse. Soudain surgit la deuxième, aussi chatoyante que l'autre était pâle, se ruant sur cette personne à l'aspect lunaire. Le combat était magnifique, chaque coup était évité au dernier moment, laissant croire au spectateur que la fin était proche pour celui qui le recevrait, lorsque dans un mouvement souple, gracieux, subtil, ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre. Il y avait une force masculine dans leurs gestes, mais une grâce de l'autre sexe, une douceur dans leur mouvement et dans la façon de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, de se ruer l'un contre l'autre. L'émotion grandissait avec l'excitation, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une tragédie se déroulait sur scène et que l'issus serait déchirante, peut importe qui gagnerait, ce se serait contre son cœur... Enfin, la lune sembla prendre définitivement le pas sur le soleil qui s'écroula dans un mouvement d'une tristesse incomparable, avec un geste d'adieux coupé par son dernier souffle. La lune resta un moment immobile avant de s'écrouler à son tour, probablement morte de chagrin... Lorsque la lumière revint, il n'y avait personne sur la scène, tous les spectateurs se regardèrent en silence, beaucoup pleuraient, certains semblaient même effrayés... Après un moment de flottement, des applaudissements retentirent. Sakura se tourna sur sa droite vers Ino, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et riant à moitié en voyant que son amie était dans le même état. Derrière elles, Gaara avait passé sa main sur ses yeux, cachant ses larmes lui aussi. Shino et Kiba étaient sans voix et sans mouvements. Plus loin derrière, Tsunade et Jiraya se regardèrent avec un pâle sourire, trop touché pour faire quoique se soit d'autre. Et des coulisses, Sai se laissa descendre le long du mur. Sasuke l'avait illusionné au dernier moment, le captant plus par hasard que par intention, il avait subit de plein fouet l'illusion. Même s'il en avait déjà eu un aperçut, les mouvements n'étaient pas complets, il n'y avait pas la fin, il n'y avait pas la musique ni les costumes, et surtout, il n'y avait pas son cœur qui c'était soudain ouvert à la vue d'une certaine jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt...

Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne passèrent beaucoup de temps en présence de leurs amis durant le bal. Ils s'étaient assez vite éclipsés pour se retrouver dans le fond du parc ou il n'y avait personne. La, Sasuke s'était allongé, respirant calmement, Naruto c'était alors couché à ses côtés... Puis, le brun l'avait pris dans ses bras et il avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant ce cœur battre en ce disant que c'était pour lui... Ils avaient reçu beaucoup de félicitations pour leur représentation, et Naruto était assez fiers d'eux, mais actuellement, il s'en fichait, ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur éprouvé à cet instant précis. Chacun des deux se remémoraient un épisode qui avait directement suivit leur représentation... Après le spectacle, Sasuke s'était enfermé dans un silence troublant. Ils allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans la remise déserte et alors que Naruto s'était redressé, il avait sentit le corps de Sasuke contre le sien, secoué de sanglots :

- Sasuke ?

L'autre n'avait pas répondu, et avait serrer plus fort le blond contre lui qui s'était laissé faire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les tremblements s'étaient calmés et le brun avait prononcé d'une voix faible :

- C'était horrible... Te voir mourir de ma main... J'y ai vraiment crût tellement... Tellement tu... Tu étais...Semblait... Mourir...

- Eh... Mais... Je suis là !

- Jamais...

- Qu...

- Jamais, tu entends, jamais ça n'arrivera pour de vrai !

Et sur ce, il s'était écarté du corps de Naruto pour mieux l'embrasser... Machinalement, Naruto passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner sur son ventre, faisant face au visage impassible de l'autre. Il tendit le cou pour doucement embrasser les lèvres pâles. Sasuke sembla un peu surprit mais prit vite part au baiser, mettant ses mains dans la nuque blonde pour les coller plus l'un à l'autre...

Le lendemain, Hinata s'éveilla la première vers six heures du matin par son horloge interne. Elle s'extirpa de ses draps et s'habilla d'une robe plus pratiques que les autres, noire aux reflets violets avec très peu de froufrous. Elle se démêla les cheveux pour y faire un chignon et sortit sans un bruit de leur « appartement ». Elle parcourut d'un pas rapide les couloirs, se remémorant les directives de Kiba pour sortir du bâtiment. Enfin elle vit la petite porte qui lui permettrait de sortir dans le parc sans un bruit. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir vers le fond du parc, elle trébucha un peu sur sa robe et se remit au pas en approchant de l'endroit où ils avaient rendez-vous.

- Hinata ! Murmura Kiba pour indiquer sa présence.

- HA !

- Chut !

- Vous m'avez fait peur...

- Pardon... Viens...

Elle le suivit silencieusement, il lui fit signe de s'accroupir, ce qu'elle fit avec grâce. Il la dévorait des yeux à la dérobée, complètement sous le charme de cette perle asiatique, comme l'avait surnommé Shino. C'est fou comme il pouvait être poète devant la beauté. Elle vit qu'il la fixait et rougit, s'en apercevant, il se secoua mentalement avant de tendre le bras pour écarter un peu les branchage. Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche avec un sourire, lui intimant le silence et la laissa voir. Aussitôt elle s'émerveilla et lui aussi, mais de sa beauté à elle, alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur la dernière portée de chiots d'une chienne élevée par ses soins. Celle-ci était magnifique, mais très timide avec le genre humain et même avec les autres chiens, il avait donc été très étonné de la savoir pleine. Il avait de bonne raison de penser que c'était son plus fidèle compagnon, Akamaru, le père des petites boules de poils, étant donné qu'il était le seul à qui elle semblait faire confiance.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons ! Chuchota la jeune femme avec ravissement.

- Je pense que c'est Akamaru le père... Elle est très timide, il est le seul à réussir à l'approcher.

- Elle est belle...

- Oui, c'est une princesse... Mais une princesse bien timide...

- Elle me fait penser... A moi...

- Ahaha... Non, tu es plus jolie qu'elle... Enfin je veux dire... Elle c'est un animal et toi tu es... Enfin...

Elle lui sourit doucement et il se sentit bêtement rougir. Soudain il vit qu'elle frissonnait, en parfait gentleman, il retira sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules, ce fut à son tour de rougir, elle le remercia à demi voix.

- Vous êtes tellement gentil... Vous tous ici...

- Oh euh... Merci...

- En fait... J'avais tellement hâte d'être là, d'être enfin libre de choisir celui avec qui je voulais passer ma vie... Avoir des enfants... Je voudrais voir toute l'Europe ! S'exclamât-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait parlé trop fort :

- Excusez moi...

- C'est pas grave... Moi, je te trouve très courageuse...

- Oh non, je suis tout sauf ça, Ino, Temari et Sakura elles le sont...

- Si si ! Toi aussi, regardes, pendant de nombreuses années tu as vécu une situation humiliante et pourtant tu trouves encore la force de rêver, de sourire...

Elle le regarda avec un air tendre et il détourna les yeux, bafouillant quelques mots inintelligibles. Elle eut soudain envie de le toucher et tendit la main vers son épaule. Lorsqu'il sentit la petite main contre lui, il la fixa intensément dans les yeux et elle se rendit compte de sa pulsion et retira sa main, confuse :

- Pardon...

- Ce...C'est rien...

Il lui prit alors la main et s'exclamât :

- Mon dieu mais tu es frigorifiée ! Rentrons !

Sur ce il se redressa sans lui lâcher la main, elle se laissa faire sans trop savoir pourquoi...Le contact avec cette main un peu rude, maladroite et calleuse lui inspirait la pureté d'une âme simple et généreuse... Simplicité et douceur, n'étais-ce pas là ce qu'elle cherchait ?

En se réveillant ce matin là, Naruto eut une pressante envie d'écrire. Il sortit de la chambre de Sasuke et farfouilla doucement dans le bureau commun pour trouver une feuille. Il s'attablât un instant sans rien faire, fixant quelque chose par la fenêtre avec un air béat, puis, le stylo à plume partit, d'un seul élan.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui rend Sasuke si beau, mais je crois que sa mère n'était pas humaine, ce devait être la lune parce que cette dernière l'éclaire toujours d'une telle façon que moi, je me sens laid. Ce soir, il semblait s'être endormit sous un rayon blafard qui faisait briller sa peau, c'est idiot de dire ça, peut être que c'est seulement ce que je vois moi... A ce moment là j'ai pensé que je devais être dans un rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerais, il serait partit ou n'aurait peut être même pas exister... Je ne conçois même plus ma vie sans lui, l'épisode de la fin d'après midi d'hier m'en a donné la preuve. Quand je vois dans quel état je me suis mis alors que ce n'était qu'un stupide quiproquo, je me dis que j'agis vraiment comme une femme... J'aurais dû être une femme, les choses n'auraient pas été si compliquées. Je l'observais alors qu'il reposait contre l'herbe, sa cravate était défaite et reposait sur ses épaules alors que sa chemise blanche me laissait voir trop et trop peu peau. Je l'ai caressé du bout des doigts, comme on effleure un objet rare et c'est le cas, Sasuke est un trésor pour moi ! Il a soupiré doucement, me confirmant qu'il dormait mais j'ai continué ma caresse le long de son cou puis en suivant la ligne de son épaule, le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main. Les mains de Sasuke... Personne, mis à part moi, Kakashi et Jiraya, ne les as jamais vues, parce qu'elles sont toujours cachées sous ses gants noirs. Ce sont des gants très fin en lin, qui servent seulement à cacher au yeux des autres et aux siens, ce qui lui fait tant honte. C'est vrai, ses mains ne sont pas belles, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute et moi je m'en fiche, lui comme moi avons quelque chose à cacher, un passé à porter, une histoire à vivre...

Doucement, je lui ai retiré son gant mais par réflexe, il a fermé son poing et a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a regardé avec cet air alerté, comme si l'ennemi était proche. Notre échange de regard à dû durer au moins une minute, durant laquelle j'ai bataillé pour lui imposer ma volonté, je voulais qu'il me laisse retirer ses gants. Il a finit par céder, ouvrant doucement sa main, me laissant tirer sur l'étoffe, cachant son regard avec son autre bras. Et pourtant ce soir, sous cette bâtarde de lune, ses mains ne m'avaient jamais parues aussi attirantes, j'avais envie qu'elles me touchent, me caressent et me fasse hurler de plaisir, j'avais envie de lui. Doucement, j'ai retiré l'autre gant et les aient posés un peu plus loin, avant de me mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui et de commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je l'ai sentit frissonner sous mon souffle contre la peau nue de son cou et j'ai alors sentit une vague de chaleur descendre dans mon ventre. J'ai cédé à mon envie de l'embrasser et j'ai passé doucement ma langue sur son cou pâle. Je l'ai entendu bloquer son souffle et le gémissement qui aurait dû aller avec, mais il n'a pas pu retenir son frisson. Doucement j'ai posé mes lèvres contre se cou et j'ai caressé doucement, je sentais qu'il s'empêchais de respirer et donc de gémir. Après avoir défait tous les boutons de sa chemise, une de mes mains a lentement caressé son torse, sa peau était douce et parfaite. De mon autre main, j'ai retiré son bras de son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je l'ai frôlé de mes lèvres, cherchant à le taquiner, sa réponse ne s'est pas faite attendre puisqu'il a désespérément tendue son visage vers le mien. A ce moment là, j'ai croisé son regard brillant de désir et j'ose l'espérer, d'amour alors qu'avec violence, il m'a attiré a lui. Il s'est redressé en position assise pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et à continuer à me dévorer avec cette passion qui m'empêche de réfléchir, qui brûle chaque cellule de ma peau, qui rend ma gorge sèche et fait battre mon cœur plus fort.

J'ai à peine sentit qu'il ouvrait ma chemise et me caressait de ses mains libres. La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient était douce et enivrante. Nos lèvres se sont séparées lorsqu'il m'a tiré contre lui plus fort et que nos deux érections se sont frottées l'une contre l'autre, j'ai eut une vague de plaisir et j'ai sentit tout mon corps se tendre et se cambrer vers le siens, cherchant encore le contact. Il s'est redressé sur ses genoux, m'entraînant avec lui et je me suis instinctivement collé à lui alors que déjà, je sentais sa langue passer dans mon cou puis vers mon oreille. Doucement, mon corps prit le pas sur ma pensée, dirigeant mon esprit à la recherche du plaisir. Nos bassins ont commencé à onduler en rythme, je sentais son durcissement contre le mien, sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne, son cœur battre contre le mien. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir en me cambrant, rejetant ma tête en arrière sous une caresse particulièrement chaude. Je nous fis basculer. Je n'ai aucune honte à dire que je préfère le voir au dessus de moi, sentir son poids rassurant sur mon corps, me dire qu'il est là parce que je le ressent, parce qu'il fait barrière avec son corps contre l'extérieur, entre la terre et lui, c'est le paradis. Ma chemise a alors complètement disparue de mon corps, j'haletais déjà comme un damné alors qu'il passait sa langue sur mon torse léchant mes tétons lui effleurant de ses lèvres la peau de mon ventre, embrassant mon nombril pour aller toujours plus bas. Je le caressais aussi, mes mains massaient son dos et se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Instinctivement, j'ai remonté doucement mon genou qui est venu frotter contre sa virilité bien à l'étroit, le faisant gémir contre ma peau, provocant un frisson. Lascivement, j'ai continué de frotter mon genoux contre lui, balançant tout mon corps en rythme, gémissant en cadence. A ce moment, il était mon esclave, il tremblait et sa tête restait dans mon cou. Il tentait vainement de retenir ses soupirs et de moduler son souffle qui devenait hiératique tandis que je continuais de le caresser de mes mains

« Na... Naruto... Ar... » A-t-il tenté une première fois. L'entendre prononcer mon nom avec une si misérable voix n'a pas arrangé les choses, je me suis cambré, augmentant le contact entre nos corps.

« Humpf... Na...Ru...To...Je... Ne... » Mais plus il parlait, avec cette voix déformée par le plaisir, moins j'étais capable de l'entendre, le serrant contre moi, j'avais chaud, je voulais qu'il me libère de l'étroitesse de mon pantalon, sentir sa main contre son sexe ou la mienne contre le siens. Je relevais sa tête pour l'embrasser, il tenta de résister : « Naruto, on peut pas ici... » Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, je l'embrassais avec une fougue dont je ne me croyais pas capable, brisant les derniers remparts de son esprit. Je sentis enfin ses mains défaire ma ceinture, plonger entre les tissus et me saisir. Je poussais un cris cette fois ci, que je tentais d'étouffer en vains, il m'embrassa à nouveau, nos langues tournaient sensuellement, il mordillait mes lèvres, les happaient presque avec violence. Le plaisir montrait crescendo, l'envie de lui aussi, d'aller plus loin cette fois-ci. Il délaissa mes lèvres, me faisait grogner de mécontentement pour descendre. Je me mordait la joue pour ne pas crier, mais ne je pu lutter lorsque je sentis sa bouche contre mon membre. Je me déhanchais en cadence, perdu entre le plaisir et le désir. Pendant une seconde, je ne sentis plus sa bouche et lorsqu'il reprit, je sentis autre chose en moi. La sensation était étrange oui, mais l'excitation aussi, je savais qu'il avait décider d'aller jusqu'au bout, je le laissais faire, complètement confiant. D'autre part, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur ce doigt qui bougeait en moi car j'avais l'impression que j'allais jouir d'ici peu, mais à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de venir, il relâchait la tension. Je ne retenais plus mes cris et écartais de plus en plus les jambes, l'impatience de la suite montait, décuplant le plaisir, je gémissais son prénom entre autres cris. Je sentais ses doits en moi, frôlant un point qui m'envoyait des vagues de frissons. Sa bouche remonta vers la mienne, il m'embrassa langoureusement, mais ça ne me suffisait plus, tout mon corps criait, hurlait un appel. « Sasuke... Je... ». Mon vœu fut exaucé avant même d'être complètement formulé, enfin. J'eus d'abord un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pression qu'exerçait mon corps et j'oubliais tout en sentant ses lèvres contre mon cou qui murmurât mon prénom : « Naruto, Naruto... ».

J'enclenchait moi-même la cadence, passant mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il commença par gémir, tentant de se contrôler avant de se laisser aller suite à un de mes mouvements un peu plus forts. Je le sentais en moi, mon corps le goûtait de l'intérieur après l'avoir tant espéré, peu à peu, il accéléra la cadence, mais ça ne me suffisait jamais assez, je le voulais complètement, ardemment, passionnément. Je soupirais son prénom, caressais son dos, ses cheveux, serrais mes jambes contre lui, haletait dans une prière muette. Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, c'était tout ce que je voulais, parce que c'était lui. Sa voix si pleine d'émotion gémissait mon nom, je sentais son regard chercher le mien et lorsque je croisais ses perles noires, le plaisir explosa. Ce n'était plus des perles mais des charbons ardents, rougeoyant sous le plaisir, sous la tension, son visage concentré était magnifique. Je caressais ses joues. Un coup de rein particulièrement bien placé m'obligea à rejeter ma tête en arrière, je hurlais sans entraves mon plaisir, le même coup suivit, j'entendais ses propres cris, mon prénom crié avec cette passion et cet amour, mon corps me brûlait. Je sentis sa main contre mon sexe et ce fut la fin... Mon esprit devint blanc, mon corps se réduisit à quelques miettes de conscience, le reste accroché seulement à son visage en pleine jouissance comme la vision même de Dieu sur terre...

Le poids rassurant de son corps, la chaleur de l'effort et du plaisir, la douceur de sa peau et sa beauté simplement divine furent les seules choses sur lesquelles je parvins à me concentrer pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que la relative froideur de la nuit ne me fasse frissonner, il le sentit et se redressa, m'embrassant doucement avant de me tendre ma chemise et de remettre la sienne. Une fois rhabillé, je voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais une vive douleur m'en empêcha. Je restais assis et eut un petit rire, j'allais avoir du mal à marcher...Je crois que nous sommes resté dans l'herbe et que je m'y suis endormis. Il a dû me porter car en tout cas, ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec lui, contre lui... La vie ne m'a jamais parue aussi belle... »

Il s'adossa alors contre le dossier et ferma un instant les yeux, un sourire béat peint sur son visage. Quand il y repensait, ils avaient fait une grave folie, si jamais quelqu'un avait eu l'idée d'aller au fond du jardin, nul doute qu'ils les auraient entendu, il avait l'impression d'avoir crier très fort. Il entendit alors des pas léger puis des lèvres contre son cou :

- Je prends la douche. Eut-il en guise de bonjour. Il sourit, c'était tout à fait du genre de Sasuke...

Ino se redressa dans son lit et regarda le réveil à sa droite, il indiquait neuf heures. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien de prévu, c'était le lendemain du bal... Et quel bal ! Non seulement le spectacle de « la troupe des licornes » avait été magnifique, mais le bal avait été comme un conte de fée. Elle avait dansé toute la soirée avec Chôji.... Au début de la soirée, elle avait reçu des propositions de jeunes hommes de l'ANBU ou des invités, mais elle les avait toujours repoussé, se réservant pour Chôji. Sauf que ce dernier semblait bien trop timide pour oser demander et regardait les autres garçons faire la cour à la blonde sans succès. Chaque refus lui redonnait espoir, mais chaque nouveau prétendant le faisait reprendre un verre, sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru qui l'avait laissé faire. Au bout du troisième verre environ, ce dernier se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et lui dit :

- Et si tu allais tenter ta chance maintenant ?

Le dit ami, déridé grâce à l'alcool se leva et marcha vers la jeune femme d'un pas conquérant et lui demanda :

- Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse ? Bien haut et fort.

- Celle-ci et toutes les autres ! Répondit Ino dans un anglais parfait devant les regards stupéfaits des autres prétendants, devant lesquels elle avait fait semblant de ne pas parler anglais. Toute la soirée donc, Chôji rayonna, Ino aussi même si au fond d'elle-même elle attendait plus. Ils furent le centre de la soirée un petit moment, tant cela paraissait inconcevable que la beauté blonde ait choisit le timide Chôji, mais bien vite ils se lassèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations ailleurs, certes un peu dégoutté. Au bout d'un moment, Ino prétendit vouloir aller dehors parce qu'elle avait trop chaud, Chôji tendit son bras pour l'accompagner. Une fois sur le balcon, Ino soupira et laissa passer un silence avant de dire d'une voix taquine :

- J'ai crus que tu ne te déciderais jamais !

Il rougit et détourna le regard un instant, mais ne pu résister plus longtemps à l'envie de la dévorer des yeux. La vérité c'était qu'en cet instant aussi, il aurait voulu avoir le courage de l'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent et elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle attendais, l'amour et une crainte maladive que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues et alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux surpris, elle l'avait embrassé...

En repensant à cet épisode, Ino toucha ses propres lèvres et un sourire se peignit sur son doux visage. Soudain pleine d'entrain, elle sortit de la chambre sans bruit car Sakura dormait encore. Elle fit un détour par la salle d'eau et revint dans la cuisine, sans avoir rien remarqué. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Chôji préparait le petit déjeuner dans leur cuisine, derrière lui, a table, se tenaient Kiba et Hinata. Cette dernière eut un petit rire et expliqua :

- Temari a dormit avec Shikamaru...

- Enfin, dormir n'est pas le terme qui convient. Ajouta Chôji en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Il retourna à ses oeuf au bacon.

- Viens t'assoire ! Fit Hinata se décalant vers Kiba, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Elle s'en rendit compte et rougis sous le sourire entendu d'Ino. Kiba et Chôji, en parfaits gentlemen, firent comme si de rien n'était.

Sakura était en réalité réveillée depuis bien longtemps, mais elle n'osait pas se lever. Hier avait été une soirée riche en tout genre. Tout au long de la fête, elle avait crut son cœur au bord de l'explosion, voir tant de gens rire, vouloir lui parler, s'intéresser à elle pour autre chose que pour son corps. Les français notamment avait passés une bonne partie de la soirée avec elle, ils avaient discuté du japon, contrée qui leur était inconnu, de la France qui faisait tant rêvé les jeunes filles. Gaara lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Naruto rejoins par le blond lui-même qui passait par là, vite rejoins par son ombre. Gaara avait sourit d'un air entendu en les voyant, faisant rougis celui aux yeux bleus. Sakura était intrigué par l'évolution de son ami. Premièrement il était magnifique, deuxièmement, il semblait cacher quelque chose que seul Gaara avait l'air de savoir et sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Puis, ils avaient été rejoins par Sai.

- Eh ! L'handicapé social ! Avait joyeusement lancé Kankuro. Pour toute réponse Sai avait haussé un sourcil, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Sakura.

- Fait pas attention, des fois il est étrange, mais il a un bon fond ! Murmurât Naruto avant d'être tiré par Sasuke, visiblement incommodé par la présence de l'autre brun.

- Bonsoir... Avait dit Sakura vers Sai qui n'avait pas eut de réactions. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris et incompréhensif, jusqu'à ce que Gaara se lève et ne donne une petite tape au brun qui sembla émerger des profondeurs de son cerveau troublé.

- Viens Kankuro, allons chercher à boire. Avait-il ajouté avant de partir suivit de son frère. Ce dernier lança un regard amusé à Sai qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous assoire ? Demanda Sakura voyant que l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas. La vérité c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment faire, il était complètement déposséder de toute faculté de réflexion. En toute situation, Sai savait comment réagir, face à la mort, face à la peine, face à la trahison, la colère. Il lui suffisait de garder cet air impassible, de réfléchir calmement. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il avoir assez de contrôle sur soi pour se calmer et c'était à cela qu'il avait été éduqué, alors pourquoi maintenant, quand il en aurait eu le plus besoin en était-il incapable ? Il eut alors le malheur de croiser le regard vert de Sakura, cette fois, son esprit prit feu, il s'assit abruptement. Elle suivit ses mouvements du regard, un peu amusée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était complètement incapable d'aligner trois mots et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien. Elle fut pourtant au comble de sa surprise lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et se pencha vers elle. Sous la surprise, elle ne réagit pas et se laissa embrasser. C'était maladroit mais plein de bons sentiments. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son action, seulement dirigée par son corps, il fut prit d'une grande frayeur, il avait cédé à ses pulsions, non seulement c'était interdit par sa branche, mais en plus, elle allait le détester, il avait lu suffisamment de livres pour se rendre compte qu'on ne commençait pas par là. Affolé plus encore, il se leva et courut vers la sortie sans se retourner... Sous le choc, Sakura mit un certain temps à analyser la situation. C'était le baiser le plus maladroit mais le plus sincère qu'elle n'ait jamais reçut. Elle tourna son regard vers la direction qu'il avait prise et se leva mécaniquement pour le suivre, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sai courut aussi loin qu'il lui fallut pour décompresser, il stoppa en croyant entendre des voix et fit demi tour, au pas cette fois-ci. Il s'arrêta un instant et se mit en position fœtale. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait d'arriver et ça lui faisait terriblement peur. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et cela l'intrigua. Soudain, il fut prit d'un grand intérêt pour les réactions de son corps, les tremblements et les frissons, cette irrésistible envie, il analysait mais sans réussir à donner un nom à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi les livres n'en parlaient pas, étais-ce normal de vouloir soudain embrasser une fille ? Il entendit soudain des pas qui s'approchaient, immédiatement, ses sens se remirent complètement en alerte...Pour retomber en désuétude lorsqu'il aperçut la forme douce qu'il reconnu entre mille. Elle était là. Visiblement, Sakura ne l'avait pas vu, il l'observa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne, se sentant observée. Sa robe blanche à dentelles rose pâle luisait sous la lune, sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux qui semblaient briller dans le noir. Il était simplement subjugué. Il se releva, elle sursauta en le voyant puis eut un petit rire cristallin qui acheva le jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, surpris par leur chaleur, elle le regarda faire, amusée. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait l'air d'un nouveau né, semblant découvrir pour la première fois, une chaleur autre que celle du feu. Elle s'approcha et s'adressa à lui :

- Sai c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

- Je ne vous en veux pas...

Elle se tue, il ne disait rien, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait, elle continua en regardant quelque chose sur sa gauche :

- Vous savez, c'était le baiser le plus sincère que je n'ai jamais reçut !

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui en reculant légèrement, on aurait dit un animal farouche. D'ailleurs elle s'attendait à le voir bondir plus loin d'un moment à l'autre. Elle lui sourit et il arrêta de reculer, complètement atrophié de toute capacité physique ou mentale. Il voyait seulement qu'elle s'approchait encore, encore... Toujours. Il ferma les yeux, complètement stoïque et sentit comme un souffle d'air sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit sous la surprise. Et, tel un papillon, il sentit les lèvres roses de la jeune fille contre les siennes et leurs souffles se mêler. Elle recula et se mit à rire :

- Nous voila quittes !

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres en la regardant et fronça les sourcils :

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

Ce fut son tour d'être déstabilisée :

- Comment ça ?

- Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant quoi répondre, il continua :

- Je veux dire... C'est ça l'amour ?

Les joues de Sakura rosirent, il lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur sa poitrine, elle était trop déconcertée pour réagir :

- Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus fort...

- Heu... Je...

Il ferma les yeux, elle compris qu'il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, elle attendit calmement, doucement il remonta sa main sur sa joue et elle aussi baissa ses paupières, le laissa explorer son visage de ses mains. Le moment était féerique, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Ce garçon étrange lui donnait l'impression de venir d'un autre monde, un monde ou les sentiments n'existaient pas et il semblait découvrir pour la première fois la douceur d'un cœur qui bat. C'était magique...

- C'est... Magique... Dit-elle

- C'est étrange... Ecoute ! Lui dit-il en la serra contre lui. D'abord surprise, elle écouta les battements de cœurs, comme une mélodie d'un autre temps. Elle avait beaucoup été désillusionnée, comme toute jeune fille, sur l'existence du prince charmant, mais là, elle avait l'impression que Sai était ce prince charmant. Sa naïveté et ses rêves reprenaient leurs droits...

Soudain un cri parvint à leurs oreilles, brisant la magie du moment. Cette interruption permit à Sai de se remettre sur le canal « mission », bien moins complexe à son goût. Ses sens en alerte, il dit :

-Ca vient de là.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller voir, mais ce fut Sakura qui fit un pas dans la direction indiquée :

- Il y a peut être un problème, allons voir.

Elle espérait aussi mettre fin à sa gêne. Lui semblait être soudainement revenu à la normal et cela la déconcerta encore plus, augmentant sa gêne. Tout de même, elle avait embrassé un inconnu... Et il l'avait prise dans ses bras... Ca avait été magique. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle repartait dans le monde des fées. Un autre cri, plus rauque leur parvint. Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour :

- Oh... On devrait peut être rentrer en fait...

- Non, il doit y avoir un problème pour qu'on crie ainsi...

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr... Enfin...

Un autre cris, Sai fronça les sourcils :

- Etranges comme cris...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne savait pas quoi à s'apparentait ce genre de cris, il était vierge ? Sai continuait d'avancer d'un pas vif, elle le suivit pour tenter de l'arrêter, en vains. Le garçon s'accroupi, seulement concentré sur les cris et s'approcha furtivement :

- Sai ! Rentrons s'il te plait !

- Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe...

En disant cela, il la tira par le poignet pour la faire accroupi, situation très inconfortable vu sa robe, elle soupira. La lune éclaira la scène et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix...

- Mon dieu.... Fit Sai...

- Par tout les bouddhas... Murmurât-elle. Sakura s'était posée des questions sur la relation qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et Naruto, maintenant elle avait sa réponse... Devant elle, sous la lune, ils faisaient l'amour...

Dans son lit, Sakura mit sa tête sous sa couette. Après cela, ils étaient rentrés en silence bien avant Naruto et Sasuke, avant « la fin » aussi. Elle avait dû insister car Sai paraissait vraiment intrigué. Une fois revenus à la lumière, ils s'étaient regardés et avaient inévitablement rougis, entraînant un moment de latence très gênant, brisé par un Kiba plus qu'émoustillé, soutenu par Shino. Passé la surprise, elle se retourna vers Sai, mais il avait déjà disparut. Elle ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée et n'avait cesser de penser à lui. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à lui, mais elle avait envie de retrouver son prince charmant...

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les garçons qui devaient participer à la mission étaient convoqués dans une salle de réunion avec Jiraya. Pour une fois, même Naruto et Sasuke étaient à l'heure et la réunion pu commencer. Jiraya s'adressa à eux :

- Bien... D'ici cinq jours, nous allons nous séparer en quatre équipes. Les français repartiront avec Temari, Shikamaru et Chôji vous vous rendrez avec Ino en Ecosse, Kiba et Shino vous resterez sur Londres avec Hinata. Quand à Naruto et Sasuke, ils partiront en Irlande avec Sakura... C'est tout ce que vous saurez sur les autres équipes, et c'est déjà bien trop, mais je prend le risque de vous communiquer cette information car en cas de mort d'un membre du binôme de protection, vous devrez rejoindre n'importe qu'elle équipe au plus vite... Même au seuil de la mort, ces informations ne doivent pas être données à d'autre, es-ce clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, l'air grave, l'homme reprit :

- Votre mission est simple, protéger la geisha dont vous avez la responsabilité, coûte que coûte, jusqu'à la fin de vos vies... Vous devez leur offrir la meilleure existence qui soit... Vos ennemis sont une organisation nommée Oto, dirigée par Orochimaru, vous trouverez toutes les informations réunie par l'ANBU sur lui et son organisation dans le carnet que je vous ai confié... Il y a une grande probabilité pour qu'il attaque à tour de rôle les geishas, la menace est réelle ! Leur but est de trouver la fille-mère, qui se cache parmi nos geisha, je ne vous dirait pas laquelle afin que vous vous battiez comme s'il s'agissait de sauver la terre. La fille mère est une entité divine ultra puissante et dangereuse, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains...

Il laissa planer un silence lourd avant de continuer :

- Sur le plan matériel, vous serez secondé financièrement par l'ANBU jusqu'à votre majorité et des membres adultes de l'ANBU seront posté dans les villes alentours. L'intérêt de vous confier cette mission c'est que l'ennemi vous sous estimera. Vous êtes l'élite, je vous ai formé à cette mission, ne me décevez pas ! A votre majorité, vous devrez définitivement vous fondre dans la masse avec votre geisha, il faut qu'on vous oublie, que vous disparaissiez, aucun scandale... Pas de trouble de l'ordre public ! Donc pas d'abus d'alcool, pas de bagarres, pas de prostituées, pas d'homosexualité ou de sexualité déviante... Votre vie doit leur être sacrifié, pas de sentiments ! Ais-je été assez clair ?

Il y eut un mouvement d'approbation général, même si chacun se gardait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son amant, Shikamaru et Chôji se regardèrent avec détermination, Kiba eut un mouvement parasite, seul Gaara et Kankuro n'eurent aucune réaction.

- Bien, disposer...

Ils sortirent en silence. Dans cinq jours, la mission commencerait, mission qui allait durer toute leur vie, mission dangereuse... Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue, Naruto enroula son petit doigt à celui de Sasuke, qui lui prit carrément toute la main et la serra fortement. Peut importait les risques, ils étaient ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7

Honte sur moi d'avoir tant traîner... ce chapitre fait 20 pages, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce... En fait, écrire est difficile... Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, rendez vous dans cinq ans^^ Eh oui, nous allons faire un petit bond dans le temps xD

**/!\** Homophobes, vous connaissez la musique

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Départ**

* * *

Upper Ground, Londres.

Chambre de Sakura.

Cinq jours plus tard.

Sakura pliait ses robes, ses sous vêtements, son nécessaire de toilette et le reste, bien soigneusement. C'était déjà la deuxième fois, elle avait entièrement défait sa valise pour à nouveau la refaire espérant ainsi repousser l'heure du départ. Ils partaient ce soir pour prendre un train de nuit vers le nord de l'Irlande. Ils habiteraient, Naruto, Sasuke et elle à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village, perdus dans la plaine, sans jamais voir personne d'autre qu'eux. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle intégrait doucement ce que cela signifiait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se séparer d'Ino, sa confidente, son modèle, sa sœur, se séparer de Tsunade, sa mère, sa protectrice, sa sauveuse et des autres... Tant de sacrifices pour aller vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en compagnie des deux garçons, dont un qu'elle avait cru connaître. C'était idiot d'avoir pensé ça, après tout, ils avaient à peine six ans quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première et unique fois et même s'ils avaient vécus presque un an ensemble, il avait bien sûr changé. Naïvement, elle avait cru qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de l'épouser... S'ajoutait à cela les récentes révélations, Naruto et Sasuke étaient amants et même si ça ne la gênait pas dans les faits, ça la gênait vis-à-vis d'eux. Devait-elle leur dire qu'elle savait et ainsi leur permettre de s'aimer librement sans se cacher d'elle, ou devait-elle se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et qui allait l'aimer elle alors ? Une fois de plus, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, pourquoi es-ce que cela devait-il être si dur ? Elle se força à penser à Temari qui allait être séparée de Shikamaru jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à faire rejoindre discrètement les deux équipes, mais dans tout les cas, il faudrait attendre qu'ils soient majeurs et que la surveillance de l'ANBU baisse. Elle pensa alors à Sai... Depuis cinq jours, elle le cherchait, mais ne le croisait jamais et cette constatation lui fit d'autant plus mal, elle était persuadée que le garçon la fuyait. D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait pas tant cherché à se prouver qu'elle était aimé, ne l'aurait-elle pas fuis aussi plutôt que de lui courir après. Ils avaient tout deux été victime d'une pulsion quelconque, elle devait l'oublier... Elle devait de toute façon faire une croix sur la vie qu'on lui avait laissé entrevoir à Londres, non, elle ne serait pas libre, jamais... Elle s'assit sur son lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis commença à pleurer, cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha même plus à le faire discrètement, elle avait envie qu'on la prenne dans ses bras...

Au même moment, Naruto faisait lui aussi ses paquets et une drôle d'impression lui rongeait l'estomac. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient, lui et Sasuke, beaucoup attendu cette mission, parce qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient. Mais maintenant, les enjeux étaient plus clairs, la situation plus compliquée et il commençait seulement maintenant à se demander s'il avait réellement envie d'aller s'exiler dans le nord de l'Irlande à tout jamais. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'ANBU, ou pas avec l'idée de ne jamais en revenir et il comprenait seulement maintenant ce que cela signifiait. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Gaara, Kakashi, Jiraya et tout les autres... Sa famille était ici et même si Sasuke l'accompagnait, il allait perdre quelque chose de précieux... Il s'assit sur son lit et posa sa tête entre ses mains, il tremblait à présent. Comme si d'un coup, il comprenait enfin qu'il quittait cet endroit à tout jamais... Faire partie de l'ANBU avait toujours été une fierté, à présent, il fallait qu'il en montre digne, qu'il accepte la mission en laissant de côté ses propres sentiments et sa question était « En suis-je capable ? ». Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon, la simple vue de Sasuke entrain de ramasser les livres sur la table basse le fit se sentir mieux, il marcha vers son amour, il courut même et se jeta dans ses bras, le heurtant et le faisant tomber dans le canapé.

- Eh ! Protesta Sasuke. Qu'es-ce qu...

Mais il n'eut pas plus l'occasion de continuer, arrêté par des lèvres avides et légèrement tremblantes. Naruto passa ses bras dans la nuque de Sasuke et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le pressant contre lui. Doucement, le blond entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant passer la langue de Sasuke qui s'enroula autour de la sienne. Le baiser était sensuel mais emplit d'un sourd besoin de se rassurer et chacun des deux s'abreuvait de l'autre comme s'ils respiraient à nouveau après avoir été en apnée pendant longtemps. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais leurs bouches continuaient de se frôler. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les lagons bleus de Naruto, il arqua un sourcil, interrogatif sur la raison de cette soudaine pulsion. Le regard bleu se détourna et Naruto fourra sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke :

- J'ai peur...

L'autre frissonna, il n'y avait que Naruto pour avouer ses faiblesses de but en blanc devant lui, sans aucune fierté et c'était cela qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Il caressa doucement son dos pour le rassurer, lui aussi avait peur, mais contrairement à Naruto, la seule chose qui avait un tant sois peu d'intérêt pour lui se trouvait dans ses bras, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre... Pourtant, il sentait bien lui aussi, le poids de la responsabilité peser de plus en plus à mesure que les heures défilaient, les approchant de celle du départ.

Après une minute de silence, Sasuke repoussa doucement Naruto et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Je suis là... Avec toi...

Puis, il lui sourit et Naruto se sentit mourir d'amour. Voila probablement une des très nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Sasuke. Cette capacité à avoir les bon gestes qui lui était spécialement destiné, cette froideur qui soudain, s'effondrait face à lui et tout cet amour qu'il pouvait faire passer en un seul sourire. Assis sur les genoux du brun, Naruto se demanda alors pourquoi au juste il avait peur, alors que Sasuke partait avec lui.

- Je vais voir où en est Sakura. Annonça alors Sasuke en se levant, obligeant Naruto à faire de même.

- Tu as finis ta valise ? Demandât-il encore.

- Presque...

- Alors vas-y. Conclut il en lui caressant la joue avant de prendre la porte. Naruto resta encore un instant là, à passer sa main sur sa joue avec un sourire bêta.

Lorsque Sasuke frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit et il entra de son propre chef. L'appartement paraissait vide et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant où étaient les filles. Doucement, il appela :

- Sakura ?

Mais là encore, il n'eut aucune réponse. C'est alors qu'il crut entendre un sanglot, puis un autre. Quelqu'un pleurait sans se cacher. Il suivit les bruits et découvrit Sakura, assise sur son lit à côté de sa valise. Mis à part avec Naruto, Sasuke n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens et il se sentit désemparé face à la situation. La jeune femme continuait de pleurer et il avança encore un peu dans la chambre. Puis, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva la tête et il se dit que malgré les larmes, elle restait belle. Il émanait de cette fille quelque chose d'indescriptible, un charme mystérieux qui vous capturait. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence et lorsque Sakura baissa le regard, rougissant sous la honte de pleurer comme une enfant devant lui, il la prit dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, elle cessa de respirer et se tendit, alors il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmurât :

- C'est rien, tout ira bien...

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains dans le dos du garçon, elle se détendit et les larmes revinrent doucement, elle sanglota encore un petit peu alors qu'il la berçait doucement.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, salle n°3

Un grand silence régnait sur l'assemblée de jeunes réunie dans la pièce. Un silence pesant et hésitant. Aucun n'aurait su dire dans combien de temps exactement il allait falloir se dire adieux. Mentalement, tous se préparaient, les garçons à rester stoïque, les filles à se donner leurs dernières recommandations. Naruto jetait de fréquents regards vers la porte, attendant que Jiraya n'entre, ce qui serait résolument le signal du départ. Il avait franchement peur à présent et sa frayeur était accentuée par le fait que Sasuke n'était pas là, il s'était mystérieusement volatilisé alors que Naruto discutait avec Sakura et ni lui ni la jeune fille n'avait vu la direction qu'il avait prise. La jeune femme s'approcha du blond qui sursauta lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Naruto ?

- Oh euh... Excuse moi... Ca me stress aussi un peu ce départ... »

En réponse elle lui sourit et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre, peu à peu, son cœur s'apaisa, Sasuke allait revenir de toute façon.

En réalité, le disparut se trouvait simplement derrière la porte et discutait avec Sai. Ce dernier lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre juste un instant plus tôt.

« Jiraya m'avait demandé d'enquêter sur vous...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Je dois lui faire mon rapport aujourd'hui...

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte avant de porter sur l'autre un regard hautain. Son interlocuteur lui fit alors son habituel sourire hypocrite et ajoutât :

- Pas la peine de prendre ce regard avec moi... Tu n'as aucun pouvoir de toute façon... Je vous ais vu...

Sasuke se contracta l'espace d'une demi seconde qui n'échappa pas à Sai dont le sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus.

- Tu sais, le soir du bal...

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent pris en faute ne pu réprimer sa tension et serra soin poing. Sai continuait de sourire mais son rictus s'affaiblit et il tourna le regard.

- Mais je ne dirais rien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage pâle encadré de mèches corbeaux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoique se soit, Sai continua :

- Je vais mentir à Jiraya... C'est idiot mais... J'ai appris plus de chose à vos côtés qu'en lisant tout ces livres... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je crois que j'ai éprouvé de la joie à être avec d'autres... De l'amitié... C'est... C'est tellement...

Sasuke eut un léger rictus et se pinça l'arrête du nez, rassuré par ce soudain retournement de situation.

- Et puis... Toi tu vas avoir l'occasion d'être avec lui, alors que moi, je ne la verrais plus jamais...Veille sur elle tu veux ?

- Sakura ? Demanda le corbeau incrédule. Mais tu la connais depuis... Une semaine... Comment tu peux dire que tu l'aimes...

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais... Mais... Je l'ai embrassé...

Sasuke fixa l'autre de ses yeux perçants, comme s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il entendait.

- Tu l'as embrassé...

- Et elle m'a rendu mon baiser... En disant cela, il s'était passé le pouce sur sa lèvres comme si le souvenir était marqué à cet endroit. L'autre adolescent eut un infime rictus moqueur et répondit :

- De toute façon, je suis chargé de la protéger...

- Alors fait ça bien...

Sur ce, Sai lui tourna le dos et terminât :

- Je vais faire mon rapport à Jiraya...

Sasuke resta un moment à contempler le mur en face de lui en silence en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent attention. Ils allaient quitter l'écrin rassurant de l'ANBU pour être lâchés dans un monde ou on les jugerait et ou peut être, ils seraient tués. D'un coup, la charge que représentait la protection de la jeune femme lui parut insurmontable, d'autant plus qu'il s'était juré de prendre soin de Naruto, de le protéger afin qu'il garde toujours cette espèce d'innocence que lui n'avait plus... Il observa ses mains qui lui rappelaient jour après jours qu'il était le seul rescapé de sa famille, qu'il devait venger ses parents et tuer le coupable... Il devait tant à Naruto, sans lui, il serait devenu fou, il serait devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang... Il avait faillit se laisser tenter par la voie facile de la vengeance lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, mais déjà à l'époque son cœur avait décidé pour lui. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il lui avait fallut tant de temps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments puis se secoua pour reprendre pieds sur terre. Il poussa la lourde porte et rejoignit l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

* * *

Sai frappa trois petits coups à la porte de chêne massif qui délimitait l'entré du bureau de Jiraya. Un « Entrez ! » Sonore lui répondit et il poussa sur la poigné et entra dans la pièce. Elle était chaleureuse, de larges tentures rouges encadraient les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Un large bureau occupait une grande partie de l'espace, c'était un bureau sculpté dont les moulures étaient dorées. Un certains nombre de papiers et d'objets s'étalaient sur ce même bureau, donnant à la pièce cette impression qu'elle était habitée et qui la rendait si agréable. Une vaste bibliothèque parcourait les murs, ne laissant place qu'a un tableau sur le mur droit qui représentait un vieil homme avec trois jeunes enfants dans une pièce lumineuse. Et dans un large fauteuil de chintz bordeaux, Jiraya terminait de remplir de son écriture brouillonne une page vierge.

« Maître Jiraya...

- Sai... Tu viens me faire ton rapport... Fit l'homme sans relever la tête mais en incitant l'autre à s'asseoir d'un geste.

- En effet... Répondit Sai en s'asseyant sur une chaise rembourrée de velours rouge.

- Et ?

- Et il semblerait que les deux sujets ne soient que des amis... Après les avoir beaucoup observés sans qu'il le sache et même au cœur de la nuit, je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont eu aucun acte sexuellement déviant...

- Oui mais... Leur relation est-elle amoureuse ou... ?

- Non, leur relation est basée sur une saine rivalité...

Jiraya posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées et fixa le jeune homme d'un regard perçant et suspicieux. Mais Sai soutint son regard impassiblement, sûr de son mensonge. Après une minute d'interrogation silencieuse, Jiraya lui sourit et sortit une feuille d'un tiroir.

- Bien Sai, ta mission est donc terminée... Je te remercie...

Sai se leva et s'inclina respectueusement avant de se diriger vers la porte mais alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée, il fut interrompu :

- Sai... Tu sais que si tu as une requête, tu peux m'en faire part...

L'interpellé se retourna et observa l'homme responsable de lui avec surprise. Jiraya continua de l'observer avec un petit sourire et Sai détourna le regard.

- As-tu une requête Sai ? Tu dois bien avoir un vœux à formuler non ?

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien Sai... En vérité je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, mais je tiens à te... Payer en contrepartie...

- Et quel est ce service ? Demanda l'adolescent soudain suspicieux.

- Vois-tu, il y a un dossier que je voudrais lire... Mais c'est un dossier auquel je n'ai pas accès... Si tu vois ou je veux en venir...

Sai le regarda d'abords sans comprendre puis soudain, la réponse le frappa :

- Un dossier de la NE...

- Tu comprends vite... C'est ce dossier... Fit-il en lui tendant un papier sur lequel un numéro était écrit. Je souhaite que tu le lises et que tu m'en fasses un compte rendu... Et lorsque tu l'auras lu, je te demanderais de tuer quelqu'un... En échange, je t'accorderais ce que tu veux... Acceptes tu ?

- Pourquoi me demander à moi ? Interrogea encore Sai en prenant le papier.

- Parce que... J'ai confiance en toi... Dit alors le vieil homme.

Il n'aurait pu trouver paroles plus justes pour toucher l'adolescent. La confiance était peu être la seule chose qu'il connaissait encore comme sentiment, parce qu'il en avait besoin et parce qu'il aimait qu'on la lui accorde. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme et d'un signe de tête, prouva son acceptation...

- Que veux tu en échange ? Demanda alors Jiraya avec un sourire...

- Je... Commença le garçon en hésitant.

- Tout ce que tu veux Sai...

Il sembla encore hésiter un instant puis décida de formuler sa pensée, se préparant aussitôt à un refus...

- Je souhaiterais pouvoir rejoindre l'équipe de Naruto et Sasuke pour... Protéger Sakura...

Jiraya resta un moment interdit suite à cette déclaration, évidement, il n'avait pas prévu une telle requête. Certes, il avait voulu en donnant cette mission à Sai, que celui se lie d'amitié avec Naruto et les autres, mais de là à ce qu'il veuille les rejoindre. Étais-ce pour les garçon ou pour Sakura ? Accepter cette requête amenait beaucoup de complications et de dangers, néanmoins, il avait hésiter à mettre une troisième personne avec Sakura, compte tenu de ce qu'elle était et faire une telle chose aurait été mettre la puce à l'oreille des organisations... Mais en faisant venir cette troisième personne plus tard, il y aurait moins de suspicion, surtout si elle n'habitait pas avec eux...

- Soit... Décidât-il alors, à la grande surprise de Sai. Si tu lis ce dossier et que tu élimines la personne que je te désignerais par la suite alors oui, tu partiras les rejoindre... Mais tu habiteras dans le village non loin d'eux, pas avec eux... d'accord ?

- Oui... Sai n'y croyait pas, son vœux allait être exaucé, pour cela, il lui suffisait de s'introduire dans les archive de la NE, lire un dossier et tuer une personne. Pour lui c'était un jeu d'enfant... Jiraya eut un sourire un peu triste et d'un signe, congédia le jeune homme.

Une fois sortit du bureau, il revint sur ses pas, vers la salle ou tous se trouvaient réunis en attente du départ. Il franchit la porte et chercha Sakura du regard. Immédiatement ses yeux noirs tombèrent dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Il se sentit répondre à ce sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

Pendant les cinq jours qui avaient suivit le bal, il l'avait fuit, par peur de la revoir et de devoir s'avouer ses sentiments, mais hier il s'était assis au milieu de son atelier de dessin et avait fixé la toile blanche sans inspiration. Il avait repassé les événements dans sa tête et son visage s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence. Il avait fait son portrait de tête... Chaque détail de sa peau était resté au fond de sa mémoire aussi précisément que si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui et les couleurs s'étaient mélangées d'elle-même pour reproduire la nuance exacte de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux. Faire un portrait aussi réussit de tête était un exploit et son corps avait parlé pour son cœur une fois de plus. La revoir face à lui le fit perdre ses moyens, alors qu'il avait tant à lui dire et si peu de temps, sa bouche resta résolument close. Il voyait dans ses yeux la crainte que lui inspirait ce silence et elle dévia le regard, comme déçue. Alors, il se pencha à son oreille et murmurât :

« Je te rejoindrais... » Avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Sakura resta un moment figé, frissonnante sous ce souffle chaud contre son cou. D'un geste mécanique, elle porta sa main la ou le souffle de Sai l'avait effleurée et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y croire mais même si elle tentait déjà de se persuader du contraire, un fol espoir l'envahissait contre son grès, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il la retrouverait... Elle rouvrit les yeux et le chercha du regard, l'aperçut près de la porte et se mis à lui courir après, n'entendant pas Naruto qui criait son prénom pour savoir ou elle allait. Elle franchit la porte à sa suite et l'appela :

« Sai !

Il se retourna, surpris, elle se trouva soudain idiote, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire.

- Je...

Il s'approcha doucement et lui caressa la joue. Elle leva son regard vers le sien et souri : Il semblait presque surpris de son propre geste. D'un coup elle fut prise d'une inspiration et lui prit la main, y déposant quelque chose. Il regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné avec surprise et découvrit la pierre blanche.

- C'est... C'est la première chose qui m'ait appartenue lorsque j'ai pris conscience de moi-même... Je te la donne... Pour que tu puisses me retrouver, pour qu'elle te protège... C'est... Un talisman...

Il lui sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent encore, elle se sentit bêtement rougir et devint écarlate lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait sur sa joue. Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle et elle laissa glisser sa main de la sienne, il la regarda avec un sourire et se retourna pour reprendre son chemin. Il devait accomplir sa mission avant de la rejoindre, pas de temps à perdre...

Temari discutait à voix basse avec Kankuro, ils parlaient détails pratiques, l'apprentissage de la langue française, le mensonge à servir à ceux qui poseraient trop de question, le nom des personnes importantes à qui elle allait être présentée en France et leurs fonctions. A côté, Gaara écoutait distraitement, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Shikamaru. La veille au soir, les deux hommes avaient eu une discussion concernant la jeune geisha. Dans cinq ans, ils seraient majeurs, à ce moment là, la surveillance de l'ANBU se relâcherait, il avait donc été décidé que le groupe composé de Chôji, Ino et Shikamaru se rendrait en France, prétextant un voyage duquel ils ne reviendraient pas. Evidemment, Shikamaru savait les risques que cela comportait mais il était prêt à les prendre, il était sûr de lui. De son côté Gaara n'avait pas omis d'objections, du moment que tout cela était fait en toute discrétion, il n'allait pas s'opposer à l'amour qui unissait deux personnes. Mais il restait septique, cinq ans de séparation étaient longs et même s'ils avaient mis au point un code pour pouvoir s'écrire en toute sécurité, il doutait que leurs sentiments restent intacts. Surtout que visiblement, Shikamaru avait la réputation de passer d'une fille à l'autre... Il haussa les épaules.

L'ANBU était une organisation parfaitement bien orchestrée, qui calculait minutieusement les risques qu'elle faisait prendre à ses membres, mais jamais, au grand jamais, dans leurs calculs n'entraient le facteur amour. Jiraya avait dû oublier dans sa grande sagesse la période ou il avait été adolescent ou alors, avait-il trop confiance en ses élèves... Toujours est-il qu'il aurait du y penser parce qu'il venait de mettre la vie de la magie sur terre en grand danger. On ne confie pas une entité surpuissante à deux adolescents, même s'ils sont des tueurs entraînés, intelligents et astucieux. Bien sûr, Jiraya avait beaucoup hésité, mais confier cette mission à des adolescents allait amené leurs adversaires à les sous estimer à tort, le raisonnement n'était pas idiot, mais imparfait. Les erreurs des vieillards sont souvent logiques, après tout, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions...

Lorsque qu'il entra dans la salle, ce fut sans se douter de l'erreur qu'il commettait. Suivit de Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune et Iruka, il monta sur la petite estrade et s'adressa à la petite assemblée.

« Aujourd'hui est donc le grand départ... Tout d'abord je tiens à vous rassurer, durant encore cinq ans, vous serez surveillés et aidés, votre mission ne commence réellement que dans cinq ans. Ensuite, mademoiselles, faites preuve de courage, vos protecteurs sont là pour vous protéger et en aucun cas satisfaire vos caprices. Chacun devra faire un effort pour la réussite de cette mission d'importance capitale... Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir, d'ici un quart d'heure, chacun partira que se soit en train ou en bateau vers son nouveau lieu de vie ! »

Il terminât par un sourire, sans se douter que dans la salle, les filles retenaient courageusement leurs larmes et que les garçons tentaient de se calmer. Seuls Gaara et Sasuke pouvaient prétendre être calmes parce qu'entraîné depuis très longtemps à ne pas montrer leurs émotions. Tsunade s'avança vers ses protégés, ses yeux brillaient et elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur possible, de rester en vie et de faire honneur à leur pays. Shizune les embrassa sur les deux joues et leur confia à chacune un petit paquet contenant des herbes médicinales et quelques précautions d'emploi. Iruka leur tint les mains tout en leur faisant promettre d'être fortes et de ne rien tenter d'idiot. Elles sourirent en acquiescant. Hinata ne retint plus ses larmes à partir du moment où Temari posa une main sur son épaule pour lui dire adieux. Les autres filles fondirent en larmes silencieusement, elles avaient toujours été ensemble et elles n'avaient jamais pensé se séparer pour toute la vie comme ça allait être le cas. Seules Ino et Temari pouvaient espérer se revoir un jour. Sakura et Ino se serrèrent dans les bras d'une de l'autre et la blonde murmurât :

- Promet moi de rester en vie d'accord ?

- Ino...

- Promet...

- Je... Je promets... Promet le aussi... Murmurât-elle en pleurant.

- Je promets ! Fit Ino d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Les garçons se donnaient des poignées de mains viriles et des accolades amicales, tachant de garder un semblant de dignité masculine alors que leurs yeux brillaient. Shikamaru tenta de se montrer aussi indifférent que d'habitude, mais n'y parvint pas quand Naruto le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi Shika ? Demandât-il. Tu ne m'as toujours pas appris le Shôgi...

- Ouais... Souffla l'autre garçon d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Sasuke et Gaara se toisèrent et alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main, ils se sourirent, juste assez pour que personne d'autre ne le vit, puis ils retrouvèrent leur masque d'indifférence. Kiba bouscula Naruto comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire et les deux garçons se serrèrent fort avant de se relâcher et de se sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Neji, Lee et Tentent observait le rassemblement. Le brun aux cheveux longs tenait à être présent pour soutenir sa cousine au départ de ses amies. Il avait lui-même insisté pour que le groupe d'Hinata soit celui qui resterait dans Londres afin qu'il puisse toujours veillé sur elle comme il l'avait juré. Elle, Kiba et Shino habiteraient un peu plus bas dans Londres, un quartier très bien fréquenté et sans histoires ou ils pourraient se fondre dans la population. Neji gardait son jugement quant à ses deux gardes du corps pour plus tard mais déjà, il savait qu'il ferait plus confiance à celui qui portait des lunettes, l'autre était étrange avec ces tatouages tribaux. Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, le cœur de la jeune fille se réchauffa, au moins, Neji ne serrait pas loin... Et puis il y avait Kiba...

Tsunade s'approcha de Naruto et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- Grand-mère ? Demanda Naruto.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas si vieille d'abord... Je voudrais te donner quelque chose. Commençât-elle en retirant le pendentif de son cou. Ceci est pour toi, c'est mon cadeau pour te souhaiter du courage... La vieille femme l'observa un instant. Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois, tu es presque un homme... Et un bel homme... Ajoutât-elle en riant sous un léger rougissement du blond. Prend bien soin de Sakura... Terminât-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

- T'inquiète va... Lançât-il en souriant et en passant le pendentif autour de son cou. Il l'observa un certain temps le trouvant particulièrement attirant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sasuke frôler son cou. La caresse déclencha un frisson et il tourna la tête vers le regard noir qui l'observait.

- Vient. Fit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Les trois groupes qui partaient respectivement pour la France, l'Irlande et L'écosse se séparèrent pour monter dans les fiacres qui les mèneraient à la gare ou au quai. Avant d'entrer, Naruto et Gaara s'enlacèrent un moment. Naruto était le seul qui ait eu le droit à ce genre de contact avec Gaara et le roux appréciait l'étreinte d'un ami sincère. Alors qu'ils séparaient, ils déclarèrent en même temps « À jamais » et montrèrent résolument dans le fiacre. Ils étaient accompagnés par Kakashi et le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd de tristesse. Sasuke se retenait de prendre Naruto dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, le voir au bord des larmes comme c'était le cas il y a avait quelques minutes faisait bouillir son sang. Il ne supportait pas que Naruto souffre mais cette séparation était nécessaire et il devait avouer que lui aussi avait un peu peur. Arrivé sur le quai, les garçons déchargèrent les valises et les mirent dans le train avec l'aide de Kakashi. Ils avaient un compartiment pour eux seuls et la journée de train qu'ils allaient devoir faire promettait d'être longue. Dans le compartiment, Kakashi leur donna les dernières informations :

« N'ouvrez cette lettre qu'une fois sur le quai, elle contient l'adresse ou vous allez habiter... C'est une petite maison à quelques kilomètres à cheval de la première ville. Tous les meubles y sont déjà, vous avez deux chevaux et leur attelage, pas de voiture, il n'y a pas de routes praticables de toute façon. Il y a de quoi vous nourrir pendant une semaine, après cela, à vous de cultiver le potager, vous occuper de la basse cour et aller au marcher. Une fois par mois vous recevrez de l'argent par la poste, c'est une enveloppe de kraft. Si on vous demande votre âge, répondez vingt et un, Naruto, n'oubli pas que tu es juste majordome, Sasuke et Sakura sont mariés l'un à l'autre, donc n'oubliez pas les alliances. Rendez vous à la messe tout les dimanche et pas d'histoires ! En cas de problème, le nom de celui que vous devez chercher est là dedans ainsi que le code à utiliser pour vous faire reconnaître. »

Un sifflement retentit et Kakashi se leva et sortit, sur le quai, par la fenêtre ouverte, ses élèves le saluèrent et il ajoutât :

« J'ai confiance ne vous, ne me décevez pas... restez en vie... Bonne chance. » Il sourit alors que le train démarrait mais lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir, son sourire s'effaça et son air se fit inquiet et peiné... Quelle folie cette histoire finalement, pensât-il à regret.

* * *

Le train courait à travers l'Angleterre, vers l'Ecosse et vers l'Irlande, et les trois passagers du compartiment quatre avaient l'impression de courir vers un gouffre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long des joues de Sakura qui avaient perdues leur couleur rosée habituelle, elle les chassait en vains tout comme elle essayait de calmer ses sanglots et ses tremblements. Elle avait commencer à pleurer lorsque le train s'était ébranlé pour ne plus s'arrêter depuis. En face, Naruto lui jetait des coups d'œil gênés alors que Sasuke faisait comme s'il n'avait pas vu et regardait par la fenêtre, il fallait la laisser pleurer. Lorsque ses yeux seraient fatigués et qu'elle aurait mal à la tête, elle s'endormirait ce qui offrirait un répit à son cœur et à son esprit... Et le voyage passerait plus vite, pensât Sasuke. Il regardait par la fenêtre la lande défiler à une cadence régulière, regarder ainsi le paysage l'empêchait de penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer toutes les difficultés qu'allaient causer ce nouveau départ, il allait falloir se montrer discret, se faire accepter par la population, ce qui ne serait pas facile compte tenu des origines de Sakura, puis il faudrait que Naruto et lui continuent de se cacher... Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil Naruto se pencher pour attraper la main de Sakura et la caresser doucement. La jeune fille lui sourit péniblement et il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, il y avait bien la place pour trois de toute façon. Elle se laissa faire et il la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses épaules. Ils pouvaient encore se le permettre parce qu'ils étaient jeunes mais ce genre de geste devrait être éviter, la société était très pudique. Un instant, Naruto se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sakura, ce qui aurait été loin d'être simple, mais toujours moins compliqué que son actuelle histoire d'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne sentit plus la jeune fille trembler et comme Sasuke l'avait prévu, elle s'était endormie. Naruto souffla et se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Sasuke, faisant du coup glisser la tête de Sakura sur ses genoux. Un instant il crût l'avoir réveillée mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sasuke passât alors son bras autour de l'épaule de Naruto le laissant se caler dans son cou. Il sentit les mèches blondes le chatouiller et sourit au vide.

Plus tard, il voulut se lever et réveilla Naruto un instant, le laissant se caler contre le dossier. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda le couloir désert un peu suspicieux. Le silence du wagon l'avait alerté et il s'aventura plus loin après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au wagon. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha vers la porte du prochain compartiment, tendis l'oreille mais n'entendit rien et posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne. Il voulu alors aller prévenir Naruto mais quand il se retourna il se retrouva dans un autre couloir, celui d'une grande maison qu'il connaissait trop bien mais qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir. Il marcha à pas feutrés sur le tapis de velours écarlate. Il entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir au bout du couloir, derrière la porte en bois. Il voulait s'arrêter, ne pas pousser les battant de hêtres magnifiquement ouvragés et ne pas voir. Il voulu fermer les yeux mais ils restèrent obstinément ouverts. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant place au noir. Il se sentit avancer dans la pièce contre sa volonté et lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il les vit. Ses parents, morts, baignant dans une mare de sang. Brusquement, la peur disparut et il resta stoïque, il avait trop vu cette image pour qu'elle lui fasse encore peur... Il se sentit juste une fois de plus impuissant et la tristesse l'envahit. Il se retourna vers la porte et dans l'encadrement, se tenait le meurtrier, son frère, la main encore pleine de sang. Il souriait presque tristement et alors que Sasuke courait vers lui, pris de cette rage incontrôlable, l'assassin se mit à courir dans le couloir. Celui-ci semblait s'étirer à l'infini alors que son frère le distançait. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni celui de ses pas, ni celui de son cœur. Il s'arrêta, pas même essoufflé et se retourna. Au fond du couloir, une lueur orangée brillait. Il regarda et la laissa venir. D'un coup, le couloir prit feu et il pu enfin fermer les yeux.

« Sasuke » Entendit-il. L'appel ne venait de nulle part, mais il connaissait cette voix. Cette jolie voix, légèrement aigu mais très douce bien qu'elle fût en cet instant empreint d'une certaine inquiétude. « Sasuke ! ». Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles vertes de Sakura.

« Tu... Je pense que tu cauchemardais...

Il regarda le wagon, encore hébété. Il s'était endormit ? Il serra les dents, ça commençait mal, il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir, c'était son tour de garde...

- Naruto ?

- Il... Il est allé aux toilettes... Ca va ?

- Oui, oui... Merci. Il tenta un sourire mais ne pu le maintenir bien longtemps.

Elle posa sa main sur son front et lui dit qu'il était chaud.

- C'est rien, répondit-il, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps...

- C'est peut être à cause du voyage... Pendant la traversée jusqu'à Londres j'en ai fait beaucoup...

- Ca doit être ça. Dit-il en se massant le front, repensant à son rêve. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de la mort de ses parents. Automatiquement il regarda ses mains et caressa ses gants blancs, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura.

- Sasuke...

- Hum ? Fit-il sans la regarder.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu portes toujours des gants...

Il releva la tête et la regarda avant de répondre l'habituel mensonge :

- J'ai une malformation.

- Oh. Elle sembla croire sa réponse et ne posa pas plus de questions. Naruto revint sur ces entre faits et leurs jeta un regard interrogatif en voyant la mine préoccupée de Sakura.

- Sa... Sasuke a fait un cauchemar. Répondit la jeune fille.

Naruto chercha le regard de Sasuke qu'il croisa l'espace d'un instant, suffisant pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il en retournait. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lança :

- Allez Sasuke, tu fais encore des cauchemars ?! Bientôt tu feras pipi au lit.

Il s'assit à côté de son ami en gloussant et sous le sourire timide de Sakura. En réponse, il se prit un coup dans les côtes.

Plus tard, Naruto s'était rendormi et le silence régnait dans le compartiment. Cela faisait déjà six heures qu'ils voyageaient, il leur en restait moins de cinq heures. Assis côte à côte sur la banquette d'en face, Sakura et Sasuke conversaient doucement à la lueur de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non... Seulement de m'être réveillée sous un cerisier en fleures un jour ou il faisait beau. Tsunade m'a trouvé très vite après. Je n'osais pas bouger de mon arbre. J'avais déjà cinq ans lorsque je me suis éveillée... Je ne sais pas non plus ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents, même si je pense pouvoir apparenter Tsunade à une mère... Et j'ai eu quatre formidables sœurs et deux frères alors finalement, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance...

- Quatre sœurs ?

- Oui, Ino, Temari, Hinata et Shizune.

- Ah oui...

- Et Iruka et Neji... Et toi, tu as eu des frères et sœurs ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de répondre :

- J'avais un frère...

- Oh... Désolé...

Sasuke eut un ricanement et ajoutât :

- Il n'est pas mort... C'est juste que... Je ne le considère plus comme un frère...

Sakura le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, voulant en savoir plus. Sasuke s'en aperçut et hésita une seconde. D'un autre côté, ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble alors s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

- Il a tué mes parents...

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire et seul le silence suivit cette déclaration. Ce silence semblait habité d'une étrange atmosphère de confidence, de secret et de confiance. Sasuke s'entendait dire des choses sans avoir complètement conscience qu'il se livrait.

- Il les a tués, eux et tout le reste de ma famille, même les serviteurs, tous... Mais moi, il m'a laissé en vie pour que je le poursuive et que je le tue... Il a tué mes parents et mis le feu à la demeure.

En disant cela, il avait une fois de plus regardé ses mains et Sakura se demanda s'il n'avait pas mentit tout à l'heure. Ses suspicions furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit Sasuke continuer de parler.

- Il m'a torturé psychologiquement, j'ai cru devenir fou... Pendant longtemps je n'ai été animé que d'un profond désir de vengeance... Mais il y avait Naruto... Lui aussi avait un secret, un passé à porter, au moins aussi lourd que le mien, mais pourtant lui voulait juste vivre... Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il m'a fait aimé la vie à nouveau...

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il caressa ses poignets avant de reprendre.

- J'ai toujours envie de me venger, mais j'attends le bon moment sans me précipiter... Il paiera, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Sakura reporta son attention sur les mains de son compagnon de voyage lorsqu'il eut finit et très doucement, tendit la main pour les toucher. Il eut un frisson lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts contre ses poignets et glissa un doigt sous le gant. Il ouvrit la main, la laissant emmener avec elle l'étoffe et découvrir sa main. Sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, elle les vit, ses mains mutilées et brûlées. Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand sous la stupeur mais elle ne fut pas effrayée par la laideur de ces mains qu'elle caressa doucement, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion.

- Pour sortir de la maison en feu, murmurât Sasuke, il a fallut que j'ouvre des portes dont les poignées étaient chauffées à blanc... Elles étaient toutes en argent...

Sakura leva ses yeux vers son ami qui gardait les siens fixés sur ses mains comme si elles lui racontaient quelque chose de particulièrement attrayant. Quand enfin il leva son regard, elle vit avec horreur quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la folie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et que Naruto avait deviné, c'est que lorsque qu'il regardait ses mains, Sasuke revoyait en boucle l'image de son frère courrant dans les couloirs et que l'envie de meurtre devenait plus forte que tout, comme le besoin de respirer. Il avait été mature ou en avait eu marre de ses visions pour penser seul à cacher ses mains à sa propre vue autant qu'a celle des autres, lassé des regards interrogatifs et dégoûté qu'on lui portait. Face au malheur, la curiosité des gens était malsaine mais insatiable. Il frissonna et son regard se porta sur Naruto qui avait balbutié quelque chose dans son sommeil et là, son regard se fit plus doux, apaisé alors qu'il remettait ses gants sans oser regarder une fois de plus ses mains.

De son côté, Sakura réfléchissait, un épisode de sa vie lui revenait en mémoire. A cette époque, elle devait avoir seulement cinq ou six ans, c'était l'époque ou était arrivé Temari. Tsunade l'avait récupéré entre deux murs sales et gris, à moitié mourante de faim et c'était la lueur farouche de ses yeux qui avait séduit la femme. Elle avait tout de suite su que Temari aurait un charme sauvage qui plairait aux hommes. Mais il c'était avéré que le dos de Temari était couturé d'une énorme cicatrice qui la marquait à vie. Sakura avait assisté au « nettoyage » de la jeune fille de neuf ans et le silence c'était fait à la découverte de ce défaut physique qui remettait en cause le nouvel avenir de Temari. La petite fille avait vu les lèvres de sa nouvelle mère se pincer alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution qu'elle ne trouva pas.

« Lave toi, petite. Avait-elle dit en sortant pour réfléchir au calme.

Mais aussi jeunes étaient-elles à l'époque, Sakura et Temari avait très bien compris ce que cette cicatrice allait renvoyer la nouvelle venue dans sa basse condition, Tsunade était avant tout une femme d'affaire en tant que gérante de l'Okiya. La petite fille aux cheveux roses s'était alors approchée tandis que l'autre plongeait dans le bac d'eau chaude et avait dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu es jolie...

L'autre l'avait regardée de ses yeux brun foncés et pétillant de cet affront avant de hausser les épaules et de frotter son corps avec le savon que lui tendis alors Sakura.

- C'est dommage cette cicatrice... Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Mon père... Je me suis enfui quand j'ai pu marcher de nouveau...

- Je n'ai pas de papa... Mais j'ai presque une maman... Elle est gentille... J'espère qu'elle va te garder, tu verras, Ino et Hinata sont gentilles, Neji aussi, même si des fois il fait peur... Et Iruka et Shizune sont comme un grand frère et une grande sœur !

- Je ne resterais pas... L'avenir auquel ta... Mère... Te prépare toi et les autres n'est pas possible pour moi...

- Mais si ! Cette cicatrice disparaîtra sûrement !

- Non, ça fait déjà longtemps qu'elle est là...

La petite Sakura fronça les sourcils face au dilemme, elle se décala alors légèrement vers le dos de la petite fille blonde et posa ses mains froides sur la cicatrice. Temari eut un sursaut en sentent les petites mains dans son dos et jappa :

- Arrête ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche !

- Mais je ne te ferais pas de mal !

- Ecarte toi !

- Attends ! »

Sakura passa son pouce sur la cicatrice en appuyant légèrement et au fur et à mesure qu'elle appuyait, celle-ci disparut laissant la peau aussi intact qu'au premier jour de la vie de la petite fille.

Lorsque Tsunade revint, ayant décidée de garder la petite fille pour voir si elle pouvait tout de même en « faire » quelque chose, elle s'aperçut avec stupeur de ce petit miracle. A son grand damne, Sakura ne su expliquer comment elle s'y était prit, c'était juste sa volonté, d'après elle.

La jeune femme sortit de son souvenir lorsqu'elle aperçut Naruto se relever, réveillé par Sasuke pour prendre son tour de garde, elle décida d'en profiter pour aller au toilettes qui se trouvaient, par chance, juste en face, ce qui permettait qu'elle y aille seule.

Le jeune brûlé en profita pour embrasser sauvagement celui qu'il aimait, et sauvage était réellement le terme. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait fondu sur les lèvres légèrement brillantes de Naruto qui venait de se réveiller, il les avait mordues puis léchées et massées avant d'appuyer plus fort contre la nuque de Naruto qui émit un bruit de surprise et de plaisir face à l'assaut passionné. Leurs langues se mêlèrent tandis que le blond passait ses bras autour du cou pâle de Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, le brun frotta sa joue contre celle de Naruto en soufflant dans son cou, doucement il remonta vers l'oreille de ce dernier et chuchota :

- Sans toi, j'aurais perdu la raison...

En réponse, le blond le serra plus fort, il se dit qu'il chercherait plus tard des explications à ce soudain accès de tendresse risqué puisque Sakura pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais de toute façon, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment raisonnable, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait pourquoi leur amour était une aberration comme le soutenait tant de gens, ils s'aimaient comme n'importe qui...

Le voyage s'éternisait, malgré les pauses régulières de plusieurs heures dans les villes qui conduisaient jusqu'à Carlisle ou ils changèrent de train pour aller jusqu'à Port Patrick ou ils prirent le ferry pour atteindre la côte Irlandaise presque avec soulagement, ils touchaient à leur but. A partir de là, ils revêtirent leurs identités de jeunes mariés accompagnés de leur fidèle majordome. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les terres en voiture attelée jusqu'à un petit village du nom de « Cloverfield », simple bourgade de quelques centaines d'habitants. Il y avait une boulangerie, un comptoir des postes, une épicerie et les seuls bâtiments un peu pus imposants étaient la mairie et l'église. Ils remarquèrent en passant une ou deux maisons plus grandes mais se dirent qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre à qui elles appartenaient. De toute façon, pendant cinq ans, ils devaient avant tout rester discret. La voiture attelée, conduite par Naruto traversa bientôt les champs encore dorés par les blés et un petit bois jauni par ce début d'automne. Ils aperçurent le cottage de leur plus proche voisin, une maison blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal à l'époque en Irlande, avec des barrières de bois blanches et un ballon rouge perdu sur la propriété encore verte. Enfin ils aperçurent leur nouvelle adresse... Ils étaient arrivés à « Honey House ». Immédiatement, Naruto détesta ce nom tout comme Sasuke qui le trouva dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Sakura au contraire, trouva cela mignon mais chacun tut ses commentaires.

Naruto descendit le premier et aida galamment Sakura à faire de même, se mettant dans son rôle dès maintenant. Sasuke suivit avec sa grâce naturelle et il aida le blond à porter les valises tandis que Sakura ouvrait la propriété. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, simple mais joliment décorée, un tapis oriental la rendait chaleureuse, les murs étaient blancs et lumineux et un vase vide reposait sur une petite table à côté d'un téléphone. La maison ne sentait pas la poussière et les garçons déduire que l'aménagement de la maison n'était que très récent, il avait été fait durant leur voyage. Comme les volets de la maison étaient clos, le reste de la demeure restait assez invisible à leurs yeux et Sasuke se dirigeât machinalement vers les fenêtre, bientôt imité, en silence, de Sakura et Naruto. Lorsque tous les volets furent ouverts et que les pièces s'aéraient ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Les murs étaient crème, légèrement rosés et quelques tableaux de paysages assez quelconques ajoutaient une taches de couleur. Les fauteuils étaient en bois mais des coussins à l'air confortables donnaient envie de s'y vautrer. Aucune porte, mais un trou dans le mu reliait la salle à manger avec le séjour. La table qui en occupait une grande partie n'était pas prévue pour trois mais bien plus d'invités. Elle était visiblement en chêne massif, joliment sculpté et probablement figé pour l'éternité dans cette pièce compte tenu de son poids. Un vaisselier occupait le mur droit et à travers les vitres on pouvait apercevoir la belle vaisselle entreposée là. La cuisine était simple avec des meubles en bois comme on en voit encore dans les maisons campagnardes aujourd'hui et la table de bois était assez large pour pouvoir y manger à trois aisément. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun mais tacite qu'ils mangeraient là, la salle à manger leur faisant trop peur.

Ils restèrent immobiles, incapable de bouger et de toute façon, bouger pour quoi faire ? Se réfugier dans la bibliothèque et se cacher derrière un livre pour tenter d'oublier qu'ils étaient seuls ? Aller courir jusqu'à épuisement dans la lande déserte, car ils n'étaient entourés que d'herbages et de champs. Se rendre à l'écurie et s'occuper des deux chevaux pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit à quelque chose de sain et d'utile ? Ils n'osaient pas se regarder de peur de voir dans les yeux des autres leurs propres peurs... Mais finalement, chacun releva les yeux et ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Non, ils préféraient encore rester silencieusement ici, ensemble, plutôt que d'être encore plus seul... Finalement, Sakura se rendit d'un pas raide au salon et les deux autres l'y suivirent mécaniquement, elle s'installa sur la banquette, plus large et donc capable de les accueillir tous et fondit en larmes. Quelque part, qu'elle fût la première leur semblait légitime et surtout les aidaient, ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle et Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Elle pleura pendant ce qui sembla des heures, mais ils savaient qu'elle pleurait aussi leur larmes, peu à peu, le chagrin et la peur s'évanouir et une certaine paix s'installa presque mystérieusement autour d'eux. Sakura finit par s'endormir sur les genoux du blond. Les deux restant se regardèrent et Sasuke se leva, prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient désigné comme la sienne. Elle était rose pâle et un grand lit dont la tête était sculpté en forme de fleures trônait en son centre. Dans le coin gauche, un bureau modeste portait la valise non défaite et faisait face à une grande armoire dans le coin droite, à part ça, un grand miroir s'étalait sur le flanc gauche du lit alors qu'une table de nuit encadrait l'autre côté du lit, une lampe de chevet reposait dessus. Sasuke ramena la couverture sur la jeune fille, tant pis si elle était toute habillée... Il ferma doucement les volets et sortit sans un bruit. Les autres chambres étaient disposée de part et d'autre de celle-ci et étaient quasiment identique, elles étaient bleues ou vertes. Sasuke avait décidé que Naruto irait dans la bleue, éludant la justification lorsque Naruto avait voulu demander pourquoi. Il n'allait quand même pas lâcher « Ca va avec tes yeux » ce qui était la véritable raison pour laquelle il voulait que Naruto aille dans cette chambre.

Sasuke marchât jusqu'à elle et y entra sans frapper, Naruto l'y attendait. Il avait commencé à défaire le nœud de sa cravate et jeta un regard lubrique à Sasuke lorsqu'il entra s'appuyant contre le mur, laissant ses bras le long de son corps. Sa pose était lascive, provocante mais il brillait une sorte de désespoir dans ses yeux qui chavira complètement le cœur du brun. Il se retint de ne pas courir se jeter dans les bras de son amant et posa doucement une main froide au niveau de sa poitrine et l'autre glissa dans sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui. Il souffla doucement contre les lèvres de son amant qui les entrouvrit derechef et il y pénétra doucement. La main qui était posée sur la poitrine de Naruto glissa dans son dos qui descendit au niveau du bassin et Sasuke le tira vers lui. Leur corps entrèrent en contact et chacun pu constater que l'autre bandait déjà. Naruto restait les bras contre le mur, comme une loque. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il voulait continuer ou si c'était plus sage d'arrêter son amant maintenant. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur de réveiller Sakura. Il tremblait, poupée de chiffon dans les bras de l'autre, sa tête roulant sur son épaule et dévoilant son cou. Il sentit que Sasuke en avait plus qu'envie, il en avait besoin, besoin de se sentir bien l'espace d'un instant peut être. Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise du brun alors que la sienne tombait sur ses coudes et que Sasuke descendait petit à petit, léchant les tétons et suivant la ligne des abdominaux. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant monter le plaisir, ouvrant toutes les portes. Il sentit son pantalon s'ouvrir et la chaleur du souffle de son compagnon contre son sexe, il frémit et poussa un petit gémissement.

« Hmm.... Fit-il en sentant la langue chaude de Sasuke contre sa verge tendue. Il le frôlait, sans vraiment le toucher.

- Sasuke s'il te plait... Supplia Naruto, à présent, lui aussi en avait besoin.

Avec des gestes fébriles, le blond tenta de trouver de la main un endroit ou s'accrocher car il savait que ses jambes céderaient bientôt alors que Sasuke le prenait tout en bouche et tournait sa langue autour de son membre.

- Sas'ke... Gémit-il pitoyablement en s'affaissant légèrement. Sasuke le sentit et accentua le mouvement jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Naruto cèdent et qu'ils se retrouvent à terre.

- Att... Sasuke... Le... Hum... Le... Ah...Lit...

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à faire monter la jouissance de son aimé et la sienne, il glissa sa propre main autour de son sexe mais Naruto l'arrêta en le repoussant doucement.

- J'n'ai pas envie de le faire sur le sol...

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'embrassa puis l'aida à se relever et le poussa sur le lit, bloquant ses poignets. Naruto sourit, il adorait voir le regard possessif et dominateur de son partenaire à ce moment là. Cette lueur désireuse qui le faisait ressembler à un loup affamé. Doucement, il caressa la joue de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux et lécha le poignet offert, respirant l'odeur de cette peau qu'il adorait. Une de ses mains repris ses caresses, parcourant d'un frôlement le corps musclé du blond qui frémit en fermant les yeux, laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il s'offrait, vulnérable et soumis. Sasuke caressa son membre et écarta doucement les lèvres rougies de son amant avec son index. Naruto le mordilla, joueur et commença à le lécher tandis que Sasuke repartait pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Très vite, Naruto cessa de réussir à contrôler sa voix et ses gémissements vibraient contre les doigts qu'ils léchaient ou mordait quand il soupirait trop fort.

- Dah... Je... Tenta Naruto en cessant de lécher les doigts. Sasuke arrêta de lécher le sexe de Naruto ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il eut alors un sourire et sa main chaude titilla le bout de la hampe. Naruto avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'une certaine colère, Sasuke jouait avec lui et il ne savait pas exactement s'il appréciait. Avec un baiser, Sasuke chassât cette lueur en même temps qu'il pénétrait le corps de Naruto d'un doigt.

- Humpff...

Il se cambra sous l'intrusion et sa main vint attraper les cheveux corbeau de Sasuke, les tirant légèrement. En réponse, le corbeau mordit le cou de Naruto et suça la rougeur.

- Fu... Na...Naruto ? Demandât-il doucement.

Sa voix fit frissonner l'autre qui haleta la réponse :

- Viens... Maintenant...Et... Fort...

Sasuke déposa un dernier baiser sur le cou de son aimé avant de le pénétrer brusquement. Les mains de Naruto empoignèrent la couverture du lit alors qu'il se cambrait violement. Sasuke se figeât, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, Naruto suffoquait légèrement. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus et fixa Sasuke interrogatif, certes il avait eu mal, mais ça lui avait fait du bien, cette douleur. Comme l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas, il sourit et murmurât :

- Aller !

Sasuke se détendit et mit son nez sans le cou de Naruto, il sentait les cheveux couleur blés emplir ses narines de leur odeur salée et il commença à aller et venir. Le mouvement était doux mais s'amplifiât vite au premier gémissement de Naruto, tel un signal. Sasuke accéléra, poussant des grognements rauques sous le plaisir et à chacun d'eux, son amant frissonnait de plaisir et de désir, il voulait l'entendre gémir plus fort. Il accompagna le mouvement de hanches et s'empalait toujours plus, il sentait les bras de Sasuke vaciller, incapable de le porter plus longtemps.

- Ah... Ah...Enc...encore...

Criât Naruto sous un coup de rein plus puissant. La danse devint violente, désordonnée, cadencée seulement des cris toujours plus profonds de Sasuke et des gémissements aigus de l'autre.

Naruto éjacula, et son amant le suivit presque au même moment...

Reprenant leurs respirations, Naruto tenta de savoir si Sakura était éveillée, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait, il sentait seulement le poids rassurant de Sasuke sur lui et son odeur mêlée à la sienne...

- Naruto...Chuchota Sasuke. Naruto...

- Hum ?

- J'ai peur...

Naruto se figeât un instant et sourit avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras... Il aurait du savoir que Sasuke garderait tout ça pour lui jusqu'à se retrouver dans cet étant de faiblesse. Il lui caressa la tête un long moment jusqu'à entendre la respiration régulière qui caractérise le sommeil.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes encore et se leva, couvrant son corps d'un drap, histoire de voir si la jeune fille dormait ou non. Il entrouvrit la porte discrètement, elle dormait. Il sourit et se laissa aller un instant contre le chambranle. Après tout, le voyage avait été fatiguant, ils avaient bien le droit de dormir un peu...

* * *

Londres, Upper Ground

Salle des Archives de la NE

Entrer dans les quartiers de l'Anbu était pour lui un jeu d'enfant mais il restait sur ses gardes car il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se trouver dans la salle des archives. Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre le sens du rangement qui paraissait assez aléatoire. En réalité, le système de rangement était codé, les dossiers étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique après traduction en japonais. Sai n'avait que des rudiments de japonais mais assez pour savoir que le dossier codé « Tragédie » devait se trouver à la lettre H comme « Higeki ». Devant le casier de bois noté « Hig » il hésita une petite minute. Il commettait quand même une trahison envers celui qu'il considérait comme son père... Mais si c'était la clé pour qu'il puisse retrouver Sakura alors soit, il avait décidé d'être égoïste. Il feuilleta à la recherche du bon dossier et le sortit délicatement. Contrairement aux autres dossier, celui-ci était rouge ce qui signifiait qu'il avait affaire à un meurtre. Il observa la date et note inconsciemment que le dossier datait de l'année de la mort de son frère. Il hésita à la lire là, ainsi il n'aurait pas besoin de revenir plus tard... Mais deux choses le dissuadèrent, premièrement, s'il devait faire un résumé à Jiraya, mieux valait qu'il puisse prendre des notes, ensuite, le dossier avait l'air assez conséquent et il avait peur d'être pris en faute. Après tout, Danzo n'était peut être pas obligé de savoir ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il sortit donc.

Jiraya faisait dos à la porte et regardait le jardin en soupirant. Il se faisait vieux et était heureux que la « femme de sa vie » soit maintenant à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais aimé de femmes longtemps, il était bien resté avec une ou deux quelques années, mais il avait une mission à accomplir, un rêve à exaucer et pas de temps pour l'amour, le vrai. Mais avec son amie, c'était différent, Tsunade avait toujours été là, en quelque sorte, dans un coin de sa mémoire comme une attache sûre à l'affection et à la douceur des femmes. Il se plaisait à se dire qu'elle devait éprouver la même chose. En tout cas, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, à l'écouter raconter sa quête. Actuellement, elle prenait le thé en compagnie d'Iruka et de Shizune dans le jardin et il pouvait les apercevoir. Soudain, il entendit du mouvement derrière sa porte, deux bruits sourds suivis du bruit caractéristique de deux corps qui s'effondrent. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Sai dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ah. Fit-il.

Dans la main droite du jeune homme se trouvait le dossier rouge et froissé. Sai jeta le dossier au visage de Jiraya et les feuilles s'éparpillèrent, il haletait et serrait les oings, comme si une cascade d'émotions le transperçait. En vérité, il souffrait le martyr, la colère, la tristesse, la peine, la haine, l'incertitude et bien d'autre sensation encore se bousculaient dans son sang, obstruant ses veines et les faisant éclater, il respirait mal, l'air semblait lui brûler les poumons. Il tremblait.

- Sai... Assied toi...

- Non, sifflât-il, non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir...

Jiraya l'observa un moment, il était calme et sûr de lui, ce qui énerva l'adolescent d'autant plus.

- Dans ce cas, me ferais-tu l'obligeance de fermer la porte ?

Sai tenta de respirer un bon coup et claqua la lourde porte de chêne avec un bruit sourd.

- Sai, reprit Jiraya, je sais que tu es en colère, mais j'ai estimé que tu avais le droit de connaître la vérité...

- Vous m'avez manipulé...

- C'est vrai...

L'adolescent se figeât, surpris par cette franchise, quelque part, cela le rassura, l'homme allait se justifier. Jiraya s'assit et invita son agent à faire de même d'un un automate, Sai se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de velours.

- Oui, je t'ai manipulé, pour te faire comprendre à quel point Danzo a perdu la raison... Jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour annihiler toutes émotion des enfants qu'ils formaient... Tu aimais ton frère, il l'a tué...

- P... Pourquoi ? Gémit presque Sai.

- Parce qu'il le fallait d'après lui... Il voulait faire de toi une machine à tuer...

Sai n'ajoutât rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, Danzo avait tué son frère en mains propres, tout était consigné dans le dossier à présent éparpillé sur le sol.

- Je voudrais Sai, reprit Jiraya, que tu évites que ce genre de scénario ne se reproduise...

Le garçon hésita, il avait envie que les autres souffrent comme lui de la perte du dernier être sur terre auquel ils étaient attaché. Il se leva, incapable de rester en place, il sentait qu'il allait faire un malheur, ses mains tremblaient comme si elles tentaient de dégainer l'arme qu'il portait pour le tuer lui-même. Pour se contrôler, il mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit le contact dur d'une chose inconnue. Il tira la pierre blanche de sa poche avec surprise, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait laissé là... Cela faisait déjà quatre jours, quatre jours passé à lire consciencieusement et avec horreur le dossier sur son frère jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort. Il regarda la pierre blanche et soudain, toute trace d'animosité disparut de son corps, il se sentait reposé...

- Comment ? Demandât-il.

- En tuant Danzo... Et en refusant de prendre sa suite... Je reprendrais les rênes de la NE, définitivement, elle n'existera plus... Plus personne ne subira ton destin... »

Sai se crispa, tuer Danzo... Il savait pourquoi Jiraya lui avait fait lire le dossier alors qu'il était clair qu'il devait être au courant de cette histoire, sinon il ne lui en aurait pas parlé à lui personnellement. Il voulait lui donner une excuse pour tuer son maître et ne pas avoir son crime sur la conscience. Sai lui en était reconnaissant parce qu'il allait le faire, il allait le tuer, venger son frère et en finir... Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce, déterminé. Jiraya soupira, il n'avait pas espéré que cela se passe mieux mais il ne regrettait pas. Certes, il l'avait manipulé, mais c'était pour le bien de tous, la NE devait disparaître, il fallait qu'il ait les mains libres en cas d'attaque.

Sai se dirigeât vers la pièce ou Danzo était consigné dans l'obscurité depuis maintenant dix ans. Il assomma les deux gardes devant la porte et ouvrit sans la refermer. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien, rien d'autre que le silence et le fin trait de lumière.

« Ferme donc la porte, Sai. Fit alors une voix.

La porte émit un « gong » sonore en se refermant, à présent, il était bloqué jusqu'au réveil des gardes, avec Danzo. Le silence se fit, illimité, emplissant l'air et l'espace, seul le bruit de deux cœurs qui battaient troublait ce moment d'infinité. D'un mouvement furtif, Sai dégaina son poignard, Danzo l'avait entendu.

- Je ne crois pas savoir que tu rentres de mission... As-tu, une raison particulière de venir me voir ?

Sai ne répondit pas et fit un pas supplémentaire, se figeant dès que Danzo se tut.

- Allons Sai, tu ne me dis plus bonjour ?

Sai était maintenant tout proche, il contrôlait sa respiration et il sentit Danzo se crisper. Il sourit, l'ancêtre ne le trouvait plus.

- Suis-je, maître, à la hauteur de vos espérances à présent ? Susurrât-il avec toute la haine qui le déchirait en cet instant. Le vieil homme frissonna et ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? A nouveau le silence, il se retint de trembler une fois de plus. Il s'était toujours dit que le jour ou un de ses protégés serait capable de le tuer, sa mort serait brève, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il la verrait venir de si loin. Il ne bougeât pas, tentant d'entendre Sai, mais en vains. Il sursauta en sentant la pointe d'une lame contre sa gorge, quand, se demandât-il, quand Sai était-il passé devant lui ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le silence, Sai était parfait, une véritable ombre, il sourit malgré lui, ce n'était que justice que Sai prenne sa suite.

- Bravo Sai... Tu vas pouvoir prendre le contrôle...

- Non, murmurât-il, non... La Ne va être dissoute... Maître... Et vous... Vous allez payer pour vos erreurs...

Les yeux du maître s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Comment ?

- Je ne prendrais pas vôtre suite... C'est finit... »

Effectivement, c'était finit, d'un geste résolut, il enfonça le poignard loin dans la chair de son ancien protecteur, le laissant sans réponse. Lorsque le corps cessa de trembler, il vérifia le pouls et une fois qu'il était sûr de la mort de l'ancêtre, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'assit, dos contre elle... Il sentit alors les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il sanglota en silence, son être n'était de toute façon plus que le silence absolu... Il sortit la pierre blanche sans un bruit et remarqua que ses doigts tâchés de sang avaient laissés une marque l'espace d'une seconde, la pierre avait comme absorbée le sang. Il la porta à ses joues puis sur son front et doucement, la douleur disparut, laissant seulement place à la paix, oui, cette pierre était un talisman.

* * *

« Je vais partir...

- Pour aller ou ? Demanda le vieil homme à l'adolescent.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais dans cinq ans, je rejoindrais Sakura et Naruto... Je ne repasserais pas par ici...

- Tu vas... disparaître...

- C'est cela...

- Alors tiens. Il lui tendis une lettre et ajoutât : A ouvrir dans cinq ans et pas avant...

- Oui...

Sai regarda la lettre avec un demi sourire, il était déjà prêt à partir, il avait prit ses pinceaux, ses quelques affaires personnelles et l'argent que lui avait donné Jiraya.

- Merci Sai...

- Non... Merci à vous... Je me suis toujours demandé comment mon frère avait pu mourir en mission, lui qui était si fort, maintenant je sais que c'était un mensonge... J'en suis heureux... Et... Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise...

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace.

- J'y veillerais. » Terminât Jiraya avec un sourire. Sur ce, Sai se leva et disparut derrière la porte de chêne... « Voilà », se dit le vieil homme.


	8. Chapter 8

Nous voici dans la seconde et dernière partie de mon histoire, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus court parce que je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile à lire. Ils ne feront plus qu''une dizaine de page, soit moitié moins qu'avant. Je suis désolée de mon retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins... Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**/!\** Homophobes, vous connaissez la musique...

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Mouvements**

* * *

Cloverfield,

Cinq ans plus tard, Mai 1906.

En cette époque de l'année, il était rare d'avoir des jours de beau temps, surtout au nord comme c'était le cas actuellement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui faisait exception et le village de Cloverfield respirait la joie de vivre en ce dimanche matin. La vielle dame observa la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant celui qu'elle attendait entrer. Tout les dimanches, M. Uchiwa venait chercher un mystérieux paquet, qui ne l'était pas tant que ça car elle avait l'habitude de « vérifier » le courrier des nouveaux habitants. Cela faisait cinq ans que M. Uchiwa, sa femme, une asiatique qu'ils ne voyaient que le dimanche à la messe et leur majordome vivait aux environs du village, un peu après la maison des Darnels, dont le père était avocat à la retraite. Avec un grand sourire elle lui tendit le paquet alors qu'il la saluait.

« Bonjour, M. Uchiwa, répondit-elle. Il ouvrit le paquet et vérifia le contenu. Elle savait que chaque semaine, milles livres étaient envoyées ici pour les habitants de « Honey House » par quelqu'un à Londres avec une lettre. Ce quelqu'un signait les lettres qu'il joignait à l'argent « votre oncle » et écrivait très bien, ce qui laissait penser à la vielle femme que c'était quelqu'un très honnête mais qu'en plus il devait être beau pour avoir un neveu aussi magnifique. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient été le centre de l'attention de tout le monde avant tout parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux, mais très vite parce que M. Uchiwa et son valet étaient d'une beauté incomparable chacun dans leur genre. A cela s'ajoutait la mystérieuse Mme Uchiwa, belle asiatique qui venait en Kimono à l'église sous la demande curieuse de plusieurs femmes de son age. Du moins, de l'âge qu'elle disait avoir, car tous paraissaient étonnement jeune pour avoir aujourd'hui vingt six ans comme ils le prétendaient.

- De bonnes nouvelles? Demandât-elle après qu'il eut ouvert la lettre. Elle savait qu'il avait deviner qu'elle avait ouvert ses lettres mais n'avait pas fait de remarque et depuis, pour prouver sa bonne fois, il ouvrait la lettre devant elle. Alors qu'il allait déplier la lettre, il s'arrêta et la remit dans l'enveloppe d'un geste vif. Elle fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander quoi que se soit il la devança:

- Je ne crois pas, je la lirais chez moi pour cette raison... Autre chose?

Elle le dévisageât un peu surprise, comment pouvait-il savoir que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne sans avoir lue la lettre? Elle comprit néanmoins que poser la question serait indécent. Elle se contenta de répondre à sa question.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres lettre...

Comme d'habitude, pensât-elle, mais elle savait qu'il avait poser la question pour changer de sujet d'une part, et d'autre part car en bonne épicière elle était au courant de tout. Cloverfield était trop petit pour avoir un véritable comptoir des postes, aussi les lettres étaient déposées à l'épicerie et on avait ajouté l'écriteau « comptoir des postes » au dessus de l'épicerie.

- Ah! Fit-elle soudain. Je me demandai si votre majordome comptait un jour se marier? Après tout, un bon nombre de filles lui tournent autour et bientôt, il fera beau, tout le monde serait réjouit par un mariage.

L'homme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils:

- Des filles...Quelles filles?

Elle le regarda à moitié surprise par le ton qu'il employait qui se voulait probablement normal mais qui sonnait comme une menace.

- Bien... La petite Smith par exemple...

- M. Uzumaki à déjà quelqu'un qui l'attend à Londres quand nous y rentrerons, il se mariera...

- Ah bon... Pourtant, il se laisse parfois volontiers faire...

Ce n'était pas vraiment exacte, il repoussait toujours les filles avec gentillesse et fermeté mais continuait de leur faire ce magnifique sourire qui leur faisait tourner la tête. En plus de cela, il était aimable et bien élevé, drôle et charmant. Elle espérait juste grappiller des informations supplémentaire à donner aux filles qui la questionnait sans cesse.

- Se...Laissez faire...?

Elle aurait jurée de voir un éclair passer dans son regard mais ça avait été trop bref pour qu'elle puisse en être sûr.

- Les filles l'adore car il rit avec elles, il les charment même si ce n'est pas volontaire... Je crois que la pauvre petite peut bien l'attendre à Londres...

- Ils sont fiancés...

- Oh. Fit-elle, presque déçu pour les filles de son village.

Il la regarda avec une sorte de mépris qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux et cela la dérangea, elle baissa le regard cherchant quelque chose à dire. Visiblement, parler du majordome en ces termes peu élogieux n'étaient pas une bonne chose, elle le nota dans un coin de sa tête tout en herchant quelque chose à ajouter.

- M. Darnel vous a t-il dit quand il rentrerait? Finit-il par lâcher, d'une voix à nouveau normale.

- Maintenant que vous le dites! Il à déposé ça avant de partir pour la ville.

Elle lui tendit le dossier. Elle savait aussi que M. Uchiwa avait quitter Londres pour faire le deuil de son frère et avait dû interrompre sa formation d'avocat. Il l'avait repris auprès de M. Darnel environ un an après leur arrivé et d'après le vieil avocat retraité, le londonien était un génie du genre or, il avait lui même très bonne réputation dans ce domaine. Aussi de temps en temps, des dossiers étaient envoyé à M. Uchiwa par le biais de M. Darnel, comme aujourd'hui.

- Merci... Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi!

Sasuke sortit d'un pas vif et se dirigeât vers la place du marché pour y rejoindre Sakura et Naruto. Il les avaient laissés comme chaque dimanche s'occuper des provisions pour la semaine tandis qu'il allait chercher la lettre et parfois, rencontrer le maire. Du fait de leur fortune et de l'attraction qu'ils représentaient, il était régulièrement invité par ce dernier, avec sa « femme ». Le maire avait même voulu apprendre le japonais, pensant que cela pouvait lui servir mais Sasuke avait soupçonné des desseins bien moins studieux envers Sakura aussi l'en avait-il dissuader avec un sous entendu bien placé. Depuis le maire avait tendance à lui lécher les bottes en l'invitant souvent, lui et sa femme et le « couple » lui offrait cette petite distraction environ un dimanche sur deux ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Sasuke saluât rapidement des gens qu'ils croisaient, hommes et femmes, ignorant les enfants au contraire de Naruto et Sakura et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait du marché. Son regard vif repérât immédiatement la chevelure rose de Sakura et celle blonde de son amant. Il fondit dans la foule et se plaça à côté de sa femme en face du stand du boucher. Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers lui, surpris du temps qu'il avait mis, pour toute explication, il tendit l'argent au boucher et entraina sa femme par la main rapidement alors que son majordome le suivait avec le panier des courses. Sans un mot, il les entraina vers la voiture attelée, fit monter Sakura sans rien ajouter et sauta à l'avant du véhicule sous le regard un peu agacé de Naruto. En réponse, il lui jeta la lettre et le blond l'entrouvrit. Immédiatement il su que quelque chose clochait, elle était tâchée de sang. Son cœur rata un battement, que c'était-il passé à Londres? Sasuke poussa les chevaux à une allure soutenue, empêchant Naruto de lire. À l'arrière du véhicule, Sakura avait sentie la tension de ses protecteurs et frissonna. Après cinq ans de vie commune elle les connaissaient bien et savait lire sur leurs corps ce qu'ils ne lui disaient pas. Ils formaient à présent une famille dont elle était l'enfant qu'on choyait et qu'on protégeait avec amour et cela lui convenait même si parfois, les voir s'aimer restaient difficile. En effet, elle avait finit par leur avouer qu'elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient lorsqu'elle en avait eu assez de leurs regards en coin et surtout, qu'ils la laissent seule pour aller faire l'amour dans les champs. Il était arrivé une ou deux fois qu'elle se joigne à eux et cette intimité avait été plus que bénéfique pour eux trois. Ils avaient appris à s'entendre et à s'aimer tous à leur manière et elle pouvait à présent affirmer avoir deux frères tantôt ainés, tantôt cadets car ils pouvaient parfois se comporter comme des enfants.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à « Honey House » et Naruto sauta à terre pour dételer les chevaux avec Sasuke alors qu'elle sautait à terre d'un mouvement souple. Au cour de ces cinq années, ils lui avaient appris à se battre et lorsqu'ils étaient seulement tout les trois elle se comportait plus naturellement et même parfois, mettait un pantalon. Elle ramassa ensuite les courses et partit les ranger, laissant un instant les garçons tout seuls. Alors que Naruto se débattait avec une bride, il sentit soudain un corps chaud se presser contre lui et des lèvres avides embrasser les siennes. Par réflexe, il répondit au baiser et Sasuke le serra plus fort contre lui, glissant ses mains sur ses reins et sur ses fesses, le faisant soupirer de bien être. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Sasuke agissait ainsi mais il avait souvent ce genre de réaction lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, il s'oubliait en embrassant son aimé. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, Sasuke le colla encore plus à lui, faisant résonner leurs cœurs en cadence et le blond sentit que son amant tremblait légèrement. Inquiet il murmurât:

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne veux plus que tu adresse la paroles à ces pimbêches...

Naruto voulu pousser contre le torse de Sasuke pour se libéré mais en vain, il protesta donc:

- Eh mais... Calme toi, je discute seulement avec elle!

- Arrête! Je t'aime moi!

Il observa un moment le silence, savourant la déclaration spontanée avant de répondre plus calmement:

- Je te jure que je veux pas d'elle, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur...

Il savait que Sasuke était symptomatiquement jaloux et misogyne donc la seule présence de femme qu'il supportait était celle de Sakura. Pour une mystérieuse raison, il lui avait même permis de se joindre à eux pendant l'amour une ou deux fois, mais pour ce qui était des autres, il n'avait même pas le droit de les regarder. Heureusement, lorsqu'il allait en ville, Sasuke n'était pas là habituellement et il soupçonnait la vieille commère d'avoir déformé ce qu'elle avait vu, car il était vrai que beaucoup de filles lui avait fait des avances.

- Et puis, continuât-il, tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le moment, il s'est passé quelque chose à Londres, c'est sûr...

- Je m'en fiche...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, la jalousie de Sasuke n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec le temps mais habituellement, cela n'était pas gênant. Il cessât toute tentative de résistance, se laissant aller dans les bras assurés de son amant, fermant les yeux et s'enivrant de son odeur. La raison pour laquelle la jalousie de Sasuke n'avait fait qu'augmenter c'était que jour après jour, l'amour qu'il portait à Naruto n'avait fait qu'augmenter, le dévorant de l'intérieur, il était devenu une partie de Naruto lorsque celui ci avait ravit son cœur et chaque regard qu'on posait sur son « majordome » lui brûlait les entrailles. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, posant doucement sa tête sur celle de Naruto, laissant les cheveux blonds de ce dernier le chatouiller légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto le repoussa doucement et il le laissa faire, contrairement à ces dires, il était aussi inquiet pour les événement de Londres et craignait de découvrir le contenu de la lettre. Une douce pression sur ses lèvres le fit sourire et ce qui ne devait être qu'un chaste baiser devint dévorant. A bout de souffle, il daignât lâcher les lèvres rougie de son aimé qui lui lança un regard de reproche, il en profitait trop. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. L'autre ferma les yeux un instant savourant la caresse avant de se détourner, il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de Sasuke s'allumer et s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté en reprenant une activité plus triviale, ils auraient fait l'amour, là, tout de suite. Une fois les chevaux dans le pré, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine dans laquelle Sakura les attendait, la lettre sur la table. Ils s'assirent et observèrent le rectangle blanc un moment sans rien faire puis, Sakura pris son courage à deux mains et déplia la lettre pour la lire à voix haute.

« Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.

Je vais mourir mais j'utilise mes dernières forces pour vous faire parvenir cette lettre et vous faire le récit des événements tragiques qui se sont déroulés hier. Je suis actuellement à l'hôpital et je sais qu'on ne peut plus rien pour moi, j'ai le ventre en lambeau, c'est un pur miracle si je peux encore vous écrire...

Nous avons étés attaqués par Orochimaru et ces sbires, persuadés comme nous l'espérions que vous seriez restés au sein de l'organisation. Ils étaient malheureusement plus nombreux que ce que nous avions escomptés mais il a eut cinq ans pour constituer une véritable petite armée. Il devait être dix-huit heures lorsque les premiers se sont glissé par l'entrée secrète ou par les toits, ces derniers ont été bien accueillis, mais l'infiltration des autres à été plus discrète, les toits n'étaient qu'une diversion et personne ne pensait qu'ils auraient trouvés l'entrée secrète. Assez vite pourtant nous avons riposté mais il était évident que nous étions en sous nombre par rapport à eux. Je me suis replié vers le bureau de Jiraya qui était ma priorité mais lorsque je suis arrivé, et j'ai eu du mal compte tenu de tout les sbires d'Orochimaru, j'ai trouvé ce dernier en plein combat avec Jiraya... Malheureusement, Tsunade avait déjà succombé... »

Sakura s'arrêta, la lèvre tremblante avant de fondre en sanglot et Naruto la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, la berçant doucement alors que d'un signe de tête, il intima à Sasuke de lire la suite. Ce dernier hésita, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lire cela devant Sakura, mais devant le regard déterminé du blond, il obtempéra.

« C'était un combat titanesque, je suis resté estomaqué un moment tandis qu'ils rivalisaient en puissance et en agilité, mais Orochimaru avait l'avantage de l'agilité et Jiraya était aveuglé par la mort de Tsunade. J'ai voulu intervenir mais je suis tombé sur Kabuto qui m'a entrainé plus loin, je n'ai rien vu du combat qui s'est déroulé dans ce bureau alors que j'essayais d'en finir avec Kabuto. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a infligé une blessure dont je ne pensais pas réchapper, mais je crois que je voulais savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Jiraya. Devant le bureau, une mare de sang s'étalait, que dis-je, une véritable mer vermeille. Jiraya est mort en tuant Orochimaru, j'ai au moins le loisir de me dire qu'il aura vengé Sarutobi comme il le désirait. La suite du combat n'a été qu'une vaste extermination, il a fallut tuer le plus de sbires d'Ororchimaru possible afin d'éloigner la menace de vous, mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Les heures se sont étirées sans qu'on en voit jamais le bout, j'ai vu Lee et Tenten tomber au combat, je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu de Neji avant de le voir se battre au côté de Kiba pour protéger Hinata. Elle aussi se battait, mais vous savez que depuis cinq ans son pouvoir faiblit et même si elle était d'une bonne aide, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je leur ai dit de fuir pour s'échapper, ils n'avaient rien à faire là, ils n'auraient pas du être là. J'ai été rejoins par Iruka à ce moment et lui ai ordonné de fuir avec eux alors que je les couvraient. Ils ont enfin obéit et je les pensaient tirés d'affaires lorsque j'ai vu Neji se faire toucher par un tir de balle dans le dos. Hinata s'est arrêtée et à été exécutée de la même façon, provocant la rage de Kiba. Iruka à voulu le retenir et je me suis précipité pour les aider, mais j'étais déjà trop faible. Je me suis pris un coup sur la tête qui m'a assommé, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Iruka s'effondrer, une balle entre les deux yeux... Je me suis réveillé dans l'hôpital... Kiba est mort, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment... Je prend un gros risque en vous envoyant les adresses des trois autres groupes en crypté, prévenez les de ce qui est arrivé, dites leurs qu'il n'y a plus personne à l'Anbu, les membres qui ont survécu ont fuit vers l'Amérique, sous ordre post-mortem de Jiraya. Asuma est mort aussi, je pense qu'il faut l'annoncer plus particulièrement à Shikamaru, Kurenai n'a pas survécu, l'enfant non plus... Pardonnez nous, pardonnez nous d'avoir échoué, restez sur vos gardes, toute menace n'est pas écartée... Ne revenez pas à Londres, ne tentez rien de suicidaire, n'oublier pas que vous devez protéger Sakura, Prenez soin de vous, aimez vous... Vivez...

Kakashi. »

Les sanglots de Sakura s'étaient intensifié à l'annonce de la mort d'Hinata et lorsque le silence retomba sur la pièce, elle se mit à gémir et très vite, ses gémissements se transformèrent un cris déchirant:

- POURQUOI!!!! POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'ON MEURT POUR MOI! Je...Je... NON NON NON... Par pitié NON...

Naruto la serra plus fort contre lui tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, le visage du blond étaient tordu par la douleur alors que celui de Sasuke, figé, respirait la douleur et la colère.

Les soubresauts qui agitaient Sakura devinrent plus violents et inquiétèrent franchement Naruto qui s'écarta un peu. Ils n'avaient jamais été témoin des transformations de Sakura mais Jiraya leur avait dit que cela pouvait arriver, Naruto s'écarta et le corps de la jeune femme se tendit vers l'arrière, elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet alors que ses yeux luisaient. Le silence se fit radicalement et Naruto recula encore, effrayé. Très vite, Sasuke le rejoignit et par réflexe, le plaqua au sol. Elle s'élevait à présent au niveau de la table et avait les bras en croix. Puis, une douce mélodie emplit l'air, mélodie qui se transformât en une symphonie déchirante et angoissée. Le blanc emplit la pièce et Naruto tenta de se dégager légèrement de l'emprise de Sasuke, qui le laissa faire. Soudain il s'aperçut que le pendentif que lui avait donné Tsunade luisait étrangement. Il observa Sakura et voulu l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se rendit compte que le son ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur. Il chercha la main de Sasuke et la trouva, celui ci le regardait, presque effrayé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout autour d'eux, l'espace était blanc et paraissait soit très limité, soit sans limites. Naruto observa ses mains et ouvrit de grand yeux, ce n'était plus des mains mais bien des pattes. Portant ses pattes à son visage, il vit que celui-ci était normal mais qu'il avait des oreilles. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était nu et semblait entouré d'un halo de lumière bleuté qui faisait que sa peau semblait faite de saphir. Ses cheveux c'étaient allongés jusqu'à ses reins et ses yeux étaient devenu rouges avec trois virgule qui tournaient en leurs centres. De grandes ailes s'étendaient dans son dos. Voyant le regard que lui portait le renard, il porta son attention sur son propre corps et découvrit son état avec autant de stupéfaction. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait la raison d'un tel changement et cela les inquiétait encore plus. La musique se fit plus forte, elle le remplissaient et devint vite insupportable, Naruto voulu hurler mais encore une fois, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, alors il hurlât à l'intérieur de lui:

- Arrête Sakura! ARRÊTE! TU NOUS FAIT MAL!

Le pendentif se mit à luire autant plus fort et Naruto remarqua que plus il grandissait plus la musique s'apaisait. Il se remit à crier à Sakura de cesser mais cela n'avait plus autant d'effet. Les cheveux de la jeune filles avaient poussés et s'étalaient autour d'elle comme les branches d'un arbre, tout son corps semblait tendu comme si elle allait éclater et Naruto sentait que quelque chose de très grave allait arriver si cela ne cessait pas bientôt. De son côté, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il entendait Naruto lorsque celui ci criait et il observa le pendentif, faisant la même conclusion que le blond. Il se demandât si Sakura pouvait l'entendre et criât en pensée, cela n'avait pas d'effet. Il appela alors Naruto, sans réponse. Il compris alors que seul Naruto pouvait communiquer avec elle. Il entendait son aimé hurler à la jeune fille d'arrêter et sentait la pression augmenter dans son corps comme s'il allait éclater, il commençait même à en ressentir une profonde douleur. Il fallait trouver une solution! Il continuait de regarder le pendentif, sentant que la solution venait de lui et observa ses mains, venant d'avoir une idée. Le pendentif semblait lui de la même façon que son corps... D'un coup, il prit Naruto dans ses bras, sentant que l'énergie du pendentif avait augmenter, emplissant l'espace toujours plus, mais toujours pas suffisamment. Alors il fit ce que lui dictait son corps et embrassa Naruto, mettant dans son baiser toute la force qu'il pouvait, cherchant à lui transmettre cette énergie. Le cristal semblât exploser soudain et la puissance qui s'en dégageait emplit soudain tout l'espace, happant Sakura. Tout se figeât d'une seul coup et doucement, les cheveux de la jeune fille se rétractèrent, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. La jeune fille se mit alors en position fœtale et la pression diminua, la musique redevint peu à peu douce jusqu'à une très jolie mélodie. Les garçon rompirent le baiser et observèrent leur amie avec inquiétude. Ils se rendirent alors compte que mis à part Sakura qui flottait en suspension dans l'air, ils étaient redevenu normaux et que c'était à nouveau la cuisine qui constituait le décor. Sasuke lâcha Naruto et marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Dans un « ah » murmuré comme la dernière note d'une douce mélodie, celle ci tomba dans ses bras, endormie. Seul le bruit de trois respirations troublaient le silence, une apaisée et deux palpitantes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et virent dans le regard de l'autre la même incompréhension. Que venait-il de se passer exactement? Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et passa doucement deux doigts sur la joue de Sakura avant de lever les yeux vers son amant, il fallait monter la jeune femme dans son lit et Sasuke pris la direction de l'étage, suivit de Naruto. Il la déposa sur sa couette et caressa ses cheveux un court instant avant de sentir des bras tremblants l'enserrer. Il se retourna doucement et pris le blond dans ses bras à son tour.

« Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sasuke. Jiraya ne nous avait rien dit nous concernant... Nous savions qui elle était mais nous? Ce n'est pas normal, Neji nous en aurait parlé s'il avait subit de telles transformations.

- C'est juste nous alors...?

- Hum et c'est probablement pour ça que Jiraya voulait absolument nous la confiée...

Naruto ne répondit pas, se rappelant soudain des nouvelles de la lettre. Il serra Sasuke plus fort contre lui et sentit les lèvres de son amant contre ses cheveux blonds.

- C'est horrible... Murmurât-il doucement

- Oui... Mais nous sommes ensemble...

En réponse, Naruto posa ses mains sur les joues de Sasuke et l'attira pour l'embrasser. L'ébène plaqua alors le blond contre lui, l'embrassant sauvagement, c'était une caresse presque violente car vitale, comme s'ils allaient s'arrêter de respirer en se séparant. Naruto gémit contre les lèvres de Sasuke qui agrippait ses cheveux pour le forcer à rejeter la tête. Leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre cherchaient le contact et inconsciemment, Sasuke commença à donner de léger coups de bassin. Enlaçant sa main dans celle de son aimé, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne et à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il plaqua Naruto contre celle ci avec un bruit mat. Naruto grogna sous la douleur mais très vite, sa plainte se transforma en un soupir de contentement lorsque le corps du corbeau se lova contre le sien. Leurs mouvements étaient hiératiques, empressés et presque brutaux. Ils se griffaient l'un l'autre dans leur hâte de se déshabiller. Sasuke mordit la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de Naruto tout en se pressant contre lui, l'écrasant contre la porte. Il entendit le hoquet de Naruto au contact de leurs deux érections et il se sentit devenir encore plus dur. Suçant le cou doré qui vibrait sous les gémissements. Il s'écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir défaire la boucle de leurs ceintures et tomba droit sur des yeux bleus mi-clos, enfiévrés par un désir brûlant. La bouche entrouverte du blond semblait l'appeler et sa respiration rauque paraissait une être une invitation au viol. Il se jeta à corps perdu contre ses lèvres rougies tout en défaisant leurs ceintures. Une fois débarrassé de leurs bas, il poussa Naruto sur son lit et le suivit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke eut un instant l'impression d'être un loup affamé face à un faon qui se serait offert. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient et il tremblait rien qu'en imaginant la suite des événements. Pourtant, au fond des lagons, une trace de peine persistait et le corbeau savait qu'elle ne partirait pas de si tôt. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement mais le blond le força à se plaquer contre lui et commença de lui même à onduler les hanches, excitant d'avantage Sasuke. Il grogna et tentait de se retenir de mordre Naruto tant son corps tremblait sous le plaisir. Sa main tremblante caressait les flancs chauds du renard puis sous son dos, passant sur ses fesses et forçant le blond à se cambrer. Leurs deux érections étaient douloureuses à présent tant leurs sexes étaient gonflés et Sasuke continuait de se frotter à Naruto. Doucement, il humidifia lui même un doigt et pénétra le blond tout en l'embrassant. Celui ci gémit et se tendit à se contact avant de frissonner. Il savait ce qui allait venir ensuite et se força à se concentrer sur le présent, sinon il sentait qu'il allait jouir dès à présent. Deux doigts supplémentaires rentrèrent facilement et Sasuke observait avec fascination le visage de son amant se crisper sous le plaisir et il sentait le corps de celui-ci s'empaler de lui même sur ses doigts. Il le laissa faire un moment, fourrant son nez dans sa nuque et respirant son odeur.

« Naruto. Murmurât-il

L'autre haleta plus fort en entendant son prénom murmuré de cette façon et se plaignit:

- Arr...Arrête de jouer...avec moi... Pénètre moi maintenant! Et... Et viiiite!

Criât-il alors que les doigts se Sasuke avaient effleurés le point sensible de Naruto. Sasuke frissonna et retira ses doigts sous une légère plainte de Naruto. Il chercha les lèvres de son amant, les mordit légèrement puis le pénétra d'un coup. Tout sembla exploser dans sa tête à ce moment là sous le plaisir procuré par l'étroitesse de Naruto. Comment étais-ce possible qu'après cinq années de sexe épanouit, il fut encore si serré autour de lui? Il ne se retint même pas et commença immédiatement à pénétrer Naruto toujours plus fort. Ce dernier gémissait de prénom de Sasuke en boucle, parfois plus fort lorsque son amant heurtait son plaisir. Le corbeau quant à lui tentait de garder le contrôle de son corps mais il se déchainait, augmentant la cadence et les cris de Naruto du même coup. Il embrassa alors son amant avec fureur, lui prenant les poignets et le plaquant contre le matelas. L'obligeant à se cambrer et à s'empaler plus fort contre son sexe.

- Ah... Naruto... Putain!

En général, lorsque Sasuke devenait vulgaire, c'est qu'il allait devenir violent et Naruto aimait cela, il le laissa faire, il le laissa le pénétrer profondément, heurtant à chaque fois son point sensible, le faisant crier même si une certaine douleur pointait parfois. Haletant, il regarda Sasuke dont les yeux semblaient rougis par la rage et lorsque qu'il croisa ce regard si fier de l'avoir fait sien, il jouit comme jamais. D'un coup, toute la jalousie et la possessivité de Sasuke lui avait été transmise sous la forme d'une boule d'émotion et de plaisir hurlants. Voir Naruto jouir était toujours quelque chose pour Sasuke, surtout qu'il savait qu'il en était la cause. A chaque fois, la seule chose qu'il pensait c'était:

« A moi... Tu es à moi! Dit-il.

Naruto frissonna alors que Sasuke continuait d'aller et venir en lui. Lorsqu'il devenait violent, il mettait plus de temps à jouir. Naruto attrapa la tête de Sasuke et approcha sa bouche de son oreille:

- Oui, je suis à toi.. Joui Sasuke... Joui en moi...

Dans un râle qu'il étouffa à demi en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Naruto, Sasuke explosa de plaisir à l'intérieur de son amant...

Doucement, dans la brume post-orgasmique qui les avaient entouré, leurs regards se fondirent l'un en l'autre et Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, se colla à lui. L'autre passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le caresse mécaniquement, laissant le sommeil laver leur peine et leurs angoisses.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sasuke s'éveilla et d'après la lumière dehors, il devait être au alentour de quatre heures de l'après midi. Lentement, il se leva, sans déranger Naruto profondément endormis. L'ébène se levait toujours avant les deux autres, peut importa l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il sentait lorsque les autres allaient se réveiller sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. De même qu'il devinait, sans compter les jours, quand Sakura aurait ses règles et donc quand il fallait faire chauffer de l'eau régulièrement et se tenir tranquille. En effet, durant ce laps de temps, l'ex-Geisha devenait particulièrement hargneuse ou mélancolique et passait son temps à se laver et à tout laver dans la demeure, comme si elle cherchait désespérément à laver la terre entière de toute crasse. Une fois même, Naruto l'avait surpris à se frotter tellement fort les mains avec une éponge en crin qu'elle s'en était fait saigner, augmentant encore son envie de se laver. Sasuke soupçonnait que la jeune fille ne supportait pas la vue du sang, y comprit le sien et qu'elle se sentait impur lorsqu'elle avait ses règles. Sans qu'ils en aient jamais discuté, durant cette semaine là, Naruto et Sasuke ne couchaient pas ensemble et observaient une semaine d'abstinence stricte. Toutes les habituent changeaient, ils ne mangeaient que très peu de viande et Sakura faisait des rituels Shinto de purification sur chaque chose qu'ils préparaient. Elle faisait généralement la cuisine dans cette période là et le régime était surtout composé de végétaux et de thé, or Naruto détestait le thé et cela menait à bien des grimaces. En général, une semaine dans le mois, la maison devenait particulièrement silencieuse et calme, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il pensait à tout cela alors qu'il revenait de la remise avec quelques fagots de bois. Il alluma le poêle afin de faire chauffer de l'eau et le reste de la maison qui lui paraissait froide. Lorsque le feu ronfla dans le poêle, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, attendant que Sakura se lève, persuadée qu'elle allait le faire et qu'elle devait d'ailleurs être déjà réveillée. Son regard tomba sur la lettre et il la prit délicatement, allant directement la dernière page, déchiffrant les adresses codées. Kakashi avait pris un gros risque, le code était très simple et on voyait qu'il avait été fait à la va vite. Ce manque de précaution allaient les obliger à bouger, peut être un peu plus vers le sud ou alors, partir vers l'Islande. Les autres aussi devraient bouger, n'importe lequel de leur ennemis avaient pu trouver les codes, sans compter que la chute du quartier général, même s'il était sûr que les membres qui avaient survécus avaient tout fait bruler, signifiait forcément une fuite d'informations. Il mordilla son pouce tout en réfléchissant à la meilleur solution. Cela avait toujours été son rôle, il était l'homme de la maison même si cela ne devait être qu'un rôle au départ, c'était toujours lui qui prenait les décisions et celle ci était capitale. Fallait-il passer par Londres pour s'assurer de la destruction totale de la banque de donnée de l'Anbu? Non, cela signifierait s'attarder dans une zone dangereuse et il se savait avant tout poussé dans cette voie par la douleur de la perte. Il voulait s'assurer que ce que disait la lettre était vrai car il ne pouvait y croire, la dureté de la vérité était douloureuse. De plus, les mener vers Londres se serait aussi s'exposer à beaucoup de larmes et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les supporter. Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee étaient morts, sans compter Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade et Jiraya, personne ne pourraient les accueillir, Asuma et Kurenai avaient aussi succombé. Il pensât furtivement à Shikamaru et priât pour que l'intelligence de celui ci ne le pousse pas à faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'il apprendrait la perte de son maitre et père. Il décida de laisser la douleur passer avant de prendre une décision quant à l'avenir et se leva dans le but de prendre une feuille et du papier lorsqu'il entendit l'escalier craquer doucement, Sakura venait de descendre l'escalier. Sasuke se rassit doucement, la laissant venir à lui, il entendit ses pas sur le carrelage de la salle à manger puis elle apparut dans le chambranle de la porte. Son visage portait les traces des larmes et du sommeil, ses cheveux défaits mis long tombaient anarchiquement sur ses épaules frêles et tremblantes, sa robe en partie défaite était froissée, elle semblait misérable. Sasuke la regardait d'un air neutre, il l'avait déjà vu dans un état pire que celui-ci et cela ne le gênait pas. Un grand silence suivit jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lève les yeux sur son ami, lequel regardait par la fenêtre. Il tourna rapidement le regard vers elle et lui fit l'équivalent d'un sourire.

« Viens. Murmurât-il.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et il tendit doucement la main vers son bras, l'attrapa et la tira dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, lui dit-il, tout va bien maintenant.

Au départ sous le choc, elle serra ensuite ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke et répondit d'une voie plaintive:

- Je vous ai fait du mal...

- Bien sûr que non. Il mentait, effectivement, ils avaient un peu souffert, mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

- Je suis un monstre...

- Pas plus que nous...

- Je... J'entendais Naruto me hurler d'arrêter.

- Alors tu l'as entendu?

- Oui... C'est étrange, les autres fois je n'entendais rien, je ne me souvenais de rien.

- Jiraya ne t'as pas confié à nous par hasard... Es-ce que lui ou Tsunade t'as déjà raconté la légende de la mère fille?

- Je... Non... Il n'y a pas de divinité de ce nom chez nous...

Il la fit se lever et lui dit d'attendre alors qu'il allait lui faire couler un bain, puis il revint et prit place en face d'elle:

- On dit que la magie sur terre est régie par une divinité qu'on appelle la mère-fille, parce qu'elle est à la fois la mère de toutes chose, et qu'elle prend parfois une forme humaine lorsqu'elle sent un danger survenir pour la terre et la magie. Les légendes disent qu'elle est accompagnée par l'enfant du ciel qui est son miroir, son yang et qu'à eux deux, ils ont tout pouvoir sur terre et dans le ciel, il draine l'énergie pour elle. Les histoires disent qu'elle peut battre une armée de dix-milles hommes à elle seule, sa volonté est un ordre! Si elle peut faire beaucoup de mal, on raconte aussi qu'elle peut tout soigner, faire disparaître des fléaux, c'est une véritable déesse...

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie...

Il garda le silence un moment puis demandât:

- Lorsque tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, n'étais-ce pas quand tu étais en danger?

- Toujours... Sauf une fois. Ajoutât-elle après un moment de réflexion. J'avais effacé une cicatrice du dos de Temari...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé et lui dit:

- Tu vois bien...

- Mais je n'ai jamais réessayé...J'étais petite à l'époque, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais...

- Tu pourrais peut être réessayer à l'occasion...

- Oui... Murmurât-elle alors qu'il se levait pour contrôler la montée d'eau du bain. Avec tes mains peut être... Reprit-elle tout bas.

Il se retourna, presque sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Pardon?

- Je veux dire...Peut être que je serai capable d'effacer la brulure...

Automatiquement, la main de Sasuke se serra mais il n'ajoutât rien. A la fois, cette cicatrice faisait partie de lui, lui rappelait qu'il devrait se venger un jour... Sakura avait depuis longtemps appris que lorsque Sasuke ne répondait pas, mieux valait soit garder le silence, soit changer de sujet, seul Naruto parvenait à le faire parler de ce qu'il voulait. Elle se leva et le suivit dans la salle de bain, le bain semblait prêt, il passât néanmoins la main dans l'eau pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop chaud et la jeune femme sourit. Sasuke avait toujours ce genre de petites attentions discrètes qui le faisait parfois ressembler à une mère poule. Il faut dire qu'avec Naruto, son instinct maternel avait dû se développer, le blond avait un niveau d'autonomie à peu près égal à zéro dans les tâches de la vie courante. Pour sa part, la jeune femme était franchement maternelle, elle faisait des repas toujours équilibré, nettoyait la maison de fond en comble, réquisitionnant les deux garçons parfois. C'était limite si elle ne leur demandait pas tout les soirs s'ils avaient brossés leurs dents.

- Je vais te chercher des affaires de rechanges. Dit le jeune homme. Sakura acquiesça silencieusement et commença à vouloir décrocher sa robe.

- Hum, Sasuke, j'ai besoin d'aide. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte. Il revint sur ses pas et défis doucement les liens de la robes, emmêlés durant le sommeil de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre eux trois, ils faisaient partis d'une même famille, pas tout à fait d'un même couple; mais les sentiments des garçons envers la jeune femmes étaient ambigus. Parfois, Sasuke se demandait ce que dirait les gens du village s'ils apprenaient que derrière leur masque de londoniens parfaits, ils vivaient dans une sorte de libertinage naïf et pur. Il monta alors les marches sans un bruit et passât devant sa chambre dans laquelle Naruto dormait encore. Avec un sourire, il céda à la tentation d'aller toucher son amant. Il aperçut ses gants, jetés dans un coin de la pièce et son sourire s'agrandit. Naruto et Sakura haïssaient ses gants et le blond les lui retiraient dès qu'il pouvait tandis que leur amie prétextait régulièrement vouloir les laver. Il les portait moins à présent, il n'avait rien à cacher à l'intimité de sa famille, sa nouvelle famille, la seule qui serrait jamais capable de lui faire oublier la première. Il replaça une mèche blonde correctement et se pencha vers son amant, passant doucement ses lèvres sur la tempe de celui ci, puis glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il mordilla légèrement. Naruto grogna dans son sommeil et enfouit sa tête sous la couette alors que Sasuke retenait un petit rire. Naruto était juste trop mignon. Il resta un moment sur cette pensée, devenu régulière depuis cinq ans. Le jeune homme s'étonnait lui même de se genre de réflexion sur Naruto car son amant était tout sauf « mignon », il était beau, incroyablement beau, mais surtout immature, un peu idiot, spontané, bruyant, agaçant, borné et ne semblait pas évoluer dans le même espace qu'eux. En effet, Naruto passait son temps à se cogner à tout les meubles de la maison, comme si son corps évaluait mal les distances. Pourtant, Le blond était un danseur et un redoutable combattant, mais au repos, il était d'une maladresse affligeante. La réalité vint soudain frapper Sasuke qui se remua, il était au départ parti chercher des vêtements.

Ouvrant l'armoire de Sakura, il choisit les habits dans lesquelles il aimait la voir, à savoir, ses kimonos qu'elle ne mettait que trop rarement. Avec la vie qu'il menait, Sakura avait finit par vouloir essayer des pantalons et devant le côté pratique du vêtement, elle en avait confectionnés à sa taille, mais si Naruto adorait la voir en porter, lui préférait la voir en Kimono. Il sortit donc le blanc au motif d'oiseau roses et vert puis s'attacha aux sous-vêtements. Pour son vingt et unième anniversaire, Sakura avait reçu de la part de Jiraya, une malle de lingerie fine venant de Paris, et quand il disait fine, Sasuke pesait ses mots. Certaines étoffes étaient complètement transparentes tant la dentelles était travaillée. C'était bien le genre du défunt pervers et Sasuke savait que le même cadeau avait été envoyé aux autres filles. Il avait d'ailleurs rapidement imaginé la tête d'Hinata et celle de son cousin en découvrant le cadeau. Il finit par prendre des sous-vêtement blancs avec un peu de dentelles mais qu'il savait confortable, Sakura les avaient tous essayés devant leurs yeux. L'essayage avait d'ailleurs mené à une folle nuit à trois.

Le jeune homme redescendit et entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper pour poser les affaires, Sakura, complètement détendue ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, il entendit les pas lourds de Naruto et compta les marches, au bout de la quatrième, il soupira, Naruto venait de la louper et jurait dans l'escalier.

- Merde! Siffla celui-ci. Comme si j'avais pas assez mal au reins...

- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu refuses que je t'aide à descendre.

Le blond grogna de plus belle en se relevant. Il était amoureux mais avait quand même sa fierté, or il savait comment Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire descendre les escaliers, c'est à dire en le portant comme une princesse... Il se releva et finit de descendre l'escalier pour venir se coller à son amant avec un sourire mutin, ça manière de dire qu'il avait beaucoup aimé leur ébat. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses lorsque le blond se détacha pour partir vers la cuisine. L'autre ne réagis même pas, ayant trop l'habitude et Sasuke le regardât en se mordillant la lèvres. Habillé seulement d'une chemise et d'un caleçon court, Naruto était juste sexy.

* * *

Mai 1906, Londres

Décombres du QG de l'ANBU

Les pompiers avaient mis beaucoup de temps à éteindre le feu qui c'était déclaré dans la belle bâtisse d' Upper Ground et dont il ne restait presque rien. Le bilan des morts étaient lourd, une cinquantaine de corps avaient étés retrouvés calcinés, dont ceux du propriétaire et de son amie japonaise. Le plus étrange aux yeux des autorités, c'était qu'il était clair qu'une bataille avait eut lieu, mais que le roi avait déclaré cette affaire « bénigne », contre toutes attentes. Le périmètre avait été sécurisé et pendant près de deux jours, badauds et journalistes c'étaient succédés pour parler de l'affaire. En cette nuit pluvieuse, une ombre passât et pénétra les vestiges de la demeure, plus agile qu'un chat. Il semblait flotter au dessus des débris de bois et de verres. Les corps avaient été retiré et enterrés mais le contraire ne l'aurais pas plus intéressé. Il continua son chemin vers une direction connue de lui seul, se faufila dans d'étroits passages compte tenu des effondrements, puis, parvint au sous sol et s'arrêta devant une porte fracassée. Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un saut et dans le coin, invisible pour ceux qui ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait là, une petite trappe l'attendait. Il s'y dirigeât et appuyant en deux endroit simultanément sur le mur juste à côté de la trappe, elle s'ouvrit avec un clic et il se dépêcha de prendre le dossier qu'elle contenait, au dessus, d'une écriture brouillonne mais qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille était écrit « Sakura ». Il plaça le dossier contre son torse, sous sa tenue et le maintien par une ceinture. Soudain, il se retourna, ayant entendu du bruit. Se déplaçant tel un chat, il sauta de la pièce rapidement, et se plaqua dans un creux un peu plus loin. Des pas à peine perceptibles retentirent et il retint sa respiration, il entendit les intrus pénétrer la pièce et chuchoter:

- Quelqu'un est passé avant nous Kakuzu...

- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué Hidan...

- Il doit être encore pas loin...

- Humpf, je ne pense pas, si on ne l'a pas entendu, c'est qu'il n'est plus là...

- Ou trop agile pour toi...

Discrètement, l'ombre se déplaça, sans un bruit et se dirigeât vers la droite ce qui lui éviterait de repasser devant la salle dont il venait de s'enfuir, se retournant régulièrement et avançant sans un souffle, il finit par arriver devant un espace ouvert, il bondit hors de la propriété saccagée et fila dans la nuit.

Quelques rues lus loin, l'inconnu retira son masque, laissant la lune se refléter sur son visage pâle et sans émotion. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait. Sai était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter au plus précieux document de l'Anbu de se faire dérober par l'ennemi. Les noms des personnes qui l'avait succédés sonnaient dans sa mémoire en boucle, il connaissait ces noms, mais en cet instant, trop occupé à calmer sa respiration, il ne trouvait pas. Il entra dans un bar et fonça vers les sanitaires trop vite pour qu'on ai pu l'apercevoir, une fois la bas, il se changeât, jeta sa tenue d'infiltration par une fenêtre mais garda le dossier contre lui, entre son maillot de corps et sa chemise. Une fois prêt, il reparut dans le bar et commanda une boisson pour donner le change. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il jetait discrètement un coup d'œil et respirait à nouveau lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse alerte. Une fois sa consommation bue, il repartit sans rien dire, héla un fiacre et se laissa conduire à travers le rues de Londres. Arrivé à destination, il remercia le chauffeur et se rendit au cimetière devant lequel il venait de s'arrêter. Marchant à travers les tombes il arriva vers une série de croix identiques, sauf deux légèrement plus ouvragées. Leur jetant un regard triste, il se tourna vers une autre croix et murmurât:

- Merci Kakashi, elle est saine et sauve à présent. Puis, après avoir embrassé ses doigts qu'il posât contre la croix, il repartit vers le port, demain, il partait pour l'Irlande en passant par le sud de celle ci, il devait fuir le pays au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il était rentré il y avait deux semaines, prévenu par son informateur relié avec l'Anbu, il c'était immédiatement dirigé vers Londres, voulant savoir qui avait survécu, si tant est qu'il y ait eu des survivants. Avec rage et tristesse, il avait apprit impuissant la mort de Jiraya, de Kakashi, de Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten et d'autres encore. Par mesure de sécurité, il s'était rendu à l'hôpital et remerciait aujourd'hui le ciel de lui avoir donné cette idée. Il avait trouvé Kakashi sur son lit de mort, allant succombé à l'infection de ses blessures. Ce dernier, dans son dernier souffle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher le dossier qu'il avait à présent contre lui en lui donnant les explications nécessaires. L'homme s'était alors éteint, une sourire sur les lèvres, rassuré d'avoir accomplit son devoir jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain, une fois dans le bateau, il se sentit moins stressé et prit son temps pour réfléchir. Durant ces cinq ans ou il avait vécu loin de Londres, il avait récolté pas mal d'informations sur l'Akatsuki sous la demande de Jiraya. Notamment les noms des membres et il sortit précipitamment son carnet. « Hidan... Kakuzu » Murmurât-il, relisant les informations qu'il avait sur eux et leur description. Par la même occasion, il relut l'ensemble de ses notes sur l'organisation et décidât qu'il irait vérifier l'identité de tout les passagers par la suite. En attendant, il verrouilla la porte de sa cabine et se coucha sur le lit, harassé par toutes ses émotions... Comme c'était dur de ressentir des choses...


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà! en fait, j'ai hâte de terminer cette histoire, histoire de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Ça ne veut pas dire que je la bâclerais, loin de là, il me reste encore pleins de trucs à raconter^^. Je me rend bien compte que mon histoire est peu lue, mais je l'écris avant tout pour moi. a un moment, je me suis même dit, avec un scénario pareil, c'est dommage que ce soit une fanfiction. Enfin bref... Bonne lecture!

**/!\** Vous conaissez la musique ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8. La légende**

* * *

Sai se glissa dans la salle des contrôles, en ce moment seulement occupée par le matelot chargé de diriger le bateau pendant que le capitaine prenait son déjeuner. Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans le dos de ce dernier et l'endormit grâce à un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Une fois le jeune au sol, il se dirigea dans la salle de derrière et fouilla dans les dossiers des passagers. Pas de nom suspect, c'était déjà ça,. Néanmoins, il décida d'effacer son nom de la liste. Sai avait toujours été doué pour ce genre de chose, ses yeux se firent percent alors qu'il sortait une plume et doucement, avec précision, gratta légèrement le papier. Au bout de 10 minutes de travail acharné, son nom de code avait disparut de la liste et le ferry ne transportait officiellement plus que trente et un passagers.

Satisfait, il repartit dans sa loge, fit ses bagages et attendit patiemment que le voyage ne se termine.

Lorsqu'il fut capable de voir la côte, il s'assura que personne ne le voyait et descendit doucement sur les échelons de secours le long du bateau, sans un bruit, il entra dans l'eau et se mit à nager. La mer était houleuse et c'était très bien ainsi, personne sur le pont pour le voir partir alors que ses affaires flottaient derrière lui, dans un sac de toile imperméable.

* * *

Sasuke passât une main sur sa figure, cachant un instant sa vue du reste du monde. Il soupira et répéta pour la troisième fois, sa voix teinté d'exaspération:

- Pour la troisième fois Naruto, nous devons bouger, la lettre de Kakashi n'était pas cryptée et je suis même étonné que la vieille pie ne l'ai pas lue, elle devait être trop occupée à radoter. Dans tout les cas, cette lettre à pu tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui et nous ne sommes plus en sécurité.

Sakura restât silencieuse, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir mais comprenait l'argumentation de Sasuke. Elle fut surprise de ne rien entendre, Naruto s'était tut.

- Quand es-ce qu'on part alors? Demandât-il après une minute de silence. Et où?

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Tout deux fixèrent le troisième avec de grands yeux. Depuis cinq ans, Sasuke n'avait jamais hésité, pas une fois il avait faillit à la tâche de les guider, jamais il n'avait été perdu. Elle se rendit compte de la pression qu'ils avaient mis sur ses épaules à toujours se reposer sur lui.

Naruto fixait son amant en silence, une longue, éternelle minute de silence, une longue minute de réflexion, de révélation. Puis il se leva sous le regard des deux autres et mit ses deux mains autour du visage de Sasuke pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- C'est pas grave, on a un peu de temps de toute façon.

Sasuke ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant aller un instant. En réalité ils n'avaient pas le temps, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre et donc à peut près deux que le QG de l'Anbu avait été attaqué, n'importe qui aurait déjà eu le temps de les trouver. Sa question c'était plutôt pourquoi personne ne les avaient trouvés. Quelque chose lui échappait, une donnée qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le troublait en l'empêchant de prendre les bonnes décisions ou même de se décider tout court. Il rouvrit les yeux et repoussa tendrement Naruto.

- Oui, on a un peu de temps...

Soudain, ils entendirent le galop d'un cheval et en moins d'une seconde, ils étaient aux aguets, Naruto avait placé Sakura derrière lui, la jeune fille était d'ailleurs en position d'auto-défense alors que Sasuke, souple comme un chat, rapide et discret se dirigeait vers la porte. Les pas du cheval pilèrent et ils entendirent un cavalier sauter brusquement à terre et courir vers la maison, Sasuke se tint prêt à bondir et lorsque l'intrus entra, il se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent un instant avant que Sasuke ne s'écarte, réalisant soudain.

- Sai!

Immédiatement, Sakura passât Naruto qui de toute façon, n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher et se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

- Sai! Fit-elle à son tour, elle voulut d'ailleurs l'embrasser mais le garçon la repoussa:

- On a pas le temps, j'ai été attaqué en voulant vous rejoindre, je les aient semés au village mais ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre!

Naruto fut le premier à réagir en criant à Sasuke:

- Selle les juments!

Lequel ne se fit pas prier tandis que le blond montait les marches quatre par quatre. Il fit irruption dans la chambre de Sakura prit en vrac tuniques, sous-vêtements, robes et pantalons puis passât dans leur chambre, fit de même, ouvrit précipitamment un coffre, prit tout l'argent qu'il fourra dans le même sac.

En bas, Sakura découvrit avec horreur que Sai saignait abondamment au niveau du bras droit.

- C'est rien fit-il en la repoussant avec un sourire. Dis moi ou je peux trouver de l'huile. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ou il voulait en venir et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Promis, je me laisserais soigner quand j'aurais de l'huile!

Elle obtempéra sans rien dire et lui montra le réservoir d'huile de lampe. Il sourit et lui intima:

- Va chercher de quoi me soigner!

Elle retourna dans la maison alors que Sai cherchait un seau ou un récipient. Sasuke le rejoignit alors, laissant les deux jument avec la monture de Sai et les deux garçons commencèrent à répandre l'huile tout autour de la maison. Naruto sortit à ce moment la suivit de Sakura. Le blond attacha leurs sac au cheveux puis prit la place de Sai, emmenant un seau d'huile à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il répandit dans tout le salon.

Rapidement, la jeune femme désinfecta le bras de Sai et le banda comme elle pu, pressée par Sai. Naruto ressortit de la maison et Sasuke alluma une torche qu'il jeta dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte. Immédiatement, la maison prit feu sous le regard horrifié de Sakura. Laquelle n'eut même pas le temps d'exprimer son horreur qu'elle se retrouva entourée des bras de Sai, sur un cheval, au triple galop, précédé par Sasuke et Naruto, Ils filaient vers la forêt.

Lorsque les deux autres cavaliers arrivèrent, ils découvrirent la maison en flamme. Le plus petit des deux jura tandis que le second mettait pieds à terre avec un soupir et lança à son acolyte:

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on avait pas le temps de tout faire sauter Deidara...

- Peut importe, un village rayé de la carte me fait toujours plaisir et m'aidera à supporter ma frustration. Grinça le petit, blond au yeux gris clairs. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'exprimer mon art Sasori.

Ledit Sasori lança à son compagnon un regard ennuyé et passa une main dans sa chevelure rouge sang.

- En plus, ils ont fait du bon travail.

- Hum, de vrai pros, on a pas affaire avec n'importe qui là.

- Ce qui confirme nos soupçons, c'est elle...

- Tu crois qu'Itachi va vouloir s'en mêler? Ca me saoulerai!

- Surveille ton langage petit... Et j'en sais rien, comprendre Itachi n'est pas dans mes cordes.

- J'veux bien le croire, merde! Qu'es-ce qu'on fait? On les suit?

- Hum. Évidement.

Il remonta à cheval et sans un regard supplémentaire vers la maison en feu, ils partirent au trousses des quatre autres.

Une fois dans la forêt, Sasuke se permit de respirer mais il continuait de tracer à travers les arbres. Sa décision était prise, ils partaient pour l'Islande. Courant vers le nord, ils atteindraient bientôt la petite ville de Glenam, il faudrait en tout cas l'avoir atteinte avant demain.

Une fois entré dans la forêt, leurs poursuivants durent ralentir, leurs traces étant moins facile à suivre.

- Bande de couillon! Vociféra le blond.

- Deidara! Grognât Sasori et sautant à terre. Assez vite, il trouva la piste et remonta en selle, poussant son cheval au pas.

- Je parie qu'ils vont vers Glenam. Fit-il. Il faut les rattraper avant!

Sur ce, il repartit au galop.

- Sasuke! Criât Naruto après encore une dizaine de minute de course forcée en repassant au trot puis au pas, Sai faisant de même. Le jeune homme se retourna et grogna, forçant sa jument à repasser au trot et à faire demi-tour.

- On peut plus te suivre! Lui fit Naruto une fois à sa hauteur.

Les deux juments étaient mère et fille et si celle de Sasuke était dans la force de l'âge, sa mère un peu moins et la course forcée à travers la foret, sans compter les bagages l'avait épuisé. Quand à l'étalon de Sai, il devait transporté deux cavaliers et même compte tenu de sa force et de sa vigueur, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à cette allure.

Grognant fortement, Sasuke arracha les sacs de la jument de Naruto, les attacha rapidement à la sienne et reprit la marche dans un trot forcé. Le blond soupira et suivit à la même allure, n'ajoutant rien. Il comprenait le stress de Sasuke mais rationnellement parlant la situation aurait pu être pire. Premièrement, ils avaient de l'avance et ensuite, ils étaient quatre, enfin trois selon Sasuke. Naruto pour sa part était persuadé que Sakura pouvait se défendre seule, surtout si on prenait en compte ses pouvoirs. Leurs poursuivants n'étaient à priori que deux d'après Sai. Il les avaient surpris au village entrain de demander des informations à une dame visiblement ravie d'en donner concernant un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, sa femme et son majordome. Aussitôt, il avait voulu les arrêter et le combat s'était engagé. Les ayant semé dans la foule du marché, il avait sauté sur son cheval droit vers la propriété. A présent, il serrait Sakura contre lui, combien de fois avait-il rêver de leur retrouvailles et à chaque fois, son cœur avait battu plus vite, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que se serait dans de telles circonstances et tout le bonheur de la revoir avait été gâché par l'angoisse du départ. Durant toute la course, ils n'avaient rien dit mais à présent, la jeune femme voulait lui dire à quel point malgré les événements, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. C'était étrange, il avait toujours crut que leurs retrouvailles seraient gênées et maladroites, pourtant, il se sentait assuré et sûr de lui en cet instant. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait toujours accompagné au travers de la pierre blanche qu'il avait toujours près de son cœur, combien de fois, perdu dans des situations périlleuses, il avait trouvé un courage nouveau en sentant la pierre contre lui? Il sourit béatement.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans la forêt et au moment au Sasuke se disait qu'ils les avaient semés, des bruits de sabots retentirent. Sans même chercher à savoir qui c'était, ennemis ou simple voyageurs, il poussât la jument au galop, s'assurant que les autres suivaient. Mais ils en était tous venu à la même conclusion au même moment et les quatre cavaliers galopaient à présent à allure vive dans la forêt, poursuivit de près.

Les deux compères les avaient rattrapés car leurs montures étaient jeunes et libres de toutes charge supplémentaire, ils avaient donc réussit à les rattraper et plus tôt que ce que Sasuke avait prévu.

Il jeta de fréquent coup d'œil vers l'arrière, s'assurant que Naruto suivait bien ainsi que Sai et Sakura puis soudain, la forêt devint moins dense, il se redressa à temps alors que la jument se cabrait, face au vide. Sans perdre une minute supplémentaire, il la pressa dans le ravin. La pente était raide et elle se plia sur ses jarrets, hennissant de peur, glissant contre la pente.

Naruto se retint de hurler en voyant Sasuke disparaitre dans le ravin avant de le suivre, sa jument hennit aussi, se laissant glisser avec plus d'expérience que sa fille le long de la rocaille, faisant débouler les petites pierres. Doucement, le blond l'encourageait.

Sakura fermât les yeux et se pressa contre Sai qui la tint fermement alors qu'il laissait l'étalon descendre en glissant contre la pente rocailleuse, maudissant Sasuke tout en le remerciant de les guider si bien. Il sentit la jeune femme trembler et malgré sa propre angoisse, lui murmurât que tout irait bien.

Calmant sa jument, Sasuke parvint à la guider sur la pente, elle finit même par se redresser légèrement, continuant de glisser. Sasuke reporta son poids vers l'arrière pour l'aider d'avantage, et lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol plat, la repoussa à vive allure. La jument, trop stressée pour réfléchir obtempéra malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses jarret écorchés. Il se retourna un instant pour voir que Sai et Sakura venait de terminer leur descente et plus haut, encore sur le plateau, il vit leurs poursuivant se jeter à leur tour dans la pente. Leur avance était minime et il savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu en poussant la jument si vite dans le ravin, il sentait qu'elle soufrait en écoutant sa respiration hachée et douloureuse. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et il hurlât en roulant à terre.

- Sasuke! Hurlât Naruto en arrêtant la jument brusquement, elle se cabra et il sauta à terre pour courir vers son amour, il tomba à genoux à côté de lui alors que ce dernier se relevait difficilement.

- Ca va, ça va. Soufflât-il avant de se tourner vers sa jument dont le sang s'échappait à gros bouillons.

- Bâtards soufflât-il en s'appuyant sur Naruto pour se relever.

A son tour, Sai sauta à terre et poussât Sakura vers ses amis tout en dégainant un six coups. Il n'affectionnait pas cette arme mais elle était utile et puisque leur adversaires semblaient féru d'armes à feu, il se mit à leur niveau. Visant avec précision la tête blonde, il tira... Et la loupa de justesse, il eut le loisir de voir néanmoins leur adversaire se tordre de douleur, son épaule était détruite. Il roula sur le côté derrière un rocher et vit Sasuke faire de même avec Sakura tandis que Naruto le rejoignit.

- Merde! Soufflât-il, il faut les abattre et vite.

- Je sais je sais... Mais on est des pros du corps à corps Naruto et ce n'est pas leur cas!

- Justement, leurs munitions ne sont pas inépuisable!

- Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point!

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par dessus le rocher pour voir leur adversaires se descendre de cheval. Attrapant sa propre arme, il visa et tira. Au même moment, Sasuke fit de même et les balles atteignirent respectivement les deux cheveux qui s'écroulèrent, morts. Cela leur laissait au moins l'option de la fuite pour deux d'entre eux voir plus avec un peu de chance, pour un peu qu'ils rattrapent leurs propres chevaux qui avaient fuit dès le premier coup de feu, sans parler de la jument morte. Naruto eut juste le temps de se remettre à couvert qu'une balle le frôla.

- Merde et remerde! Lança un des deux poursuivant. Je vais les exploser!

Sai se pencha pour voir ce que leur préparait leurs attaquants lorsqu'il vit que le blond malaxait quelque chose qu'il jeta vers Sasuke et Sakura. Par réflexe, le jeune homme se plaqua sur la déesse, la protégeant de l'explosion. Naruto se retint de ne pas courir vers son amant et soufflât lorsqu'il le vit bouger. Sa rage se décupla lorsqu'un deuxième projectile heurta le rocher qui protégeait ses amis.

- Couvre moi! Hurlât-il à Sai en se jetant à découvert.

- Du con! Souffla l'autre en dirigeant son arme vers le dénommé Sasori pour tirer. Celui-ci se prit la balle en plein cœur mais au lieu de s'écrouler comme prévu, il tourna la tête vers Sai avec un pâle sourire.

- Dommage murmurât-il.

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto s'était jeté sur le blond qui reçut son pied en plein figure avant de heurter le sol fortement. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que son nez fut brisé, il laissa échapper un hurlement et sourit en roulant sur le côté. Soudain, le sol sous les pieds de Naruto explosa et il ne dût son salut qu'a ses réflexes. Haletant, il observa son adversaire se relever et lui lancer:

- T'es tombé dans mon piège, nigaud!

Naruto jeta alors un coup d'œil autour de lui pour se voir entouré de six petites boules de glaise.

« Oh merde » pensât-il en sautant en l'air alors que l'explosion le surprenait. D'un mouvement souple, il atterrit, sain et sauf au grand désarroi de Deidara qui lui jeta six autre boules. Il les évita d'un mouvement gracieux. Pour Naruto, le combat était une danse et il esquivait les projectiles comme s'ils faisaient parti d'une chorégraphie. Soudain, Naruto se retrouva plaqué au sol par Deidara qui roula ensuite sur le côté tout en posant sur Naruto, une boule de glaise.

Pendant ce temps, Sasori s'était rué vers Sasuke et Sakura, une lame à la main, dirigé vers la jeune femme. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva prestement, en position de défense lorsqu'elle entendit le choc entre deux lames.

Avec un sourire immense de satisfaction, Sasuke observait son adversaire.

- Meurt! Soufflât-il avant d'exécuter un mouvement trop rapide pour son adversaire qui ouvrit de grand yeux effarés avant que la lame ne heurte l'endroit ou devait se trouver son cœur. Avec une surprise non dissimulée, Sasuke observa sa lame de katana vibrer. Il était pourtant impossible de parer ce coup et d'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que son coup n'avait pas été paré mais purement stoppé par l'homme. Avec un sourire au moins aussi grand, l'homme arracha ce qu'il restait de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre une énorme carapace de fer.

- Dommage hein? Tu vois, j'ai moi même fabriqué cette armure, elle est aussi légère que solide.

Sasuke eut un rictus avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Soit,dit-il, après tout, ça m'aurait ennuyé que se soit si facile. Et il disparut de la vue de son adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, Sai rejoignit Sakura et siffla aussi fort qu'il le pu, couvert par les bruits d'explosions incessantes et de lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Après quelques minutes d'une attente sans fin, l'étalon reparut dans son champ de vision et Sai saisit la main de Sakura pour l'entrainer vers le cheval, il la fit montrer et lui intima:

- Retrouve l'autre jument et attend nous à cinq kilomètres au nord d'accord?

- Sai je ne...

- Fais le et je te promet qu'on survivra, tous! OK?

Et sur ce, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il donna une claque sur la croupe de l'étalon qui partit au galop, entrainant Sakura avec lui. Sai se retourna ensuite et courut dans la bataille.

Naruto roula sur le côté et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion, il releva la tête pour sentit un canon pressé contre sa tempe.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait chier! Grognât Deidara en appuyant sur la gâchette, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer son action puisque son poignet fut sectionner net.

- Là, tu risques d'avoir du mal. Déclarât simplement Sai. Le blond se tordait de douleur alors qu'une mare de sang s'écoulait en flot continu de son poignet. Son autre bras, déjà paralysé par la balle reçut dans l'épaule pendait le long de son corps misérablement. Naruto se releva et lançât à Sai:

- Finis le! Avant de se ruer vers Sasuke.

Les lames sifflaient dans l'air pour mieux se retrouver dans un « cliiiing » sonore et clair. Sasuke souriait, laissant sa rage prendre possession de ses mouvements devenus meurtrier. Son adversaire en face abordait un sourire de pure démence, il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur occasionné par son oreille droite sectionnées ni par le fait qu'il lui manquait à présent trois doigts sur sa main gauche.

Soudain, d'un mouvement souple du pied, il tacla Sasuke qui fut déséquilibré . Il roua sur lui même mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se relever, une lame appuyait sur sa gorge. Son regard croisât celui de son adversaire et il eut un rictus de dédain tandis que ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la colère, pas de peur. Agacé, Sasori appuya d'avantage sur la lame qui s'enfonça doucement dans la gorge pâle à sa merci. Sasuke serra les dents en se demandant vaguement si c'était la fin. Si jamais c'était le cas, il ne regrettait que deux chose, la première, de n'avoir pas tuer son frère, et la seconde, plus importante, de ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux de Naruto une dernière fois. Non en fait il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir. D'un geste vif, il frappa du plat de la main sur la lame qui dérapa de son cou, laissant une trainée sanglante et rouge sur sa peau délicate. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux sous la douleur intense puis se releva en se tenant le cou. Le sang coulait à présent en cascade et il vit son attaquant faire un mouvement du bras. La lame se rapprochait trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver et au moment ou elle allait le frapper, on le poussa sur le côté et la lame trancha une partie de l'épaule de Naruto qui hurlât!

- Naruto! Criât alors Sasuke en roulant contre le sol dur. Le blond pantelait de douleur au dessus de lui, les yeux clos il tentait de contrôler la douleur. Sasuke passât sa main sur sa joue une seconde avant de le pousser sur le côté, l'autre les attaquant une fois de plus.

- Merde, là, tu vas payer! Sifflât Sasuke en reprenant son katana. Ils se firent face en silence, au loin le brun entendit Naruto gémir de douleur. Cette attaque serait décisive, il savait très exactement ou il devait frapper, malgré la douleur qui irradiait son cou, il se concentra et un sourire sadique se peignit sur sa face.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les Uchiwa?

- J'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur les Uchiwa...Sasuke. Répondit calmement Sasori.

- On dit qu'ils peuvent voir la mort.

- Ah oui? Et tu la vois?

- En fait...Oui.

Et il attaqua. Il s'éleva dans les airs, tourna sur lui même dans un seul mouvement, son pied frôla la tête de son adversaire qui ne prêta pas attention à la lame qui suivit, lui tranchant net la tête.

Le corps restât un instant immobile, droit, soutenu par l'armure avant de tomber au sol, raide. Sasuke soufflât un instant avant de s'écrouler à genoux, il serra les dents et rampa à quatre pattes vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras délicatement. Le blond tremblait légèrement à cause de la douleur. La tâche de sang ne cessait d'augmenter sur son épaule et au moment ou il allait demander à Sasuke comment il allait, Sai se jeta sur eux, les fit rouler plus loin en criant: « A terre! »

Et tout explosa autour d'eux.

Sakura entendit l'explosion, elle n'avait pas pu aller aussi loin que ce que lui avait commander Sai, une fois qu'elle avait rattrapé la jument, elle avait fait demi tour. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'elle poussait l'étalon au galop vers le champ de bataille. En voyant l'immense cratère, elle s'affolât et commença à hurler:

- Sai! Naruto! Sasuke! Mon dieu! Elle sauta à terre et courut vers le cratère, soudain, elle vit quelque chose bouger sur le côté.

- Sai! Soufflât-elle à demi soulagé. Elle se rua vers le garçon qui se relevait difficilement, suivit de Sasuke.

- Naruto! Fit-il. Naruto! NARUTO!

Mais le garçon ne bougeait par et du sang s'échappait de sa tempe. Son amant se recroquevilla sur lui, laissant libre court à ses sanglots, tâchant en vain d'entendre les battements de cœur du blond. Doucement, Sakura l'écarta et se pencha anxieusement vers la bouche du jeune garçon. Elle soupira, il respirait toujours. Faisant fis des gémissements sourds de Sasuke, elle prit la tête du blond entre ses mains et posa sur son front contre le sien. « Sakura, se dit-elle, si tes pouvoirs peuvent servir à quelque chose, c'est maintenant ». Et elle se concentra. Au départ, il ne se passât rien puis une douce mélodie l'envahit, l'apaisant et calmant aussi les deux autres garçons autour d'elle, la musique amplifia et elle laissa de côté ses peurs, pour une fois, elle avait confiance, tout irait bien. L'univers l'entourant devint blanc pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité puis soudain, tout cessât brutalement et Naruto hoqueta puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh Kami-sama! Fit Sakura, laissant ses larmes couler à présent. Elle sentit ensuite les bras de Sai autour d'elle et s'accorda une minute contre lui.

Sasuke serra Naruto dans ses bras lequel lui rendit faiblement son étreinte.

- Sas'...Sas'ke, tu me fais mal.

- Pardon, mais j'ai vraiment eut peur!

Après quelques minutes de silence pour tout quatre, Sakura entreprit de soigner leurs plaies, heureuse de découvrir une autre facette de ses pouvoirs. Ses deux amis lui souriait d'un air entendu, à croire qu'ils n'en avait jamais douté.

- Incroyable, murmurât Sai et observant l'endroit ou il avait été blessé quelques heures auparavant, à présent net de toute blessure.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto partit voir ce qu'il restait de Deidara qui s'était fait exploser, il n'en restait que quelques morceaux, dont une partie de la tête. Avec un air de profond dégout, il se détourna pour ne pas vomir.

- Il y a un village à quatre kilomètre au nord. Fit Sasuke en consultant la carte. On y passer la nuit, maintenant qu'on les a éliminés, on a un peu plus de temps.

La vérité c'est que dans leur état de fatigue, il leur fallait bien un jour de repos.

Remontant difficilement sur les deux chevaux, ils partirent au pas après avoir brulés les restes de la bataille.

Le lendemain, Sakura ouvrit les yeux et grimaça légèrement, fourbue de partout. Les éléments de la veille lui revinrent doucement en tête et elle se serra un peu plus contre le corps à ses côté. Sai grogna doucement et passât son bras par dessus sa taille dans son sommeil, elle sourit et refermât les yeux, elle était bien comme ça.

Dans la chambre d' a côté, Sasuke sortait de la douche, pour un peu qu'on puisse appeler cela comme ça. L'auberge n'était pas équipée de salle de bain individuelle et seul un baquet d'eau avait été mis à leur disposition, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, il sourit béatement en regardant Naruto, étalé comme un bienheureux sur le lit. Hier ils étaient vraiment trop fatigués pour faire quoi que se soit, mais aujourd'hui... Avec un sourire malicieux, Sasuke s'approcha des deux lits simples qu'ils avaient rapprochés et caressa les cheveux de Naruto qui s'éveilla brutalement.

- Putain de merde...

Il prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains et fondit en larmes.

- Naruto! Fis Sasuke soudain inquiet.

- Putain de putain de putain de putain de bordel de merde! Shikamaru...

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun se relevait difficilement. Tout autour de lui, le brouillard écossais rendait l'atmosphère horrible et sinistre, il tentait de retenir ses larmes de douleur et de peine. Shikamaru se recroquevilla sur lui même avant de frapper des deux poing sur le sol humide et de hurler sa rage. Le cri retenti à travers la foret pendant près d'une minute.

Deux heures auparavant, il sautait de joie venant de recevoir la lettre de Gaara confirmant leur plan, Shikamaru était censé rejoindre Temari avec Chôji et Ino sur la côte d'azur ou ils comptaient se marier. Ils avaient décidé d'avancer leur projet après avoir reçu la lettre de Sasuke concernant la destruction du QG de l'Anbu alors pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout tourne au carnage?

Les deux hommes s'étaient pointé dans le brouillard qui annonçait la fin de journée avec deux immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Bingo. Avait fait le premier aux cheveux argenté. Il avait alors détaché l'énorme faux qu'il transportait avec lui. D'un geste, Shikamaru avait intimé à Chôji de protéger Ino et de l'écarter dès qu'il pourrait et le combat s'était engagé.

Rien n'avait tourné comme prévu. Merde, il était pourtant le plus grand stratège de tout l'Anbu, il parvenait même à battre Asuma au shôgi... Asuma qui était mort lui aussi. Putain, il était tout seul ici?!

Son plan originel avait été de retenir les deux hommes le temps que Chôji puisse s'enfuir avec Ino mais les deux hommes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Le deuxième, qui avait une tête étrange et qui répondait au nom de Kakuzu s'était rué à la poursuite de ses deux amis et il avait fait face, l'angoisse au ventre au mec à la faux.

- On dirait que Jashin va être heureux aujourd'hui....

- Jashin?

- Mon Dieu, Jashin.

L'homme, Hidan, s'était jeté sur lui, tentant de l'embrocher avec sa faux à trois lames mais Shikamaru avait l'avantage de la vitesse, étant donné qu'il était main nue. D'un bond souple, il l'évita et immédiatement, se positionna dans un endroit plus lumineux, créant ainsi une ombre. La famille Nara, dont Shikamaru était orphelin, avait l'étrange capacité de pouvoir hypnotiser leur ennemis grâce aux mouvements de leurs ombres. Il forma quelques signes avec ses mains et attirât l'attention de son adversaire grâce à une sorte d'incantation:

- Vois, la lumière dans l'ombre.

Malgré lui, Hidan se plongea dans l'ombre et son corps cessât de se mouvoir, Shikamaru continua ses vers lorsqu'il fut interrompue par un bruit de choc, comme si on envoyait quelqu'un à travers un mur. Il se retourna pour voir Chôji, qui avait traversé le mur. Le corps des Akimichi, la famille de Chôji, avait des os plus solide que la plupart des humains, aussi résistât-il au choc, bien que difficilement.

- Shikamaru! Criât-il!

Dans sa peur, le stratège avait oublié l'autre adversaire et ne dut son salut qu'a ses réflexes entrainés.

- Merde! Tu m'as salement piégé, nabot! Lui lança le faucheur avant de se ruer à nouveau vers lui. Il perdit de vue Ino et Chôji, sa dernière vision d'eux était un corps à corps entre son ami et une drôle de forme visqueuse noire. Il suivait son adversaire des yeux et jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent dans l'obscurité totale.

- Merde... Soufflât-il.

- Tu peux le dire... Sans lumière, tu vas avoir du mal à créer des ombres.

En réponse, le jeune homme grogna et se résolut au corps à corps. Il parait les coups avec difficulté, généralement, c'était Chôji qui s'occupait de se genre de chose. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il sortit deux courts poignards qu'il lançât vers son adversaire. Il aurait préféré éviter de s'en servir...

- Raté! Lui fit son adversaire goguenard après avoir esquivé. On a assez joué maintenant!

Et d'un geste plus vif que les précédents, il trancha la chair de Shikamaru au niveau de l'avant bras.

Ce dernier eut une grimace mais contrôla assez vite la douleur. Son adversaire c'était arrêté et traçait à présent un pentagramme dans le sol avec sa faux, puis, il se tourna vers Shikamaru et lui dit:

- Regarde, le pouvoir de mon dieu! Entend ma prière, Jashin!

Et il se trancha la jambe, net. Shikamaru hurlât de douleur en s'écroulant au sol, la douleur était immense et il se rendit compte avec stupeur que sa jambe avait disparut, laissant un flot de sang s'en échapper.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel! » Il tâta l'endroit ou devait se trouver sa jambe et trouvât la sensation étrange. « Une illusion? ». Il avait déjà été soumis aux illusion de Sasuke, franchement terrifiantes et vraiment réelles, mais d'un autre genre, celles-ci avait quelque chose que Shikamaru ne saisissait pas. Peut importait, il fallait qu'il agisse. « arrête de réfléchir vieux! ». Grimaçant, il frappa le sol de ses poings, le sol vibra et à la grande surprise d'Hidan, une lumière vive apparut, émanant des poignards. Le garçon se releva difficilement, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

- Ce sont des poignards utilisé par mon maitre, il me les a confié quand nous l'avons quitté. Il ont la particularité de stocker les énergies, et la renvoi sous forme de lumière lorsqu'on les fait vibrer.

- Oh... T'as de la ressources!

Et il enfonça nonchalamment une lame dans l'autre jambe. Shikamaru s'affaissa lentement, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

- Allons, fait moi entendre ta souffrance!

Pour toute réponse, le membre de l'Anbu utilisa à nouveau son ombre pour capturer l'attention de son adversaire qui l'ayant vu faire, tentât de se perforer le cœur, mais son geste se retrouva bloqué. Tout en continuant de prononcer le poème qui accompagnait la maitrise des ombres, il s'avançait, la douleur était réelle, mais pas le reste, il pouvait encore s'appuyer sur sa jambe, même si son esprit était persuadé du contraire. Malgré son hypnose, Hidan vit le garçon s'approcher de lui et contempla avec horreur sa mort. Sans autre forme de procès, Shikamaru dégaina son revolver et lui tira dans la tête. Il hurlât de douleur pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité et s'effondra sur le sol, sous le sourire goguenard de son adversaire, heureux de son dernier coup avant de mourir. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses capacités, il haletait et la lumière des poignards s'était éteinte, il gisait misérablement dans l'obscurité. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le cri de Ino qu'il semblât émerger et courut droit vers la maison. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, ce fut pour voir la jeune femme se faire froidement assassiner, étranglée par le second personnage.

A côté d'elle, Chôji gisait, à priori mort.

-NANNNN! Hurlât Shikamaru avant de se ruer avec toute sa rage sur Kakuzu. L'autre le laissa venir avec un grand sourire et dirigea vers lui la pointe d'un canon de pistolet, prêt à tirer. Le génie s'en rendit compte trop tard, entrainé par son élan, il ne pouvait plus esquiver, un coup de feu retentit.

Le silence prit ses droits, ce silence qui succède à la mort subite... Puis:

- Qu-quoi? Crachotât Kakuzu en tournant le regard vers les deux corps allongés dans la pièce. c'est impossible.

Si... Chôji avait tiré, sauvant son meilleur ami d'une mort certaine. Le meurtrier tomba à genoux, puis s'écroula contre le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Chôji! Fit Shikamaru en se jetant auprès de son meilleur ami qui lui sourit:

- Aller... Je... J'aimerais être enterré avec elle... Si tu veux bien faire ça avant de partir en France...

- Chôji, tu vas pas mourir hein...

- Eh... Je peux pas vivre sans elle... Va retrouver ta belle... Je... Je suis heureux d'avoir pu...T'aider...

- Chô! CHO!!!

Mais il n'obtint jamais de réponse...

Allongé sur les corps fraichement enterré de ses deux amis, il pleurait à n'en plus finir, hurlant sa rage à travers le brouillard écossait...

* * *

Sakura se réveilla en larmes à son tour, contre le torse de Sai. « Ino... ». Immédiatement Sasuke fit irruption dans la chambre alors que Sai questionnait son amour du regard.

- Naruto dit avoir vu Shikamaru, il dit aussi que Chôji et Ino sont mort...

- Mon dieu, mon dieu non... Pleurnicha Sakura. Oh mon dieu non...

Naruto entra à son tour et se dirigeât vers Sakura pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Attendez, fit Sai, c'était juste un rêve.

- Non... Répondit Sakura. C'est la réalité, ça m'est déjà arrivé... Je... J'avais vu l'arrivée d'un sbire d'Orochimaru au Japon...

- Shikamaru a décidé de partir pour la France énonça Naruto d'un voix atone... Il va rejoindre Temari.

Sasuke inclina la tête en signe affirmation et porta son attention sur un point invisible. Le silence, seulement entrecoupé des pleurs de Sakura s'éternisait lorsque Sai déclarât.

- Bon... C'est peut être pas le bon moment, mais je crois qu'il n'y en aura pas de meilleurs... Avant de vous rejoindre, je suis passé par Londres, j'ai assisté aux derniers instants de Kakashi...

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et Sasuke prit une chaise, immédiatement rejoint par Naruto qui s'assit à ses pieds, son dos contre ses jambes.

- Il m'a demandé avant de mourir d'aller chercher un dossier, qui était dans une cache secrète de l'Anbu, il savait qu'elle résisterait au feu. Il m'a expliqué comment l'ouvrir.

Le garçon se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir le dossier.

- Ce dossier contient toutes les recherches de Jiraya concernant la fille mère...

Il se tourna un instant vers Sakura pour lui sourire et commença ses explications:

- La première fois qu'on entend parler de la mère-fille, c'est dans les légendes nordiques, elle serait la gardienne de l'arbre de vie Yggrasil qui représente le monde. Les viking la décrivaient comme une déesse puissante à laquelle ils donnèrent trois noms puisqu'elle avait trois formes qui représentent le passé, le présent et le future. Respectivement, les noms sont Urd, Verdandi et Skuld. Cette, ou ces déesses étaient supérieurs au dieux dans le sens ou on la disait posséder le pouvoir de tisser les destins, y comprit ceux des dieux mais les légendes nordiques étant floues, savoir qui était réellement cette ou ces déesses est peu près aussi difficile que connaître l'âge de la Pythie de Delphes.

Sai tendit au deux garçons une feuille jaunie sur laquelle était recopiée une gravure.

- C'est une gravure des trois formes de la déesse. Au gauche, c'est Urd.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, la déesse de gauche était horrible, elle paraissait tordue et inachevée. Au centre, celle qu'il devina comme étant Verdandi était au contraire magnifique, ces longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête et la femme était tendue dans une position qu'il reconnue comme celle de Sakura lors de sa crise. A droite, Skuld avait le regard vide et hagard, mais sa beauté n'en semblait que plus belle. Au fond de lui, Naruto sentit ses entrailles se tordre, même sur une gravure d'un style archaïque, la déesse le touchait. Sai reprit une fois que Sasuke lui eut rendu le papier.

- On peut supposer que la déesse est apparut à presque toute les civilisations, aussi Jiraya pensait que la déesse Demeter romaine était en fait la mère fille.

- Demeter...C'est la déesse de l'agriculture? Demanda Naruto.

- En gros oui, mais plus généralement, on peut dire qu'elle est la déesse des plantes et des arbres, de la flore si tu préfères. Acheva Sasuke.

- Exactement! Mais là ou la trace de la déesse semble la plus marqué, c'est dans les légendes nippone concernant la déesse Amateratsu qui créa le monde, c'est une religion assez tardive et Jiraya pensait, probablement à raison, que la déesse était restée dans les îles asiatiques depuis.

La première fois que la mère-fille s'est mêlée aux hommes en tant que... Humaine si j'ose dire, c'est dans la mythologie égyptienne ou on peut supposer qu'elle prend la place d'Isis puisqu'elle ramène Osiris à la vie. Oui parce que la plupart des mythes la concernant semble lui conférer ce pouvoir, notamment des croyance plus sauvages qui n'ont pas fait l'objet de véritable religion.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui semblait surprise. Elle comprenait bien qu'on parlait d'elle mais posséder un pouvoir de vie et de mort semblait bien au dessus de ses moyens. Néanmoins, Sakura n'objecta rien.

- Par croyance sauvages, j'entends aussi des sectes dont une surtout qui lui vouait un culte ni plus ni moins. Cette secte est méconnue du monde et Jiraya ne la découverte que par pur hasard au cour d'un de ces voyages. Si j'en crois son carnet de bord, il se trouvait vers le nord de l'actuel Canada, dans un petit village qui à été détruit depuis. Il était allé jusqu'à ce village qu'on disait hanté et peuplé seulement de fous, la vérité c'est qu'une secte y habitait, une communauté d'hommes et de femmes vivant en paix et en harmonie avec la nature. Dans ce village, il y avait deux femmes dont on disait posséder le don de voyance. La patriarche était l'une d'elle et fondatrice de la secte, ou plutôt de la Communauté Naturelle Humaine puisque c'était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Cette femme disait avoir reçu la visite d'une déesse au cheveux, je cite , « couleur des nuages les matins de printemps », rose donc. Jiraya à relaté dans ce carnet sa rencontre avec la Patriarche et y a relaté la légende fondatrice de leur communauté, je vais vous la lire. « Cette femme d'âge mûr bien qu'encore belle me parle donc du rêve qu'elle à eut lorsqu'elle était enceinte, elle me raconte qu'une déesse lui serait apparut comme la Vierge Marie et lui aurait raconté l'histoire de la terre. La déesse se disait née des énergies contraires, celles crées par les êtres vivants et celles déjà existantes, purement physiques. Ces deux énergies étaient contraires mais aussi complémentaires et elle était née en tant qu'être parfait de leur union. L'être supérieur aurait alors parlé d'une énergie négative, qui n'avait aucune pensée propre, aucune magie et qui se trouvait être un support brut. C'était une énergie négative car incontrôlée mais logique qui aurait fait évoluer les espèces. Viendrait ensuite une autre énergie pour faire contrepoids, bien que plus tardive, qui serait issue des créatures pensantes, les humains donc. Leurs énergies spirituelles auraient repoussées les énergies physiques et c'est pour cela que leur race contrairement aux autres, aurait grandit. La déesse lui aurait alors montrer ces deux énergies sous la forme de deux animaux, l'énergie négative personnifiée par un Corbeau aux ailes bleutées et la seconde par un Renard à neuf queues. De la confrontation entre ces deux énergie serait né l'être d'équilibre, la déesse de la magie elle même, capable de contrôler ces deux énergies en les mélangeant. Sa puissance en était donc illimité. La déesse dit alors à mon hôte que le renard naitrait parmi ses enfants et qu'elle viendrait le chercher lorsque le temps serait venu et lui donna quelques principes de vie à suivre afin de pouvoir accueillir le Renard parmi eux. » Jiraya raconte ensuite les quelques mois qu'il a vécu avec eux, jusqu'au retour de deux jeunes fiancées de leur communauté, partis découvrir le monde ainsi qu'en était la tradition chez eux. Jiraya fut tout de suite subjugué par leur beauté, leur grandeur d'âme et leur savoir malgré leur réclusion. Après un an passé avec eux, la femme tomba enceinte et l'évènement était attendu mais lorsqu'elle parvint au neuvième mois, un drame se produisit puisque les autorités religieuses vinrent condamner les pratiques déviantes de la communauté. Ils arrivèrent au moment ou le travail commençait et les hommes se battirent, Jiraya à leur côté pour permettre à la femme de mettre son enfant au monde. Sur son lit d'accouchement, elle fit part d'une prophétie à Jiraya et mourut en mettant son enfant au monde. Fou de désespoir, le jeune père et veuf confia l'enfant à Jiraya et lui permit de s'enfuir, assurant leurs arrières. Il fut tué comme le reste de la communauté, mais l'enfant était sauf. Jiraya parle de lui à un moment, je cite: « L'enfant avait les yeux bleus de sa mère Kushina et les cheveux de son père, Minato. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était le Renard en voyant l'étrange tatouage qu'il portait et les marques en formes de moustaches sur ses joues. »

Sai fit une pause avant d'ajouter en regardant Naruto:

- Il semblerait que le tatouage ait disparut par la suite.

Le blond n'en revenait pas, il venait d'entendre les conditions de sa naissance et était proprement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Jiraya ne lui avait jamais raconté l'histoire de ses parents, probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé et l'apprendre lui donnait une sensation étrange. Il sentit alors la main froide de Sasuke contre sa joue et ferma doucement les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre la caresse.

- Il apparait des fois. Intervint Sasuke. Sous le coup d'une forte émotion...

Il se rendit compte la seconde suivante des implications de sa réplique et Naruto rougit fortement.

- Bref, coupa Sai, légèrement amusé, ça c'est pour le Renard, il a mit plus de temps à trouver le Corbeau, il n'y a rien d'écrit sur toi Sasuke, mis à part « Je suis arrivé à temps mais au milieu d'un massacre, je n'en reviens pas qu'il en ai réchapper et je dois retrouver Itachi ». Jiraya semblait savoir que le Corbeau se trouvait dans ta famille, mais il ne savait pas si c'était toi ou ton frère... Et il y a ça aussi.

Le conteur tendit une autre page à Sasuke qui l'observa un instant avant de grincer des dents.

- L'ordre de mise sous surveillance de ma famille par l'ANBU?

- J'avais entendu parler de cette affaire par Danzo un jour, ta famille à été l'une des premières à jurer fidélité à Jiraya...

- Qu'ont-ils fait pour être placé sous surveillance?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas exactement ce que fait cette information ici. A t-elle était mal rangée ou placée ici à dessein, je n'en sais rien.

Sakura prit doucement le dossier en mains et feuilleta le contenu un instant sous l'observation des trois autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un schéma.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est?

- Jiraya a fait ça en suivant les instructions de la Patriarche, c'est un guide pour utiliser tes pouvoirs et les leurs et aussi comment te contrôler.

Aussitôt, les deux autres les rejoignirent pour jeter un coup d'œil au dessin. Après une minute de silence, Sasuke déclarât.

- On travaillera ça lorsqu'on sera en sécurité, maintenant, il faut remballer nos affaires et partir.

- Et Shikamaru? Intervint Sakura.

- Espérons.

- C'est étrange que j'ai eu une vision non? Demandât Naruto soudain inquiet.

- En fait, si j'étais toi, je ne m'étonnerais plus de rien, vous êtes des... Dieux et Déesse, personne ne connait la véritable étendu de vos pouvoirs. Répondit calmement Sai.

Les trois autre restèrent silencieux un moment puis Sasuke échangeât un regard avec l'autre brun et attrapa Naruto par la main.

- En tout cas, ne trainons pas ici.

Fit-il en sortant de la chambre. Une fois revenu dans la leur, il commença à ranger leurs affaires tandis que Naruto finissait de s'habiller. Alors qu'il fermait un des sacs, il sentit les mains du blond glisser le long de ses flancs et un corps chaud se coller au sien. Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Après une minutes à se caresser le dos mutuellement en geste de réconfort, le renard murmurât:

- Ces gars, Sasori et Deidara...

- Je sais oui... Ils font partis de la même organisation que mon frère.

- Ils vont tous les massacrer pour nous retrouver...

- Je sais...

- Alors pourquoi ont fuit!

- Naruto... Toute notre vie on à été formé pour la protéger, il s'agit plus seulement de nous, mais du monde entier si on en croit Jiraya.

- Je t'aime...

Le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement et sa prise se resserra autour de Naruto alors qu'il murmurait:

- Moi aussi, alors, reste en vie!

L'autre eut un petit rire et leva la tête pour happer les lèvres de son amant dans une tendre caresse mais cela ne suffit pas à Sasuke. Ses mains virent caresser les cheveux de Naruto et les agrippèrent alors qu'il demandait l'accès à la bouche du blond qui le lui offrit avec avidité. Même après cinq ans d'amour et de sexe libéré, leurs ardeurs ne retombaient pas. Les lèvres du brun tombèrent dans le cou du blond et il suça la peau doré presque avec violence, il la mordait tant il voulait la marquer comme sienne et Naruto gémit légèrement en se collant plus contre le corps de Sasuke. Il sentait la tension sexuelle monter et alors qu'il allait véritablement s'offrir, on frappa à la porte. Avec un soupir, Sasuke le repoussa doucement, prit leur sacs et lui sourit tendrement:

- Aller, ils nous attendent et de toute façon...

Oui, de toute façon ils n'étaient plus « à la maison » et comme à l'ANBU, ils devaient se cacher.

Une fois dans le village, ils cherchèrent à acheter deux autres montures et en trouvèrent à bon prix et sans un regard en arrière, ils partirent vers le nord, bien décidé à se rendre en Islande.

* * *

_Rendez vous en Islande avec l'apparition d'Itachi, le grand méchant pas beau xD_


End file.
